Renascence
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: Awoken from a year long coma, baffled and weak, Natsuki's world was turned upside down with the changes the world had taken in her leave. Will she regain her memories and become the Gakuenchou she was famous for, or develop into a different person entirely? (Collaboration with: Harmonium-Kruger).
1. Neglectful Vigilance

**RENASCENCE**  
><strong>CHAPTER ONE: Neglectful Vigilance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>by Harmonium-Kruger<br>**__**and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Garderobe Academy, Underground Laboratory, 333 AR<strong>_

A domed chamber – it was the small hospital sector which Garderobe owned just beside the Underground Laboratory. The walls of the large room curved inwards after around fifteen foot, metal plating fitted to the walls alongside the large open doorway.

This room was also completely windowless, seeing as it was totally submerged underground.

Within the centre of the room lay a medical bed, a tangle of wires scattered across it with machinery. The machines were keeping an otome alive; the Gakuenchou, to be exact.

She tasted saline in the back of her throat, lids feeling ever so heavy even if they were already closed; It felt as though sleep would be quick to grasp her and pull her back in forever. The metallic taste in her mouth was not leaving, nor was a rubbery tube gorged down her esophagus, no doubt what was being used to keep her alive.

Slowly, the machine studying her heart rate began to quicken, not by much but enough to be warranted with a glance and a notice.

The beeping which echoed and then etched within her head was annoying, the constant high pitched beeping which declared her heart rate solemnly. Natsuki swore when she managed to get up the first thing she'd do would shut the thing up.

Twitching, she grumbled, grinding her teeth.

Blinking several times, she instantly cringed upon the contact with an overly-excessive light, the beam of light illuminating down on her. Narrowing her eyes, she peered through her eyelashes, glancing over to her left side, her eyes widened faintly, absorbing the sight of a tube stuck within her hand, a needle neatly slot within it and gorging into her hand, the pipe taped down with medical gauze.

"Gakuenchou...?" A voice from her other side made emerald widen, pupils pinpricks from being exposed to light for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Keep calm, or you'll choke on your feeding tube." The hazy vision slowly cleared, Natsuki able to recognize her medical officer - the woman's appearance and clothing unchanged - chest heaving from a panic when she awoke like a tested guinea pig.

"Hold still, I'll take the tube out. Try not to speak immediately." Yohko warned her, stretching transparent, blue vinyl gloves onto her hands and slowly starting to pull the tube from the Gakuenchou's throat. Choking, Natsuki was astounded not to be vomiting, the pain and discomfort causing pinpricks of tears at her eyes before the end was finally coughed up, leaving her ragged and breathless.

Yohko was frowning, Natsuki noticed. The officer didn't have her hands shoved into her pockets like she canonically did, nor was she standing at her full height. Instead she was dragging the chair over towards the bed which she lay in. Before sitting upon it however, the medical-scientist got to work with checking all the monitors which broadcast the Gakuenchou's status.

"You have been in a coma." Yohko paused, something seeming to be on her mind, Taking a light from her pocket and leaning over Natsuki, gently placing her hand upon the woman's forehead to shine the light into an emerald eye. "For a year."

"A _year?!_" She would have squawked, if she still had a voice. For now, she mouthed the words with such an indignant expression that Yohko flinched as if she heard her, holding a hand up to steady her back on the bed.

Pricked pupils reacted violently to the flash-light, she forced herself to calm down if only to relieve herself of that blasted beeping from the heart rate machine... With a sluggish motion, she crossed an arm towards her hand where the clip was latched onto a finger, slowly easing it off and silencing the machine.

"I'm going to take the IVs out." Yohko cautioned, manoeuvring her weight towards Natsuki's dominant left hand. She slowly slid the transparent plaster off the skin which immediately left a dull, white marking. She kept the tube pressed down with her fingers for the time being, leaning over towards the small box she had brought with her, opening it and acquiring bandages. Putting the packet beside the Gakuenchou, she carefully brought the tube out from the needle, softly bringing the stainless steel out from the skin.

Breathing slow and ragged still, Natsuki watched the woman work as if she was the one that had plunged her into that... coma. For all she knew, she did. She had no saliva; Mouth and throat so dry she swore she could have been in the Black Valley just yesterday, fingers twitching as Yohko delicately took a hold of her hand, bandaging around it neatly to cover the needle prick.

"I'd advise not even thinking of going anywhere, Gakuenchou. Your body has suffered significantly with weight and muscle loss."

She felt as if she were going to vomit... The news hit her stomach like a cannonball. A year... Coma... The last thing she remembered was going to Aries. Reaching for the doctor, Natsuki grizzled a faint growl, clawing almost maddeningly as she tried to move.

The brunette was just finishing her last scan of the machines surrounding them when she noticed the Gakuenchou's distress. She peered down to her, grasping the younger woman's wrists into her slightly larger hands, giving her a questioning look.

"What...?" Natsuki forced a grunt, mouthing the words as she tried to speak more. "What happened?" She harshly groaned, voice not contorting to the words but rather contouring around them in a twisted excuse of language.

"Do you want some paper and a pen?" The tall woman looked concerned, ignoring the ringing of the intercom looming in from the lab.

No, she wanted to know what happened! But... that would suffice, for now... Forcing a nod, the Gakuenchou relented her movement and lay flat on the bed once more, focusing on other things besides the light. She felt the buzzing of her GEM in her ear, other alerts and noises ringing off and causing weak and pale hands to cover her ears lest she go insane.

The doctor retreated from the room a few moments and Natsuki could faintly hear the older woman muttering into the intercom. A minute or two passed until the woman reappeared, a stack of paper and a pen being brought down onto her lap.

Yohko moved herself back over to the otome's side, sitting down onto the chair quietly.

Breath still coming painfully and heavy, Natsuki slowly grasped onto the pen with her left hand and skittered it across the top of the stack; A line of dark ink staining into the page below before she tried to convey her message in a written sense with a strong grip, wrist burning.

Her message written, sloppy at best, she shoved the stack towards the doctor once more. Groggy, pale emerald slanted onto Yohko and stared. _What happened?'_

"You were going to Aries for a meeting with the President and Brigadier General on decreasing the population of otome. Something happened – an argument it is believed – and the Brigadier lashed out." Yohko paused, digesting the information which she had stored for so long. "It was indicated early on that you had sustained a heavy blow to the back of the head, it should've outright killed you, considering who had dealt the damage"

_'Back of the head; While I was turned? That coward... What has been done about that?!'_

"Martial law." Unsure with what reaction she was about to receive, Yohko stood. "The Archmeister issued it with a trial for the Brigadier General, and if was the case of you dying... then execution."

Natsuki gave a small exhale, a huff, looking almost proud as her lips twitched into something of a faint smirk. She liked the sound of that, definitely... Writing a bit more, she closed her eyes to drown out the buzzing of the earring, the thing no doubt searching and trying to remember who she was.

_'How did the trial go? Where is Shizuru?'_

"Hm..." The doctor's eyes shifted uncomfortably. Now Natsuki _wasn't _too sure whether she liked this.

"Aries instantly dropped out of it. We're threatened with full scale war with them and their allies. The Archmeister is currently running Garderobe." _'To the best of her ability'._

Jaw dropping, Natsuki winced in kind to the reaction of pain it sparked within her. Pen dragging along the paper in a fervent and furious manner, the Gakuenchou growled softly, grumbling without noise.

_'That guard dog attacks me and they threaten war when faced with consequences?! Get her down here, now.'_

Instantly Yohko backed away, nodding and moving at a fast pace towards the laboratory. Her feet clicked against the metal of the platform, echoing throughout the chamber. Once reaching the gigantic super-computer she activated the intercom, linking it straight to the office. "Archmeister."

Crimson revealed behind restless lids, having snapped open at the call of her title. Sat behind the desk, with nary a paper on it signed, the woman blinked. "Yohko...?"

"The Gakuenchou is awake."

The bluntness of the doctor took the Archmeister by surprise, but the information didn't absorb into her brain. Shizuru sat there for a couple of seconds, staring at the stacks of paper in front of her.

She blinked, her heart dropping into her stomach. "Na-"

"She needs you here, Archmeister."

Natsuki, left alone and a bit agitated at that fact, lay back and curled her arms towards her chest. A whole year... What the hell could she have done to make Haruka strike her like that? She felt so weak and delusional, and why the hell did this GEM keep buzzing?!

The Brigadier General was in no means a coward – or at least she hadn't thought so. But people changed, she supposed.

The minutes dully passed by and her annoyance became stale, boredom beginning to take hold of her instead.

She wondered whether she could walk. Then again they still felt stiff and no matter how many times she wiggled her toes the feeling didn't seem to want to go away anytime soon.

Yohko returned with a heavy air about her, moving this and that around. Busy work, almost. Natsuki watched her, restless and unhappy as the seconds ticked by. Shizuru should have been here by now...

The medical-scientist appeared highly tensed, anxious of something. It was only Shizuru, right? She had never been overwhelming; if anything she had the opposite effect on people and her surroundings.

At least when she wasn't about to tear someone's throat out during combat...

After another moment, Yohko signed, her shoulders sagging, back facing the Gakuenchou.

Natsuki eyed Yohko as she came closer, as if she didn't trust the doctor. To be honest, she didn't. Licking her lips, though she had no saliva to speak of, the Gakuenchou laid back to try to relax. "Ugh..."

Oh, right. She had no voice.

"The Archmeister should be here any moment." Yohko piped up, giving the room a brief look-down. "Do you want water?"

Nodding for the request, Natsuki closed her eyes and softly rubbed them. Everything burned and felt as thin as paper...

The doctor left once more to wherever a sink was. Natsuki couldn't remember where it was, nor did she really care at the moment.

Oddly enough she felt... avoiding the stiffness, oddness to senses and stuffiness of having been asleep for so long... she felt fine.

In the distance she heard water running and the creaking of a tap shutting off, the liquid stopping. Eventually Yohko reappeared, passing the clear glass over to her.

Sitting up with a ragged slowness more befitting one of the undead, Natsuki wavered a hand over before grasping the glass and downing it with difficulty. Water sloshed down her front but she cared not, wanting to only slate her thirst.

Absent-mindedly she wondered how many people knew she was awake. Then again that'd surely cause chaos.

With her hands shaking lightly, her ears twitched, gradual footsteps echoing down the metal steps of inside the lab.

Shizuru?

Dropping the glass once it was empty, it broke but it didn't register within her mind. "Shiz..." Her voice not yet back, she gurgled left over water at her throat. She swallowed roughly, glancing down to Yohko for a split moment who soundlessly cleared up the glass, removing herself from the room.

The footsteps had paused upon the breakage, quickening to a stride which wasn't a jog but was more of a power-walk.

That was definitely Shizuru. Anybody else would've about tripped down the steps.

"Natsuki?" The unmistakable Windbloom accent filtered into the room, the older and taller woman at last showing herself.

The Gakuenchou blinked, taking in the Archmeister's new appearance.

"What are you wearing...?!" Was rather mouthed as her voice was but hoarse and gurgles, the latter startling the elder as she stepped back. Yohko snorted, apparently amused by the reaction of both parties.

For what the Archmeister was wearing, it wasn't the typical uniform of Garderobe. The shirt she was wearing was a smooth white which looked and felt just like silk, the cuffs of the sleeves folded back with the collar reaching up the column of the brunette's throat, showing the pale and smooth skin there.

Across her neck was a bow coloured a vibrant purple. As for a skirt it reached down to her ankles alike to her old uniform, the same hue of purple as the bow.

If the rough and loss of voice hadn't caught Shizuru off guard enough as it was, the crimson-eyed woman gave an uncharacteristic frown, scoping her gaze quickly across the Gakuenchou. _Are? _That was the only word she had managed to catch.

The Archmeister carefully made her way over, unsure of the younger woman's signs – this was strange, she wasn't able to read her too well...

Giving a look of utter disgust at not being understood, Natsuki rose her hands and gestured wildly to the woman's attire. "I think she wants to know... Your changes to the uniform." Yohko was very amused, eyeing the both of them with a curiosity befitting her profession.

Opening her mouth, Shizuru stood there. Quickly closing it she strode over softly, sitting herself down and grasping Natsuki's hands, stilling them. "Kannin-na, Natsuki. We are so shocked you are even awake after so long... the uniform; there has been a lot of changes." Her voice was soft, instantly blocking out the annoying buzzing which pierced Natsuki's ears.

Listening closely to Shizuru, Natsuki's brows furrowed and knit tight as emerald travelled over the elder's face. A lot of changes...? More than the uniforms? The buzzing went away as more questions filled her mind; Focusing on Shizuru's face became rather hard as the harsh light distracted her again, emeralds closing as she felt a harsh pain strike through her temples.

"What... else?" She managed to make more than a gurgle, teeth gritting as her eyes opened again.

"We're under martial law with Aries. The world is threatening to take sides between two factions upon whether otome should be abolished or made more powerful."

Natsuki gawked at that, reeling back as if she had missed a section of the conversation a moment or so ago. Swallowing harshly, she covered her mouth as a rough cough escaped, free hand reaching for the sink. She needed more water...

Vaguely she felt the Archmeister's hand upon her back, rubbing across the material of the shirt she was wearing, attempting to somehow sooth the Gakuenchou's coughing fit. She reached for the new glass Yohko motioned to her, passing it to the younger woman.

Snatching the glass a bit rudely, Natsuki lowered her hand and took it slower with drinking, relishing each passage of water down her throat. She spilled less this time, pausing only once to take a breath before she finished off the glass. "What... What exactly was Aries' reason to refuse giving Haruka up?"

"Ah..." The Archmeister caught the doctor's gaze, taking the glass from Natsuki, but holding it atop her lap instead, her hands cupping the transparent solid. "...The public of Aries," she brought her attention over to Natsuki. "They are determined to believe that the Brigadier would never do such a thing."

Jaw going slack again, a bit of water dribbled out and Natsuki fervently wiped it away since Shizuru was here. "I had a ham-fisted dent in the back of my skull, but the only woman to possess the ability to do that at the time, wasn't convicted?"

"No. Aries immediately threatened invasion. So naturally Garderobe issued martial law – Natsuki." Shizuru's voice tilted a pitch lower, deeper, hands which once held onto the Gakuenchou's hands drifting over to her cheeks instead, bringing herself and the shorter woman closer. "I don't want you being reckless."

Looking into the Archmeister's eyes, brows furrowed tight again, mind already made up before. "No... I have to make her pay. She could have killed me... I think she might have; I don't feel... Right."

"Doing so will only give Aries an excuse." The padding of the Archmeister's thumbs brushed gently against Natsuki's cheeks, and the Gakuenchou noticed how rough they felt – they felt coarse, brittle, worn. "And how would you? Natsuki, you can not stand nor can you barely speak. You have been in a coma for over a _year_."

"We have her wheelchair ready for when she has enough strength." Yohko announced, Natsuki glaring once she heard the word. The Gakuenchou's face soon fell, not even strong enough to hold an angered expression. "Mn... Shizuru, why are your hands to rough?" She murmured, dull eyes closing as she wavered.

"Go to sleep, Natsuki." The question was leapt over deftly, the brunette bringing the Gakuenchou even closer to her, her arm encircling around Natsuki's head, bringing the fellow meister's head down to rest against her shoulder. Her other arm wrapped around the Gakuenchou's thin body as her ears twitched, shifting her head just slightly to catch hold of two students who had ventured down into the lab, the duo by the open doorway, her back facing them.

Sleep was honestly the last thing on her mind right now. What was happening to Earl; To Garderobe, to Shizuru? Her eyelids grew heavy again, Natsuki giving a faint whine as she could barely bring her hands toward the Archmeister's arms to hold onto. Yohko gave a faint smiled to the pathetic sight, turning on the two students with a glance.

The two students weren't in the iconic uniforms of Garderobe. What with the intensive reforming of the academy the Archmeister had been planning, the students wore dark-green military clothing. The material was both fitting but loose in the required areas, the shirts neatly tucked into the trousers of the uniform. Combat boots peeked from under the trousers, black in colour and flexible bands curved around the chest and waist of the students', a harness attaching the bands on the chest from between the shoulder-blades.

"Ohh, hey! The Gakuenchou is awake!" The short student of the pair rang out, clad with glasses.

"..." The spiky-pigtailed student said nothing, her dark eyes hard, peering at her and then to the sight on the bed. She blinked, her eyes widening faintly.

"Barely awake, and definitely not in any state to have visitors. What do you two need?" Yohko drew a curtain, blocking further line of sight.

"Damn," Irina mumbled.

"Miss Maria sent us." It was Nina's turn to speak, the sight she had witnessed shoved to the back of her mind and hidden. "She has organised a date for the survival hike. It doesn't conflict with any of the upcoming events this year."

"Well, we shall see who can supervise it; Maybe it would do the Gakuenchou good to come along for the fresh air, though the terrain and her wheelchair might prove a challenge... What is the date?" Yohko shucked off her nursing gloves, smiling to the two as she neared them.

"The 24th March." Irina declared. "Um... but." She peered up to Nina who stood stoic, contently listening to the doctor. "She said she wishes to see you about something or other, and that the number three to one Amethysts' are to have their nano-machine boosts soon."

"Ah, absolutely right... Here, Nina. You're here first, you get yours first." Yohko smiled, humming as she input a few things into her holographic screen, a few tumbles of gears before a syringe was filled and popped out into a dispenser. "Come, sit."

Typically characteristic to herself, Nina said nothing, following after the doctor and sitting herself down onto the medical chair, leaning down back into the puffy seating. She offered her left arm towards the officer and Yohko held it carefully, sliding the point of the needle against the crook of the arm.

Unable to sleep but so very exhausted, Natsuki listened to the others. "Boosters? Amethyst...?" What else had Shizuru changed? She held herself closer against the elder, a mournful sense that she didn't belong seeping into her marrow and chilling her.

Natsuki was awake? Shizuru tilted her head to glance at the half-asleep meister, pushing them further onto the bed so her leg hung from the bed, her other crossed onto the bed. "The world is changing Natsuki. Two years was not enough to train otome; it was decided there are now four years – Coral, Pearl, Amethyst and Diamond."

The Archmeister removed her arm from around Natsuki's head, bringing Natsuki's arms up so she could finally hold onto her arms.

"I'm so confused..." Natsuki admitted softly, head aching and reality changing around her. She felt as if she were on a carousel, stomach turning more and more with every additional detail. Closing her eyes briefly, dull emerald searched crimson for any sort of familiarity. "You changed so much in a year..." Just what had she been doing all that time when she was running this academy?

There was a different air around Shizuru now. An intense... soldier-like presence? Of course the older woman had always had that atmosphere, but it had been more of a noble attitude to it.

"We all have. But I am still myself, Natsuki. So do not worry."

"I hope I will still be myself." Natsuki murmured softly, resting her brow wearily against Shizuru's. Just what had she done to make Haruka cold-cock her...? Brows furrowing, a stronger migraine beginning to set in if she even tried to remember. The threat of that war sounded grand; Epic in its own weight. Maybe to rival the one Miss Maria spoke of with a harsh tone...

"You will. Do not worry. I know something which will lighten the mood however; some good news." The Archmeister smiled, resting her larger hand against the back of Natsuki's which was resting against her arm.

"Mai has returned. She did so five months ago."

Realization setting in, Natsuki drew back from her and stared. "Mai...?"

"Yes, Mai." The Archmeister confirmed. "If you like I could send fo-".

"-I want to see her." The demand left her mouth before Shizuru finished speaking, the younger woman's hands tightening in the elder's.

"Alright." The Archmeister's eyes drifted to the curtain which surrounded them, gently pushing Natsuki away from her and onto the headrest of the bed. "I'll be back in a moment," she uttered, slipping past the thin fabric.

Natsuki lay there, a bit angered at the sudden leaving. Lips parting, she thought against speaking and closed her eyes. "Mmph..." She growled softly, bringing a weak hand up to rub her brow.

Why did she feel so angry?

It was understandable that Shizuru needed to ask for someone to bring Mai over.

But... Mai? They had all thought she had... died!

Yohko watched Shizuru leave, easing the needle from the crook of Nina's arm and placing a bandage at the point of blood. "There... You might feel a bit sick soon, but it should pass within the hour. If it doesn't, please come back."

Nodding firmly Nina stood and brushed her uniform down.

Having watched the Archmeister leave also, Irina curiously glanced towards the curtain. She pondered what was happening. "Say..."

"What's on your mind, Irina?" Yohko smiled, ridding herself of the syringe and cleaning the chair and dispenser. These new nano-machines were a fantastic idea...

"How do you think the Gakuenchou is going to react to everything?"

"Well... So far, she's very shell shocked. Comparable to PTSD from some of our worse off Meisters, I'd say."

"Esh." The spectacled girl hissed. Unsure with what else to say, she mentally prodded at Nina. "Do you want to risk going back up?

Yohko tilted her head, humming lowly. "What are you two up to?"

"Oh. We don't need Nina throwing up and falling down the stairs, do we?" Irina grinned.

"I'm not that bad." Nina huffed in return, blinking in surprise when Shizuru entered with Mai into the underground lab, the two climbing down the steep steps.

"True. But you cannot stay here. It is... Going to be too hard on the Gakuenchou. Return to your dorm, and you're excused from your evening classes." Yohko smiled to them, parting the curtain for the older women. "I will contact Miss Maria, so don't worry".

The two nodded without question and began to climb the steps.

"_Try not to fall." _Irina warned, snickering.

"Shut up, Woods."

"Those kids." Yohko chuckled, returning to a solemn mood as she greeted the others. "Archmeister, Mai..."

"Hm..." The royal halted beside her. "Thank you for having me, Yohko-san." She bowed her head slightly to the older woman.

"Oh, stop it, you'll embarrass me." The doctor at last shoved her hands into her pockets, lips curling for a brief moment. She brushed past the two Meister however, shooing Mai over towards where Natsuki was waiting. "Go on, I'll be in the lab if you need me."

Natsuki heard voices, a little weary still as she struggled to sit up. "Mai...?" She asked, knocking over a side table of bandages.

She cursed, grumbling under her breath. Why were there so many bandages here? She wondered, her brow twitching as she surveyed the scattered packets. She had been in a coma, not bleeding to death!

_At last _the vermilion-redhead showed herself from behind the curtain, violet eyes absorbing the patient's state of distress.

The two women stared at one another, the doctor and Archmeister not making an appearance for the time being.

Very confused at being met with the older version of her lost friend, Natsuki lifted a hand to her head. "Mai... You look so different..."

"Oh, come on Natsuki, I'm not that different." Mai wafted her hand at her, laughing a little awkwardly. She walked up to the bed, parking herself down on the chair which Shizuru and Yohko had used some time ago. "I'm just a little more taller and built now." She gripped hold of her own knees tensely, shoulders sagging, leaning towards her.

"How do you feel?" She asked seriously, a frown highlighting onto her features.

"I feel... Really bad. Weak, strange... I cannot for the life of me remember anything about the incident. I just... I'm so exhausted." Natsuki murmured softly, voice still a hoarse rasp. "How are you, where have you been?" She looked concerned, betrayed?

"Eto..." Mai peered away over towards where Yohko and Shizuru were located in the lab somewhere. "Where do I begin..." She scratched her neck thoughtfully and then redirected her gaze to Natsuki's. "To put it simply and blunt? I got lost in the forest just before graduation, I walked, walked and walked, then before I knew it I got kidnapped by a cat-girl."

"What?" Natsuki dead-panned, staring at the younger woman. Incredulous obviously, the Gakuenchou shook her head softly, rubbing the nape of her neck. "A what...?"

"A cat girl." Mai repeated, motioning ears atop her head with her fingers. "The Cat Goddess of Cat God Mountain on the border of the Black Valley."

If anything the one who was going insane was Mai, from the sound of things.

"Did you get your head looked at?" Natsuki blurted softly, staring at her. Yohko was heard, snorting as she tried to keep quiet.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." The redhead sighed, "so I brought a photo just for the occasion. She slipped her hand under the tabard of her uniform - which was in Garderobe's traditional style, unlike Shizuru's - hooking her hand into the pocket of the dress and offering the slightly crinkled photo to the Gakuenchou.

Taking the photo, Natsuki just stared. In it, Mai and the supposed cat-girl stood side by side, a strangely lush Black Valley behind them. "Wow." Natsuki handed it back, still confused as she pulled her hand back, rubbing her eyes. "I... What...?"

"It's hard to take in, I know." Mai lifted her hands, "I was the same when Mikoto found me. But I think that's enough of me, you want to see Shizuru, right?"

Shizuru? Mai used to always include an honorific for her.

"Just Shizuru?" Natsuki's brows furrowed. "What else has changed since then...?"

'_Just Shizuru?' _The Zipang royal appeared puzzled for a few moments. "Oh, the honorifics." There was a pause, Mai thinking on the subject. "Shizuru demanded me to stop saying them, I guess she didn't like it?" Even though the Archmeister had never said anything about it during their school years together.

"I want to get out." Natsuki suddenly blurted, lurching forward to try to stand. Her legs were utterly useless, a hand clutching the table the only thing keeping her from spilling onto the floor. "Gakuenchou, please don't be so hasty." Yohko heard, coming round the curtain. "You can't leave yet, you're far too weak..."

"Then stop me being weak." She snapped.

The medical-scientist wasn't even fazed from the harsh statement, brushing past Mai, pressing her hands to Natsuki's shoulders, halting her. "How about we wake your nano-machines up with a boost? They are dormant right now; this will speed up the process of healing much quicker."

"I'll be going, sensei." Mai informed her, the officer nodding in return. "Hey, Natsuki, listen to the doctor, alright? I'm sure you won't want to disappoint the Archmeister."

Disappoint... Shizuru?" That was an odd statement, and yet she didn't want to disobey it. "Mai... I will see you soon." She murmured, rubbing her eyes as if she was soon to cry. "Mood swings..."

"It is your first day up, Natsuki." Mai was walking backwards, looking behind her every so often so she wouldn't walk into anything. "You'll feel much better when your system starts clearing." The royal departed, passing Shizuru along the way.

Something was off... Mai was acting strange, and so was Shizuru. "What is happening...?"

"It will take sometime to sink in, Gakuenchou. Awaking from a coma brings confusion, as Mai said, the symptoms will die down eventually."

That didn't really help her.

"Natsuki," Shizuru spoke, heading towards them, a small bowl which you'd find in a sink under her arm with various items within it.

What did she have?

"What is that?" Natsuki seemed suspicious, no doubt from her mood swings. She reared away, wobbling again before Yohko stabilized her with a hand to her waist. "Natsuki... Calm down."

"Yohko, I'll take over from here." Shizuru said, the scientist making way for her. "Natsuki, promise me something, alright?" She placed the bowl onto the seat alongside Natsuki's bed, placing a hand to the Gakuenchou's shoulder.

The younger woman stopped fighting, the hand guiding her backwards to lean against the headboard again.

"Promise what?" The younger murmured, confused as she gazed into the bowl. Sink bowl... Why had she acted as if something in there could harm her? Lifting a hand to her head, she wandered it to the back, feeling a seam.

"That before you decide to do anything you will not get yourself hurt? I'll take care of you Natsuki, and when you have slept I will explain what has happened. Does that sound like a fair deal?" She questioned her, removing a towel from inside the bowl and onto the Gakuenchou's bed instead.

The shorter woman also noticed a flannel in there as the Archmeister headed towards the sink, filling the bowl to a certain amount with warm water.

"Yes... That seems fair." She was so confused. "How much has changed in one year? It's... Unreal..." Natsuki lamented, the doctor coming to her side. "Shall we waken those dormant ones now, or when she wakes?"

"I am here, you know?" Natsuki grumbled up to the doctor.

"What do you think, Natsuki?" Shizuru returned, the flannel within the bowl unceremoniously floating in the inch or so of water, the liquid splashing inside the container a little.

"...Now." Natsuki grumbled again, Yohko chuckled. "Alright... I'll enable them through the console." Looking to Shizuru, Natsuki tilted her head. "Why a sink bowl?"

"Ara? Doesn't Natsuki want to freshen up?" There was a hint of amusement within the meister's voice, sitting down onto the chair in front of her, placing the bowl onto the other chair.

"Yes... I thought you were about to give me a bath- Ah!" Natsuki jolted when Yohko pushed a button, the doctor grinning just slightly enough to be considered neutral. "They will hurt for a few hours..."

"You're mean, Yohko." Shizuru's attention was fully upon Natsuki when she said this, blinking slowly towards Natsuki who hissed. "Are you already, Natsuki?"

"I'm ready..." Natsuki murmured, the pain already having her energy zapped. She leaned towards Shizuru, giving a small sigh when the bowl was proved to be in the way of her touching the Archmeister. What was her relationship towards Shizuru...? She couldn't remember.

"Wait, Natsuki."

Improvising was required, and the Archmeister did just that. She manoeuvred herself to instead sit on the bed with the younger otome, sitting much alike to how she had earlier with Natsuki. She reached into the bowl, grasping the flannel to then squeeze the excess water from it. "Where does it feel the worst?" She thought for a moment, adding; "Sweat."

"...My face..." Natsuki murmured, starting to feel a bit clammy. "Urgh..." Where had she been on her paperwork? She supposed that was an odd and useless thing to worry about, especially since a year had passed. "Shizuru... I don't remember... A lot more than just Aries."

Glancing towards Yohko, the Archmeister became worried, she fought against unconsciously brushing her fingers to her lips in thought and gently handed the Gakuenchou the flannel.

"What seems unclear?" It was a simple question, but Shizuru paused. "A stupid question."

Natsuki accepted the flannel and immediately shoved her face into the damp cloth, rubbing and scrubbing as Yohko have them privacy. Pulling it from her face, skin a little wetter from the cause, Natsuki stared. "I... Mai told me not to disappoint you. Was I in any... Relationship?"

Shizuru opened her mouth.

Natsuki stared at her, waiting.

Closing her mouth, Shizuru frowned, unsure with what to say.

"We are... partners." The words were rolled awkwardly within the Archmeister's mouth, uncharacteristically so.

Brows furrowing tight, Natsuki eased the flannel along her throat and neck in an almost mechanic of motions. "Can you... Elaborate?"

"Lovers."

Eyebrows shooting up, the younger had enough energy for a full facial flush as the flannel was dropped into the sink bowl, water sloshing over. "Oh. We were..."

"Correct. Do not worry." The elder smiled to her.

But finally a glimpse of Natsuki was beginning to shine through entirely. Shizuru worried how long it'd take and whether she'd even regain her memories. That would be the worse case scenario, she believed.

"I'm sorry I don't remember... A lot more things seem patchy but... How can I know what I am missing if I cannot even remember what I'm not?" Picking the flannel up again, the younger weakly rubbed it over the nape of her neck.

"Hmm... you have a point."

It was confusing. Did Natsuki suddenly vanish after or before she had been holding her? The puzzlement latched onto Shizuru, pondering.

"I'm... Really tired. Do I have to stay in here another night?" Natsuki gave a scowl to the thought, as if throughout her coma she had been memorizing every detail of the lab.

Tapping the back of her index and middle fingers to her lips, Shizuru curled an arm around herself. "Yohko?"

The doctor returned, taking a visual of Natsuki's appearance and demeanour. "She would recover better in a real bed, comfort definitely... Staff dorms, she isn't ready for that mountain to her office..." The doctor readied the wheelchair, easing it closer to the two.

Relief sailed through Natsuki upon these words, sinking into the headboard.

"Thank you, Yohko."

What time was it? Though either way students were going to know about Natsuki waking... seeing as Woods and Wang had already seen them.

"However, I advise she not be left alone... Those nano-machines waking after a whole year is going to be a bit of torment."

What with them searching the body for any weaknesses and alien objects.

The Archmeister nodded dutifully, standing at her full height and facing Yohko, her hands lightly cupped in front of her. "When should her next check up be?" She asked the doctor, drifting her eyes over towards Natsuki who steadily sat herself up.

"Tomorrow if she isn't feeling well, a week if she is." Yohko nodded to the Archmeister, tapping at her console dutifully herself. "If she cannot remember in due time, her memory may have been affected by the hit."

Shizuru had _known _that when Natsuki was to awaken that this could happen. But still, the risk of losing all those memories... she wasn't sure what she was feeling.

'_One step at a time'._

"Do you want something over you?" She asked down to the Gakuenchou. "It is pretty cold out."

She motioned down to the bed, moving the blankets back and holding her hands out for the younger woman.

"A blanket, I suppose. If it's cold... I trust your judgement, Shizuru." Natsuki smiled softly up to her, more exhausted than anything as she gripped softly to her hands.

Natsuki wondered how badly she was going to be affected by the weather now, seeing as she's been stuck underground for a year.

"Alright." A smile tugged its way onto Shizuru's own lips. "I am going to lift you up now, okay? You will need to hold onto me."

"Okay..." Feeling like a child, the younger woman wound her arms around Shizuru's neck and held on tight, fingers curling into her collar.

What caught the older woman off instantly was Natsuki's thinness. Skinny was pushing it – she was underweight.

Pulling an arm around the small of the Gakuenchou's back, the red-eyed woman brought them slowly away from the bed, pausing as the slightly shorter woman stood.

"I'm not really hungry either..."

"You will have to eat something later." Shizuru guided her over to the wheelchair sluggishly, leaning down with the meister until Natsuki was seated securely, slipping her arm out from behind her.

"I will... Maybe some porridge." Natsuki murmured, rolling her shoulders a bit to get comfortable in the wheelchair.

"Do you need a cushion?" Yohko asked her.

Shuffling her back against the back of the wheelchair, Natsuki grumbled. She nodded after a while, her spine awkwardly pressing into the chair.

There was a cushion which was by a couple of chairs on the far end of the room which Yohko had moved around before the Archmeister had arrived. The medical-scientist brought it over to the Gakuenchou, slipping it behind her as Natsuki leaned forward a little.

"That feels... Better." Certainly not good, but she wasn't used to the chair either. Looking up to Shizuru, Natsuki gave her a soft and pathetic little smile. "Thank you for taking care of the academy and for the future care of myself."

"Natsuki is a lot more polite," the Archmeister teased. "I am sure she will most definitely look forward to baths."

Choking, Natsuki flushed brightly again as she crossed her arms tight. "No." She grumbled, shaking her head.

"Oh, I am sure – thank you again, Yohko." She nodded to the doctor who did so in return, smiling.

"So will we be going?" The Archmeister uttered, grasping the handles of the wheelchair and leaning down a little. "I'm sure your cute students have missed you."

"I suppose they should need to see me up and about... About, sort of." Natsuki murmured, looking up to her. Leaning up a bit, she pressed her brow to Shizuru's cheek briefly for affection.

"To say you have lost the memories of us together you are quite confident with this." Shizuru voiced lowly, pressing her cheek lightly against her.

"I know at least you had... Have strong feelings for me. I do admire you, and I'd like to remember. If not, new memories." The Gakuenchou smiled faintly, weakly sitting back and leaning against the pillow. This was a bit overwhelming as it was...

"One step at a time then."

Waving towards the doctor, Shizuru rolled them out of the chamber. Entering the underground lab she took a turn away from the large platform, pressing the button which was found on the wall to call the elevator down. "I am sure experiencing every day things will sink your old memories back into place."

"Perhaps... Did you change my uniform as well? I never really cared for it..." Natsuki murmured, listening to the dull hum of the elevator sinking down towards their floor.

"Ara... you remember your uniform but not me? I feel saddened," the woman placed a hand to her heart.

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki frowned, pouting almost. She didn't want to be mistaken into thinking nothing of the elder.

"I am only joking, Natsuki." There was a humour evident within the Archmeister's tone, her hand planting to the woman's slender shoulder, squeezing it softly. "But I did, yes."

The doors of the lift shut behind them, the Archmeister pressing the button which would send them up to the classrooms. "They are a lot warmer and comfortable, as well."

"Thank you..." Natsuki smiled, closing her eyes for a minute as she weakly squeezed Shizuru's hand. "I cannot remember... My own element."

"_..._You forgot?"

"My... Weapon. Everything is so... Empty. I know your face, what you used to wear, your voice... But deeper it gets emptier and emptier..."

"Let me see..." Resisting to frown, Shizuru let the padding of her fingers rub against the shirt of Natsuki's shoulder. "Your GEM is called the Ice Silver Crystal, as for your weapon... an ice cannon. But I am sure once materialising it will sink in for you."

"What if... It changed?" Natsuki murmured, closing her eyes to listen to the elevator.

"If it changes, it changes. Otome under similar experiences can have their powers change to suit their situations, but there has never been a time when their powers have completely altered."

The answer seemed to put Natsuki's mind to rest for the time being. The elevator's doors opening with a ping, Shizuru pulling the wheelchair from out the cramped area.

How long did she have to be in this wheelchair...? Months, a year? Natsuki dreaded the latter option, shuddering faintly. "I want to get back into good health as quickly as possible. Porridge with enough protein and vitamins tonight, maybe a boost for a drink too."

"Hm, alright." There was no fighting against the Gakuenchou when she was determined about something. The Archmeister of all people knew this better than anyone.

The lights within the corridor which they were greeted with were bright, but nowhere near to the state of which the ones underground were. The corridors were narrow with circular windows within each wall which belonged to separate classrooms.

As they passed each one Natsuki got a glimpse at the students.

"Is it... Day or night? And what month?" Natsuki felt foolish for asking, sighing softly.

"If you were to look outside, then you will know it is day." Shizuru chuckled, stopping by one of the multitude of windows to their right. "The date is the 12th February."

Natsuki flushed, grumbling softly again before she peered out. It seemed early still, maybe afternoon... Natsuki grimaced at the brightness of the sun along the pavement outside, wincing from the window. "Thank you..."

Nothing appeared to have changed when it came to the architecture. Though these new uniforms which the students wore... those would be something to get used to. Natsuki's gaze briefly caught hold of one student, an armband indicating which year they belonged to.

It was a simple design from what she noticed. A coral reef for the Corals, a lone pearl for the Pearls... and so on.

"Everything is so odd to see." Natsuki blurted out, tilting her head as she surveyed other classrooms. "Are we close?"

"Not yet, no." They turned another corner which led towards the exit. "The apartments are down the road yet."

Which meant passing students outside. The Archmeister wondered how Natsuki would react to them up close.

"...I don't feel up to answering any questions... So, if anyone tries to stop us, please wave them on..."

The two of them were finally outside and the sensation of fresh air felt odd to Natsuki. The clear air... she couldn't explain it to herself properly. It was cool but not too cold, just right for her to breathe in and experience the outside once more.

"It's so... Refreshing." Natsuki looked up towards the sky, wincing when the sun caught her eyes. The sky was so blue... Had it always been so vibrant? "Everything feels so foreign, Shizuru..."

"And we will work to not make it so." Shizuru murmured, guiding the chair along the smooth slab-stones of the pathway. In the distance they could see the forest which littered the cliff, the road leading up a sheer hill which led to the office quarters. Before them the student dorms were coming up, sectioned off with a simple wall and archway.

"We are... Going to the faculty dorms, yes?" Natsuki asked, a little unaware as she started to feel the dull aching effects of the re-activated nano-machines.

"That is correct. We are almost there."

Natsuki could feel eyes on her, and sure enough as she looked around there were many students scattered across the grounds of the training sector, staying their distance. Weren't they... originally the Corals...? She could recognise some old faces, but she wasn't too sure if to trust her memories.

Natsuki turned her gaze down to her lap, not wanting to be seen in such a state. Weak, powerless... An invalid. Hands clenching the blanket over her lap, emeralds hardened as her thought process continued.

She felt Shizuru's palm against her shoulder again.

How that woman managed to keep the wheelchair going straight with just one hand was beyond her.

"I'm okay..." Natsuki lied, sighing out as she rose her gaze again. Things would get better... Right?

"I know you are lying, Natsuki." The elder uttered from behind her, stopping them. She drifted her hand across Natsuki's front so it was against Natsuki's collarbone instead. "Do not be afraid to tell me, otherwise I would get worried, yes? And look," she directed the hand away from the emerald-eyed woman's body, pointing towards a building just poking out from the forest-line. "We are almost there."

"Almost sounds good." Natsuki smiled faintly, taking Shizuru's hand to hold briefly before she let it go. "I'll tell you." She promised, sighing as she chastised herself softly. Of course Shizuru would know...

The trek to the quarters was silent for the time being and Natsuki found herself too busy absorbing in the architecture and layout of this building. Was it new? She couldn't remember it.

It appeared to be loosely inspired off the student dorms, the differences being it was bigger and the first floor consisted entirely of a kind of front room.

"You'll find most staff here." Shizuru murmured after a moment, heading them over towards the stairs. Beside it was another lift which she automatically called for.

Nor could Natsuki remember there ever being lifts in the academy.

"Is... Is most of this new? We never had lifts... did we? I honestly don't remember this building being here either..." She felt so damned new, as if she were a calf born hours before. She was sure she had some similarities to one; No doubt if she was forced to stand she would fail more than the newborn calf. Where as it would gain its footing and walk minutes after birth, she would stumble and fall, her legs useless.

"It is. The construction ended in early November last year. We have a corporation agreement with the Wind royal family. They supply us with the enhanced funding and students whilst we protect them from Aries and its allies."

It was a simple enough agreement and the immense changes to Garderobe had aided not just quantity but quality significantly. There were other matters which the Gakuenchou required to know, but those cases were far too delicate out in the open, no matter if they were still inside Garderobe.

"Wow." Natsuki took another quick survey of the architecture, finding it matching the rest of the academy but slight differences in the structures. "It's very efficient." Why hadn't she thought of anything like that, exactly? She supposed she could blame it on being busy... Not that she could remember being such.

Lifting a hand to her brow, she gave a soft sigh before it turned into a yawn, palm covering her mouth. "Shizuru... You have done a very good job in my absence..."

"I'm flattered," the elder chuckled quietly, manoeuvring them into the lift once it arrived, her index and middle fingers partially covering her lips, smiling behind them. "But you have all the teachers to thank as well."

"We shall be there in a moment."

Natsuki heard the rattling of metal and she peered over her shoulder, the Archmeister retrieving a key from the pocket of her light shirt.

"What's that for?" She blurted out, flushing at the sudden question. "Sorry... it caught my attention." Natsuki chastised herself for being so quick to question almost everything, feeling a little ill at the thought of being barraged with so many questions herself.

"Silly Natsuki. We need a key to get into an apartment, do we not?"

"Ah, yes... Right." The younger shook her head, flushing again.

"You will be _fine_." With a brief pat to the woman's head, they were finally at the door which Natsuki assumed belonged to Shizuru. Indeed it was as the meister slot the key into the lock of the door, opening it fully so the wheelchair wouldn't get stuck.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Natsuki murmured, though her brows furrowed at her words. "I... I mean. Since we... are together." Are? Were they still, if she was so far behind? Would Shizuru still want to have her?

"Of course not." In fact the Gakuenchou was more than welcome – even more than previously.

The room was typically Shizuru. If that made any sense in Natsuki's mind. It wasn't too big nor too small, just right for one or two people to live there happily.

Beside the window was a settee with a coffee table in front of it, papers stacked there, which she assumed was paperwork. Bookshelves made up a large portion of the side of this room without an electronic in sight.

To the right of the settee was an open doorway which lead to the bedroom and on their side was a small kitchenette which unsurprisingly had the materials ready for tea.

It almost smelled of Shizuru.

"What papers are you working on?" Natsuki asked, eyes straying back to the stack on the coffee table. She supposed a missing memory of things prior couldn't stop her basic duties as Gakuenchou from popping up. She smiled faintly, looking up to Shizuru.

"The last construction site. Garderobe never really had a garden, per-se..." Shizuru spoke and took on that old pose Natsuki remembered too well, fingers gliding over the skin of her lips.

She pushed the Gakuenchou into the centre of the room, closing and locking the door, placing the key onto the counter of the kitchen.

"A garden?" She lit up at that, watching the Archmeister as she went. "I think I would like that... Tending to the flowers..." When she could walk, holding more than her head up. Sighing sadly, Natsuki wrung her hands out in her lap nervously.

"Yet I remember Natsuki refusing to even admit liking flowers when she was a Coral." The elder teased. "Now, which would you like first? To sleep, eat or drink?"

"That's because you wrapped it in a sexual innuendo about lilies..." Natsuki muttered, flushing a bit darker now. "Eat, please."

"Somebody is slowly remembering, I see." The Archmeister's lips curved and decided against teasing for once, setting about busying herself. "Is it still porridge you want? Because if so I have none of that. I do however have some vegetable soup..." She peered into a cupboard, kneeling down as she rummaged inside. "...Would you like that? And to sit down on the settee instead of that wheelchair?"

She had noticed her shuffling about in it awkwardly since having been seated into it.

"Vegetable soup will be fine... But for breakfast, I would like that porridge, with more protein in it." Natsuki murmured, looking down towards the floor now. She looked at her hands, skin very pale and veins easily seen. It made her feel a bit sick, but her nails seemed to have been taken care of; Nicely trimmed and even a bit buffed.

"Ah, the settee. This wheelchair is... Going to take some getting used to."

* * *

><p><strong>COLLAB NOTES<strong>

This story is surprising old, almost three years actually, nor is Renascence in its original form, but that's probably for the best considering how much we have improved over the years together (Harmonium-Kruger and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta have been collabing for the past three years).

For characters we have been doing some mixing and merging together, so say for instance although Natsuki is very much within her Kruger carnation there might be times we swap her over to her manga-HiME Kuga personality. Makes it more interesting than strictly having one form. What's the point of only using a little of something and not its full potential?

Country-wise we've also started with some structuring, Mai will typically be "more Japanese" in a loose sense (due to being from the Zipang Empire) in her speech and mannerisms (strengthened by Wolvetta knowing basic Japanese and its mannerisms), whilst characters such as Natsuki (the Kruger County of the Aries Republic) will be more open and direct due her "American" cultural upbringing.

Overall there is a lot of interaction in this chapter between characters without much action, but personally we believe this starts the series off well. The future chapters we've been working on for the past few months are shaping up nicely with action and a bit of humour here and there also, so generally we aren't too worried, so you shouldn't be!

What do you think? Do you have any questions? Feel free to ask away!

Bits and pieces will be added onto Wolvetta's profile as the series evolves.


	2. Intercept Reality

**RENASCENCE**

**CHAPTER TWO: Intercept Reality**

* * *

><p><em><strong>by Harmonium-Kruger<strong>_

_**and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

><p><em>Just so you know, in this universe the starting age for a Coral is the age of sixteen, so with the adjustments made in Garderobe, a fully trained meister will be either nineteen, twenty or twenty-one.<em>

_For tomorrow, the 16th November: Happy Birthday, Tate!_

* * *

><p>Seated upon the settee, relief washed through Natsuki, sinking into the surprisingly puffy fabric of the seat.<p>

"Be careful, it is still quite hot." Shizuru murmured in warning.

She held the plate out to her, the bowl of the steaming soup atop it with a towel underneath to absorb the heat. "Do you want a spoon or are you fine without?"

"Spoon, please." Natsuki smiled up to her, lifting her hands to carefully accept the plate. "Ah, I should eat this at the table... I don't want to drop it and stain your floor."

"..." Crimson orbs became thoughtful, slender fingers covering Shizuru's mouth as she pondered. "One moment," she uttered smoothly, gently taking the bowl from the younger woman, she placed it onto the table. "I will be back, Miss Maria might have something to help." Grabbing the key and unlocking the door."

"Shizuru, wait! Ah... I can't move." Natsuki murmured softly, wondering where the elder had gone. She sat against the settee, thankful it was at least more comfortable than the wheelchair.

For how many times that day, she peered around curiously.

These new buildings... the last building to be built – the Gakuenchou's quarters – had been around a century ago. Now that she thought about it... it did seem rather odd it took so long for expanding to occur.

Minutes past, and just when she was beginning to get worried Shizuru returned, shutting and relocking the door – a tray under her arm.

_'Oh... so that's what she went for'._

"Oh." Natsuki seemed to perk up at the elder's return. She certainly did not want to be lost in her own head for too long... "I thought you were going to be gone for longer."

"Miss Maria has taken a liking to filing her paperwork here."

In the comfort of her own living space? She had always thought Miss Maria was far too dutiful to even consider working outside her office...

Gliding over towards the shorter meister, the older woman adjusted the tray, clipping the sides of the tray to rest either side of Natsuki. "You are lucky, she just finished using it."

Giving a face at that, Natsuki shook her head minutely, raven locks brushing her cheeks as her hair swayed behind her. "I must be due for a trim by now..." She murmured, absent-mindedly before she looked up to Shizuru again.

"Are you alright with this?" She spoke, serious. It had to be discussed sooner rather than later.

Saying nothing, Shizuru tilted her head, holding the plate with the soup on top. '_Whatever does she m-ah...' _She stood straight, placing the soup onto the tray before sitting next to the fellow Column. "... As long as you are alright with this." Shizuru said carefully, pausing. "Recovering will take time, but I believe Natsuki has more than enough potential to gather her memories back together. I will wait for however long it takes." The Archmeister smiled, capturing the younger otome's hand between her own.

Unable to hide a smile, Natsuki's hand tightened just a bit onto Shizuru's own. "Thank you... I know you are not as weak-willed as others who would not dare to invest repeated time if their... partner were to forget as I have." The younger focused on the task at hand once more, looking to the tray. "I'm really hungry..."

"Then eat," the brunette laughed softly. "I am not about to stop you."

Besides, that little wait would've cooled the soup down a little.

Flushing, the Gakuenchou grasped onto her spoon, pleased that the soup was cool as she heartily dug in. Manners would be for after, right now, she was far too hungry to care. Chewing was a major task, as was keeping her face clean.

It took her a long while to finish it, and by around midway Shizuru had gone to reading and signing the paperwork she had piled. And yet even when she was sat down in such a relaxed manner with the papers on her lap, she somehow managed to appear so graceful.

Grasping a napkin, Natsuki splayed it out and wiped her face, a bit of mess on the tray as well. "That was good..." She murmured softly, flushing as she looked towards the elder once she was finished cleaning. "Kind of... exhausted me." Shy to admit, the Gakuenchou sighed; Emerald glancing over to a clock. It was definitely not late, barely a few hours after lunch, but she was so tired...

"Then would Natsuki like to sleep?" Shizuru pondered out aloud to her, pressing the papers and pen down onto her lap, glancing over towards her, offering to take the tray away.

"Yes, please..." She felt ages younger, and flushed, inwardly cursing as it didn't depart from her features. "Ah... I don't want to take your bed, though."

"Do not be silly now. Remember who you are speaking to." The Archmeister piped, shuffling the paperwork onto the coffee table, rising to move it away from the seat. "Now," she uttered softly, "Hold onto me tightly." She lowered her arms down either side of Natsuki, leaning herself closer to the Gakuenchou's level.

"Ah, right... We are... together." Natsuki murmured with another blush, reaching up to wrap her arms around Shizuru's neck. She had entertained the idea of dating the Archmeister, but to garner the courage to actually do it... from what memories were stored within her mind, that is.

Or well, if they were, who had been the one to ask?

She could remember their years together as students, but her as the Gakuenchou? That was out of the question altogether... had she forgotten something from earlier? She didn't know.

With a sharp yelp, she felt her stomach flip, the Archmeister hooking her arms around her shoulders and the underside of her knees, easily picking her up with absolutely no flaw.

"What has Natsuki so distracted?" Shizuru hid a smirk at the yelp, cradling the younger closer to herself in case she had really frightened her. "There, there..."

"S-Shizuru! Stop teasing!"

"Ara? Teasing? How so?" If the third Column had been given the freedom with her arms, she would've pressed her fingers to her lips, partially covering them. But unable to do so she merely walked them across the settee and through the open doorway.

"Cradling me like a baby..." Natsuki fussed a little, cheeks flush as she held tight. If she had freedom, she would have crossed her arms... "Ah, will you be doing paperwork for longer...?"

Halted, Shizuru peered at her, blinking once. "No. It is almost ready to be sent to Miss Maria."

"A-aa..."

The click of the clock atop the bedside table autonomously working away steadily, and Shizuru slowly placed the Gakuenchou against the foot of the bed before gathering the blankets of the bed back, helping to adjust Natsuki towards the other end.

"Thank you for doing this, Shizuru." Natsuki flushed again, clearing her throat. To get through this, she should try not to feel like a child. The sheets were much softer against her than the ones in the infirmary, but a faint whimper passed her lips when her head met the pillow. A dull ache still prevalent, her features contorted into nausea.

* * *

><p>She hadn't known when it had happened nor what time it was. The clock within the darkened room was on the other side of the bed and the window which she was faced had the blinds pulled together.<p>

There was the presence of the older woman behind her which she had come to realise just a few minutes ago, Natsuki's brain clogging, disallowing her to think up of anything to do about it.

She had felt so sick as soon as her head touched the pillow, and the dull ache that had come with it was gone now. Hopefully, it would stay away... "Shizuru, are you sleeping?" She kept her voice low, rubbing a bleary emerald eye. She didn't feel ill any longer, and hoped it was the nano-machines at work.

From what she could make out, Shizuru was on her side, her back facing her.

The Archmeister's left arm lay sprawled against the mattress, her opposite resting against the curves of her side, her head resting near on the edge of her pillow.

The otome never made a noise, her breathing slow, calm and quiet.

So she was sleeping... Natsuki attempted to get a bit closer, rolling around in the process, but paused. She wasn't cold, so why would she be wanting to get closer...? Maybe she was starting to remember...

Staring at Shizuru's back, the younger woman mapped her out as well as she could see in the dark. The elder had always been there for her, even if when she was younger, she was far more immature than she would have liked...

Maybe she could make this coma her turning point to become more confident and mature? Hang on – so how old were they?

Stronger as well, not kept inside of her own head... Natsuki smiled faintly, reaching out to touch Shizuru's shoulder. It was a year when it happened. She was... Shinso, she had no idea.

The darkness became sharper, more clear, and gradually Natsuki could make out Shizuru's appearance properly. She was wearing a... nightdress? It looked to be a light violet, the thin straps a darker hue, possibly black.

Cheeks flushing darkly, Natsuki looked down to make sure she wasn't changed in her sleep. Thankfully, not. Relieved, the restless woman took another look around the room. The bed smelled like Shizuru, but there was another scent; Reminding her a bit of the ocean shores... It smelled like something she would wear.

Planting her head further into the pillow Natsuki frowned, staring dead-on at Shizuru's shoulder-blades.

Tomorrow... or later in this case. She wanted to find out more about her GEM; sure she had been told a fragment or two, but she wanted to see images of it, perhaps there was even footage of her using it?

Maybe footage of herself would bring back memories...

Did Shizuru have pictures of them both? Dare she ask for footage... She did not need to see if they had an 'adult tape'...

Then again she had a feeling she wouldn't be caught dead in such a tape.

The brunette shifted suddenly and Natsuki watched her curiously. The elder wrapped her right arm around her head, pressing the side of her face into the soft pillow beneath her, exhaling.

That was cute... Natsuki's lips twitched, and she shuffled as close as she could. Sliding her arm along the blankets, she rested her hand between Shizuru's shoulder-blades, feeling tawny hair and body warmth under her palm. It was... comforting.

Her palm was cold, and it seemed to make the Archmeister react to it, grumbling into the soft fabric of the pillow. The slender but toned arm which had hooked around her head moved, Shizuru wrapping her hand against the back of her neck, rubbing it.

"Sorry." Natsuki softly apologized, taking her hand from Shizuru's back. She curled the blankets a bit higher on the elder, watching her. Did they always sleep together? Did Shizuru hesitate before sleeping beside her, or was it natural, even after a year?

"Hmm...?" The brunette turned her head to look at her, propping herself up slowly with her left arm.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Natsuki softly murmured, flushing as she watched her.

"If you blush anymore you will erupt like a volcano, Natsuki." The meister laughed quietly, her voice huskier and lower from sleep. She rolled onto her back, pinching an index finger and thumb to the bridge of her nose, stretching her free arm above herself.

"How old am I?" Natsuki asked lowly in the late of the night, watching her. The reactions to being woken up seemed familiar...

This was definitely a natural thing they had done, wasn't it?

Shizuru's expression was intelligible for a moment, the elder's features frozen.

"Twenty-six. You will be twenty-seven on the 15th August. Whilst I am already twenty-seven, my birthday is on the 19th December."

"Did I miss my birthday, last year?" Natsuki murmured, rubbing her cheek again. It left a small red spot, the skin irritated by constant touching.

"You did, yes. By just a month."

It was odd. To say the conversation was pretty morbid, it just felt so... natural.

"Oh..." The younger went quiet, watching her. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She repeated her apology, looking a faint bit sheepish.

"And that." The Archmeister silenced her with a simple index finger to the lips. "One of these days Natsuki will turn into an apology letter." Still on her back and with her digit to the younger otome's mouth, Shizuru drifted a hand towards the clock, bringing it up to her eyes studying the illuminating hands.

...5:12am.

Flushing darkly, Natsuki watched her, quite unsure of what to say now. No apologizing or thanking... "You are pretty..." She blurted against her finger, bringing the blankets to her chin.

Crimson irises gazed at her away from the contraption, sliding the uncharacteristically toughened palm against Natsuki's cheek, the padding of her thumb lightly brushing along the Gakuenchou's jawline.

Wetting her lips nervously, Natsuki stared back as she pressed a bit into her hand. "Why is your hand rougher than I remember...?"

Releasing a hum from the back of her throat, Shizuru closed her eyes momentarily, popping the clock back onto the side-table and rolling onto her side to fully face her, allowing the younger otome to keep her hand to herself. "Garderobe has intensive training and heavy tactics, mainly planned by myself and Miss Maria. The students are now required to be much more physically fit, agile and active."

"Ah." Natsuki rubbed her eye next, shifting a bit closer to her. "I can somewhat remember your touch..."

"I am glad you are beginning to remember." Shizuru smiled. Behind her eyes her imagination might've got the better of her, but she relented from teasing the Gakuenchou any further. "But how are you feeling, Natsuki?" She asked more seriously, her eyes faintly narrowing, analysing the younger woman carefully.

"I was feeling a bit sick when you laid me down, when my head met the pillow. Even the softest pressure seemed to hurt so much... But, I feel a bit better now. Just... confused."

"Perhaps being awake for a while will help?" The elder suggested. She glanced over her shoulder to the clock again, checking the time. "But Natsuki," she turned back, removing her hand away from the younger woman's cheek at last, placing it to Natsuki's collarbone instead. "I must begin preparing, I have students to train, after all."

An after-thought attached to Shizuru's mind, and she continued. "Perhaps it would do you some good to come also?"

Natsuki reddened to the placement but kept quiet, swallowing a bit hard. "Maybe... I do need to become more active." She murmured, shuffling a bit to try and push herself to sit up.

"And a bath."

It was a simple statement, Shizuru removing the blankets from them both, bringing her legs over the bed, her back once more facing the Gakuenchou.

She had bed hair which somehow felt a surprising feat, the tufty hair of her fringe/bangs angled awkwardly to one side.

"And breakfast." Natsuki mumbled softly to herself, slowly managing to sit herself up. "Ah-" She braced herself back against the headboard, swaying a little.

The larger hand belonging to the Archmeister steadied her by the shoulder, and Natsuki slowly regained herself.

Refraining from thanking the elder, Natsuki gave her a soft smile instead. "Do you... have pictures of us together?"

"Of course." The elder murmured softly, rolling the padding of her thumb along her temple, massaging the skin tenderly.

To Natsuki's surprise, the meister opened the drawer of the night-stand on her side of the bed, pulling out a particularly large looking album.

"Oh. Wow." Natsuki stared, gawking a bit. Her head hurt just faintly, and she leaned back to be utterly braced against the headboard. "I'll try not to make you late, but... I want to see a few."

Humming, Shizuru calculated the time once more. "Alright, I can spare until 5:30am. So which do you take interest in?" She wandered back over to Natsuki's side, leaning her own back onto the headboard, arms loosely curved atop her legs.

"Any, I suppose..." Natsuki looked towards her, feeling a bit better than earlier. "Ah... Early in the relationship?

"Alright then." The tawny Column murmured, leaning over the younger female slightly, opening the album fully towards the back.

These photos were no less degraded than the newer ones, all in perfect condition with vibrant colouring.

Rubbing at an eye yet again, the younger stared down at the photos as if one would burst forward with its sharp detail and give her memories back. Sadly, she felt as though she was looking at photos of a stranger in her clothing and outfits she herself might wear; A winter coat and comical mittens being her favorite.

"When was this?" She pointed to the one in particular, it being in the lower left corner of the page.

"This was shortly after you became the Gakuenchou, if I remember... " The pair of them were close to the stairs of the Shinso Chamber, the pale white of the steep steps and covering of snow contrasting nicely with the clothes which they wore.

Funnily Natsuki wore her typical blue jacket and leather-like trousers underneath a large coat, making her look ridiculous, the mittens not helping in the situation.

Shizuru herself, Natsuki noticed, also wore her classic uniform underneath a coat of her own, a white with an outlining of red which strangely fit well with her personality.

"You look really nice here." She pointed out, tapping the photo again. Natsuki smiled; She looked happy… They both did. A flush falling across her cheeks, it made her nervous to sit beside Shizuru.

"Ah, we can look at more when we have the time. I know you have a lot of preparing to do, especially since now you have to take care of me as well." When would she be strong enough to stand on her own? She already greatly disliked that wheelchair…

That wheelchair was way too awkward, it pressed into her spine and hips, making her want to stand up, which would merely frustrate her further, considering the fact she couldn't support her own weight without the Archmeister's aid.

The Windbloom native smiled momentarily and stood. "You are welcome to continue looking through it, if you would like."

"Mm, alright…" Natsuki smiled to her, eyes flicking back down to the pictures. Shizuru really did look happy around her…

Turning the page, she noticed one that triggered a memory, and she fought an outburst of laughter at it. It was a solitary photo of her, trousers around her ankles with a cheeky looking redhead in the background, holding a nail file. "What in the hell…?"

"Who is this?" She prodded towards the fiery redhead.

The Archmeister, having covered her lips lightly with a hand redirected her gaze towards the image. "Ara… it is _her_. Nao Juliet Zhang."

"Nao?" The name sounded familiar but distant at the same time. Although she was surprised, seeing as just through this image Natsuki expected to have many more memories such as these of her.

"I remember this…" Natsuki smiled faintly, though her brows knit together. "She's a trickster, isn't she?" Her voice carried a faint tone of disdain, and she sneered towards the photo.

"Don't let her push me around in my wheelchair, please."

"I am sure many teachers shall agree with you." The Archmeister manoeuvred over towards the wardrobe which was situated within the far side of the room next to the window, flipping the switch of the light on, a blush instantaneously gracing the Gakuenchou's features.

"I am about to have a shower…" Shizuru trailed, glancing over her shoulder. She pondered inside her mind, absorbing the information which lay upon the younger female's face. "_Should I even suggest this?"_

"How would Natsuki take the idea of having a shower with me?"

Staring at the elder, Natsuki's lips parted halfway through the sentence before her jaw snapped shut, crimson slowly filtering into the gauntness of her cheeks and across her nose. "I… I suppose that would be alright. We have done it before… right?"

"Whenever I managed to even drag Natsuki in with me." The Archmeister chuckled, picking out clothes - which were ironically near on the same as the ones she wore last night. "What would you want to wear?" She questioned her, shutting the doors to the wardrobe.

She of course did have that new uniform of Natsuki's for when the younger otome would awaken… but… she was unsure Natsuki would want to wear them immediately.

"Well… I am actually sort of eager to see what you have changed my uniform too. Seeing as my last one seemed very… impractical." Natsuki ruffled her hair out a bit, touching against a rough seam at the back of her skull and giving a faint yelp to the sensation of it against her fingertips, and the faint sickness it spurred in her stomach.

"Yeugh… That was a bad idea."

"Do not touch it," the taller woman lightly scolded, opening the side door of the wardrobe this time, her hand drifting across and onto the coat-hanger of a particular set of clothing which was covered in protective sheeting.

"It will have a negative impact on you."

That was obvious, Natsuki cringed. This was soon wiped off from her current wave of thought however, curiosity setting in upon the Archmeister returning with the clothing.

"Do I get to keep my coat? I do like it…" She murmured, trying to catch a glimpse past the protective cover, hands holding the album. Finding herself tracing a photo, Natsuki looked down to it.

This one had a more intimate feel, even though the most they were doing was an embrace; Their hands clasped together in front of them and the look she was giving Shizuru sent a fluttery anxiousness through her stomach, as well as nervousness.

And now she was about to see the elder in the shower… Uh oh.

She wondered whether she'd get out of this alive. She may only remember her years with her as a student, but… Natsuki knew far too well how this woman could flip the situation, no matter the case.

"Or you can wait and I will help you afterwards?" Shizuru suggested.

"No… I want to. It will go faster for the both of us." Natsuki gave a shy smile, bashful still but wanting to… Explore? Perhaps not that, but…

She did want to see if she still felt the way she did in that photo, and the nervousness was key that it was a big possibility that she did.

Would she doubt their relationship though? She didn't think so; how could that even be possible to even consider?

"So, you want to?" The Archmeister's voice made her jump, and she anxiously nodded.

Dropping the clothing neatly onto the foot of the bed, Shizuru once more removed the covers of the bed, holding her arms out for the Gakuenchou. "You are lucky, we have seats in the baths here."

Flushing, Natsuki reached her arms up for the elder, noting again that she had thankfully not been changed in her sleep. She didn't think she would have appreciated that…

"Today is the hike for the…" The extra years were still taking a while for her to remember. "...Amethysts?" She curled a brow up in an inquisitive expression, winding her arms around Shizuru's neck.

"No, no." Shizuru shook her head. "We have a couple of months until that." She confirmed, hooking her arms around Natsuki and lifting her deftly.

The younger meister could feel her stomach flipping multiple times in sheer anxiety, unconsciously looping her arms around the elder's neck more sharply. Shizuru didn't seem to react to this, turning around so her back was against the door to the bathroom, leaning down so her elbow latched atop the door-handle, opening the door.

"You're pretty adept at carrying me." She blurted out, eyes catching a mirror as soon as the door was open wide enough. She flushed, looking away as the position she was in was a bit odd to watch.

"Ah, I do remember you having to do it a few times before… Especially after that match with Mai… Oh. I just remembered Mai is here."

"I feel sorry for Mai, you forgot her." She peered down to the shorter woman, Natsuki just making out a smirk settling along the brunette's lips, the tease reaching her eyes.

"Shizuru," the Gakuenchou grumbled.

"Ara? What is it?" Popping Natsuki atop the closed toilet lid, she arched a brow at her.

"W-what, don't sit me here…" Natsuki puffed her cheeks out a bit, gaunt cheeks barely looking exaggerated. "Ah… Is it something to be concerned about that I forgot about her?" She asked a bit more seriously, rubbing her hands together nervously.

The tiles beneath her feet were cold, lips twitching into a faint frown.

"It is not. But if it persists, then perhaps. And what is wrong, Natsuki?" The elder purposely altered her tone of voice once sounding her name, the meister's name rolling off her tongue like water.

Spinning on the heel of her foot, Shizuru hid the deeper smile which lured against her features. "So which would you prefer? A shower, or a bath?"

"Ah, a shower. Something quick." She blushed, darting her eyes up to meet crimson. "N-not that I don't want to see you- I mean! Ah…" Bringing her hands up, she buried her face into them with an embarrassed hiccup.

"Shower. Please." She mumbled into her palms, tips of her ears flaming red and bright.

"Anymore of that and you will explode, Natsuki." There was that laugh again, Shizuru adjusting the tap/faucet, her hand hovering over the water as she slowly adjusted the temperature.

"Hot, cold or just right?" She questioned this time.

"Ah, a little hotter, I think. Be careful with my-" She cut herself off, chuckling softly to herself. "Nevermind. You're more careful with my head than I am…" She murmured, watching the elder adjust the temperature.

That sounded characteristic for Natsuki, Shizuru noted mentally. Happy once the temperature was just right.

She turned to Natsuki. "Now…"

Natsuki gulped, she wasn't sure if she liked the sound of this.

"Oh. Right. Um… Can you undress last?" Natsuki felt a bit childish in asking that, but she didn't want the elder to be uncomfortable. "Wait, no. Uhm… Undress me then set me in and then undress?" She blurted out rapidly, looking down towards the tiles.

Contently the tawny brunette watched as the different emotions passed along the younger otome's face, sitting herself upon the edge of the bath. "You are rambling again, Natsuki." Reaching over into the bath, Shizuru grasped hold of the base of the seat which was securely attached to either side of the bath. She pulled it, sliding the white seating into the centre of the bath so it was within the spray of water.

"I know… At least I remember that I ramble a lot. Will I get to see Mai today?" She asked, tilting her head and causing the ends of dark strands to brush over her neck. She didn't quite like that feeling…

"I think I need a haircut…" She murmured, touching the black strands. They were longer than in the photos, falling towards her stomach and the lower end of her back.

"I can trim it, but Mai is the stylist." Shizuru murmured.

Standing she headed towards Natsuki and halted, leaning onto one leg, a toe almost brushing against the Gakuenchou's own. "Do not worry Natsuki. I have seen all your interesting bits and pieces before."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki barked out, blood rushing to her face so quickly she physically reeled from the odd pulsing it caused in her head. "Oh, ow… Ow…" She murmured softly, moving her hands up to her temples.

"Shizuru…" She pouted once the pain subsided, lowering her hands as she gazed up to her. "I _know_that… I assumed we did have sex…"

"Kannin-na, Natsuki, but I am afraid I can not help teasing you." Poking the padding of her index finger against Natsuki's nose, she leaned down, lowering herself down to Natsuki's level whom stared at her awkwardly from on the toilet lid.

"Now come, the water is still running."

"R-right." Natsuki rose her arms for her shirt to be dealt with, fidgeting a little bit as she looked to Shizuru. "I feel like a little kid…" She admitted, chuckling softly. "But, I can't do this by myself…"

"I am sure you will eventually." The tawny otome helped her, her heart leaping as the lack of muscle and weight greeted to her. The Gakuenchou's skin was also much paler than how she once remembered, ribs and the collarbone lightly poking against the skin of her body.

"C-can I keep it on, actually?"

Shizuru paused, crimsons locking onto the younger meister's chest and stomach for a few given moments before trailing back up to greet emeralds, bringing the fabric back down along the meister's form. "How do you want to take off your trousers then?"

"I do need to gain back my weight…" Natsuki fidgeted again, now a bit self-conscious. Shizuru would see her naked, yes, but at this physical state in her life? Gaunt, skinny with barely a muscle to her name?

She felt sick. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gazed up to Shizuru with a faint fear. "Ah… Just take them off, I suppose…"

Those rough hands clasped onto her shoulders, the Archmeister nearing her. "Alright," she spoke quietly, squeezing her shoulders gently.

"I need your help," she continued, moving Natsuki's arm so it curved around her own slender waist, lifting the post-coma Gakuenchou up slowly and steadily, fingertips hooking into the waistband, delicately sliding it down enough so the younger woman would be able to sit down whilst taking off the trousers.

Holding a bit tightly around Shizuru's neck, Natsuki gave a faint wince and grimace as she felt the fabric slip from her skin. "Sorry for… How I look. I guess. I'm sure this is just as startling for you as it was for me." Natsuki nuzzled into her throat a bit, finding it to feel almost natural.

"Never apologise for your situation, it is not your fault." Shizuru uttered, smoothing the heel of her palm into the small of Natsuki's back, the trousers finally slipping off entirely.

"Thank you." Natsuki murmured into her skin, closing her eyes. "You smell really nice…" Not just like the tea either, but that hint of something headier…

"Are you wearing my perfume?"

"Perfume?" The Archmeister murmured down, the nails of her fingers tickling against the Gakuenchou's skin, guiding her towards the bath. "If so, then perhaps." _'Even though it should have worn off long ago'._

Natsuki could _hear _the smile of amusement cast onto the elder's features.

"Well, you smell a little like… Something I would wear." Natsuki's fingers brushed over a bar in the wall, wrapping around it to hold on and guide herself onto the seat and into the water, free hand pulling up on her shirt to keep it from getting wet.

"Ah, this goes as well." She murmured aloud, gently trying to slip it over her head.

Natsuki didn't quite dare to look over to see what the Archmeister was doing, knowing too well the elder was stripping off what clothing she was wearing. She felt the presence of the older Column close to her and then shift behind her.

Letting the article fall towards the floor from the side of the bath, Natsuki returned her hand to her lap and fell quiet. She could feel the difference of her body in weight and muscle, she really did not feel like seeing it…

She kept her eyes from the reflection in the water, either hers or Shizuru's, and finally clapped a hand softly to the surface to disrupt and destroy it.

"I will wash your hair, I am unsure if it will sting however." Shizuru warned lightly, clasping the fellow meister's shoulder, leaning behind her but not close enough to touch, clutching hold of the bottles on the bottom side of the bath.

The breath within the Gakuenchou's throat stopped, Natsuki holding her breath at Shizuru's distance.

"Okay…" She softly murmured after a moment, teeth digging into her bottom lip. "Do you…" This was a stupid thing to ask, especially with her memories foggy to herself.

"Do you still think I am… attractive?"

Shizuru was silent, but her mind wasn't. A jumble of uncharacteristic thoughts poured into her mind as she stayed still behind Natsuki, still clutching hold of the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. "...Of course I do. Natsuki is Natsuki," she murmured softly, brushing her nose against the Gakuenchou's temple.

"Thank you…" Natsuki flushed, turning her head a bit to meet Shizuru's cheek with her own and giving a soft nuzzle. "I do love you, you know." She murmured, the confession slipping out easier than she thought possible.

"I know you do Natsuki," Shizuru mumbled, her heavy accent deepening. "I do too, I love you."

They fell into a peaceful silence, the brunette placing the conditioner underneath the char which Natsuki sat, uncapping the bottle of shampoo into a hand. The pink liquid was naturally cold to the touch and she allowed it to soak into the Gakuenchou's scalp, moving the chair back - with the younger woman still atop - further away from the water.

Letting out a soft sigh at the contact, Natsuki closed her eyes. This was nice… She hoped when she got her strength back, that she could treat Shizuru as well as the elder had been treating her. One step at a time, she supposed.

The water felt nice, but also a bit strange. Almost like a phantom feeling as it brushed against her and surrounded her legs. So odd..

There was a pressure of small and constant tapping from the liquid hitting her, but it didn't hurt. She remembered the sensation, but having her body not experienced it for so long was an oddity in itself.

Although the meister's hands felt so rough, they still felt soothing against her stuffy head, the older woman bringing the overgrown hair up closer to her scalp, washing it softly in a relaxed motion; all the more avoiding the seam along the younger otome's head.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Shizuru." Natsuki broke the silence, and her promise to stop thanking the elder with a soft chuckle. She hummed happily, enjoying the bath so far.

Rolling her shoulders as a bit of tightness began to set in, Natsuki tried to stay still again. "Mm, Mai should cut my hair…"

"We shall make sure of that." Was the brunette's only answer for the time being, crimson orbs floating across the woman's shoulder-blades until coming to rest back upon the back of Natsuki's head. "You can go back into the water, Natsuki."

"That didn't even hurt." Natsuki commented softly, lowering her hands into the water first. The temperature was still soothing, and she closed her eyes to rinse out her hair.

As the Gakuenchou did this, the Archmeister behind her got to work on her own bed-ridden tresses. Her form was beginning to feel the effects of the cold, but she ignored it, focusing on the younger meister before her.

Natsuki felt like a young child, splashing in the water while her mother was focusing on the actual cleaning. Well, maybe she should actually stop splashing herself… It was fun, though. "Ah, what are we doing today?" Had she been told? Brows furrowing, Natsuki looked over her shoulder for Shizuru.

Remembering their situation the Gakuenchou tore her eyes back in front of her, tensing her arms and pressing her hands onto her lap.

She wondered if she'd explode if she was to blush one more time...

"I shall be training the Amethysts, but Natsuki is welcome to come along."

The information sank in gradually and Natsuki nodded. "I want to but… urgh, I don't like that wheelchair, it digs into my spine." She grumbled.

Shizuru frowned at the complaint, having caught the lapse of judgement from Natsuki as those eyes had begun to wander. She would comment later… "Does the pillow not help Natsuki?" She asked, a brow lifting as she tended to her own hair.

"Not much." Came the blunt reply, a bit of dryness in her voice. "Maybe it's more restlessness than lack of comfort…" That had to be it, right?

The meister hummed in response. "Perhaps… Natsuki never was one to like staying seated for long." But either way the Column would keep an eye on that little complaint.

Eventually the shower ended and Shizuru was the first to leave the bath; the Gakuenchou not even prying a glance over towards her in fear of becoming far too embarrassed for her own good.

Wrapping herself in a towel, Shizuru made sure not to reveal herself as she turned for Natsuki, giving a soft smile to her to reassure that once again, the radical change in her appearance didn't bother her. "I will help Natsuki with her uniform, as I am sure she is eager to see it…"

Of course she _was _bothered with Natsuki's health, but it wasn't the Gakuenchou's fault nor should she feel bad about it. The main concern was getting the younger woman's health back up mentally and physically.

"I am…" Natsuki murmured, wondering about it. She hoped it wasn't as… Odd as Shizuru's. Not that it looked bad, but… Not her style.

Or was it her style? She pondered.

She supposed after so long of knowing the Archmeister wearing that dress she had simply got used to it.

"And to answer your earlier question about your coat, yes. I tailored your uniform to be sure to include it…"

Natsuki perked up a bit, giving a faint smile. She liked that coat… "Thank you…"

"Ah." Shizuru lifted a finger. "What did I say, Natsuki?" She waggled it as if to accuse the younger woman, sliding the other towel from off the wooden railing beside her, offering it over to her.

"Sorry- Damn it." Natsuki huffed softly, taking the towel and wrapping it around her chest tightly. Shizuru wasn't being inappropriate, but it made her feel better… Perhaps she would gain her confidence once she gained her weight back.

The older woman would never be inappropriate to her when it came to serious matters. Least from what she remembered.

* * *

><p>The morning air of the academy grounds was pleasantly cool this morning, the gentle breeze combing through the branches and leaves of the surrounding forest which had always enshrouded Garderobe, both protecting and endangering the grounds.<p>

The wheels of her chair crushed small twigs and the still crunchy leaves under their wake, Natsuki enjoying the fresh air. The coat helped the chair not feel so uncomfortable, or hurt so much.

Inhaling a bit sharply, the Gakuenchou blinked a bit, looking up to Shizuru. "I like this uniform…"

"I am glad." They were almost to their location where the Amethysts and Diamonds were located which was close to the back of the academy grounds at the foot of the forest where the training areas were. The location was perfect for an array of different activities from running, sparring, climbing, swimming, you name it.

Reading a colourfully named book, jadeite eyes scanned each page with a quirky enjoyment; More so pretending to read as she waited for the Gakuenchou and Archmeister. This would definitely wake up Kruger…

"Nao, what are you reading?" Nina's eyes narrowed on the cover, trying to determine what sort of book it was.

The fiery redhead had propped herself against the trunk of a tree, a leg crossed against the other as she stood, flicking through the pages at a steady pace.

The cover of the book was entirely made of a light orange, a white border along the inside by a few centimetres. Although Nina was right beside the older student, Nao had angled it in such a way where it made it impossible to see its contents nor title.

"A book," the redhead grinned, sharp teeth revealing themselves as she smiled widely. "A book, Nina." She repeated it slowly, trailing it along her tongue, "Would you like to hear some of it?"

"No thanks," the NO.2 Amethyst grumbled, eyeing her with suspicion as she leaned down, brushing down the front of her uniform. "Your reading always grosses me out anyway."

"Burn." Nao mumbled, her expression softening; this was quickly altered back into a grin however, the lime-eyed student pin-pointing an incoming Zipang meister. "Bingo!"

"What are they doing…?" Natsuki mumbled to herself, an expression akin to a troubled child's coming to her features. A few of them were bundled together, and she noticed Nao immediately; Eyes darting to the book with immediate suspicion. Remembering the photo album, the Gakuenchou's hands darted to the belt for her slacks.

"Natsuki is being paranoid." Shizuru sung softly down to her, hands tightening on the handles for the wheelchair only slightly. That book… Natsuki would throw a fit for sure. It would be cute to watch, but not healthy for her current state. She would tell Nao to put it away…

"Am not." Natsuki muttered, peering up to the older woman only for a brief moment until she gathered her attention back to the student, pressing her knees lightly together, hands tensely against them.

"Meister Mai! Heyo!" Nao lifted a hand towards the approaching vermilion redhead, utterly blanking the Gakuenchou and Archmeister. "I have a present! Do you want to hear this tale of love, romance and adventure?"

"Eh?" Mai whom was neatly dressed in her iconic orange uniform tilted her head in curiosity, glancing between Nao, Nina, Natsuki and Shizuru.

The Zipang royal actually looked confused with who she should give her full attention to. Should it be the student or her old friend?

"I'll give you time with the mutt, dear Tragic Meister." Closing the book, which Nina managed to finally spot the title - who at that widened her eyes - Nao bent slightly forward and leaned on the weight of one leg. "Then you'll give me attention after, right, Nina?"

Shaking out of it, Nina blinked at her, shifting her head away. "..."

"Keep her away from me. I don't like her." Natsuki whispered softly up to Shizuru, a bit wary of the students even disregarding Nao. She was nervous to be viewed as weak, especially with her stance at the academy.

"You should say she looks nice." Irina blurted towards Nina, nudging the girl softly. Huffing a bit, ocher eyes looked towards the elder in the wheelchair. "I don't think she needs to hear lies."

"Be nice, you two." Erstin shoved them forward, innocently smiling when Natsuki noticed the movement and looked towards them. Lifting a brow at that, the Gakuenchou looked up to Shizuru again, drawing her coat over the starch dress shirt.

"I already do not like this."

"Aa… Shizuru?" She called again, the Archmeister tilting her head down in regards. "If I need to know their names… could you tell me?"

"Of course."

"Mai…" Natsuki called, ushering her over.

The Amethysts and Diamonds watched silently, Nao rolling her eyes as they pair communicated silently with one another. "Oi, Marge." She wafted a hand at Tomoe who slowly turned to gaze at her sharply, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't call me Ma-"

"Marge."

"Girls… You know you cannot fight amongst yourselves, especially in these times." Shizuru called out once they were close, a serene smile hiding the true emotion she felt, scaling ruby eyes Nao. "Book. Away."

Natsuki gave a faint smirk to the tone, happy at least that Shizuru was strict when needed; As she couldn't be, not like this. She could not exactly command respect in this wheelchair… Ugh, her sour attitude would only make her more dejected.

Where Nao had dumped the book none of them knew, but as their lesson began to proceed which consisted of sparring, it became evident that the redhead was up to something, attempting to pry herself closer to the Tragic Meister.

The Gakuenchou and Archmeister was some way off from them, covered by the shade of the tree which Nina and Nao had accompanied those few minutes ago.

To her luck Nao was paired into a 1v1 with the Tragic Meister.

"So _you're _my partner, are you?" Nao practically purred over towards the unfazed Zipang woman. "I heard you punched mutt across the face and almost dislocated her collarbone."

"Excuse me?" Mai narrowed her gaze, eyeing the younger redhead as she readied a stance. "It wasn't that devastating of a win, I'm afraid."

Natsuki felt restless, shuffling against her wheelchair as she watched those paired up begin. She was hoping to spend time with Mai, but it seemed that trouble-making girl was going to make that quite a task to accomplish.

"You see, Meister Mai, I've been reading a story about you."

"Nani?"

Natsuki tried to think of what the girl's name was. Hadn't that redhead called her… Marge…? She narrowed her eyes, staring at the steel-eyed girl who fiddled with her sleeve for a moment or two.

"The Zipang princess, the tragic meister. Not too tall nor too short." Nao lifted her hands, guarding her torso and head, calculating the older woman's movements and emotions silently. "With tresses of vermilion and eyes of royal violet the otome stalked the corridors."

"What are you talking about?" The meister made no move to head towards Nao, her own fists risen for protection.

"Dear, _Mai_. The Meister who stalked _me, _a lonely student."

Ginger eyebrows shot up. "You're what? _Seventeen_? Stop it."

"In the dead of night she ventured forth," the prankster's lips curled into pure amusement, jolting forward, Mai merely vaulting backwards.

"Me she wanted, and I wanted her all the same. Her presence dwarfing mine; and I am _nineteen_!"

"Zhang!" Mai barked firmly, frowning.

Why the hell was Nao doing this? And now of all times?! She already knew this was well within the Altai student's characteristics but she _had to do something_. She was a _teacher getting chatted up by a student._

"The smouldering tension of Meister Mai was before _me_, oh, but I, a mere student! Whisked away like an ember upon coal! But _oh_! Behold!"

Nao had somehow, Mai didn't even know how, but had literally prowled herself forward, and before she knew it was almost out of the others' line of sight.

"And did you know what the meister did?"

Actually at this point Nao had no clue, she had cited from the book utterly up until this point. "_Time to make it up."_

"Alas, the Meister broke Garderobe's rules! Alas, she tortured me with her…?"

"Nao. Seriously."

"What? _Mai?_"

Natsuki had watched them until she could no longer see where that troublesome girl had prowled Mai to. She strained even, leaning a bit too far forward and wavering; Teetering and in danger of falling from her seated and safe position.

"Natsuki certainly is nosy." She heard Shizuru bite back a giggle, feeling an arm loosely cross down from her shoulder towards her hip to pull her back like a safety belt, fixing her position. The Archmeister lingered, lips a hair away from the Gakuenchou's ear.

"Perhaps Natsuki would like to read that book? I would feel so jealous if she took it up instead of me."

"Shizuru, stop that." Natsuki huffed softly, though had to admit that the hold was comforting. The aforementioned book, however, seemed anything but. What was Nao doing to Mai…? Fidgeting, she wished they had stayed within sight, but now she could survey the others without that tomfoolery abound...

"Mai knows what she is doing, I am surprised you are complaining."

Opening her mouth, Natsuki soon closed it, crossing her arms, tearing her gaze away from Shizuru and back towards the masses of Amethyst and Diamond instead.

...It appeared that weirdly hairstyled girl had paired with two others… one with brown hair and a strangely large forehead and… Nina, was it?

"I was not complaining." She finally spoke, clearing her throat softly. "I just want to make sure that girl does not do anything to-" To what? To make Mai leave?

It hadn't been Mai's choice to leave those years ago… She needed to get out of her head.

Focusing on the students again, the wheelchair-bound woman noticed something a bit odd about the trio. One seemed far more familiar than the other two, and it was not the one that could pass for a younger albeit a bit odder version of herself.

The one with the large forehead, she had no clue about her.

It was definitely the one who she had noticed was on her own a few moments ago.

"Shizuru… who are those three together…?" She pointed into their direction, looking up to the Archmeister.

"Mm?" Shizuru looked to where Natsuki pointed, wondering why she had taken an interest. "Let me see… Tomoe Marguerite, the teal hair. Nina Wang; She was in the infirmary when you had just woken, if you remember… The third… Miya Clochette." The Archmeister hummed.

"Now my students," Shizuru manoeuvred between the Amethysts and Diamonds, rising a hand, halting the younger women. "I would like you to gather into teams of two with your closest ranking class-mate. For instance, the NO.4 and NO.3."

Natsuki was still very confused, mostly about the classes. Shizuru had added two extra years to the curriculum, in the one year that she was in a coma. How did she choose who had been separated into those years? Did she add new students?

She would never be able to tell, if she did not remember the students to begin with. Natsuki stayed quiet, observing as best she could as she smoothed her hands down over her slacks. "I like my new uniform…" She repeated again, mostly to herself as Shizuru was busy.

The trousers were a little loose but comfortable, giving her that extra room which her others hadn't done. The white shirt which had long sleeves was also a nice change from that… well, whatever it had been covering her torso. And the little collar with the cross-cravat?

Honestly, she could barely remember her Gakuenchou years and she found it remarkable that somehow she was able to clearly remember the old uniforms which she had Shizuru had wore.

Instead of the black cross-cravat which she had wore, although she did wear another, it was instead a dark shade of blue. It blended into her old Gakuenchou jacket but not so much that you couldn't see it.

She toyed with the gem at the throat of it; Instead of emerald it seemed Shizuru saw fit to keep her claim, a ruby as dark as blood sitting prominently along the silk of it. She liked that aspect too… Liked the idea of Shizuru keeping her claim. It made the promise of the elder never leaving her that much more real.

Nina stood across from Tomoe, staring her down as she tried to remember exactly where not to strike. The teal-haired girl had a lot of triggers… She had learned that the hard way.

Never towards the head, back or sides. Tomoe _hated _it when people directed their attacks in those places, and the angrier the Windbloom student became, the more difficult she became to taking down. Then again she also had an advantage. She was naturally hard to read during battles, so this aspect would help into keeping the older student calm, and essentially less destructive and reckless.

She just had to make sure to prove her mettle in front of the newly-awakened Gakuenchou and the Archmeister, and not make a fool of herself.

Natsuki seemed particularly interested in the stare-down between them, cocking a brow when the first move was not directly made. Was that girl… Nina, trying to psyche out the other? Tomoe, was it? Something about them seemed familiar…

Had she known them more than just simple details before? It would seem odd to ask Shizuru… Looking up to the elder, Natsuki fiddled with her hands, noticing she had a bit more motion with her legs. The nano-machines must be making their way towards the muscles… Good.

"You aren't stealing my top spot this time, Wang." It was a taunt from Tomoe, steel-grey eyes scanning Nina quickly, pinpointing every area of interest which she remembered or believed were weak.

"_It is the back."_

Tomoe knew. Nina could see it in her eyes… Narrowing ocher, the younger woman stalked forward before darting to the side at a rebuttal; A sort of dance between the two starting up.

Perking up in her chair, Natsuki watched them with a great interest. These two… They seemed to be part of the top tier, and she looked up to Shizuru for confirmation.

The Archmeister confirmed her pondering, not even batting an eyelid, knowing full well the Gakuenchou was taking a profound interest to the two students. "Marguerite is the NO.1 Amethyst currently, Wang is the NO.2 Amethyst in response. It is not uncommon to see them shifting between these numbers."

Tearing her crimson eyes away from the pair, Shizuru glanced over to Natsuki.

"Marguerite has managed to keep her title for five days as of now."

"Five days?" Natsuki blurted softly, watching them trade blows that didn't seem to land and grapples that were met with thin air instead of flesh. "I want to see their dossiers… All the dossiers, actually. I have to catch up…"

"Ah ah, Natsuki… I cannot have Natsuki straining herself when she is not even at full health." Shizuru clicked her tongue softly, though trailed her fingertips along the Gakuenchou's shoulder. "Perhaps I will let Natsuiki have Wang's dossier…"

Natsuki blinked. "Really?"

The Archmeister nodded.

Well, that was… That was definitely a surprise she hadn't been expecting.

As her emerald eyes retreated back towards the two students, she instantly cringed, the Altai slamming the heel of her boot directly against the taller student's shin.

That seemed a cheap shot.

"Wang!" Tomoe scolded with a fierce glare, hopping back and bringing her leg up.

"Aren't we fighting?" The younger girl furrowed her brows, taking this as seriously as Natsuki herself would have.

That was far too familiar an expression.

But that sure had _hurt._

"Oh, we sure are." Tomoe snickered over to her, leaping forward after Nina who merely pranced backwards, the two continuing to do this until the teal-haired student abruptly halted, swerving to her far left, reaching out to latch onto Nina's arm.

"Ack!" What a funny reaction to being grabbed. Natsuki covered her mouth to not be heard snorting, though she heard Shizuru bite back a laugh at the noise she made.

Nina tried to put force into her shoulder to slam into Tomoe's chest, but the teal-haired student used her force to pull her and fell back to slam her own body into the grass, efficiently flipping the younger student over herself, and into the ground with a harsher impact.

By now all the students except the high ranking Diamonds were watching their display. Funnily enough it appeared to look more alike to a proper match now, some of the students even hooting or laughing in response to the outcry Nina had produced.

The Altain growled and was winded, scrambling herself off the floor, wobbling about the place slightly.

"Does your back getting touched turn you on or something? You creep." Tomoe laughed at her, taking a couple of steps away from the younger student.

Tomoe's achievement had rewarded her with a confidence boost and a jump in adrenaline and she continued. "You gross me out."

Nina flushed brightly, brushing herself off as she glared. "Shut it, Marguerite. Least I'm not a momma's girl." She shot back, using the faint bit of shock she saw on Tomoe's face to strike; Wrapping the crook of her arm around the back of the elder girl's neck and swinging herself to corkscrew Tomoe.

Landing on her face, she recovered more slowly than before, angry that Nina got a good shot in.

The ocher-eyed student was still against her, pinning down, and Tomoe mentally cursed, that confidence which she had previously gathered amongst herself vanishing. Luckily for her however, her dominant right arm was free, Nina's arms curved around her neck and the underside of her left arm, so she shot the heel of her palm against the joint of the Altain's throat and jaw.

The resounding faint snap from the action caused several to flinch, including Natsuki. She certainly hadn't expected that…

Nina collapsed atop of Tomoe, brow pressed against the grass to the left of the elder's face. She was out cold, and pinned the teal-haired victor beneath her.

"U-ugh." Tomoe breathed out, struggling a bit to no avail. Now she was stuck. Fantastic.

The Archmeister stared for a good moment, an unseen brow without training barely visible for those seconds of thought. "...Tie."

Although the NO.1 Amethyst had knocked the younger student out cold, she believed it'd be for the best to contact Yohko. Steadily reaching up to her GEM, the violet of the gemstone shined lightly, pressing a tiny button into the jewel.

Instantly the alarm was activated inside the lab deep underground, the GEM buzzing softly for at least a minute before becoming silent.

"Students, please move." She uttered, leaving a staring Natsuki's side who gawked, the Gakuenchou realising and shutting her mouth.

"Can someone get her off me…?" Tomoe mumbled, the dead-weight of the younger girl beginning to takes its toll on her torso.

"...Heh… Hehehe!" Natsuki began to laugh, softly at first until it was an outright raucous echo across the courtyard. It hadn't seemed so comical at first, but now with the younger woman trapped beneath an unconscious opponent…!

Shizuru's eyes widened to the laughter, looking Natsuki over as the Gakuenchou soon became breathless though laughed still. "Natsuki, that is highly inappropriate." She never thought she would have to say that, but her lips twitched at the infectious laughter. Shizuru had to admit, it _was_pretty humorous.

Irina stared at the laughing Gakuenchou, happy that she seemed to be on the mend from being so weak.

Still underneath the unconscious Nina, Tomoe narrowed her eyes at the Gakuenchou, arching a brow as the meister began to catch her breath. "_What was that about?"_

Had that hit to the head turn the Gakuenchou psycho or something?

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, Natsuki slowly calmed down, noting that everyone except for the unconscious Nina was staring at her.

"A-ah… it was funny." She blurted in her defense, skin turning red as she composed herself. She cleared her throat, now certain that this sort of behaviour was very unusual.

Quickly becoming annoyed, Tomoe snapped. "Will someone help me already?!"

Cracking out of the confusion of the situation, Irina lent down quickly, placing her fingertips against the back of Nina's neck carefully.

Nothing seemed damaged, but still… this _was _the doing of Tomoe and it honestly wouldn't surprise Irina if one day Tomoe did manage to kill someone, whether it was by accident or on purpose.

At any rate, Nina was breathing and seemed alright if just out cold. Eliciting the help of Erstin, Irina and the blonde managed to carefully lift Nina enough for Tomoe to scramble out.

"Set her back down, she may have a neck injury." Natsuki remembered, now less amused by the situation.

Brushing her uniform down as she stood, Tomoe peered down to the knocked out Altain, her brow furrowing.

Maybe hitting her that hard had been a bad idea… she mused, twitching at the faint throbbing which still protruded from her shin. Still… that sure had hurt.

A lot.

Emerging with a hovering table at her side, the medical doctor peered down to Nina. "Mm, a very hard hit." She commended Tomoe, kneeling to do a physical vital check. The younger girl was breathing, and seemed to react to a soft prick of a needle at her fingertip and thigh, proving she was not paralysed.

"Well done, Tomoe." Yohko carefully gathered the girl into her arms and set her onto the table.

Natsuki watched, eyeing the downed girl. That corkscrew move was impressive, however…

To have broken out of it was another impressive feat in itself. She could see why these two were constantly moving between one another's ranks so frequently.

The teal-haired student… Tomoe(?) had kept her top rank for five days at the most which was considered pretty ground-breaking.

Curiously Natsuki wondered what her life would've been like if Garderobe had this structure when she had been a student.

Nina was carted off, and the Gakuenchou studied Tomoe a bit before she directed her attention to Shizuru.

"My, that was exciting." The elder clasped her hands together as if she had clapped, no sound louder than a brush of skin.

"Exciting…" She supposed it had been, though she was more amused to have watched the ending of the sparring between them. "Ah… I'm hungry." She pointed out to Shizuru, noticing the elder's lips twitched into an amused smile again.

Fortunately for everyone that session was going to end soon. Maybe if Natsuki was lucky Shizuru would end it a little earlier.

For her sake, obviously.

Wait a moment though. Where was Mai and that redhead? Natsuki had only just remembered the pair, wondering where the hell they could've got to. A worry invaded her stomach, but she forced it away for the time being, sighing as the Archmeister continued to communicate with the Amethysts and Diamonds.

Still, this was still so baffling. It felt weird that there were two more years now. Amethysts and Diamonds? Of course they were named after the Archmeister herself and the Shinso, but the idea was still taking its time to digest within the Gakuenchou's gut.

Worried over Mai, Natsuki subtly rose a hand to her own GEM, feeling the earring out and rubbing the pad of her thumb over the stone. It didn't react to her touch, as perhaps a precursor fail-safe so she would not be able to activate her robe and hurt herself further.

"Robe?" She mumbled softly to herself, fingers meeting at her temple for a rub instead. That seemed to spur a bit of memory…

She wasn't entirely sure what the memory was however. It felt as if it was one which was more of trained instinct. The colour of her GEM was a light azure so she assumed that her robe was made of cold colours. Natsuki could've also swore Shizuru had said the name of her GEM as well…

Puzzling over it she jabbed at her brain, muttering to herself. She would require more hints for her mind to jolt at more of those precious memories…

In the time she was stuck in her head, it seemed that Shizuru had dismissed the groups. Where was Mai? She was about to panic; The faint pull of her brows towards one another a clue to that.

"My, what has Natsuki all worked up?" Shizuru knelt a bit to meet her eyes with a smile, putting a finger to her own lips in a mock-inquisitive expression. "Perhaps she needs to use the restroom?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki barked, face flushing as she grumbled softly to herself. "No… I am hungry, though, but I want to know where Mai is."

Something sparked upon the Archmeister's expression and she straightened to her full height, waving off the last of the students who headed towards the dining hall.

Actually Shizuru wasn't sure whether it was safe to say. She had a pretty good idea what was happening. The student loved to flirt and tease, whether that had gone across the line however…

Mai would never allow that, surely?

"I am unsure, she may have gone to the dining hall, however."

"Alright… I need something with a bit more protein for lunch, I think." Natsuki rubbed at her jaw, pondering. "I am really hungry…"

"Poor Natsuki… I've noticed she's been shuffling her legs a bit more. Is Natsuki gaining more mobility?"

"Huh? Have I been shuffling?" She hadn't noticed. Looking towards her hands on her knees, the Gakuenchou smiled a bit wide as she managed to lift a loafer from the bar and then the other, setting them both down.

"I am…"

Maybe she won't be shoved into this chair for much longer than she was led to believe? She hoped so.

"Um… Shizuru? Can I ask something?" She peered up to the older woman who strode behind her, rough hands grasping the handles of her chair, pushing her towards the path which would guide them to the dining hall.

"Yes?"

"What does my robe look like?"

"Hm…" How to describe that? "Well… Natsuki usually wears a silver hairpin, which might explain why her long hair has been bothering her. When her robe activates, it elongates… I admit I am not sure as too why…"

Why did Shizuru prefer to refer to Natsuki in the third person? She didn't do it to herself…

The Gakuenchou shook that thought away, focusing on the answer to her question.

Thinking on the silver hairpin she looked up behind her shoulder at the brunette suspiciously; she opened her mouth but decided against it, shifting back around.

"_Accusing her of being perverted will only motivate her to tease me."_

She could feel the crimson eyes staring into the back of her head, knowing fully well there was a wicked smile gracing the Archmeister's lips and eyes.

Hopefully she wouldn't react out-loud.

"Well… How does the rest of it look?"

"Mm… It is dark blue, and silver. Ah, I do have a photo…" Shizuru brightened up, humming as she strode with Natsuki towards the dining hall. "I'm sure Natsuki would love to see footage of herself using it."

"I would." Natsuki smiled, hearing a low rumble of her stomach.

"My, my, I should feed the bear living in Natsuki's tummy…"

"Shizuru!"

The dining hall had been just as she had remembered it. There were tables scattered into different areas, mostly into four groups along each corner of the hall.

Students and staff alike were littered across the large room, chattering amongst one another which merged together messily, making it difficult to focus on someone speaking if they weren't close enough.

"It is so busy now…" Natsuki murmured, absorbing in her surroundings inquisitively.

"Does it bother Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, finding the table that was reserved for the Gakuenchou, pristine and void of any crowd. She waited for an answer, tilting her head as she started to push the wheelchair over.

"...No." Natsuki lied, but it was quite annoying. However… Mai might be in here.

Emeralds traced over the crowds as Shizuru seated her in front of the table, rounding to be seen.

"I will get Natsuki her lunch." The Archmeister smiled, giving a wave of her fingers before she vanished, the younger having trouble following her with her gaze.

Feeling eyes on her again, Natsuki shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Of course the students were staring at her.

She looked over towards the gatherings which they made here and there, some flickering their eyes away quickly whilst some spoke in hushed tones.

It was only natural for rumours and flashy stories to circulate around the academy, but still… Natsuki had never liked the idea of being the centre of attention.

Or had she?

"Natsuki!"

"Ack!" Natsuki jumped a faint bit in the chair to the sudden call of her name bringing her out of her head, looking where it had come from.

"Oh, Mai!" She was pleased to see her again, having been worried since she and that other redhead has disappeared…

"I… What is that?" The Gakuenchou pointed down, looking at the little girl accompanying her friend.

"_That_has a name, and _her _name is Ribbon." The vermilion-redhead crossed her arms and gave the elder woman an accusing, pointed look. Feeling a tug against her skirt she peered downwards to the small girl, the cloaked toddler pushing her hood back, revealing short blonde hair and emerald eyes.

Natsuki stared at the girl, blinking.

"I want to be an otome!"

"Not until you are sixteen," Mai chuckled, leaning down and bringing the small girl into her arms, lifting her easily.

"W-w-w-when…" Natsuki pointed to the two females, eyes widening. "When did you have that?! And where did you go ear-"

"Natsuki, don't be rude." Shizuru chided upon her return, setting a tray down onto the table. She smiled over to Ribbon, easing the toddler into her arms as Mai offered the girl over, propping the toddler onto her hip. The redhead catching Natsuki's eye to press an index finger to her own lips, almost as if telling her she'd "tell her what happened later".

"Natsuki does not even remember gracing me with this precious bundle of life-" Barely able to finish her tease, Shizuru covered her mouth as Natsuki gave a reeling glare.

"Shizuru, don't do that."

"Kannin-na," the Archmeister uttered behind her hand. A faint smile was still present however.

What was she going to do about this woman? Natsuki sighed, leaning back into the chair, attempting to get more comfortable.

Carefully Shizuru handed Ribbon back over to the Zipang princess, the redhead gathering her into her arms and then sitting on one of the chairs which sat idle around the Gakuenchou's table.

"Nor is she mine, Natsuki. I adopted her."

"Wha-"

Adoption? "When did you adopt her?" Natsuki's brow furrowed, thoroughly confused. Hadn't Shizuru said Mai only came back months ago?

"Hmm…" The redhead paused, stretching her arms out so her forearms lay against the surface of the table. "We bumped into each other by chance, didn't we?" Mai peered down to Ribbon and the girl smiled, nodding up to her in response. "It was two years ago. Schwartz had been in the area at the time and had left her in the Black Valley, close to the Cat God Mountain."

Schwartz did…? Natsuki frowned at her. "_The Cat God Mountain again…" _How significant was that it within that scorching place? For such a ridiculous sounding location it sure held… a mysterious importance.

What of that cat-girl, as well?

Shizuru placed a bowl of hearty porridge and meat in front of the Gakuenchou, adding a spoon as a last minute thought. If she could feed herself, then she wouldn't assist.

She felt she had already embarrassed the Gakuenchou enough for the day.

It wasn't even the afternoon yet, either.

"Thanks, Shizuru." Natsuki murmured, grasping hold of the spoon and bringing the bowl closer to her. She had been up for a while so… luckily she wouldn't embarrass herself too much with her motor skills.

"By the way Natsuki. What did you do about your hair clip, it is a family heirloom, isn't it" Mai pondered over to her, leaning backwards slightly as Ribbon shuffled in her lap, sitting herself forward and placing her tiny hands onto the table, curiosity sparking in her eyes as she watched Natsuki.

Pausing mid-chew of a bite, the older woman slowly swallowed and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. Family heirloom…? She didn't even remember it until she had asked Shizuru about her robe.

"I… I am not sure. Shizuru?" Natsuki darted emerald to the elder, taking another bite of her porridge.

"Mm, I have kept it safe for Natsuki. Thankfully it was not at all damaged from the blow from that awful woman." The steel in her voice towards the end of her sentence chilled the Gakuenchou.

The Zipang princess of the group stayed silent. Personally, she didn't know what to think of the Brigadier General. Haruka had been her Onee-sama and had never once behaved violently… surely something had gone wrong? Even during the years of the blonde's... almost odd behaviour?

"A-aa…" Mumbling Natsuki listened to the Archmeister, using the elder's voice as a focus to concentrate on eating.

"I still cannot believe it myself, Mai." Shizuru bowed her head to the younger woman. "Haruka was my friend. The behaviour was highly irregular, but she was always a hothead."

"Bite." Ribbon spoke as soon as Natsuki stuffed the spoon into her mouth again, a raven brow quirking. "There you go!"

Although, she had personally never had much of an interest with children, this one was quite… oddly cute. Natsuki's brow furrowed, the array of expressions immediately amusing the blonde child.

She thought she understood a little why Mai took her in...

"She knows all about you, Natsuki." Mai smiled warmly, holding Ribbon to her chest. "I talk about you all the time, she even knew who you were before that."

That was a little strange, but she figured her status as Gakuenchou was quite renown.

"She's been wanting to meet Natsuki for a while." Shizuru smiled, watching the younger woman.

"W-well. I'm here I guess." She said lamely, cursing mentally.

Unsure with what else to say Natsuki sat there self-consciously, shoulders tensing. "Um…"

Slowly she brought her hand over to the small child, offering two fingers over, the blonde instantly grabbing them, shaking her hand.

"Mm, you are here…" Shizuru whispered softly, Natsuki withdrawing her hand back and cocking a brow in surprise to the different way of speaking.

The Archmeister was staring at her with an undeniable amount of love and affection, but she quickly reeled it in, standing to softly kiss Natsuki's head.

"I am very glad Natsuki finally woke up."

"B-but, I am," Natsuki mumbled, "I have been all day." She felt eyes burn into them and she softly whimpered.

"You are back, silly. _You_"

The Gakuenchou wasn't too sure what Shizuru was on about, grabbing the Archmeister's forearms.

"Out of your coma." Shizuru clarified, chuckling softly as she wound her arms around the Gakuenchou's head, holding her close to her chest.

Natsuki's fingers curled a bit tighter to hold her arms back, brows furrowing a bit.

"I missed you…"

Her ears twitched sharply under the abrupt disturbance from the students, all eyes and attention on them and she attempted to hide away, sinking into the Archmeister. "But I already woke up?" She muffled against the Windbloom native's chest.

If she had been confused before, she was utterly baffled now.

"I know, Natsuki." Shizuru chuckled again, kissing her head once more. "I am thankful you woke up… Because there was a very large chance you would not. You could have died, and I do not know what I would have done without you."

Natsuki peered at Mai from between the Archmeister's arms, face red and burning as she held on a bit tighter. "Oh… Right…"

"Don't look at me." Mai grinned over.

Emeralds flickered away, staring at the white silk of Shizuru's dress shirt, blinking. "_What a friend!"_

Here she was in the middle of the dining hall with students surrounding them, and Shizuru had decided to have a heart-to-heart conversation _now_? Natsuki was simply completely and utterly lost in what to do and say.

"Shizuru… do you mean that the version of me I don't remember is… back?"

"Bits and pieces, yes. But I mostly mean… I am just so overwhelmed with happiness that you are awake, talking, and able to be by my side again." Shizuru composed herself, slowly letting Natsuki go and giving a soft smile.

Natsuki nodded slowly, realizing the reaction was based off when she had announced she was here for the child. "Oh."

"I just… said it instinctively, I guess," Natsuki mumbled, her deep, viridian eyes scanning between Shizuru, Mai and Ribbon.

The atmosphere within the hall eventually settled, and the group and large amount of curious students piped down, the Gakuenchou at last managing to eat her meal in peace without interruption.

Shizuru ate and dabbed her lips with a napkin, conversing with Mai about new-found motherhood. It was still very odd to see Mai, with a child…

Blinking when a paper ball landed next to her, Natsuki cocked a brow at it and stared. Where had that come from?

"Kruger..."

Twisting around emeralds instantly widened slightly, taking in the sight of the dark-skinned, turquoise-haired woman who was stood behind her wheelchair.

They continued their silence, Natsuki opening and closing her mouth multiple times but unable to say anything. Her ex class-mate was even clothed in the new uniform which had been given to her. It was similar to the students own, the differences being it was blue, with padding atop the shoulders and a thicker collar which was shaded in a black.

The trousers and combat boots were the same… but she wore a simple white shirt underneath the blue one.

"...Laura?" Natsuki stared, brows furrowing tightly as she scanned the other woman again.

* * *

><p><strong>COLLAB NOTES<strong>

Understandably Natsuki is all over the place right now, so we've made her memories and actions muddled and a little repetitive. She'll eventually sink out of this behaviour once she realises what is happening and gets better, but she is still healing of course, so these traits will stay for a while longer yet. Also, if you think she sounds a little selfish right now, then that was on purpose. After all she just came out of a coma and is trying to understand what is happening; anything she is familiar with she'll immediately cling to.

We hope we've done a bit of balancing out for this chapter. We really enjoyed writing that scene between Tomoe and Nina, and have some more battle scenes drafted out already, so it'll only be a matter of time until more of Garderobe's training and Renascence's darkness is brought into the light.

For Shizuru we've made it so she speaks quite proper without many "shortcuts". So for instance, instead of saying, "How's it going? You're coming over here, right?" She would say something more along the lines of, "How are you doing? You will be here soon, will you not?"

**REVIEWS**

**Guest NO.2**: Renascence will definitely have ShizNatsu (even deeper than in this chapter), but you might be surprised with the future pairings planned. Harmonium-Kruger and I have always loved a variety of pairings (both canon and crack) so anything (written properly and believably of course) could pop up.

**Guest NO.3**: A dark Natsuki? You might be in for something there, considering we are Harmonium-Kruger and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta!

**TUYETPHAM**: The reason for Haruka is deeply embedded into plot, yes. Many of these events are to be explained with the relating characters in future chapters and is even brought up within the planned prequel (Seductive Smile). Also the reason why and how Garderobe knows will be highlighted soon.

**sammykhann**: Thanks! We are surprised this kind of storyline hasn't been done yet though, considering how many Mai-Series stories there are these days. Surely _somewhere _it exists?

Thanks for all the reviews so far! We are amazed this story has become this popular already! We hope you enjoy it as much as we are for writing it and that you won't feel disappointed for where it goes!


	3. Turning Point

**RENASCENCE  
>CHAPTER THREE: Turning Point<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>by Harmonium-Kruger<br>and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

><p>Shizuru smiled, a bit amused as she watched the Gakuenchou gawk. "Where is Rosalie? Often, you two do keep together."<p>

"Implying something, Shizuru?" Laura cleared her throat, a faint flush. "It's good to see you again, Natsuki."

"C-come and sit down." The Gakuenchou directed towards the taller otome, directing a hand over to the chair beside her wheelchair. "If you have time?"

"I'm afraid not, I need to find…" Laura pointedly stared at Shizuru. "Rosalie, she ran off with my paperwork and I have no idea where she put it."

Err, well, that was different. Natsuki blinked, if not a little disappointed Laura couldn't stay.

Shizuru gave a faintly smug smile, waving Laura off. "I have not seen her." She gave a soft chuckle, looking to Natsuki.

"Mm… Suppose it's all up to me." Laura murmured, giving the Gakuenchou a soft pat to her shoulder. "Later, Natsuki."

As time departed, the dining hall slowly decreased with students, the years going their separate ways to their classes. Natsuki wondered whether Mai and Shizuru were supposed to be teaching but shrugged it off, the contents of the food removed from the bowl and within her stomach instead, hunger stated.

Just as it started to get boring, Laura popped up again, a fancy-curled blonde being dragged in by the woman.

"I told you already Laura, I didn't do anything with the papers!"

The Corals passing them stared and giggled, bypassing them.

"What have I told you about lying, little lady?" Laura winked to Natsuki as she strode over, blocking the blonde from passing or seeing where she was being led.

Natsuki hid a smile, still a bit wary about meeting new people in her wheelchair.

"I am _not _a little lady!" Rosalie stomped her heel just as Laura stepped to the side, catching the Gakuenchou's eye and the rest of the table's attention.

"Eep! Ah, Madame Kruger… Oh, you are going to get it!" The blonde woman flushed darkly, jabbing a finely manicured nail to Laura.

Natsuki covered her mouth to hide a snort, shoulders shaking a bit in barely restrained mirth as she looked up towards the two. "Rosalie… I can't even remember the last time I saw you, but it is good to see you again."

Glaring at the brightly-haired woman and then down to the Gakuenchou, Rosalie blinked, unconsciously gripping at her uniform which was identical to the taller woman's in front of her. A blue uniform with a white shirt underneath, the collar done up surprisingly neatly.

She continued to point an offending finger towards Laura's chest, but realising what she was doing she tore it away, spinning to face Natsuki sharply. "I-it's good to see you too, Madame Kruger! I am glad she is in good spirits."

With the use of the Florentine, Natsuki snickered under her breath again, Shizuru glancing away to hide her mirth. Mai did no such thing however, simply grinning lopsidedly at the blonde.

Rosalie was pretty… It made her a little nervous, though she didn't quite understand why. Natsuki cleared her throat to hide a flush, lifting a hand to run her fingers over the lobe of her ear, tugging faintly.

Laura cocked a grin to that; Her brows furrowed quickly though and she knelt beside Natsuki to face the blonde meister, copying Natsuki's glare and stern face before she spoke.

"Rosalie you are just _toujurs pur_." Laura spoke gruffly, obviously trying to imitate the now embarrassed Gakuenchou.

"H-hey… No." That seemed to be the most of her defense, and Laura snickered, continuing. "Profecto magnificus…"

"That just butchers it." Rosalie pouted this time, cocking a brow at the tomato-red Gakuenchou. She flinched however, jumping at the cough directly behind her, knowing precisely who it was.

"M-M-Madame Maria!"

The ageing epitome hawked her gaze on Rosalie, a stack of paperwork in an obscenely giant folder hooked under her arm , scanning the group sternly. "Claudel. May I ask why I found this," she gestured to the folder, "under my desk?"

"Ie-" It was the only noise produced by the Florentine, the stoic Lutecian handing the paperwork to Laura.

"Do not lose it again, Bianchi." Without another word she pinched hold of Rosalie's ear, dragging her out the hall, everyone staring.

"O-o-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"...She is so _cute_." Natsuki couldn't help but blurt out, hearing Shizuru give a gasp.

"Ara, my Natsuki was flirting with another woman right in front of me!" She teased softly, winking as she covered her face.

"A-ah, no, Shizuru! Ah… _Lux aeterna_…?"

Mai had no clue what the words meant, but she was more than sure that whatever the woman had spewed it had been cheesy. Knowing Natsuki it may have even put her under yet more embarrassment, but the reaction Shizuru held said otherwise, the Archmeister shaking her head softly to smile.

"Natsuki is very sweet, but I was just teasing." The elder reached for her cheek, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose in a rare show of public affection.

"A-ah!" The Gakuenchou reacted as if she had bit it instead, covering her nose with a wicked flush. "S-Shizuru!"

"Ara?"

"Stop it!"

"But still…" Mai laughed, Ribbon fidgeting in her lap, tiny arms sprawled onto the table before them, curious emeralds darting between the Archmeister and Gakuenchou as they reacted to one another in counters. "We have a plan for you, Natsuki. A milestone of sorts."

"A… milestone? What plan?" Uncovering her nose, the tip red as well as her ears from her blushing, Natsuki cleared her throat and regarded them.

"In a month's time, we plan to have you healthy and strong enough to leave this wheelchair-" Mai began, the Gakuenchou perking up brightly.

"And have Natsuki use a cane!" Shizuru finished, Natsuki deflating slightly at the thought.

"Oh… Well, it will get me out of this chair…" She hummed softly, nodding. "I can do that."

"I will be your personal tutor." Mai smiled a little too innocently for Natsuki's liking, the Gakuenchou paling, Ribbon playing with the royal's fingers.

"_I'm going to get my ass kicked."_

* * *

><p>A gruelling month it was; A mental and physical strain taking a toll on the Gakuenchou. Her hands had newly formed calluses, sore palms an pads of her feet as well. She could barely be pulled out of bed by Shizuru…<p>

But today seemed to be the day, an exact month since Mai promised. She was so sleepy though, and longed to just lounge in her chair a while longer as she wheeled herself along with the others.

"Natsuki looks very tired… Perhaps we will have another break after this…" Shizuru worried over her, but the Gakuenchou chuckled softly and waved her off.

"No, I can at least make it to the infirmary…"

Besides, they were at the lift which'd take them to the underground lab, and Mai, Rosalie, Laura and Miss Maria were there waiting for them.

Just like that month previous, Miss Maria was watching Rosalie like a hawk, the blonde fidgeting nervously under the elderly woman's stern gaze, Laura reacting with amusement to the notion until Maria shot her a look, the spiky-haired woman quickly shooting her gaze to Natsuki, rivalling Nina with a stoic stare ahead.

"Finally." Natsuki sighed, lifting her hands from the wheels to survey them. Her hands had bled a few times over the month, which led to softer wheels but there was only so much she could do when trying to get better.

Mai smiled to her, crossing her arms as the medical doctor approached and lifted her hands. "I bet it feels good to have calluses again, Kruger." Youko smirked, though Natsuki really could have taken or left them.

"Can I just get out of this thing now?"

"You are impatient, Natsuki." The royal of the group murmured, the doors to the lift already open. They all moved out the way for the Gakuenchou, the woman rolling into it

It was cramped, but they somehow all managed to fit, Rosalie glaring at Laura who cocked her eyebrows at her.

The ride down was awkward and silent, all except for the muttering the Florentine blonde emitted under her breath, prodding her elbow into the brightly-haired woman's stomach who was unaffected, Miss Maria glaring death down to Rosalie who squeaked.

Natsuki watched with faint amusement, waiting until the third mechanical tick of the lift before she spoke. "Rosalie, stolen anything else lately?" She couldn't hide a big smirk at the haughty grumble of the blonde, Laura at her side snickering.

"I like this Kruger better."

"No!" Rosalie shot, but with the elderly epitome's stoic stare she halted, opening and closing her mouth hesitantly. "Oh, har-har-har, of course not!" She hid her mouth, ending up with just making herself all the more suspicious. "_Urgh, crap."_

At last the lift reached the underground lab and they piled out, Rosalie and Miss Maria being the first ones to do so, the Florentine making a distance for herself away from the ex-Gakuenchou.

"Rosalie, you are adorable." Natsuki smiled, shaking her head as she wheeled herself from the lab and rubbed her hands together. "This is very annoying." She grumbled again, coming to a stop right before Yohko.

The medical doctor just stared down at her, and the Gakuenchou cocked her brows up. Reeling back, Natsuki softly rammed into her legs.

"So are you going to help me or just stand there?" Natsuki huffed up at her, reversing the chair back a foot or two. Unconsciously she glanced over her shoulder, pinpointing Shizuru and Mai's location, the two between Rosalie and Laura, the Archmeister absently hooking her arm around the blonde's to stop the meister from causing anymore trouble with Laura.

Miss Maria was off to their side, looking distraught.

"I'll help." Yohko snickered, though cast a glance to the others. "If Claudel hasn't stolen anything from here."

Natsuki smirked, though quickly made a face when the doctor turned back to her with a few tools in hand.

"I just need to check if you're strong enough… Here." She clipped something onto her middle finger, the Gakuenchou vaguely remembering it from when she had first woken up from her coma and had ripped it off to shut up the machine.

She did not like its return.

Yohko brought literally _everything _to her chair. A little rolling table being slid over to her side with an assortment of tools. It went down to everything, from her heartbeat, blood pressure, reflexes, eye quality and hearing. There were even a few ridiculous things like Yohko asking her weird questions, some obvious, a few impossible for her and just the plain strange.

"I believe," the scientist started, shoving her hands into her pockets and backing away a few steps from her chair, "that you're well enough."

"_Finally."_

"How would even testing my vision help you to know that I can finally stand?" Natsuki blurted out once everything was taken off of her, crossing her arms.

"It doesn't." Yohko smirked to herself as she turned her back on the Gakuenchou, hearing a choked grumble and a seething hiss.

The doctor reached behind her desk, bringing out a decorated and burned-styled cane for Natsuki. She quieted upon seeing it, emeralds tracing over every detail of the stained wood of it.

"Natsuki seems to like that." She heard Shizuru tease, and grinned faintly. "Much better than this wheelchair."

She wondered who made it though. It was obviously handcrafted… but for some reason Natsuki felt it'd be rude to even ask. So she remained silent, the doctor handing it over to her. She held the cane, rotating it to see the details up close.

There were the patterns of snowflakes burned into the wood and then carved out, giving the cane a sharper focus, they curved in from the top of the stick and downwards, the wave of snowflakes getting thinner the further downwards it trailed.

"I do like this…" She seemed enamoured with it, tracing a burn mark along down and admiring it. She took the handle into her palm, the curved wood feeling a hint of groove for her grip.

Looking up, Natsuki eyed the others and bounced a bit in the wheelchair. "I want to stand!"

Unhooking her arm from Rosalie's, the Archmeister of course ventured forward, Laura following.

"No funny stuff," the brightly-haired woman snickered at Rosalie, the Florentine huffing at Laura in response.

Reluctantly, Natsuki gave the cane back to Yohko to hold, the Archmeister and Laura lending their arms for the Gakuenchou to grip and hold onto.

Slowly, the coal-haired woman moved her footholds of the wheelchair to the side, placing oxfords onto the tiled floor below. She was nervous, but slowly stood thanks to the Meisters at her sides.

It was shaky and she wondered whether she'd able to hold her own weight without the two women by her side, the sight of them probably looking rather ridiculous to anyone who were to walk into the lab.

But they held onto her, Natsuki pausing to hesitantly tread another foot down onto the floor, her stance less wobbly.

"How is Natsuki doing?" Shizuru asked softly, holding her up and sweeping her gaze over her.

"Fine… A bit odd, because you're both holding onto me." Natsuki chuckled, Yohko coming close to hand the cane off to Laura.

The Meister eyed Natsuki, determining the Gakuenchou's left side to be the best for handling the cane, as it was her dominant side. Slipping the handle of the cane into the woman's left hand, Laura watched her plant it on the ground and lean into it before slowly taking herself from Natsuki's side.

Heavily the Gakuenchou leaned against the cane with the abrupt absence of Laura, Shizuru gripping hold of her arm only slightly tighter, pushing into her slide a little to keep the Gakuenchou level.

"Ah…" Natsuki leaned into the cane a bit tensely, her uniform still a bit loose in some areas as she had yet to gain much muscle or weight. But out of the chair with more exercise, that would be easily solved…

She was standing, without pain but with weakness. Weakness she could overcome.

For a moment the Archmeister let go, the younger column tilting to her left a little but stopped herself with a careful footing, Natsuki leaning herself to her left instead, slowly getting used to standing again.

It felt… odd… weird. But nice to finally stretch her legs after so long. She felt the weight through her whole body, something which she couldn't really remember.

Natsuki smiled, flushing when she realized so many people were in the room and watching her still.

"There you go!" Laura clapped once, softly as she chuckled and returned to Rosalie's side.

The Gakuenchou eyed them, chuckling as she leaned into her side, eyes returning to Shizuru with a hint of mischief. "Now I can finally run away from you and your teasing."

Although the memories as a student and running away from the elder woman had always been… something at least.

"Surely Natsuki does not mean so?" There it was again, that teasing within the layer of Windbloom accent.

"Mm…" Natsuki rose her right hand to her jaw, rubbing softly as she mock-pondered. "No, I suppose not." She winked at Shizuru, the elder flushing just faintly at the new attitude the Gakuenchou sported.

Natsuki felt so much more confident, it was like she was changing in personality the more healthy she became. It reminded her of… the confidence the Kruger family were really known for; was she _finally _developing into a… _true _Kruger of sorts?

The pondering continued up until the stunned Archmeister brushed the feeling away, replying to her at last. "Whatever does she mean?" Shizuru chuckled, shifting her gaze to the others.

Miss Maria appeared desperate to leave by now, suspiciously surveying Rosalie and then briefly scanning the digital cloak which was on the holographic screen of the super-computer.

Knowing her she was wanting to fill in paperwork.

"I love you too much to run." Natsuki whispered into the elder's ear under a guise of chuckling instead, whistling softly as she took a step and another from Shizuru, limping but able to walk.

* * *

><p>Natsuki was… bored stiff to be honest. She was cooped up on a chair - not a wheelchair though, so she was at least thankful for that. But <em>why here<em>?

"Gakuenchou." Miss Maria stared at her pointedly from the other side of her desk, staring at her from above her glasses.

Did Miss Maria even need glasses, she wondered?

"A-aa…"

"The situation is as follows; our spies have declared a high level of distress is present within the Republic of Aries and their officials are displaying evidence of suspicious activity. It is believed that Aries is attempting to gain access past the borders of the Zipang Empire and the Principality of Altai."

"Why Aries would try to gain entry into the Locked Country…" Maria paused, sliding her glasses off and placing them onto the table once folding them. "...we do not know.

"I see…" Natsuki gripped the handle of her cane in one hand, pad of her thumb worrying over the polished wood. Thankfully, she was steadily gaining her weight back, motor skills as well. Muscle was filling out slow and lean; Mai was a very tough tutor…

"Aries is attempting to enter the Locked Country, but the reason why is unknown… Which regions have had interest in Zipang before?" Natsuki asked, leaning forward and studying a map that Shizuru had given her.

"Only Taiyun and Altai." Pointing and pressing the padding of her index finger against the paper, Maria directed to the small island which consisted of Taiyun, just off the coast of Altai. "The three countries of the east have a natural connection of history. However…"

"However?"

"The royal families of Taiyun and Altai have intermarried many times before, and in consequence… have direct links to Princess Mashiro. I believe Aries may know this and are seeking to push them into an agreement to our disadvantage."

"But how could that…" Natsuki trailed, confused - her head hurt.

"I think I understand…" She murmured after a moment, stilling her thumb against the handle of her cane. "One ruling for two when another has the right to rule one as well… That would be very controversial if that would come out."

She eyed the map again, tracing her index finger along a narrow line. Where was this…

"I have been… Hearing of the Black Valley, from Shizuru mostly. It's not on this map?"

Maria identified the area with a bony finger, locating the area extremely close to Windbloom. "It manifests around Windbloom and around the sea of Garderobe. It is an ancient desert which holds centuries worth of old technology. Scientific calculations has proven that oddly it has moved."

"...Moved?"

"Moved. We are unsure if it is seismic activity, or the technology itself forcing the movement, but it has… moved."

Natsuki stared at the area on the map, a bit confused still. An area, a desert at that, that could… move. "Well, I suppose we should really worry about that if it threatens a forest or the sea. Threatens to replace them, that is." Natsuki shook her head slowly to not irritate the seam at the back of her skull, focusing again.

"Miss Maria… Why do you believe the Brigadier General of Aries struck me?"

The epitome said nothing for a while, her eyes planted on the tablet which lay before her, her green eyes moving left to right as she read the information upon the menus. "...I do not know, Gakuenchou. The Brigadier General never showed a hint of violence as a student, but humans can prove otherwise."

The old woman hadn't even glanced up to acknowledge her, but by now Natsuki was completely used to this. She had suffered under the tutor's wrath, guidance and kindest time and time again.

"Hm… Perhaps it wasn't on her own volition-" Her thoughts disrupted, Natsuki blankly stared down to the map. "I have a headache… I think this is enough for one day, Miss Maria. Thank you for helping me get caught up on these issues." She bowed her head, smiling as she eased her cane towards her side to stake the ground and slowly stand.

"Could you please inform the Archmeister that the second batch of nano-machines are ready for the Amethyst year?" Maria questioned, holding the woman's gaze for only a few moments before backtracking to the tablet before her.

Nodding firmly, the Gakuenchou steadily made her way over to the door.

"And Gakuenchou."

"Aa…?"

"You are to meet with Dr. Helene. She may have discovered something."

"...Mm. Thank you." She was glad not to have that wheelchair anymore… Though this cane was killing her shoulder. Gripping the handle tight, she opened the door and shuffled out.

Her uniform was nicely shown now that she was able to walk again; Coat slowly billowing behind her. The hairpin had been returned as well, and she was starting to remember just a bit more about the world around her, and the people within it.

Shizuru had been very understanding and pleasant throughout the entire ordeal, even though it must have been hard for her… Perhaps she would plan a date for the two of them later… For now, she would find her and head to the doctor.

Seeing as her situation in walking was still not its best, once Natsuki had arrived to the elevator which would take her to the underground lab, she decided to take it instead of struggling with the stairs.

The Gakuenchou didn't quite like the idea of breaking her neck now when she was still recovering - even, breaking it at all.

Calling the cubic mechanism up to her level, Natsuki leant her side against the wall.

It was the afternoon and classes had ended, so there were few if no students straying around inside the building currently.

Bringing her finger to her GEM, which had been given modified access, she brought up the communications link. "Shizuru? Miss Maria told me to remind you that the second batch of nano-machines are ready for the Amethyst year… Would you like to meet up while I meet with Yohko?"

Why did she have to tell Shizuru, anyway? Didn't Miss Maria have an intercom?

She stepped into the lift once it arrived, holding onto the bar by the wall after pressing a button with her cane.

The tiny microphone built into the back of the GEM buzzed, and she heard the Archmeister speak, her voice hinted with a little static, as came naturally with these prototypes.

"Oh? What is she planning, I wonder?"

"I am not planning anything… Though, I would like to plan with you, later." Natsuki adjusted the cross-cravat at her neck, the ruby shining a little brighter today.

"Oh?" Shizuru actually sounded surprised, and the Gakuenchou smirked just barely with a bit of pride. "Mm. I want to have a private dinner with you, when our schedules allow. For now… Meet me in the infirmary?"

The elder meister was sat in the Gakuenchou's office upon Natsuki's seat. The surprise was still evident within her eyes. She brushed her finger and thumb across the base of her GEM, speaking. "I will be there soon, Na-tsuki." The tone was playful, a pause purposely placed into the younger female's name.

Natsuki gave a small smile, bringing her hand from the cross-cravat and brushing it down her shirt. Nervous… She shouldn't be.

"Ah." Her lift had arrived at its destination, and she eased off from the wall with a small huff, planting the cane down in a reflex as she started to stride off. So much easier than that blasted wheelchair…

Dully the lift doors cranked behind her and she quickly located the doctor's current position within the domed lab.

The medical scientist was upon the chair in front of the super-computer. She glanced over her shoulder and then spun it around, standing, then shoved her hands into her pockets. "Ah, Gakuenchou. I wasn't expecting you so early."

Wetting her lips, Natsuki scoped out the room before setting her eyes back onto the older woman. "What did you want to see me about, Yohko?"

"I have found something I think you'll like." Yohko smirked softly, cocking her chin to the display.

"...?" Natsuki wandered closer, intrigued now as she gave the lab a once over. Nothing odd… yet.

With a hand still within her pocket, Yohko turned to the large computer, inputting commands into the command panel with one hand quickly, dextrously typing away with her fingers and thumb.

"Just yesterday we found something incredibly interesting in Windbloom Castle." A window popped up and some graphs appeared on the screen, a rendered image within the centre displaying a 3D, transparent map of the castle.

However it was what was underneath the castle which caught Natsuki's attention.

"Using seismic tomography we were able to… ah… replicate what is undergound."

"Seismic tomography…" Natsuki repeated with only a brief blank stare, expression soon turning back to interested as she leaned against her cane. "That is impressive technology… But what exactly am I to be looking at, or for?"

The Gakuenchou seemed offended by the derivative snort tossed her way by the doctor, Yohko easing closer to trace with her finger.

"The darker colouring here, you see it?" Her fingertip brushed across the screen, disturbing the hologram in a tail. "This is within the old sector of the castle which was heavily guarded within the Twelve Nation War. For unknown reasons the wall had been renovated just before the Shinso's death."

Guiding the Gakuenchou's eyes along with her digit, Yohko trailed it towards the back of the wall. "You can easily see a tunnel system which gradually leads down to a set of corridors which by the seismic tomography appear to be heavily damaged."

"Oh? What could be hiding all the way down there…?" Natsuki pondered softly, slipping a hand into the pocket of her slacks, tilting her head. "Did you… think it would be a good idea to send an excavation crew? Or… Are we allowed to do that?"

She felt so sheepish asking; She still hadn't remembered nor re-learned the rules each nation had.

"The Princess has demanded we to do. So whether we wanted to or not we are." Yohko chuckled, and with the click of a key she zoomed into the rendering of the corridors. "Here." She clicked another button and the area of interest transformed into a vibrant white, displaying tiny details which the younger woman hadn't seen before. "This area seems to be an holding chamber of some form. It is impossible to prove that this is solid but I believe this could be technology possibly dating back to the Shinso's first era of Garderobe."

"Can you print this into a paper map? If we truly are to go, we need to be prepared." Natsuki slid her hand from her pocket, leaning into her cane again as she studied the display. "This is very impressive technology…" She repeated, gawking at the image a bit more.

"My, if Natsuki gets any closer, her nose might end up on the map!"

"Ah, Shizuru!"

Honestly, this was just basic technology, but Yohko said nothing. "_This is ancient dinosaur tech."_

"Did you miss me?" The Archmeister teased her lightly, threading her arm around the younger woman's, tugging her closer to herself.

"...A-yes."

"The dates for the excavations will be organised." The scientist cut in, lifting a hand to Shizuru in regards. "I must have the equipment prepared and discuss the plans with Miss Maria, yourself and the Archmeister late this week."

"Yes." Natsuki whispered softly towards Shizuru, surprising the elder as they both listened. "Alright. I will want to come along, but I do realise I may be more of a liability to such a physical task…"

"Nonsense, perhaps this will give you an edge to gain back some strength?" Shizuru offered, and Natsuki softly smiled. The elder was always trying to include her...

The elder woman's sheer selflessness was terrifying sometimes. At times it could beat _Mai's_, and that in itself was an impressive concept seeing as the redhead was so motherly.

A… motherly mother?

Shaking the thought from her mind, nudged against the brunette momentarily. "Your selflessness is scary sometimes."

"Yet I am not even attempting to be 'scary'", Shizuru murmured.

"I will see you later, Gakuenchou, Archmeister," the medical-scientist nodded to both of them in turn.

"Mm. Goodbye, Yohko…" Natsuki struggled a bit until Shizuru let her go, chuckling softly as she started towards the lift. "Not scary as in horrible but… it is frightening sometimes to be reminded of just how much you love me and care… If that makes sense." She flushed softly, clearing her throat as she toyed with the handle of her cane, nervously twiddling it between steps.

"I seem to remember you saying such a thing before as a Coral." Shizuru smiled, brushing her index and middle fingers across her lips, covering the faint grin deftly. "Now where did Natsuki have in mind?"

The Archmeister let the Gakuenchou entered the elevator first before heading inside herself, activating the lift to take them to their desired floor.

"Ah… I was thinking in your quarters? I would obviously bring something, I don't want you cooking… N-not that I wouldn't like your cooking!" Natsuki sighed, trying to calm her rapidly fraying nerves.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Natsuki inhaled sharply. "I… Would you object to a little date?"

How could she teach herself to not to near on have a panic attack around Shizuru anyway? She had always been frightfully nervous around the older meister, but… this coma was a changing point for her, a fork within the road leading into a new undiscovered location.

"I am flattered, of course I would go on a date with you, Natsuki."

The inner Shizuru was practically screaming in delight. She hid it well behind her array of masks, but in reality the Archmeister simply wanted to cling onto the limping woman and squeeze her. "But please, you must do one thing for me."

"_Oh, boy." _Natsuki's gut flipped, unsure whether to be nervous or terrified.

"I would do anything for you, Shizuru." The Gakuenchou coolly replied, finding it to actually be true. She flushed, tapping her cane nervously against the pantleg of her slacks.

"Absolutely anything?" The Archmeister chuckled gently, the lift halting to a stop, the doors sluggishly opening in response. "Then Gakuenchou, please guide me."

"...Guide you?" She was confused, the tilt of her head indicating that quite easily. "...? Oh." Natsuki smiled, glad to have figured it out. Slipping her hand into Shizuru's, she squeezed softly and began to lead them out from the lift.

"I am surprised you have not erupted like a volcano yet." Shizuru joked, smoothing the padding of her thumb along the Gakuenchou's own. "She is maturing."

Their walk was steady, the Archmeister instinctively slowing whenever the Gakuenchou strained. The academy grounds were silent and empty for the most part, the lazy calls of the afternoon insects singing.

"I remembered the first time I kissed you yesterday, that I bumped into you and almost sent us flying off the Shinso stair platform." This time the shorter female did redden, peering off into the opposite direction, looking at nothing in particular.

Shizuru watched her, a pleased smile painting her lips as Natsuki led her towards the faculty dormitory. "Mm… I am so happy Natsuki remembers that…" Flushing herself, she looked away, feeling a bit of nervousness seep into her.

Grinning, the Gakuenchou took a moment to appreciate the heat of the sun on her back; The hand in her own and the smell of the perfume Shizuru was wearing… It made her all the more sure that she was ready for tonight.

"It is still embarrassing though, I _fell on you after tripping over my own feet." _The Gakuenchou had certainly been less classy during her younger years.

"But surely Natsuki would have been stuck up until now attempting to say those three little words?" That notorious teasing was clearly eligible, embedded into Shizuru's thick Windbloom accent.

"Probably," the Gakuenchou admitted, shaking her head, reaching the dorm which they now shared.

Not wanting to let go of Shizuru's hand, Natsuki shuffled closer to the wall and leaned into it, resting her cane against the wall as she fished a key from her pocket. Unlocking the door, she pocketed the key once more and grasped her cane. "After you, Shizuru…"

The elder smiled softly, opening the door and gently leading the Gakuenchou through it. Some of Natsuki's things were in a cluster by the door, and Shizuru adored the pile even if it was messy.

It was… a messy-neatness, classically Natsuki.

"Er… I am sorry, but I'm afraid I'll burn the building down if I try and cook," Natsuki laughed awkwardly, scratching her cheek with a fingernail, looking between the kitchenette and Shizuru.

Amused, the elder gently led her towards the kitchenette at either rate. "Well, Natsuki can help me, of course…"

"Of course I'll help you…" Hanging her cane on the knob for a cabinet, Natsuki grasped onto the counter and leaned into it.

"What shall we make?" The younger asked, tilting her head as she tried to remember what was kept in their icebox and cabinets.

Opening a cupboard above their heads, Shizuru rummaged inside of it, pondering. "... I have pasta." But what could they have which was a little different? Shizuru was getting a bit sick of the same things, really. "...Shrimps?"

She turned her head to Natsuki, tilting her head slightly. "What does Natsuki think?"

Holding the counter, the younger shuffled a bit closer, opening the icebox. "We have lemons… Were you planning to make lemonade? At any rate… I think that would be tasty. Lemon on shrimp pasta?" She snagged two of the yellow tart fruit, closing the lid with a bit of trouble.

"Those would go well together," Shizuru confirmed, kneeling down to fetch the frying fan.

A sudden thought came to the Gakuenchou's mind and she watched Shizuru out the corner of her eye. "_I feel like I am married to her."_

Looking down to her left hand, she at least remembered not having a ring at any time. She looked at Shizuru's hand, confirming the same. Not married; And yet, this feeling was pleasant and warm, causing the next words to spill from her mouth without a second thought.

"I wouldn't mind being married to you."

Having lifted the frying pan up from the cupboard, the Archmeister was just about to put it onto the stove, it clanged loudly, the tawny brunette losing grip of it. "O-oh." Butterflies entered and swarmed the elder's stomach softly, staring at Natsuki.

"Ah…" Natsuki flushed darkly, laying the lemons on the counter and easing a bit closer. "I… You just got shy." The Gakuenchou smirked a bit, leaning against the wood as she cocked a brow. "I haven't seen that yet."

"A-ara… No I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then how come you're speaking like me now?" The Gakuenchou grinned, latching onto the woman's slender wrists. "I like this side of Shizuru."

"N-Natsuki…" The elder had the decency to pout a bit, flush spreading a little darker across the bridge of her nose.

"I'll let you gain back your composure… In exchange for one thing."

"Then tell me please." The meister allowed the shorter woman to continue holding her wrists in front of them, hands relaxed, although the flush upon her cheeks was still gracing them.

"Then kiss me please." The Gakuenchou partially mimicked, the softening of her grin becoming sharper, studying Shizuru's expression swap between multiple emotions swiftly. "Chaste." She added quickly.

"Natsuki… Wants a kiss?" Ruby darted down to the younger woman's lips, a faint shaking catching her eyes next. Natsuki's left leg was trembling, the grip on her wrists not tight enough to stabilize her balance.

"Natsuki wants a kiss." The Gakuenchou's lips twitched, the tremor starting to rise to her hips.

For both of their sake she'd have to take care of the situation then, wouldn't she? The Archmeister thought quickly, turning them so Natsuki's back rested against the counter, brushing up closer to the emerald-eyed otome and lifting her hands, cupping the Gakuenchou's cheeks whom still held onto her wrists.

Natsuki was afraid to speak, cautious that any utterance or even a sharp exhale would discourage Shizuru. Her thumbs gently brushed over the tender skin of the elder's inner wrists, caressing softly. Wetting her lips a bit nervously, the younger pressed into rough palms with an almost need.

Gradually after a while, the Archmeister lent forward, pushing their lips together for a brief time. A spark of energy instantly leapt up Shizuru's spine and across her temple, brushing her lips across the Gakuenchou's smooth lips.

They were just as she had remembered them.

Before Natsuki could even register how long it had been, not even feeling like a second had past, the elder pulled away, her hands still planted to her cheeks delicately.

Crimson staining alabaster skin, the younger softly ran her tongue over her lips again; This time tasting the faint stain of gloss the elder had left behind. "Ah…"

"Now Natsuki is the one with her tongue tied." Shizuru kept a flush herself, hands slowly descending towards the lapel of her coat, smoothing it down. "Perhaps she would like to take this off? Her face is so red, she must be hot."

"Shizuru." Natsuki pouted, quickly smiling again before she nodded. "Please."

Both women knew that this action was going to cost them, seeing as they already couldn't stop thinking about it.

Of course it was half an excuse, but Shizuru didn't care, helping the fellow meister to take the coat off and hanging it on the armrest of the settee for the time being. "Now will we finish?" She uttered with an amusement, heading back over to Natsuki's side to pick up the frying pan once more.

* * *

><p>"That… was much tastier than when I had described it." Natsuki chuckled softly, sleeves of her crisp shirt rolled to the crook of her elbows, cuffs folded over a bit messily. Finishing up her last piece of shrimp after chasing lemon sauce on her plate, the younger dabbed her mouth with the napkin Shizuru had given. "Delicious…"<p>

"You seem to have enjoyed it much more than what you have already eaten when recovering," Shizuru commented, finishing up the rest of hers as well, placing the knife and fork neatly atop the plate. "Perhaps we could have this again another time?" She suggested, offering to take the younger woman's plate.

"It was a surprise… Maybe because we made it together." Natsuki smiled, lifting a hand to adjust the slightly heavy pin in her hair. She had been getting used to the weight again, and it made her smile…

"I would love to have this again; To make it again, with you." She eyed the coat that Shizuru had slid from her shoulders, the article hanging near the door. They really did feel married… And she liked it.

Had their relationship always been like this? From the memories Natsuki did house they all seemed… innocent, distance. Like she had been far too afraid to react physically with her feelings.

To think that should an horrific disaster could form something so positive.

It was little like a Tarot card, Death. The death of something to the rebirth of another.

They fell into another peaceful silence, the Archmeister placing the plates, knives and forks into the sink for the time being.

Drumming her hand mutely against her thigh, Natsuki silently stood; Though leaning against her cane wasn't quite as quiet, the soft tapping of wood upon tile as she closed the distance between them betraying an attempt to be sneaky.

"Were you ever disappointed that I was never quite so physical?"

Visibly the Archmeister appeared unfazed, although Natsuki wasn't quite sure if she really was these days thanks to what had happened those previous minutes ago before they had eaten.

The tawny brunette turned to her slowly, trailing her blood-red eyes momentarily across the Gakuenchou's form, scanning her. "Natsuki was, and is cute. You hold an innocence which lured me in instantly whether it had involved anything physical at all."

But… "I was." She murmured quietly.

Leaning into the cane, the younger nodded slowly. She had anticipated an answer like that; Lips twitching into a soft smile as she drew her eyes from Shizuru and down towards the tile floor. "I do not intend to disappoint you again." She spoke with a faintest of rasps that time, clearing her throat.

"I am sure you will try your hardest." The Gakuenchou could have a terrifying dedication when it came to a matter she was serious about, after all. "But why do we not sit, no?" She directed a lone index finger towards the shorter female's legs, noticing how they shook faintly. "You have done enough walking and standing for today."

"Follow me," Shizuru uttered, capturing the Gakuenchou's free hand within her own, guiding her over towards the settee. "I am not having you stand about any longer."

Smiling, at least the Gakuenchou had learned to stop thanking the elder for every small grace she bestowed, and rather bowed her head towards Shizuru instead. "You know me very well." She commented, finding the words a bit funny. Of course the elder knew her so well…

Slowly, she held tightly to Shizuru's hand and led herself down first, settling in the corner of the settee near to the arm of it, leaning her cane against it on the outer fabric.

"I am rather tired," Shizuru murmured softly, rubbing her fingertips across her forehead gently, leaning back against the settee.

She wouldn't lie, being the combat tutor for both the Amethyst and Diamond years did take the energy out of her at times.

Smiling, Natsuki nodded. She had to admit, she was a little tired too… "We should head to bed…" Somehow, it sounded different than the other nights she had spoken the same words, a thin brow cocking.

Clearing her throat, she snagged her cane again. Although… standing really didn't seem to be all that appealing, right now. "Or… we could sleep here."

For some reason the idea of sleeping cramped up together against the settee felt alluring. The Archmeister puzzled over it.

Then again if it _was _Natsuki then of course she was going to want to get up as closely as she possibly could.

"Hmm…" Shizuru hummed, "Here!" She sung, planting her palms against the Gakuenchou's shoulders, shoving her down.

"Ack!" The cane slipped from her hand, softly clattering to the rug below. She chuckled softly, cheekily tangling her legs with the elder's and giving a faint stretch, covering her mouth with a yawn.

"I like this… cozy." Natsuki murmured, shyly sinking a hand into auburn locks.

Sinking into the slightly smaller woman, the Achmeister rested her ear against the Gakuenchou's chest, facing away from the settee and entrapping fine strands of Natsuki's dark hair between her thumb and index, bringing it closer to her eyes. "It was rare in the past that we got time together, actually."

She brought the tips of the hair to the fellow meister's jawline, brushing it onto the smooth, pale skin, the sensation ticklish.

Grinning faintly to the ticklish feeling at her jaw, the Gakuenchou's face darkened a bit with rose as her free hand traced an unknown pattern atop her back. "Was it? I can see why, we both have very busy and prestigious positions… But, we also find time a lot easier now, I think… Even with the threat of war."

She hummed softly, a little nervous lying with Shizuru. Betraying her trust, her heart beat a bit faster.

"Natsuki's heart will explode if it goes any faster." The brunette laughed softly, directing the tresses of hair to instead lie just underneath the Gakuenchou's nose, a funny expression meeting with her lips.

Scrunching her nose, the younger chuckled softly and blew a soft breath against the hair under her nose, trying to squirm from it without actually moving. "Shizuru, that feels odd." She grasped a strand of the Archmeister's locks, dropping it onto her brow for revenge.

"That is mean, Natsuki!"

So she wasn't allowed whilst the Archmeister was?

The Windbloom native stared, unblinking with a neutral expression. Holding the dark hair against the Gakuenchou however forced a faint snicker to release from her throat, covering her lips with a free hand deftly.

"...Are you laughing because you gave me a moustache?" Natsui deadpanned, eyes crossing to try and see what the elder was doing to her.

Fiddling with Shizuru's hair, she grasped two strands and pressed them against tawny eyebrows, snickering softly to herself.

"Ara, of course not."

The older woman looked absolutely… _ridiculous. _A snort released from Natsuki, lifting then lowering the brunette hair. "Or-ah!" The Gakuenchou mimicked in a high pitched voice, faking a Windbloom accent. "My name is Shizuru and I must speak proper and politely at all times!"

Faking an offended gasp, Shizuru's brows pulled down and inward, making Natsuki mimic the movement with the strands of hair still pressed to them. "Natsuki is mean!"

"Did I miss that part in my impression?"

"So mean!"

But really they should sleep… it was what they were intending to do in the first place.

"Now are we going to do this all night, or are we going to sleep?" The Archmeister questioned, tilting her head, poking the shorter female between the eyebrows with the strands of hair which she then finally allowed to droop back down beside the woman. "You were tired a few moments ago."

"You rejuvenate me." Natsuki released her hold on Shizuru's hair as well, smiling down to the elder as she wrapped her arm a bit more snug around her. She would be forever grateful to the elder for never giving up with her…

"Shizuru…" She trailed off, but quickly recovered, giving the woman in her arms a soft squeeze. "I love you."

"And I love Natsuki," the Archmeister manoeuvred up a little, tucking herself closer so she rested against the fellow meister's collarbone.

Smiling, Natsuki closed her eyes and took another deep inhale. The elder still sometimes wore the perfume that she bought for herself, and she could detect it now. "You are very sentimental, and I think it's cute." She murmured, shifting her legs to tangle with Shizuru's fully.

"I believe Natsuki is also; but please, let us sleep before we discuss the night away." She chuckled, pressing a palm atop the Gakuenchou's emerald eyes, "Sleep."

Stifling a chuckle, Natsuki grasped her hand and pulled it from her face, holding it instead. "You win. Sleep." She murmured quieting down as the smile kept to her lips.

She had heard from several others that she seemed to be exuding much more confidence than she had before the incident. Maybe she was… Perhaps it was more of a gain from the incident… Although she wasn't sure she would trade confidence for war.

Wherever this war was going it wasn't going to end well though. Anyone could see that.

* * *

><p>"You're to come to the Conference Hall, Gakuenchou." Miss Maria buzzed in through the intercom of Natsuki's GEM. "A meeting shall soon be underway concerning the situation with the war."<p>

Rolling the handle of her cane within her hand mindlessly, the meister paused, staring into the flames of the fireplace which was situated on the first floor of the meisters' dorms, sat upon the large and plushy settee in front of the fire.

Brushing her fingers up to the pale azure, the Gakuenchou skimmed the padding of her fingers upon it. "Alright, I'll be there soon, Miss Maria." She murmured, flickering her gaze across the large and spacious room which consisted of a few meister.

She did not want to stand… This cane was a bit harder to get used to, but it definitely beat that wheelchair. Of course, nothing could be standing on her own two feet without anything bracing her except sturdy boots.

Sighing, the Gakuenchou slipped her free hand on top of the curved handle and slowly pushed herself up; Tremors only the faintest to be seen from her legs. That was much better than the first time.

She had wanted a bit of alone time; Time without Shizuru, Laura, Mai or Miss Maria constantly checking up on her, as if she could fall and break something any moment. At least she had had that for an hour.

Her ears twitched and she jumped, the intercom activating again. "And Gakuenchou? The top Amethysts and Diamonds will be there." The buzzing clipped off, leaving a lone Natsuki once more.

Students…?

Scowling a bit at that, she supposed it made sense… What with the changes that Shizuru had made in her absence. Sighing, the Gakuenchou slowly made way towards the door, but peeked through the window first. It looked warm out there… She could find a way to that room without going outside.

Hang on… weren't they two separate buildings though…? Natsuki whacked at her brain and frowned at the occasional student who made their way towards their desired destination. "_Figures…"_

"_I don't want to go outside." _But it wasn't like she had a choice, was it?

Inhaling and then releasing the breath, the Gakuenchou hobbled to the double doors, grasping the horizontal handle to one and gave it a firm pull, the heavy door creaked open, and the soft warmth of outside greeted her.

The natural light of the sun still made her feel like a newborn; A faint brightness overtaking all sight before it faded to normal and that irritating warmth that settled right behind her eyes… Ugh.

Maybe she was just in a bad mood… After all, she could walk but not without a question every day.

"_Did Natsuki fall today?" _As if she was a child… She couldn't be mad at Shizuru, the elder was only trying to make sure she was alright… Now feeling guilty, Natsuki started to walk from the door, exhaling noisily.

Still though… she would've preferred having a little longer to herself at least.

Ignoring the weakness within her legs, she clicked the button on the backside of her GEM, activating the intercom. It voiced out directories to fellow columns and staff, which she assumed was ripped directly from the Founder's audio files and chose Miss Maria's.

"Who are the students there…?" She questioned, the prototype intercom sluggishly feeding back on her for a fragment of a moment.

"Nina Wang, Tomoe Marguerite, Akane Soir, Chie Hallard and Zhang Nao."

"Alright… Thank you." At least she knew who to expect, but she would not be tolerating any lip from that Zhang girl today. Cutting the link off, she sighed noisily again; The click of the cane upon paved ground her only company along the trek.

Eyes ghosting over the building, Natsuki tried to fix her face from the resting scowl, trying to at least look a bit friendly as she opened the door.

Amongst the students present consisted of the columns, Miss Maria, Yukariko and Mai - honestly she was surprised there weren't more seeing what the current affairs were.

The Conference Hall had… changed but hadn't. The central table was still the same and there were the same chairs surrounding it - plenty for the amount of people within the room - however there was more technology lying about the place.

Tablets, screens, computers, lights… a section of the wall seemed to be undergoing construction as well. She stared towards it by the doorway, her eyes studying the metal struts which aligned the rectangular hole inside the wall.

Wasn't that where the Garderobe banner had been…? She pondered the thought, wondering where the banner was and what was being built.

Everything seemed to be changing, and honestly, she was surprised that Shizuru hadn't been given her position by now. That thought made her uneasy; It could happen.

The Archmeister's eyes were on her immediately, and she forced a small smile as she stalked forwards to a chair. "Sorry to be late."

"You should not worry, we are about to start," the Archmeister murmured to her softly, the shorter woman halting beside her. "Miss Maria should be here shortly, she went to fetch the students." She sat, gesturing the Gakuenchou to do the same.

With a little unease Natsuki did so, attaching her eyes to every woman in the room for only a few seconds before shifting to the next.

Wasn't Yukariko supposed to be teaching right now? She stared at the woman, arching a brow as the older meister peered over towards her, smiling.

She supposed another teacher had taken her spot for the time being.

Yukariko was nice… at least, from the vague details she could remember. She looked nice, at any rate. Nodding to the older woman, Natsuki looked away and down towards her lap; Cane across her thighs as she worried the wood in an excuse to not speak.

Cocking a brow to that, the the royal tilted her head at her. Ribbon wasn't with her, which Natsuki found a little strange, Mai soundlessly gesturing the older woman try to say something.

They weren't expecting her to start it, were they?

She opened her mouth, and the doors of the entrance she had just entered from opened, the ageing Lutecian striding through with the five select students.

Closing her mouth, Natsuki twitched, Zhang's voice illuminating around the chamber and into her ears.

"I'm surprised Miss Maria, I thought you hated me." The lime-eyed woman chuckled, the meister pausing to stare at her, lips pursed with a steady gaze, hands cupped in front of her.

"A student with a reputation to cheek doesn't impact their selection."

Keeping quiet, Natsuki folded her hands atop of her cane and watched the women sit. She was very uncomfortable…

She almost jumped when a hand landed on top of her own, looking up to Shizuru who kept her gaze on the others coming and seating themselves. "It will be alright, Natsuki…"

Natsuki knew that much, it wasn't like they were going straight into a battleground at the moment. They were… planning for one. It sank in and merely brought more discomfort, the hand atop hers squeezing her own momentarily before brushing away.

"The Aries Republic has brought a state of panic amongst the nations of the world. But why?" Manoeuvring into the centre of the round table, Miss Maria paused as she waited for the students to seat, a wave of relief flooding the Gakuenchou when Nao didn't sit next to her, but instead Tomoe.

Clutching onto her cane tightly either way, Natsuki swallowed a bit hard and sat straighter in her chair to listen. She had to know these details, whether Shizuru might replace her or not.

Nao still held a faint bit of concern for the Gakuenchou, and would make it known vocally after the meeting. Hopefully without that old bag interfering before she could…

Strict emerald eyes of the grey otome surveyed each member within the room, drifting a hand over the black cylinder which the table surrounded. It activated and an halo of planet Earl was projected upwards, consuming the epitome for where her body protruded the beams of light. "Assuming the current situation with allegiance this means the following: Florince and the Chaldea Empire have been enemies since the Dragon King War. Taiyun and the Altai Principality have a long standing allegiance whilst funding the Schwartz Corporation."

Natsuki's own land would keep out of this- Her land? How had she remembered that… She was to be a Countess one day… Did many others know? She had no clue.

She listened intently, trying to piece a few things together as the eldest spoke.

"Galleria and the Kruger State have declared their dis-involvement to the war repeatedly however. Their funding is a quarter of that to Garderobe and already have their only otome in our service."

Nodding blankly to that, Natsuki leaned into her hand, thumb twiddling along at her brow and rubbing a bit hard to inflame her skin. It was hard to keep focus when she started to remember.

Remembering seemed just as terrifying as forgetting.

"Lutecia is currently in lock-down and undergoing a war of their own, so they are out of the question." Miss Maria pointed to the countries which were discussed, deftly swapping from one nation to another. "An Nam and the Zipang Empire are our targets of interest. Anh Lu of An Nam has agreed to a treaty whilst the same has been agreed upon by the Emperor of Zipang."

She was starting to get a headache… Lowering her hand from her brow, she felt Shizuru softly take it again. Squeezing the elder's hand, she gave a soft smile before looking up to the epitome.

She was starting to understand, or rather, memorize and keep the information. Remembering was getting slightly in the way; Odd details forming cracks in new memories.

"What we must do is seek and then gather information from our key areas. The Aries Republic, Altai Principality, the Schwartz Corporation and the Aswad."

Those countries and groups were their main concerns as of late, they were all highly unpredictable, especially the Schwartz, Altai and Aswad.

"Missions?" Natsuki asked, garnering attention as she had been the most quiet thus far. Nao stared at her, and the Gakuenchou sunk lowly in her chair, averting her gaze.

Sara gave the older woman a bit of a sympathetic look, drumming her fingers along the table to give more noise throughout the outburst. The blonde woman dressed in her official uniform alike to how Mai was.

Her head was killing her.

"Depending on who, where and when, then yes, there shall be missions." Miss Maria confirmed, nodding once to the Gakuenchou.

Oh, good… She had been right. She was starting to get paranoid… Rubbing her hands together, the Gakuenchou cleared her throat softly to not be heard. Maybe… Maybe she needed to talk to someone about this whole ordeal?

About the things she was remembering… Would Shizuru understand? Surely she would, even if it wasn't the Archmeister she wished to speak with.

Perhaps someone completely different from Shizuru would actually be better? Shizuru knew her from inside out so if she could discuss this with someone who would only listen and suggest…

"Tokiha and Gallagher are in charge of relations with the Zipang Empire." Miss Maria directed a hand towards the country via hologram. "Whilst the Archmeister shall focus upon An Nam."

It was only natural that Shizuru would get An Nam, seeing as the princess of the nation had been her Onee-sama in the past.

She should focus. Natsuki inhaled a bit sharply, listening as she leaning into the table a bit. She noticed Shizuru taking notes, not thinking much until she saw the top of the page. "_For Natsuki."_

The elder was trying so hard for her… She should do her best in return.

It was almost like her days in her Coral year, the strain of zoning out whenever Yukariko blurted on about maths. It'd go through one ear then out of the other, her mind absorbing nothing but useless numbers doing things she couldn't possibly understand.

"Our first mission will be within the Black Valley."

This piece of information sparked Natsuki's attention, and she instantly lifted her gaze upon Miss Maria, the woman pointing directly between Garderobe and the Kingdom of Windbloom. "Satellites have pinpointed that the Black Valley has once again moved location by a dozen hundred miles and is getting close to the border. Ancient Earth technology has always been present in a large quantity here."

It moved once more? "They must be gathering for more power." Natsuki spoke out, rubbing her jaw as she sat up in her chair fully.

"No doubt for what they are planning." Shizuru chipped in, tilting her head faintly towards Natsuki in agreement.

"Mm." Natuki flushed a faint bit, not used to being the center of attention… anymore.

"Gathering and researching the technology is the first understanding to what we're looking for here. We already know that the Schwartz Corporation has been within the desert for the past year or so. For what they are doing with this technology and if they are aiding Altai and Aries is also a matter we're seeking to discover."

"Our second mission is the Aswad People. The Harmonium of the Twelve Nation War had a severe effect on them and the future generation of their peoples. The reason they do not die - the reason they appear to relocation with the Black Valley - and why their physical health is on such a dangerous level may connect with the ancient records which the Founder placed within the Library System three centuries ago."

Maybe… Maybe she should extend a branch of peace to the Aswad people? Try and help them…

"Harmonium?" She tilted her head, the title of… whatever it was catching her extreme attention.

"What is the… Harmonium?" Only now did she realize she should have asked Shizuru, and in privacy, as all eyes were stuck to her.

"The Harmonium is… an organ," Miss Maria muttered to her, waving her hand against the side of the cylinder. This time a holographic keyboard appeared into existence beside her and she typed away, the planetary globe faded and in its place imagery from old texts appeared.

They were from damaged books, from what the Gakuenchou could make out, leaning forward to study them better.

There was a particular image which stood out the most to her, the photo representing what the Harmonium looked like.

"The Harmonium was… or _is _an organ commissioned by the Founder and built by the Schwartz Corporation. It was a weapon of mass destruction which had the ability - if played by a Windbloom royal - to cause environmental chaos."

Natsuki blinked.

"Wow." That was brilliant… But the look on the others faces told her she should keep that part of her quiet. "That sounds… like the destruction was complete unmeasured and continues to be, even now?"

"Correct, Natsuki." Shizuru spoke softly, giving one of her hands a discrete pat for praise.

Natsuki hummed lowly, eyes on that image. She wouldn't mind getting her hands on that weapon…

As soon as the thought crossed her mind she frowned. '_Why would I want something so dangerous… surely to keep it out of the wrong hands?' _ Wait-since when had Garderobe and the Schwartz been allied? Emeralds widened faintly, the concept slowly churning away inside her brain, processing.

"And lastly, to the final mission we shall be conducting this year." The epitome declared, fingers quickly and steadily pressing down onto the keys of the holographic keyboard fluidly. "Our spies in Aries have responded. The public are under a state of confusion regarding the President and Brigadier General. The tensions levels within the public sectors are increasing with the censoring of the media."

"Hm…" Natsuki tapped along her cane, not quite having an idea about that. That General, Haruka, had suckered her in the back of the head and left such a seam…

It hurt. A piercing pain resounding between her temples that ached with a low thrumming pulse… "Ah."

She hovered her fingers upon it between her hair, touching it lightly. She wondered whether it'd ever fade - though judging she had it after a year she doubted it.

"If we could somehow stop the blackout in Aries, perhaps we could get the public to become reasonable…" Sara murmured, staring through the lenses of her glasses and into the holographic imagery, her expression thoughtful but weary. "After all the Hexagon hasn't spoken a word for a month as it is."

Hexagon… Now what in the world was that? Natsuki stared dully, lowering her hand from the back of her head. She stared at Sara, the incredulous expression causing Nao to stifle a snort and cover her mouth.

Clearing her throat, the youngest Column bowed her head when Miss Maria narrowed steely eyes onto her. "Gakuenchou… Is there something you are confused about?"

Blinking, Natsuki sat up a bit straighter. "What… What is the Hexagon?"

Nao burst out laughing, the diverting their staring over towards the fiery redhead instead, eyes arched. Miss Maria and Tomoe didn't however, the two steadily paying attention to Natsuki instead.

"The Hexagon…-" The epitome stated, pausing to shoot a pointed look towards Nao whom caught her breath slowly, the lime-eyed woman holding her breath as the Lutecian stared at her. "-is the governmental home and headquarters of the Aries President. It is where politics, warfare and national interest is conducted."

"_Oh." _So that was what it was… Natsuki stiffened again, embarrassment flooding her, sinking further down into her chair.

"You will remember more, I promise… Perhaps in the next batch of nano-machines, Natsuki." Shizuru dropped and picked up her polite way of speaking, gently grasping her hand to softly squeeze.

"Is that where… I was injured? The Hexagon?" Natsuki questioned again, looking briefly to Shizuru to give a soft smile.

"It was. Gallagher was the one to recover you." Miss Maria stated fluidly, never batting an eyelid nor even regarding the spiky blonde situated directly behind her.

Similar emeralds met, the pair behind glasses eventually swerved back towards the oldest woman of the room, expression tightening.

Natsuki had known that Sara was taking it bad for what had happened, but she hadn't known _this _little detail. Realisation and guilt hit her, dancing her eyes away from the shorter woman to quickly focus upon Miss Maria.

She would have to speak with her later...

Shizuru dutifully kept her note-taking up, the older woman letting her hand go to do so. Natsuki truthfully hoped she would remember, but until then, she had to learn.

The Gakuenchou glared towards Nao, the redhead having quieted and sobered up. She cleared her throat, listening intently now.

"It is through the Hexagon we will gain access to putting a stop to the blackout. It shall be Zhang Nao who will be leading this missi-."

"-But Miss Maria!" The Aries otome shoved her chair backwards, the legs scraping across the stone floor and echoing throughout the room, her hands pressed down onto the oak table sharply. Sara stared at the older woman, bafflement tracing along her features.

"Gallagher." Maria turned to her calmly. "You are in no state for this mission."

"I have to agree." Natsuki spoke up again, an edge in her voice that could be mistaken for anger if her face wasn't a perfect calm. "Sara… I have no doubt that the choice to either save me or stick to Aries' side was a hard one to make. I am very thankful you chose to save me, and at a later time, we shall discuss that matter further… However-"

Natsuki struggled with her next few words before she regained her platform, clearing her throat. "Zhang will be right for this mission. I cannot have your faith tempted."

Faith tempted? Maybe that was the wrong word to say… she wondered, planting her thumb to the underside of her jaw, her index and middle fingers resting at the corner of her lips. The Gakuenchou frowned, continuing to ponder.

Whether the Aries otome was satisfied with the answer, Sara sluggishly sat, her face contorted with an uneasy negativity, silently dragging her chair back to the round table.

Looking up to the eldest of them all, Natsuki nodded her permission to continue. Shizuru's eyes were on her, and with a quick glance, she noted a proud smile.

Smiling as well, Natsuki sat a bit taller and was the one to grab the Archmeister's hand this time, squeezing just softly as she kept their intertwined hands on her knee.

Although she had had her doubts about this meeting before… Natsuki felt that it had definitely helped her. She could even remember a few fragments of memories from it, after all. Not much, but nevertheless a little information to piece back into her collection.

She was just thankful things were finally beginning to finally come together for her.

As the meeting dragged on, Natsuki nodded here and there to a few things but never vocally intervened again. After this, Sara and her needed to sit down…

She just hoped the younger woman didn't regret her choice. Confident still, Natsuki set her eyes onto the blonde woman, trying to find a tell.

The fellow column had seemed to calm down physically, features relaxed back into what she remembered her as displaying.

Sara had been… Mai's kourai, right? Natsuki could remember a few key events of them together. Their group had been… Mai, Sara, herself, Laura, Carla… and including Shizuru when the elder wasn't busy.

"That should do it for tonight." Miss Maria murmured, waving a hand through the hologram which shut it down, the keyboard dispersing in on itself.

"Thank you, Miss Maria." Natsuki smiled warmly, feeling a bit more energetic as she slowly moved to stand. Blast this damned cane… At least it wasn't the wheelchair.

The others stood far faster than her, although Shizuru made a big show of trying to gather her notes so that Natsuki could stand before her. She had to tell the elder to not do such things as that…

Tucking her chair into the table, the Gakuenchou rolled out her shoulder as she planted the cane into the floor steadily. Now, to speak to Sara.

Sara was speaking to Nao? Curiosity got the better of her and she glanced down to Shizuru. The crimson-eyed woman followed her gaze as she stood, realisation entering the Archmeister's mind.

"Sara is currently her mentor." The elder confirmed smoothly, hooking her arm around the younger otome's.

"Ah." Natsuki flushed softly, nodding as she leaned faintly into Shizuru. "Thank you for taking notes." She added after a moment, looking to the elder.

"Anything for Natsuki." Shizuru smiled happily, catching her eye. "I am very proud of Natsuki for pitching in and asking questions when she needed to. That was very strong."

"Aa-um… I was just doing what I thought was best…" The Gakuenchou mumbled. She didn't want to look too anti-social… she was already enough introverted as it was half the time.

"Ah, Shizuru… I am going to speak with Sara, alright?"

"Of course, Natsuki. I will be waiting for her." Shizuru smiled, bracing a hand at the back of Natsuki's shoulder for a soft rub.

"Thank you…" Natsuki flushed, shaking her head as she started forward for the younger two.

"Natsuki is coming for you." Nao murmured softly to Sara, nodding to the older blonde.

Brushing past Sara and then passing the taller woman, winking at the Gakuenchou as she did so.

...Why did everything which this woman do irritate her? Natsuki wondered, restraining herself from shooting a glare over her shoulder to the Altain.

"Natsuki?" Sara echoed, watching the others leave the room, only her and Natsuki now keeping the spacious chamber company. "You want to speak with me?"

"Yes… I want you to be honest with me." Natsuki braced both hands atop her cane, eyeing Sara with a bit of guarded reserve.

"Were you in the room when Haruka struck me?"

"I… was…" Sara carefully said, studying the Gakuenchou. "...It is… too long to say it here."

"Then should we go somewhere more private?" Natsuki cocked a thin brow, a little confused.

"Then… my room… I have something which Yohko never managed to figure out...maybe you could."

Cocking her head a bit this time, Natsuki stared before slowly nodding. Sara wouldn't dare hurt her… She hoped. At least not on Garderobe soil. "Then, lead the way."

The trip to the fellow column's room was as quiet as could be, and Natsuki realised just how much the two of them had changed. Her for the best, and for Sara…? Possibly the opposite.

She knew how loyal the Aries otome was, for both her native country and Garderobe.

In a way it was ironic, seeing as her Onee-sama had been in a similar situation.

Natsuki let a hand hang from the nape of her neck as they walked, sighing a bit audibly as she followed Sara closely. "I know that must have been a very hard decision for you, Sara." She started, wandering by the door a bit at first.

"Stay with the country and organization which raised me… or the group where my memories are?" The question was more to herself than anything, the blonde sloting her key into the door of her room, softly pushing the door open.

She hadn't known which to choose from the start. "...But I had known Aries was wrong."

Listening, Natsuki gently followed the younger into her room, a bit stiff in unknown territory. "I… Tell me. Did anything Haruka do from the moment before she struck me to after catch you as… Odd? Aside from the strike, of course."

Odd? Everything had been off about it… shutting the door after them, the glasses-clad woman leaned against the door, peering over to nothing in particular inside the room.

The room itself was virtually the same as Shizuru's, the blonde watching the Gakuenchou awkwardly stand still near the centre of the room. "For the past month or so before it, the Brigadier General had been… frustrated."

"Frustrated?" Natsuki repeated, shifting weight between her feet and twiddling with the handle of her cane. "How so?"

One hand left the cane, coming to stroke at her jaw as she entered a faint deeper thought. Had there been something… wrong?

"I don't know…" Sara stared down to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing which Earl had to offer, her eyes absently tracing the patterns of the pale carpet with generally no care. "She would disappear. I had always assumed to the President who had never said a word. Why would two such people behave in such a way? I wouldn't believe it nor do I still."

"Sara… I wish I could call and tell them that there were no hard feelings, but it has escalated far past that. Their only claim to luck is that I lived through the coma, and that has only bought them both a year maximum before I strike and I strike hard." Natsuki's voice and eyes were steel, but her demeanour overall seemed comforting. "If they were not acting their usual, perhaps they were bribed into doing this. If that is the case… I would go easier on them. If you remember anything else, please, come to me."

Haruka and Yukino? Bribed? The thought to Sara was almost funny. The two had absolutely no corruption within their hearts at all. There was simply no possibility of that being the case. "Aries may have corruption, but the President and Brigadier General?"

"They have not come forward yet after a terrible crime. To me, that is suspicious." Natsuki offered, shaking her head. "How was Haruka right after the strike?"

"...I do not know, she had run. The President was in no condition - she was in shock… naturally ran after the general."

Yukino had been shocked from Haruka's outburst? That concept could change things…

"And the item I have…" The column breathed, moving forward slowly and heading towards her room. She was gone inside for a moment or two, the clicking of a lock and the sliding of a drawer being heard before she revealed herself once more.

The blonde handed a small item to her, a thin and long purple crystal with little fins around its edges snapped. It almost appeared to look like an arrow-head but with the projectile wings attached to the arrow itself. What Natsuki took interest to the most however was a tiny bit of metal not even a millimetre in length.

Natsuki held it aloft to the light, watching the ray of sun through the window catch and reflect, though the image on the wall it portrayed was just a splotch of violet. "Mm… No one else has seen this?" She cocked a brow, lowering it from the light but regarding it as she leaned into the wall to manipulate the item with both hands.

"What exactly is it?"

"Only Yohko has seen it. We do not know… perhaps a needle." Sara murmured, leaning herself onto the border of the open doorway, her hands behind her loosely. "The capsule inside no longer exists but it wouldn't have held enough to kill a human."

"Not enough to kill a human…" Natsuki mused softly, eyeing the crystal and turning it over again. "This might change the whole situation if we can figure out what this once held." She murmured, holding it to the light again.

"For now… Maybe I can convince Shizuru to ease off of them, but I cannot promise anything."

"Thank you, Gakuenchou." The column spoke softly, almost too silently for the elder woman. "You are as confused as I am for what happened, even though… I saw exactly what happened."

The Aries native decided against going into any further details. She had a feeling the Gakuenchou wouldn't appreciate precise information for how she almost had her skull caved in.

Nodding, the elder eyed the crystal again before pocketing it. "I will try and figure this out, before it's too late." She promised, fidgeting a bit before stretching a hand for Sara. "I hope you do not resent me for having to choose a side so quickly in this."

Staring at the hand, hesitation momentarily froze Sara's mind before she took it. "...It isn't like you had a choice in the matter."

"But you did. And I am thankful of the choice you made." Natsuki firmly shook the younger's hand, withdrawing after. "Now, to speak to Shizuru…"

Once the elder woman had left and clicked the door shut quietly, Sara sighed.

At least she felt pressure lift off her shoulders a little... somewhat.

* * *

><p><strong>COLLAB NOTES<strong>

That moment you abruptly relate two characters to melting cheese for how close they are to one another; I think I'm allergic to the sheer intensity of the fluff.

Also, Rosalie's personality was mainly a spur of the moment when we were writing her scenes. We don't have all that much to write from when it comes to Rosalie (nor with Sara and Laura), but we do feel we did well to structure them for the time being. There'll definitely be more of them popping up every so often though, especially Sara, seeing as how important of an asset she is to Renascence now.

Chapter Three is the turning point (I swear I didn't do that on purpose) for Renascence! This is where things begin to get interesting and the action starts! This is also where the rating may change, seeing as Renascence's drafted plotline is pretty dark, possibly even gruesome, but for the time being it'll remain a T until we know for sure.

On another note, this story is grouped with a few others in its own universe. These stories all effect each other in a nature which hasn't been explained yet, but it is within the plotline, so don't worry. Actually there have already been hints throughout this chapter, so maybe you have a vague idea? But for the time being:

Letter of Marque (1703 AD)  
>Demise Interval Expense (2004 AD)<br>舞-SENSHI (2303 AD)

Seductive Smile (321 AR)  
>Renascence (333 AR)<br>Witchy Tricks! (Project Name) (933 AR)

**Letter of Margue** has also been uploaded on **Harmonium-Kruger's** side! So don't forget to check it out! Overall it is a hell of a lot more graphic than what Renascence is currently, but seeing as it is in a age where technology is lacking with everything trying to kill you... it makes sense.

**REVIEWS**

**Guest NO.4:** Actually that about Natsuki is coming up soon. Obviously she isn't at her best due to her coma along with her physical and mental health. But Renascence-Natsuki is (and I am confident with saying this) both a strategist and fighter in more ways than one. As for Tomoe; we absolutely adore her along with other characters such as Shiho. Personally we are absolutely sick with how some characters get portrayed all the time, there's only so many times you can stand seeing a character trying to murder another to get their interest, isn't there? Especially when certain characters barely ever written make amazing and unique antagonists. *cough*manga-Otome Sergei and manga-Otome Nagi*cough*.

**Anne R:** Oi! Get back to studying, you!

**L.A: **Renascence is definitely a Mai-Otome AU. There is a timeline on my profile explaining it better, but basically imagine that Mai-Otome and Zwei in the anime-universe never happened. Renascence leans more towards the manga universe in personality but obviously with a hell of a lot of difference within it. Arika _is _there but her character arc hasn't started yet.

Haruka is... complicated and the reasons are complex, so this storyline within Renascence is going to be quite long. As for anime-Otome Tomoe: She definitely has obsession (in the past I've actually suspected a form of Personality Disorder, but this is _Sunrise _we're talking about, they love to make overly insane characters, just look at manga-HiME Shiho, she was crazy). Manga-Otome Tomoe is definitely my favourite though, she is so much more calculating and subtle._  
><em>

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Renascence is only just starting!


	4. Crystalline

**RENASCENCE**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Crystalline**

* * *

><p><em><strong>by Harmonium-Kruger<strong>_

_**and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

><p>Fortunately for the Gakuenchou the corridors of the meister dorms were easy to memorize and navigate. The past month of constantly moving around the building had drilled it inside of her mind forever and before long she was a few feet away from Shizuru's dorm.<p>

The door which led to Miss Maria's office was just a little further down the corridor opened, and to Natsuki's surprise Shizuru popped out. Their crimson and emerald eyes met, the Archmeister smiling, lifting a hand to wave inside the room - Miss Maria, she assumed - and then closed the door.

"Oh… What were you two talking of?" Natsuki tilted her head as she walked a bit closer, feeling the crystal in her pocket.

Maybe Shizuru might have an idea as to what its purpose was…

"Such a nosey one, the Gakuenchou." The elder was instantly rewarded with a flush, and chuckled softly. "We were forced to make an automatic system for the students. We simply can not keep up with their ranks anymore."

Oh, right… of course. Natsuki had forgotten how the students were always changing ranks these days.

"Ah, they are that closely matched, hm?" Natsuki gave a soft smile, hands crossed onto her cane. "I must say, I very much… Admire the system you have initiated in my absence."

There was something else Natsuki wanted to say, but at the moment the struggling expression on her face made Shizuru sure that it had to be important.

"If… If you wanted the position of Gakuenchou, I would say you deserved it far more than me."

"_So that is what Natsuki was worried about all this time?" _But surely not? The tawny brunette uncharacteristically furrowed a brow, a troubled expression flashing across her features before disintegrating. "You were worried this whole time by that?" The Archmeister uttered, pressing a palm to the Gakuenchou's nape, just onto the collarbone.

"I… It wasn't that I was worried, because I know you wouldn't just… You deserve this position, Shizuru. A lot more than I do, especially now." Natsuki didn't flush; This wasn't a time for embarrassment or shyness, it was serious. She rose her hand to take the elder's, thumb brushing over the back with a faint sign of worry.

"At least until I'm better."

"Natsuki." For now the corridor remained empty, but the Archmeister still lay caution to the area, dutiful eyes scanning it for any presence of unwanted attention. "Do you remember that old saying about the Gakuenchou and Archmeister?"

"Old saying…? I don't think I do." Brows furrowing, she stepped closer, emerald doing a survey sweep as well before they returned to Shizuru's gaze.

"An Archmeister never leaves the side of a Gakuenchou. Whether they are enemies, neutral or lovers. Garderobe is unable to choose a new column in only a matter of months, the duration being far much longer for the Archmeister and Gakuenchou respectively."

The elder paused, thinking, wetting her lips for a brief moment before capturing the younger woman's attention fully again. "Please remember Garderobe's history two decades ago. We did not have an Archmeister nor a Gakuenchou and Miss Maria solely led Garderobe. To this day we still do not have a Fourth Column."

"Ah…" Natsuki mulled over the information, nodding as her eyes drifted down the elder's front; Deep thought overtaking and overriding politeness.

Shaking her head and returning her gaze to Shizuru's. "That is true…" They were even lovers; Physical statement of that having been put on hold since her recovery started, but still… They were.

"Thank you, Shizuru."

"Now do not fret. The Gakuenchou's job is as much as the Archmeister's."

That was one way how to put it at least… Natsuki blinked at the taller woman, removing her hand from the elder's to scratch at her cheek unconsciously, tearing her eyes away from her in the meantime.

"Now, now…" Shizuru took the younger's hand back, holding softly. "Natsuki might hurt herself if she scratches more." Cheeky, she leaned in and brushed her lips against the slightly pink area of skin.

"O-oi."

"Now come." The Archmeister grasped her hand between both of hers, guiding her towards their shared dorm. "There is something else you are wanting to discuss?"

"Ah, yes…" Natsuki flushed, letting herself be led as she slipped her free hand into her pocket to grasp the crystal and hold it against her palm.

"I have something to show you."

The Archmeister drifted her eyes down to what Natsuki was holding with a curiosity, unlocking the door with one hand, focusing onto it for only a moment as she let it swing open leisurely.

They were soon settled into the settee, the Archmeister having opened the window to allow some air into the dorm.

"So what did you want to show me?" She asked the younger column.

"It's this…" Taking the crystal from her pocket, Natsuki held it open in her palm, gently using the tip of a finger to trace over and touch it.

"Sara gave me this when we were talking about… Haruka. She said the capsule had something in it, but definitely nothing to kill…"

"She also said Yohko couldn't figure it out." The Gakuenchou said quickly, the Archmeister taking it and tracing the details along the padding of her fingertips. "Something seems… fishy about it."

Shizuru rolled the odd device within her hands, the hue of the crystal-like mechanism a dark violet.

There was… something definitely eerie about this capsule. "A projectile syringe…?" She wondered, halting when she inched her nail into the side of it, a section of the device coming loose.

"What is that?" Natsuki blinked, leaning in closer to stare and try to figure it out for herself. "If it were a syringe, it was filled to the brim with something not lethal. I think I am to assume it was taken off of Haruka after the incident."

"…" The Windbloom native narrowed her eyes, sinking her back into the settee. "I do not like the feeling I am getting from this, Natsuki. Why would Yohko not know what this is? How could she have missed this?" They needed to find out what this liquid had been inside of this syringe. But Yohko? "_Why _did she not report this?"

Everything was far too suspicious.

"Natsuki, I do not trust Yohko with this. We must know what this held."

Shizuru didn't trust Yohko? Natsuki tilted her head, eyes darting up to the elder's as she sat up and away from the device. Yohko couldn't be trusted, was the insinuation Shizuru had given her.

"Then, we will figure it out ourselves…" She murmured, scratching her cheek again minutely before remembering and stopping.

Wait…

"My mother could help us!"

Although… wasn't she still in Aries?

"It would be difficult in finding her…" Shizuru placed the device onto the coffee table in front of them, holding her hands into her lap. "Kruger Industries is in central Aries, yes?"

"It is…" "_Crap". _Natsuki mentally cursed, resting her elbows atop her thighs, her thumbs cupping the underside of her jaw whilst her fingers covered her lips. It wasn't like they could just waltz into the centre of their enemy's city and not expect trouble.

"It isn't like she could get out of Aries either…" Natsuki's forehead wrinkled, and Shizuru was sure the younger otome would permanently engrave them into her smooth, pale skin. "She is the CEO and the public are obsessed with her…"

Staying quiet for a few moments, Natsuki rubbed her hands together and sighed softly. "She must be frightened over whether I'm alright or not. I miss her." She admitted softly, looking up towards Shizuru.

"Can we do anything to reach her?" The Gakuenchou twiddled her thumbs, looking a bit fearful. "Anything to reach Yukino, or Haruka? If we could just put a stop to all of this without any more violence…"

"I know, Natsuki. But I do not think it is possible to bypass anymore." The Archmeister shot a sympathetic glance to her. Inhaling a breath Shizuru hummed. "What would you like to do about your mother? Should we discuss this with fellow meister and columns?"

"I… Am not sure. Perhaps not yet. I want to see her, a note or anything to make sure she knows I'm alright." Natsuki rubbed her hands together again, grasping onto her cane as she brought it over her knees to wear her fingers into the finely carved groove of the decorated and stained wood.

"...Who made this cane?"

"Mayha."

Surprise leapt up upon Natsuki's features and she fully turned to Shizuru. "_Mayha _did?"

"Correct."

"I would've never thought…"

She had switched the subject so she didn't have to hear Shizuru tell her that it would be impossible to contact her mother in any way. Fingers running over the cane, Natsuki stared down at it with a low hum.

"Remind me to thank Mayha…"

"Of course - but if we are unable to gain contact with her then we _must _discuss this with Garderobe."

Nodding, Natsuki closes her eyes and sighed. Everything seemed to be pressing harder and harder upon her, and she wasn't sure if she could muster the strength to press back; Not in this condition.

"But on a happier note…" Shizuru started, studying the Gakuenchou's stiff posture. "How about we see some footage?"

Having sifted through database after database she, Miss Maria and Yukariko had managed to find some suitable footage. It was a perfect video too, dating back to when Natsuki had barely become the Gakuenchou.

"Footage? Oh, right…" Natsuki opened her eyes, admiring the cane just once more before she looked up to Shizuru. "Ah… Who am I fighting?" She shifted a bit in her seat, looking a little eager.

"An AI of the Shinso herself. The ceremony of becoming the Gakuenchou."

Every column underwent these ceremonies, although it was only the Gakuenchou who fought the Shinso herself. The other columns would fight Garderobe's most powerful, wise and tactical otome to have ever existed through the help of gynoids with the otome's personality and intelligence installed into their AI. These battle gynoids also had some increasingly improving holographic technology added to them, disguising them to appear as if they were the otome themselves.

Technically right then and there Shizuru could go and battle Hazakura Ayane, a Taiyun otome who had been dead for almost a century.

Shizuru smiled, taking the device the Gakuenchou had brought her and handing it back. "I think Natsuki should hold onto this… I'll set up the projector so she can see."

Holding the crystal, the younger nodded a bit at first before pocketing it and slipping the cane to lean against the arm of the lounger. She watched the Archmeister take a slightly big device from a small storage closet, brushing it off and setting it on the table.

It seemed there was already a tape inside as Shizuru pressed a button, the wall lighting up with color and sound as she switched the lights off.

Why did she have such dated technology, Natsuki wondered? Was it a fascination? She watched the contraption silently; although she had to admit, it strangely suited the Archmeister.

"Who is that?" Natsuki peered over, interested as she saw what seemed to be a much younger version of herself coming into the screen, holding an arm up to rally the crowd.

"That's you, silly Natsuki."

"Oh…"

She was centred within the shot, the arena looking far smaller than what it really was, pillars rising and setting into place as the seating platforms stretched around the fighting area.

Her robe was… although she had already been shown photos of it, it still looked so… not ridiculous, not in that sense, but impractical? Natsuki honestly wondered what Shizuru had done to alter the robes, seeing as she had improved so much of the academy already.

Natsuki did take note of the Kruger insignia which had weirdly extended, the silver clipping into her hair somehow. She felt pride somehow, even with the embarrassment she also felt, knowing all too well the Archmeister would've made fun of it.

"Wait…" She frowned, her emeralds flickering over towards Shizuru before quickly setting her eyes back onto the projector. "Wouldn't going against the Shinso be a death wish?"

"Normally, yes, very much so." Shizuru had settled in beside her, watching Natsuki watch herself on screen. "But here, she is not at full power. It is more of a proving rank than to really injure you, though if you were careless…" The Archmeister trailed off, and Natsuki realized why as she watched.

The Shinso's giant scythe's hilt caught her in the stomach, footage of her doubling over just to roll away from the blade piercing the dirt and sand where she had been kneeling.

"Oh."

Many reckless and cocky otome through the ages had fallen to this AI, the intelligence of the gynoids merely being improved over the decades as technology allowed it. It was to a point that one day, if in the wrong hands the dead could rise once more…

Something which should never happen.

Within a little discomfort Natsuki continued to awkwardly watch her past-self. Absently she noted her hair had been much longer… reaching midway down her back even with it tied up in this footage. She also held a stance she couldn't quite register properly; it wasn't… lacking confidence exactly… inexperience?

She seemed a bit confused… Shizuru watched Natsuki, flicking her eyes to the screen again. Oh, her favorite part was coming up…

Crimson back on the Gakuenchou, she watched with bated breath.

"Oh!" Natsuki sat up against the lounger more, watching as the version of her in the footage shouted and summoned a tripod war cannon, firing once at the Shinso and disabling her.

"That was really quick…"

Wasn't that… overkill tho-

The pink-haired Shinso was stunned, the hologram buzzing just a little at the impact, static forming across her artificial body before disintegrating, rising her scythe and prowling towards the newly appointed Gakuenchou.

Although it was just an AI… this copy of Himeno Fumi was still a monster.

"That is scary…" Natsuki murmured softly, leaning faintly into the elder at her side as she continued to watch. Why hadn't that cannon disabled her completely?

She watched as the footage showed her seemingly thinking the same thing before she dissipated the cannon and strode confidently to meet the Shinso in the middle of the arena.

To say back then she could swap emotions so quickly just like that was… well… something at least.

There were multiple cameras around the area, from what Natsuki could make out, one camera zooming into them a little and focusing on them. The Shinso was surprisingly tall… or had Natsuki simply been shorter back then?

Staring at her, the AI simply heightened her guard, placing the scythe between their bodies, the hilt angled so one of the monstrously sharp blades was pointed to her past-self's torso.

What was she about to do…? That was far too close for her liking. Natsuki winced, watching as her past-self had the cheek and gall to give a formal bow to the Shinso.

"How she didn't kill me then, I do not know." Natsuki placed a hand to her cheek, actually worried for a moment before she realized that it was her, and she was in fact, still here.

The Shinso's personality seemed to strike within the AI, and almost naturally the gynoid bowed back, the present day Gakuenchou's eyes flashing with surprise, her lips covered with her fingers, leaning her chin against her hand, the weight supported against the armrest.

Only for a moment did this bow last, and the past-Natsuki leapt back quickly, the Garderobe founder swinging her scythe millimetres away from her head.

"Did we used to watch these a lot, did you- Oh, there you are!" The camera had panned over towards a special section of the crowd, and the Gakuenchou gawked at a very young and very worried looking Shizuru.

"Look how cute you are…!"

The Archmeister may have blushed, though Natsuki would've never noticed, too entranced with what was being displayed upon the projector.

For only a moment longer did the camera pan amongst the location, a younger Miss Maria appearing, just as stoic as always, though less aged.

Natsuki blinked, her and the Shinso abruptly being focused onto the screen.

They were less fighting and more as if they were sharing a dance; The Shinso parading about as Natsuki backed off and only parried with what seemed to be just the barrel of her cannon, the tripod itself still implanted in the ground.

How the hell was she even pulling this off? She wondered, quickly stealing a glance towards the Archmeister, Shizuru watching contently. She frowned, guiding her eyes back to the footage, her and the Shinso spinning once, and the AI taking flight.

What transpired next was rushed, the cameras having difficulty, even with their motion tracking and automated systems, the Gakuenchou firing another round of materialised bullets. The rounds surprisingly tracked the Shinso's position, but the disguised gynoid was far too quick, dodging each bullet deftly to charge downwards towards the younger Natsuki.

Swiftly the woman leapt out the way, the scythe-wielding AI slicing through multiple pillars of the arena, sending sand billowing in her wake.

Rolling once the swift wind from the hits knocked her over, the younger Natsuki took her stand again and and took a difference stance with her cannon. She heaved it over one shoulder, taking a knee and aiming as the Shinso strode calmly towards her.

She noticed a camera closeby, flush with adrenaline as she winked towards the focal lens, shooting the cannon off once more.

"Wha-" Dumbfounded Natsuki stared at the screen, dropping her arm away from her jaw, her limbs limply resting either side of her. "W-why did I do _that_?!

Second hand embarrassment - or was that actual embarrassment entered her stomach, and Natsuki winced, her ears pricking upon the invasion of the Archmeister chuckling. "Stop it!"

Upon the screen the Shinso was hit full force by the sheer intensity of the blast, this time the hit sending her flying backwards. She skid along the sandy floor, a wave of it following after her as her hologram deactivated, her artificial form stilling.

"I used to act like that?" Well, to be honest, she noticed herself becoming cheekier of course, but this younger version of her had definitely taken it to another level.

"Natsuki used to be much more… free-spirited." Shizuru smiled faintly, standing to switch the projector off.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It was refreshing, actually. I am very happy to see that part of her returning… One can only stand such stuffiness of a diplomat for so long… I missed Natsuki's silly side."

"S-silly… you can say that again," Natsuki mumbled, disappointment enshrouding her for a momentary pause upon the realisation there was no more footage available. Well, of course there was more, but watching more would probably just confuse her.

"We can watch more when we return from the hike, Natsuki… Though, perhaps something else… Ah, I know just the one we can watch…"

"If it is like this then…"

"Ara, whatever does Natsuki mean?"

"You know _exactly what I mean_!"

* * *

><p>"Remember, Natsuki. You will adapt to your weight when in this stance." The Archmeister murmured, sat upon one of the three chairs in front of the Gakuenchou, Maria and Mai occupying the other two. "If you fail simply start over."<p>

Leaning in to not be heard by the student preparing herself on the other side of the arena, Natsuki murmured softly. "Why am I not fighting you, Shizuru, or Mai?"

"You know how good Tomoe is at fighting, Natsuki," the redhead of the group spoke, the Zipang royal sitting up against her chair properly. "You need to fight a student, most of your memories involved students when sparring, didn't they?"

The Gakuenchou's emerald eyes surveyed Tomoe slowly, the younger female spinning hand wraps around her hands carefully but quickly, steel-grey eyes never drifting away from the white material.

"Yes…" She wasn't scared, was she? Shizuru, Mai even, would go easy on her. But this girl? She had no idea. "Okay… I will try." The Gakuenchou fidgeted a faint bit, dressed in a bit tighter way which consisted of purple shorts and a white tanktop.

"When was the last time you fought?" The student asked. It wasn't rude, but it was straight to the point.

The teal-haired woman was dressed similarly to Natsuki, except with different colours; a red tanktop and white shorts. Her feet however were utterly bare, as same was Natsuki.

The student awaited her answer, Tomoe bringing a hair band from out her pocket, gathering her hair behind her to tie it back.

Natsuki was actually surprised the Amethyst could, considering how one side was so short.

"I… Do not remember." Natsuki as getting so tired of saying this… She gave a faint smile, shrugging as she too lifted her hands to tie back her now shorter locks, strands hanging loose by her cheeks either way.

"Maybe this will bring back a few memories." She added in, having risen from her seat and leaving her cane behind. She had a strong limp but soon made it faint, struggling to even do that much.

Raising her hands to assume a stance, she hoped she had at least done this part correctly.

"Marguerite." Miss Maria barked, the Windbloom native tilting her head towards the epitome in response. "No rough housing."

Tomoe nodded slowly, directing her focus upon Natsuki once more, mute and unmoving, merely sunk into her own stance at the ready.

Natsuki had no clue how to start this… Moving would mean a limp no matter how hard she tried to disguise it… Perhaps a quick strafe towards Tomoe? Then what?

Natsuki stared, unknowingly becoming more and more unnerving as moments passed. Gathering enough courage, she took short but quick steps towards the younger and reached for her to attempt a grapple.

The younger of the pair didn't move an inch and the Gakuenchou assumed this was what Miss Maria had warned the girl about. To be a living test dummy, she wondered?

At last moment the student dodged her, tracing a few steady steps backwards but never setting to strike.

Put a bit off balance, Natsuki winced when she landed on her left leg. It was weaker than the other due to muscle atrophy and… maybe favoring. The right had been stronger out of the wheelchair, so naturally, she would have used her cane with the left to keep from falling.

Standing tall, she regarded Tomoe with a faint bit of pessimism. If this girl was not going to fight at all… How would she learn? Raising her hands again, emeralds narrowed before the elder tried a strike towards her stomach.

The fist never made it to the target, and the Gakuenchou swore under her breath, the student leaping back and strafing around the elder's side. The thought only just registered within Natsuki's mind before Tomoe clutched onto her extended forearm, hooking and then twisting it behind the Gakuenchou.

"Ah!" Natsuki cried out, the pain a bit of a shock. Now, this was a fight…

Shizuru tensed in her chair, almost rising before she caught Miss Maria's eyes, and Mai's hand at her shoulder. Natsuki could do this.

Kneeling on her bad leg, the Gakuenchou winced but focused and sobered her expression to a stoic and stony glare down towards the mat. She knew how to get out of this…

In a quick move, she slid and extended her leg in between Tomoe's, roughly pushing herself up and slamming her shoulder into the younger woman's stomach, flipping her over her head as she stood. Immediately, she backed off and nursed her arm, a little surprised.

The impact of the fall had winded the student a little, meanwhile, Tomoe blinking before quickly scrambling to her feet, forcefully controlling her breathing to a bearable amount. She lifted her fists, her thumbs never hooking to rest against her fingers else at risk of breakages.

Tomoe honestly couldn't believe her luck. The higher ranking Amethysts and Diamonds were definitely a challenge, but a meister? And the _Gakuenchou _of all people? She didn't care much for winning at the moment, but she desperately wanted to try and gather as much experience from this for her own advantage.

Shizuru watched, crimson eyes turning bright with an admiration for the younger Meister. Natsuki remembered the move… She was recovering. Letting go of a breath she had been holding, she serenely smiled with pride.

Natsuki appraised Tomoe with another gaze, swallowing as she tried not to focus on the more distracting qualities of the younger woman. She was pretty in a few ways, yes, but this was not the time nor the person these enlightenments should be about.

Setting her feet, the elder struck again, this time looking to hook an arm around Tomoe's leg.

Although she had the feeling Tomoe wouldn't fall for it, especially not such an… ungraceful method?

Just when the meister thought she was going to get the student, the teal-haired woman dodged her, toppling the Gakuenchou with a well placed foot to the side. The otome yelped, collapsing onto her side, just to have the Windbloom native shove her onto her front, annoyingly jamming her her knee into her back, twisting her arm back around her.

That was a pathetic try. Natsuki sighed, wincing in discomfort and a twinge of pain at her back. "Be careful of my head…" She murmured softly, trying to twist her way out.

Tomoe's brows furrowed; She had been told that by the other three Meister watching, and now the Gakuenchou. Was whatever wound she had sustained not healed yet?

She couldn't see anything of significance at least and so she brushed it aside but still continued to be mindful of it, pressing more of her weight down onto the Gakuenchou's back.

"Are you going to get me off or just stay there all night?" She snipped.

Natsuki froze, mind running over the words of the younger woman. What…? Shaking that out of her head, she realized the true meaning and grumbled. "I'm trying." She huffed out softly, easing onto her knees with no trouble. Wrenching out of the hold, she swung Tomoe down underneath her and pinned with an armbar at her collarbone.

Naturally Tomoe thought about the attack which she had used against Nina but decided against it, seeing as something was up with the Gakuenchou's head. She struggled for another few moments, weighing her options quickly as the elder woman pressed further down onto her clavicle.

There was an opening to jump through however, so Tomoe took it instantly, partially rolling with the Gakuenchou who for a brief moment skimmed confusion across her features. The Windbloom native then forced her whole weight into rolling the other way round, flipping them and shoving the assaulting arm away from herself, pinning it onto the floor.

The other arm was already thrust against her throat, the Gakuenchou attempting to heave her weight from off of her larger form.

Tomoe was by the elder's side but swung a leg over the taller female, her free hand instead looping around the Gakuenchou's neck, but with not enough pressure for it to become a chokehold.

The wind being knocked out of her, Natsuki's head bumped into the mat a bit harshly and stars erupted into her vision almost immediately. It wasn't Tomoe's fault, the hand at her throat not bothering her as much as the sudden stabbing pain in her head.

Unmoving for a few moments, Natsuki's stillness alerted Shizuru who stood. Hearing the heels upon the ground, the Gakuenchou lightly tapped the mat with her palm; Emerald eyes dazed as she stared up towards the lights filtering her vision.

Tomoe promptly detached her hand away from the Gakuenchou's throat and removed herself entirely from the older woman, catching the Archmeister's gaze for a brief moment as she stood, the tawny brunette placing herself where Tomoe had just been those few seconds before.

"...Ugh." Natsuki finally sucked in a breath and huffed it out, raising her hands to cup at her temples in an attempt to soothe the sudden soreness. "Shizuru?"

"Your head, is it alright?" Shizuru asked her, kneeling down beside her.

Tomoe stood there awkwardly and peered over to Miss Maria and Mai, unsure with what to do.

"I think so… Rough landing." Natsuki murmured out, trying to keep still until the pain or the stars subsided. The pain dulled and ebbed away, but a faint headache remained. Slowly, she reached a hand for Shizuru to help her to sit up.

"Marguerite, you can return back to your training. I will return shortly." Miss Maria called towards the Amethyst, the student bowing her head in response to leave shortly after. "Gakuenchou, Archmeister." The epitome changed her target to the two women down on the floor, cupping her hands and pausing, waiting for the student to shut the door after her and walk down the corridor.

"There is something concerning Marguerite I would like to discuss later on."

"Um… Okay." Natsuki looked up to her, grasping Shizuru's hand as she slowly sat up. "Oh, my brow feels like it's going to explode." She murmured, rubbing the tip of her thumb back and forth over the area.

"Natsuki's brow will not explode. If it does, I will glue her back together."

"...Thank you, Shizuru."

The thought of it was both morbid and funny to her.

"_Anyway, why is Mai here?" _Natsuki looked over towards the Zipang meister who was still perched in her chair, the vermilion-redhead cocking a brow and tilting her head.

"I swear I am here for a reason," the otome laughed, seemingly reading her mind. "I am a combat tutor and all." The meister waved her off.

"Ah, right… I thought you might be here just to make sure I wouldn't be hurt." Natsuki murmured, rubbing her temples a bit more. The seam at her skull ached, but she was sure it would go away soon.

"Shizuru, can you help me up?" She murmured out, reaching for the elder with both arms outstretched.

"Just like a bab-"

"-Shizuru!"

The Archmeister chuckled at being cut off, linking their hands together and hoisting the younger otome up to her feet. She continued to hold onto the Gakuenchou's hands just in case the shorter woman would feel faint.

A little light-headed, Natsuki wasn't about to faint but held tightly to Shizuru's hands so she wouldn't let go. "That was... an experience." She murmured, hearing the elder chuckle.

"Natsuki remembered a lot of her training… It was very impressive to watch."

"Up until the point I was incapacitated…"

"But you still did well," Shizuru uttered, "Natsuki must be more confident in herself."

After all Natsuki hadn't fought for over a year and couldn't remember many events towards it. So to instinctively react to this situation had been an incredible feat to say the least. "You did well for your first time in over a year, Natsuki."

"...I guess I did." Natsuki smiled faintly, feeling at least a bit better over the incident. "...Could I have my cane back now, please?" She flushed, hating to have to admit to a dependability on the wooden structure.

"Of course, I am sure you are tired after that ordeal. Would you like to go back to the dorm?" Shizuru asked her, retrieving the cane and passing it to the Gakuenchou, sliding it into her hand whilst her own stayed upon it.

"Since when did you two get so close that Natsuki doesn't explode anymore?" Mai piped up, amusement reigning within her tone as she studied the two, lifting herself from the chair. "Shizuru, are you sure you got the right Natsuki and not one from another dimension?"

Natsuki flushed, laying her free hand over the elder's atop her cane. "Changes in personality can commence upon head injuries… Maybe mine has been. Not that I… very much remember." The Gakuenchou sighed, leaning into Shizuru subconsciously.

"It wouldn't be very useful to ask what you've forgotten if you can't remember much, huh?" Mai asked, wincing before she recovered. "I'm just glad you remembered me."

"We've known each other well before I became the Gakuenchou… everything after that is either cloudy or I just can't remember." Natsuki stated, "Um… Shizuru, can we go back to the dorm now?"

Mai snorted and begun her walk out of the room. "Enjoy."

Natsuki flushed again, reaching the hand over Shizuru's up to the back of her head again. "Mmph… I want to lie down." She murmured, looking up to to the elder.

Alone, she took a cursory glance to make sure before leaning up to kiss the Archmeister's cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>24th March, Garderobe Academy.<strong>_

The bleeping of her alarm clock pierced into her ears painfully, and she groped around for the blasted mechanism, putting an end to it as her palm hit the switch atop it.

Rolling over on her side of the bed, Natsuki groaned, shoving her head back into the pillow with disdain.

Whether or not she didn't care if it was the Amethyst and Diamond Hike… she just wanted to sleep!

"Natsuki needs to wake up…" A tired voice yawned, but the woman it belonged to was no longer in bed with her. She had learned that to effectively get the younger female up for the day, she had to escape the mattress lest she be clung to and coaxed into another plea for five more minutes.

"Mmph." Natsuki's reply came swift and articulate, the Gakuenchou briefly lifting her head. "It's too early, Shizuru…"

Stealing a glance at the clock through the eyelashes of her eye which wasn't covered, Natsuki cast it over towards Shizuru. "4:30am is early!"

"Why yes, it is."

The Gakuenchou gradually pulled herself up anyway, deranged hair flattened awkwardly to one side, groggy eyes blinking before scanning the Archmeister over again, "This prep thing doesn't start until 12. Why do we have to get up so early?!" She lamented, circling the heel of her palm against her temple roughly.

She felt like a zombie.

"For Natsuki's exercises." Shizuru bit back a yawn, and the younger groaned again, flopping her face down into her pillow.

"Can't they be skipped…? Or wait until later? I'm still so tired…"

"No." "Shizuru!"

This woman was the devil.

Shoving the blankets off of herself, she swung her legs over the side of the mattress, giving the older woman a deadpanned expression, "You happy now?"

"Once Natsuki stands."

Rubbing at her eyes, the younger column gave another slow and exasperated huff before she looked about the floor and nightstand. "Where is my cane…?

"Natsuki should be careful," Shizuru murmured, handing the cane over softly. "She has a long day ahead of her."

Now… to change.

* * *

><p>Situated on the edge of the forest much alike when they were first waiting for the Gakuenchou to make her appearance, the Amethysts and Diamonds were hanging amongst one another.<p>

"I wonder which teams we'll be in…" Erstin mumbled, a feeling of unease and nerves circling around within her stomach. She wasn't excited for this in the least and the idea of going up against older and more experienced students honestly terrified her.

There were a lot of them as well… there were fifty-one of them. She was virtually going up against half of the whole academy. And seeing as they were the guinea pigs… there was no telling what was going to happen.

Could they die?

"Assuming we need balanced teams then it depends." Chie spoke out, located beside the short blonde, her chocolate-brown eyes surveying the An Nam student. After a moment she smiled, clasping her hand to the student's shoulder. "Don't worry, your team will look after you and I am sure once you get into it you'll participate."

Erstin smiled to the elder student, feeling a bit better about the situation now. "Thank you, Chie… I hope I'm on your team…" Erstin trailed off, other girls quieting as the Archmeister approached; No doubt to announce their teams.

"Girls, come up and pick a piece of paper. They will have the names of your leader, who you will line up with." The Archmeister signalled towards a lone box which Sara carried, placing it atop a fold-able table beside them. The spiky blonde woman was silent, halting beside the box opposite Shizuru.

The Aries column held a downcast expression, simply absorbing the information which Shizuru spoke of, the other columns making their way towards them also, Natsuki via Shizuru's side and Mayha by Sara's.

"As you know there are four factions which shall go head-to-head led by myself, meister Sara, meister Mayha and the Gakuenchou."

Natsuki smiled to the girls, hoping none would be disappointed to earn herself for a leader...

"First, the top three students… In order of rank." Shizuru gained a faint smirk, as the rankings had switched all week and Nina was now NO.1.

Nina stood still until a prod was given to arm, and she strode forward to take a strip from the box after rummaging. Producing it, she read it aloud for them all. "The Archmeister."

"NO.2."

Unlike the younger student, Tomoe manoeuvred forward instantly, slipping her hand into the box and picking a random strip of paper from it. "...The Gakuenchou."

Natsuki perked up, smiling down to the teal-haired student. Soon, her team as well as the others were fleshed out, and the Gakuenchou gripped her cane a bit tightly as she filed down for the girls in her charge.

"My, quite the diverse teams here…" Shizuru commented, eyeing Natsuki's selection with only a faint smirk on her face.

"Oi. Tactics all around might be good, but you're all defence with no offensive." The Gakuenchou threw a cocky grin to her, leaning forward into her cane. "I have tactics _and _an offensive!"

"Such manners lay forgotten." The tawny meister brushed her fingers to her lips, her eyebrows rising softly, studying the younger woman contently. "Everyone." She called to the four selected factions. "We as your leaders shall guide you, however it is not our place to baby you."

Mayha faintly snickered, studying her team. She had a good feeling about this…

"We split up into four directions… I think team Kruger Clan will head North." Natsuki cheekily grinned to Shizuru, the Archmeister and the two others staring at her.

"...What did you name your teams?"

"...Mauryan Rose," Mayha snorted, snickering at Natsuki's disgruntled expression. She took a peek to the students which were in the Gakuenchou's team, a wobbling smile transforming into a fully fledged smirk.

They looked so flabbergasted…!

"Oi, oi! Sara, what did you name yours?!" The column prodded at the still silent Sara.

"Administar Lily."

Seriously…? The Gakuenchou's expression fell, and she peered over to the Archmeister, unimpressed.

"Plumerias."

"You guys are _so boring_!"

Shizuru covered her mouth in a stifled fit of laughter, waving her hand against her cheeks to cool herself off.

"...I'm keeping the name." Natsuki pouted, crossing her left arm across her chest with a huff. "Come, Kruger Clan!"

Chie cocked a brow, a little amused herself as she followed slowly behind the cane-wielding elder.

Within every faction except Mayha''s there were twelve students each. Seeing as Yumemiya Arika had entered in her Coral year later before the rest it had unbalanced the year, causing a slight updraft for the hike and other important events.

For Natsuki's group the students who she could remember were Chie Hallard, Shiho Huit and Tomoe Marguerite. It was true that her team was… something at least, but they had a strong offensive with a decent amount of defence on their side, so surely…?

"We will need to be careful." Natsuki spoke, starting up a hill. "We need the high ground for sure. Now, Tomoe, I know that any scrap between you and Nina might be very volatile, but I don't think it would be best for you to face her if our teams were to scrap."

Chie watched the elder, hoping the hill wasn't too much for her. "I'll take the pipsqueak." She spoke, smirking more.

Simply following after the Gakuenchou, the teal-haired student said nothing, glancing from out the corner of her eye. She, Chie and Shiho were in front of the group of nine other students. Although Tomoe had honestly never had much care for them, they were just… there to take up space.

Her eyebrow twitched, drifting her steel-grey eyes over towards Shiho, an irritating creaking illuminating from the Florentine, the older woman lazily spinning her cursed device - whatever _that _was anyway.

"Now then, once we find a high enough ground, I believe we should set up our base thick in the trees." The elder paused, lifting her cane to point at a thicket a mile up the hill. "There."

Lowly whistling, the pepper-haired student looked back to the others, making a gesture to have their water canteens ready. Natsuki's pack was carried on the elder's free shoulder, a belt wrapped around her waist for it to stay in place.

They had a long trek ahead of them, so for their sake they would need the canteens at their disposal at all times.

"Now that I think on it we're the only team with an Oneesama and their Kohai; that being I and Tomoe." Chie mused.

"Then we'll have an advantage in that…" Natsuki softly muttered, rubbing the shoulder of the arm that her cane was held in. Since she had to switch sides, she had forgotten how much pain was associated with breaking it in…

"Are you alright?" Chie asked, cocking a brow as she watched the elder.

"Fine, fine…" Natsuki brushed any concern off, though smiled back towards the younger. "Thank you, though."

For the most part during the journey it had been uneventual. With no materialization options the Gakuenchou pondered how the tactics would be used versus the combat. Although from what she had seen so far, Garderobe students had significantly become much more powerful, cunning and terrifying.

Again Natsuki caught herself wondering just what she would've been like if this system had been used during her time.

No doubt a much more formidable foe… But, she was definitely much different from before her coma… So she was told.

"Almost there, girls." Natsuki called softly over her shoulder, pausing herself as she heard a few of the girls sigh with relief. Easing her canteen from the belt at her waist, Natsuki took a long swig of the now lukewarm water. "We'll make camp, defenses, and then start."

Would… Shiho be useful with defence? She puzzled, taking a quick glance towards the pigtailed girl. She had heard the rumours, after all…and seeing how the student held the device which was responsible for the rumours spreading like wildfire Natsuki suspected they were correct to a certain degree.

Whether it confirmed the Florentine's odd behaviour was another matter entirely however.

When they came across the forested area for their base, Natsuki gently unclipped her bag to toss to the ground. "Alright girls, take to the shade to cool down. Drink your water, rest, get your energy back. I'll scout from the hill…"

Dragging herself up the hill, Natsuki found that this location would definitely bring them an advantage to any attacks. It was dimly lit and mostly shadowed by the thick canopy of the forest and the trees supplied plenty of hiding spots. It was the perfect location for conducting an ambush.

If they could get this place properly defended then they could recreate a little fortress.

Reaching the opening of the trees, Natsuki peered down the steep hill, the slope going at least a dozen yards. In the distance she could make out the outline of the mountains which surrounded Garderobe, the highly congested valley populated with a huge forest.

"This is a nice view." Natsuki murmured softly to herself, sure to keep her cane off the edge of any rocks or soil that might give way. She retreated from the cliff, though tossed a look over her shoulder.

"Ah, girls, we should set up a perimeter lock with our traps!"

"We already have a trap," Tomoe snickered over towards Shiho silently, the older girl having selected her own tree which was absent of other students, the spiral-haired Florentine amusing herself with her voodoo device.

Anyone who fell onto Shiho's hit list was in for chaos and fortunately no one in their team was angrily scribbled onto it.

"Oh." Natsuki looked up to Shiho, a little perturbed. That girl was a wicked one…

Maybe she just needed a bit of positive attention.

"That's a good idea, Shiho. Taking a tree and staking your claim." She called over, smiling up to her.

The student blinked, tearing her gaze away from the maki-maki and up to the Gakuenchou. She gave Natsuki an odd expression, the information digesting away inside of her brain. "_It is just a tree…"_ She muttered under her breath, unheard by the others.

Either way however, Shiho stood, venturing closer towards the other students.

"Let's see…" Natsuki staked the ground with her cane again, taking a moment to close her eyes and focus on listening. There was a bit of wind, that could be a problem if they were to be tracked by smell. Leaves rustled by nature and not the human design, so for the moment, they were safe.

Chie watched her, a bit intrigued by this process. "I think we are lucky to be on the Gakuenchou's team. Even injured like this, she's twice as much as the others."

"P-please don't flatter me." Natsuki huffed.

She might be good, but so were the others and she was pretty sure Mayha was a master in tracking.

"_I think I know why the Archmeister loves teasing her so much," _the boyish Aries native breathed into the teal-haired Amethyst's ear, leaning just a little towards Tomoe, her hands never moving from her sides, chocolate-brown eyes swapping between students and the eldest of the team.

"Get out of my ear, Chie… It's too hot for that."

"So in the winter, then?"

Flushing, Tomoe rolled her eyes. "Not even in your dreams… Hopefully." She huffed softly in the same fashion their leader had, taking another swig from her canteen.

"Let's set up the tent, girls." Natsuki spoke again, waving a few from the middle of their forest clearing, nudging her pack into the center.

Each group had a large standard tent to share between. This meant that within each team everyone had to help with the carrying of their precious shelter, the materials significantly weighing them down.

It would be a relief to have everything set up.

"Gakuenchou," Chie uttered, receiving the emerald-eyed woman's attention, the other students getting to work around them. "Will we be frequently moving or staying here?"

"I think we should keep moving. Preferably in the middle of the night. Of course, we do need to sleep, so maybe… dusk." Natsuki hummed softly, turning back towards their tent.

"You are a bit on the slow side, Gakuenchou." Another student spoke, coloring when a glare was whipped her way. "I-I only meant that… we might need to wake earlier to get where we need to go."

She shook her head, "O-oi! Besides, what are _you _doing?" She gestured to the student's dallying in throwing things from her bag into a little pile on the ground. "I'll worry about myself."

The unknown girl blushed heavily, quickening up on helping with the other students, hurrying over to them.

"Better." Natsuki whispered softly to herself, tugging at her earlobe a bit as she tried to think of her next move.

Chie snickered, nudging Tomoe a bit as she stood to start to help. "I think it gives character."

"The cane…?" The Windbloom student found it a little off-putting. She didn't even know why. "You sure like weird stuff."

"Everybody knows they need a little bit of weirdness in their lives, dear Tomoe." The Aries Diamond leaned in, her grin widening further.

"Stop it," Tomoe muttered, shoving the elder back with a hand to the mouth, heading towards where the others were amassed for building up the area.

"You are no fun!"

"Make sure the stakes are grounded completely, and stable." Natsuki called out, grasping a steel hammer for herself and nailing one in herself. The tent was large enough for them all, but it would make it very easy to notice…

"Girls, how can we camoflauge this tent?" The Gakuenchou asked, feeling the stability of the stake she had nailed in.

"We're in a forest." The spiral girl was behind her some way, the Florentine snorting under her breath at the Gakuenchou. "Branches and leaves are everywhere - hey!" Shiho grabbed hold of the attention of three Amethysts. "Go and get us branches and leaves!"

"But we-"

"Get off your asses and do it!"

Natsuki opened her mouth at the display of command, the trio of students rushing off into the forest and collect materials. She closed her mouth after a moment of gawking, frowning over to Shiho.

"They did it, right?" The Florentine looked at her, rolling her eyes.

"They did." Natsuki eyed the younger girl, rubbing her jaw. "Can you manipulate the covering so that it doesn't appear to just be a mass of leaves to others? Maybe so that it looks to be just a normal clearing, like how we found it?"

Blinking at the suggestion, the Diamond turned to it, the students around them looking over towards her wearily.

"What?" She grumbled at them.

Trailing around the rectangular tent, Shiho prodded at it, her posture leaning towards it with a hand clasped to her hip in thought. "_Pfft, so easy."_

"I can make it invisible, but light will give it away."

"Very true… Do what you can, I'll handle the light." Natsuki looked up towards the opening in the trees between branches and the leaves. Crystals formed up there could deflect and reflect light to other areas without the clearing or the tent being hit.

"I can do it." She murmured softly, nibbling a bit at her lower lip. She had been granted and earned back her powers for the hike, just to a lower extent.

By forming small crystals with her powers, she would be able to keep the light away from the manipulated tent. So…

Stretching her arms out and planting her palms to the bark of the tree, she examined the branches and leaves up ahead inside the canopy.

She hadn't done anything like this for years she suspected. But she had done it a couple of times during her time just before being appointed the Gakuenchou, having been given the Ice Silver Crystal some time before.

Closing her eyes she focused upon the faintly buzzing interference of the GEM, the nano-machines working away from it and into her bloodstream. It was a slow process, as it naturally would be after not using her powers for so long.

Her hands felt colder as time rode by, and she opened her eyes, the trunk of the tree greeting her, gleaming streaks of icy veins slowly working up the tree.

"Yes…" Natsuki grinned widely to herself, the veins of ice hiding in the shadows of the lines of bark of the tree, climbing and spanning themselves along the canopy of its leaves and branches. Once this tree was finished, she slowly withdrew her hands and let the ice melt from her fingertips.

Flicking the water droplets from her hand, she stood in the shade from the crystal-veined tree, proud of her work. Now, the others...

The work hadn't gone unnoticed, the students of the team gawping between the Gakuenchou and the tree, unsure at which key feature they should be concentrating on.

Natsuki had known the method had brought attention, but like she had a choice in the matter. She felt the staring burn into her back and she glanced over her shoulder at them. "Chill."

Chie snorted, armful of leave and a smirk upon her face. "I definitely think your personality has changed… But it might be for the better."

Natsuki cocked a brow, though inwardly smiled as she moved onto the other tree. This time, the ice formed along her hands before she even touched the rough bark, and once she made contact, the veins formed and melded to her command faster than the first.

"_I bet I could use this against people."_

It'd be great to freeze someone's ankle or foot to the floor just before they got close to her! She might have weak nano-machines for the time being, but if she knew how to use them properly then she was just as potential as a meister.

Eventually coating all of the surrounding trees, Natsuki stood back by the tent and examined their location. The crystals which had inched their way into the branches of the trees were almost undetectable but halted the light in its tracks, the opening of the forest holding no illumination of gleaming rays whatsoever.

The students were also making a collection of branches and leaves by the tent now, attaching them onto the tent whilst Shiho continued prowling around the structure, prodding and studying it.

She was proud of what she'd done, and stood tall as she surveyed her group. She was sure Shizuru would be surprised, and definitely proud of her as well. She couldn't wait until this was over to tell her…

"All light deflected. Now we'll have even more shade." Natsuki spoke again as she approached Shiho, observing the younger girl.

With the tent completely covered by the branches and leaves, Shiho shooed the students away from the shelter, bringing the voodoo device into both hands. "Keep out the way or you'll be invisible - for life."

Well, she didn't know about _life, _but whatever, it was fun to see their reactions.

Whirling the maki-maki around, the Florentine snickered.

"What a creep," Tomoe muttered, awaiting for the process to finish by the boyish Diamond and the Gakuenchou, leaning against one leg before swapping her weight around.

"_Maki-maki go round, maki-maki, maki-maki, red spirals, green spirals!"_

"Is she always like this…?" The Gakuenchou arched a brow at the girl who was now sitting cross-legged before the tent.

"_Orange spirals! Maki-maki goes round!"_

"Yes." Chie bluntly spoke, an amused look on her face. "She usually does this alone." She shrugged, watching the odd-haired girl.

"Her unique powers are very useful… I'm surprised she hasn't been trying to contend for the number one ranking… Must be her apathy towards statistics." Natsuki commented softly, rubbing her jaw.

"Shiho likes to mess with people, not defeat them," Chie chuckled, crossing her arms.

"_Maki-maki spiral! Kuuuarghhh!" _

The screeching and cackling of the Diamond echoed throughout the forest, scaring crows and other birds from out of the canopy.

Natsuki wouldn't have been surprised if other teams had heard it...

It took a few moments, but the tent slowly began to fade seemingly out of existence, the branches and leaves becoming completely transparent until nothing was even visible.

If not for that loud outburst, Shiho would be scoring much higher than the other girls. Still, she was high above the rest. "Into the tent, girls." Natsuki chuckled, taking the flap and holding it up.

"In case anyone comes calling."

"Mm, good idea." Chie gave the voodoo girl a bit of a look, bowing into the tent and sitting against one of the walls.

It was already cramped enough as it was with all of them inside, Shiho entering the tent lastly and sealing the the exit, shoving herself down between Tomoe and another student.

"Watch it," the teal-haired Windbloom hissed.

"Whatever, Marguerite, you'll live."

"Don't fight, girls… And keep quiet." Natsuki spoke, sitting in the middle of the tent as she listened. Eyes closing, she paid great attention to nature outside of their enclosure.

"There's nothing here." A muffled voice spoke, and she smirked, holding a finger to her lips for the other girls.

Nao glared around the area, standing at the entrance of the clearing. "Swore I heard that damn maki-maki girl…"

"I think it was further uphill…" An uneasy voice sounded - Erstin? "I don't like it here, something feels off."

"You scared the ghosts'll get you? Awhooo…!"

"Stop it, Nao!"

"It does feel weird here, though…" Nao admitted softly, taking another look around. "Come on… Let's get back to Mayha." The redhead glared around, quickly taking the blonde away from the clearing.

"Perfect…" Natsuki breathed softly, peeking from the flap of the tent.

The two students were long gone, having never even registered what was right in front of them.

But for how quickly they had got here… just how close was Mayha? This worried Natsuki a little, granting a frown to mar her features lightly. After a pause of thought and one last quick survey of their location, Natsuki brought herself back inside and closed the exit back up, turning her attention back to the cramped students.

"It is no time for personal space."

"We may need to stay inside for a bit longer. Try to keep quiet and focus on the nature around you." Natsuki added, gesturing to her canteen as she took a sip.

"Stay hydrated, but don't drink too much." She gained amusement, chuckling softly.

Deciding against speaking her warning of the aftermath of doing so, she fell silent, her only source of hearing sparking from the birds, breeze and breathing of students.

After a while it began to get boring with nothing of interest heard, and the Gakuenchou absently wondered if anyone knew where they were.

A student squirmed a bit, accidentally bumping Shiho. "Sorry." They whispered, the Gakuenchou snapping their gaze to them. "Shh… Listen."

She heard footsteps, and unless she was mistaken, Mayha's voice.

"Now why do you think this section of the forest is haunted?" Came the Meister's seemingly bored voice, Nao being heard scoffing.

"_I _didn't. Erstin did." The redhead adamantly spoke, crossing her arms. "Something just isn't right here…"

"Scary, scary."

But there _was _a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach… Mayha narrowed her eyes, darting her gaze between the trees which surrounded them. There were birds out so there wasn't something environmentally dangerous going off…

"We'll set up further up out of the forest," Mayha spoke after a while of the suspicious surveying, pointing over towards the trees which led to an opening.

"Maybe it's cursed." Nao grumbled softly to herself as she followed, looking around still. She did not like it here…

Lifting a hand, Natsuki chuckle softly when they bypassed them and were soon out of earshot. "Good job, Shiho… Excellent work."

"I only do the best - but on another note how are we sleeping?" Shiho shot a strange look to the rest of the students.

Spending a week in cramped conditions was going to be… less than amusing for her.

"Half will be sleeping, half with be scouting." Natsuki answered, gently peeling the flap and stepping out. Now then…

"Shiho, Tomoe, and Chie… Come with me. We'll see about striking first."

"Against thirteen-fourteen people?" Chie arched her brow, "I don't know, Gakuenchou." She followed after the older woman anyhow, the teal-haired student following silently with a Shiho on their tail. "We might be good but against that many?"

"Not exactly striking first… We'll just see where they are setting up camp. Maybe mess with them a little." Natsuki leaned into her cane. "Not after Mayha, though…"

"Then who?" Tomoe huffed, crossing her arms. At least it wasn't hot in the shade…

"Zhang." The Gakuenchou grinned widely. "Let's make the haunted forest real! Well, at least for _her _that is."

Definitely a change, Chie realised… but she liked it.

"Shiho, what else can you maki-maki?" Natsuki leaned down for her, very interested.

"...Trees, clothes," Shiho counted them off from her fingers. "Noise, small animals… water…"

With the word of water spoken, this caught Natsuki's interest. "Water?" She echoed, the curly Florentine nodding. "How can you manipulate it, exactly?"

"Hm… whirlpools, maelstroms, tidal waves, twisters…" The voodoo addict snickered. "If they are by water I could flood them out."

"Well… Let's not flood them out. But… A whirlpool is a good idea. We could scare them…" Natsuki stroked her chin again, chuckling darkly.

"Wait, you can make tidal waves?" She cocked a brow to Shiho, receiving a solemn nod in return. "Hm…" This girl was dangerous… She liked that.

Shiho couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had been the first time she had been positively looked upon for her abilities, and by the _Gakuenchou_ of all people. This Gakuenchou was so different compared to what she had been before getting brained by the Brigadier General. In fact Shiho thought the elder was pretty… _cool_.

"A twister would be better for scaring them. Strong enough to pull at trees and their tent but not enough to do too much damage."

"I like the way you think, Shiho… Let's start the hunt." Natsuki smirked, following silently the trail of which they had left.

Shiho cocked her brows up, looking back to Tomoe as she started to follow their leader. Perhaps team 'Kruger Clan' had a shot after all.

The small group of four stalked after the larger abundance of women who manoeuvred throughout the forest. Never getting too close nor too far; falling under detection right now would be their end.

"Behind the trees." Natsuki warned, picking her cane up when the group they were stalking stopped. They had a faint hill to their advantage, and a running stream right by it.

Perfect…

"Please don't give our position away," she whispered over to the Florentine, Shiho huffing in return.

"I told you so, no ghosts, no scaries." They could hear the Altai from some way from their current location behind the trees, the redhead teasing the An Nam blonde.

"You sensed it as much as me."

"Of course not."

Erstin huffed, turning towards Nao to argue before her brows furrowed. "I feel it again…"

"H-huh?" The redhead eyed her up, looking behind her. Nothing… "You're just paranoid, Ho." She snickered to herself, looking to the water.

"_Go," _Natsuki breathed to the Florentine, lifting a hand up to indicate to the other woman.

Shiho didn't need telling twice, mutely mouthing the words which she had chanted - or near on screeched earlier - a tremor lurking in the stream beside the blonde and redhead, which neither had yet spotted.

"Then how come you're pale, huh?" Erstin jabbed.

"Says the one who's on the verge of wetting herself!" Nao cackled, their full attention on each other at this point.

"I am not going to wet myself!" Erstin flushed, crossing her arms as she bickered back.

Smirking as she peeked round the tree to see, the Gakuenchou had a sinister thought enter her mind. It wouldn't exactly be anyone's fault if a girl or two drowned, now would it?

No, that wouldn't be good. Shaking her head to rid those thought, Natsuki furrowed her brows tight and hummed softly. That was…. not something to be good even thinking about. Maybe she should talk to Shizuru later tonight…

But first… "Do it!"

It was amusing to watch the student, Shiho spinning the maki-maki, sitting in front of the tree and staring directly at the bark. Behind the arguing teens the ripples of the stream twisted and flowed.

The water was a jumbled mess for a moment or two until it became sharp, soundlessly lifting from the surface and into the air.

The lime-eyed Altain was the first to see it, forcing her eyes from Erstin to stare at the source of energy.

"Hey! Are you even listening?!"

Wordlessly, Nao reached out and slowly spun the blonde to face the twister.

"..." The two girls stared at it before letting out a piercing scream. "Mayha?!"

Snickering more as she watched the reaction, Natsuki grinned broadly. "Perfect…"

"What is it?!" The column rushed over and then abruptly halted in her tracks, catching sight of the twister.

"Stand back."

"_No crap." _Tomoe snickered from behind the trees which they still hid behind, slapping a hand to her mouth to muffle the laughter as the redhead toppled over the blonde.

Snickering softly, Natsuki nodded to Shiho. "Keep it up…" She encouraged, baring herself from behind the tree and smirking down to them.

"What's wrong, Mayha? Afraid of a little… water?" The Gakuenchou taunted as she walked along the hill's peak. Boot getting shoved over a root, she stumbled and tripped, losing her cane in the process.

"Oh no…" Chie sighed, covering her face as she watched the elder roll, taking out that redhead in the process and splashing near the twister.

"Eh?" Stretching behind the tree to see what happened, Shiho's eyes widened, slamming the voodoo device to a halt and killing off the twister instantly. "_What the hell is she doing?!" _She yapped over to Chie and Tomoe angrily.

Meanwhile down the hill, Nao was knocked out cold, Erstin unsure whether she should be helping the Altain or the Gakuenchou who was splashing around in the water chaotically.

Surfacing, Natsuki yelped a little, the water cold and still churning a little. "H-help!" She called out, a wave hitting her in the face. "I hurt my leg!"

The blonde stared down at her, looking towards her leader. "What… What do we do?"

"Rescue - and then capture." The Mauryan smiled over to the An Nam native, jumping into the stream and over to the deeper. "Come now Natsuki, it is barely 4ft at least."

Up the hill and in the forest, Shiho still couldn't believe her eyes, the Aries tomboy covering her eyes and groaning.

"_This is our leader, our Gakuenchou."_

"We just can't… stay here," Tomoe watched the somewhat pathetic and laughable situation their leader was undergoing, the fellow column dragging her out of the water and into the centre of the camp.

"And go where? Get captured?" Chie accused.

"Of course not," the Amethyst of the three wafted a hand, "We need to retreat, we can't do this _alone_."

"You're right… We need to retreat, regroup and ambush… Tomorrow, we can attack. It's getting too dark now." Chie murmured, watching Natsuki scramble about.

"I am _aware _of how deep the water is- Blech!" She spit some out when it got in her mouth, looking like a crazed cat.

"Maybe you are not aware I may not remember how to swim and my leg is hurt so I couldn't even if I tried! And standing?!" The Gakuenchou fussed more, Erstin somehow finding this more amusing than before.

"How the hell can you forget how to _swim_?" Mayha was left puzzled, but swung Natsuki's arm over her shoulder either way. "Stop struggling, you want to break your leg?"

"Um…" Erstin watched the two shuffle about, taking a look towards the hill. "_Had that been Shiho doing all that…?" _Remembering Nao who lay face first in the dirt the information hit her and she dropped to the redhead's side, shoving her onto her back. "_Nao_! Wake up!"

Not getting a reply out of the Altain, Erstin sat, thinking through her options.

She was tempted to just dump water at her.

"It happens." Natsuki hissed at Mayha, holding onto the other Column with a bit of a fuss.

"Come on, we've got to go." Chie corralled the other two, casting a glance over to make sure the Gakuenchou was alright.

Gathering water in her hands, Erstin dumped it onto the downed redhead.

"Ack! Ho!" Nao grumbled as she sprang up, rubbing her head. "What hit me…?"

"The Gakuenchou." "Eh?"

Detailing what had happened, the more information the An Nam woman offered her, the more Nao wanted to burst.

"So wait a sec. Our _Gakuenchou_," Nao was sat cross-legged on the floor, directing an index finger over towards the woman being pestered by the students and column. "It was their group all along, she _tripped over, _rolled down the hill, straight into me and then into the water?"

Erstin nodded mutely.

Natsuki grumbled, her cane having been returned and her leg wrapped in a few rolls of tight bandages. She hadn't broken anything, but to be safe, they made a splint for the pain. She could take it off later to try and escape, though…

"That is, without a doubt, hilarious." Nao uttered before collapsing into a fit of laughter, pointing all the while.

Hell, she didn't even care that she had got clean knocked out! She wanted that all across Garderobe!

"By the way, Natsuki." Mayha asked, propping an hand to her hip as she stood over the Gakuenchou who was sat leaning against a tree close to the Mauryan's students. "Why didn't your students come down and help you?"

"Probably because they knew there is power in numbers." Natsuki glared over to her, huffing as she crossed her arms, but wondered how she knew about that detail. "There is so much more to them and I that you haven't seen yet." She threatened, though with the sopping clothes looked more like a wet rat.

"Numbers, you say?" Mayha tilted her head, glancing over her shoulder. "Hey, Shizuru, get here!"

"Shiz-"

Sat there, Natsuki stared as the Archmeister made her way from around the scattering of students, the younger women making their way for her.

"_What the hell is even going on?!"_

* * *

><p>"Everyone, the Gakuenchou was captured." Chie quietly announced as they shoved into the invisible tent, grumbling softly.<p>

"Wait, what?" Another furrowed her brows, rubbing her hands closer together.

"Our great leader went rolling straight into the enemy base," Shiho rolled her eyes, cramping herself between two disgruntled students.

"But either way." The teal-haired Windbloomian lifted her voice above the bickering of their leaderless group. "We need to come up with a plan, rescue her and then move site. We can't stay here too long."

"Tomoe's right… We can both lead until the Gakuenchou is rescued." Chie spoke up again, a few nodding and agreeing overall.

"We need a plan."

Why her? Tomoe wondered. Then again she wasn't complaining. They were both the highest ranking students of both their years present.

* * *

><p>"Shizuru!" Natsuki barked upon realizing the elder woman had indeed struck some sort of twisted and sordid deal with Mayha. She looked betrayed; A glare and an almost pout as she nursed her leg.<p>

"Why are you working with her?!"

"My…? Dear Natsuki, surely you know that tactics and seeking benefits is everything for an otome?" An amused smile traced along the Archmeister's lips, halting by the Mauryan's side.

Opening her mouth, Natsuki stared blankly at her. "Sh-"

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Why not seek benefits with _me_?!" The Gakuenchou fumed, brows furrowing and set tight. At first it had been a playful betrayal, but now it was feeling all too real for her.

Why had Shizuru chosen Mayha to group with instead of herself? It seemed her partner in many things didn't quite believe in her abilities like she claimed to…

"Surely you realise our situation?" The Archmeister spoke, nearing her, "This is an enactment of a real-life battleground. The Mauryan Rose and Plumerias teams came into contact, we made a deal."

Alliances, short-term deals, they were highly important but unstable during the times of war. This was something they needed to teach the students no matter what, because one day they would be up against one another.

"Hmph." Natsuki narrowed her eyes, taking on a stern expression not seen for some time; Especially not seen by the Archmeister.

"Then it seems you've made yourself a very powerful enemy, Viola." She turned her gaze and head away, effectively ending the conversation. A hand rubbed over the bandages holding her leg tight before she stilled it, focusing and using the water from her trousers to subtly freeze the splint.

That would help in the long run...

Still… she couldn't believe she was getting a hold of these… ice powers? To gather water in such a way to freeze it; it felt natural yet at the same time alien to her, as if she had never experienced it but had known about it.

Did anyone else have powers like these without the help of their GEM? Did they have to materialise before using them?

Shizuru almost gave a pout, but she noticed something… off about Natsuki. She had been nervous before the hike, and now there was that sudden underlying confidence, as if she knew something no one else did…

She narrowed her eyes, not finding any solid proof to secure her thoughts before she turned to Mayha. "Seems someone is cranky to be caught!"

Natsuki was about to snap back, but managed to hold herself from replying, simply narrowing her own eyes and shooting them between her and the Mauryan.

They were planning something… knowing those two they had planned already...

* * *

><p>"Alright, is everyone okay with this?" Chie asked, pointing to the lines and circles in the dirt she and Tomoe had drawn.<p>

"What is the difference between this plan and the stalking that led to the Gakuenchou getting caught?"

"...To be frank, the Gakuenchou won't be there to fall into the water and ruin it…"

"We're going to have Shiho distract them," Tomoe murmured to the group, positioning the point of a stick against a particular circle which was further away from all the rest. "Two Diamonds will protect her whilst we halve into two groups, one a decoy and the other offense."

"Offense, we'll be on this side at the very edge of their camp and the lake. We're going to make ourselves look like the decoy. Shiho, we're going to need you to be loud, very loud, but behind the trees. Can you make an echo, as well?" Chie asked her, the odd girl furrowing her brows but nodding.

"Excellent… We're going to scare them, and then storm."

Their groups were sectioned out depending on their skills and levels and soon they had the suitable mini teams ready.

"Our signal will be Shiho," Chie confirmed, standing to get ready. "So when you hear her, charge."

The others nodded, and Chie brushed herself off. "Let's go get our leader back.

* * *

><p>Natsuki focused on many water sources around her. The moisture in the air, the lake… Perhaps if she were cruel enough, she could freeze the very water in someone's veins… Their blood. Control, or kill?<p>

Her mind busy, she almost didn't catch a glimmer of something high on the hill. Emeralds slowly dragged up to not catch suspicion, and she smiled.

Eyes resting on the flicker for only a moment until it disappeared, she guided her gaze back down between Mayha and Shizuru who were on the other side of the encampment, staring both women down.

Surprisingly the two hadn't seemed to notice what she had, the pair submerged in a map which high-ranking Amethysts and Diamonds surrounded also. Nina and that annoying Zhang was there, but other than those two students for the life of her she couldn't remember the names of the others.

Natsuki slowly shifted her splint-covered leg to be beside the other instead of propped up on the large rock they had moved for her. She would have to be up and running in a mere matter of moments…

Chie held up a hand, signalling Shiho to start and as loud as she could as her team snuck up to the side behind a few bushes.

Around the encampment the students and staff members were unbeknownst to their presence. The breeze shifted and the animals quietened, and perhaps some noticed the alteration in the atmosphere around them. But they sure did when a shriek pierced the skies, birds flying off into different directions in the tree canopy, laughter erupting as chaos spewed within the two-teamed camp, mini tornados littering the lake and grounds.

"Go, go, distract!" Chie urged her group on, the offensive team bursting through and tagging every member of the team they came into contact with as they rushed forward to the downed Gakuenchou.

Amongst the chaos, Shizuru widened her eyes and turned her gaze onto Natsuki just in time for the thought-injured Gakuenchou to blaze right past her in a sprint, a faint shimmer of crystal laced in her splint. The offensive team followed her, the two-teamed camp caught totally off-guard with the noise and actions of the decoy team waiting across the lake.

They weren't there to make them surrender, however. Reaching the bank of the lake just as Shiho forced a huge wall of water up in a sort of tsunami wave, Natsuki let the offensive team jump through first before she followed. Turning mid-jump, the Gakuenchou thrust her arm out and froze the wall solid, making it translucent and landing on the other side with her full team and a smirk.

"Very powerful enemy, Viola!" Natsuki called back, her voice muffled behind the wall before she turned and gestured her team retreat.

They quickly caught up with the group defending Shiho whom was still cackling, overviewing the destruction she was causing in the camp, she formed one last giant twister, the force of the warping wind throwing some students over before she allowed the voodoo device to come to a rest, pointing a finger over to the interjoined team to laugh, tears in her eyes.

Natsuki grinned as she watched, an idle pride welling in her chest for her team. "Thank you, all… And very good job, Shiho. Let's get back, and recover." The Gakuenchou softly gave her shoulder a pat, smirking as she cast one last glance down to the two-teamed wrecked camp.

Shizuru would come to regret this...

"Now! We need to change location!" She called over the heads of the students, but not too loud for it to pass over to the encampment.

Hopefully they wouldn't end bumping into Sara's group, she had a feeling that the Aries native would be an unbreakable wall for defence and stealth. Getting ambushed by the Administar Lily was the last thing they needed right now.

"Girls, grab your packs, and charge forward East." Natsuki advised, dismantling the tent in a matter of moments, shoving it into her pack and cursing softly. She had forgotten her cane…

"Gakuenchou!" Chie came to her side, holding a long stick. "I noticed you forgot your cane, so I found this for you…"

"Thank you." Natsuki smiled, accepting it. This could work, for now at least.

Well… that had been convenient…

Hours past with nothing of particular interest happening, the spew of insects screeching overhead being all but an annoyance at this point in time, and Natsuki wished she at least had a hat.

She only stopped for a moment, gathering her hair to rub at the sweat occupied along the column of her neck. Now she wished she had thought of tying it back...

Had she done that in the past?

She couldn't remember, but couldn't imagine having _not_ done it. Surely she would when it was so hot, no? Especially during combat.

Humming lowly, Natsuki's eyes searched for a new base to call their own. "Ah…" She detected the mouth of a cave just under a curtain of moss, and nodded.

"Girls, through there."

"_Because a tropical-forest cave is the safest place in the world," _the word of sarcasm rang throughout the group, and some snickered, others glancing at one another in a worried sense.

"Precisely," Natsuki chimed in, turning back to the group. "They'd never think to check here!" And with Shiho's skills? The entrance would virtually look like a wall of rock which had collapsed from the overhang of the small slope above the cave! It was perfect!

"And… In a closed enclosure, I could cool us down. I'll check to make sure it's safe, of course." Natsuki seemed to rest their worries, stepping over a few rocks to brush the mossy curtain apart to peek in. It was damp and so much cooler inside already, causing her to stifle a groan of relief.

"Empty, seems fine. Come on!"

"Oi, Gakuenchou, get out," Shiho grumbled, snatching everyone's attention over towards her. She glared at the students, some looking away instantly. "I need… help… for covering the cave's entrance."

The group snickered, the maki-wielder flushing to then snap at them. "Shut up and get in there!"

An eruption of laughter struck the group until they realised the noise, shutting up.

"That was your own fault, Huit," Tomoe snorted at her, leaning up close to her before entering, brushing past the Gakuenchou.

Natsuki eased out from the entrance, rolling her shoulders. "Mm, let's get this covered." She looked down to Shiho, giving the younger woman a toothy grin.

Shiho seemed to reel away from the look, flushing more as she held her device close to her chest.

What was that about? The elder of the team cocked a brow, bypassing the rest of the students who manoeuvred into the cave, Natsuki locating where the shining from the trees were located.

There were less this time, but fortunately the cave wasn't being blared down on by the Sun. It had just enough shade for it to become the perfect illusion.

She strode for the trees, pressing her palms into them and letting the crystal ice veins take their hold. She was hot and very tired, but seeing what she could do felt so refreshing…

Natsuki heard Shiho mumbling to herself, finishing before she came back with the same brow cocked. "Everything alright?"

Huffing, the pink-haired woman shook her head, her wild curls waving to and fro. "Nothing." She shot it back, the Gakuenchou falling silent as she focused on the trees, Shiho herself then forming the illusion that the cave was a mere landslide.

Perhaps this girl was unused to so much positive attention… That made her sad; Brows pulling in as she crossed her arms. "You are very adept at what you do, Shiho, far more than other students I've seen." She whispered over, to not distract and so the others wouldn't hear.

The girl blinked from her uncharacteristically silent spinning, and Shiho glanced at her before tearing her focus back to the cave, sinking it into the misapprehension that it was a scattering of rocks. Now all they needed to worry about was avoiding smashing their heads against the entrance…

"Very good work. You've got high marks, Shiho." Natsuki smiled to her again, reaching a hand out to feel out the real mouth of the cave, ducking in and waiting on the other side for her.

Like to the tent earlier, it was rather cramped, but it did hold a bit of a better space for the personal bubbles of the students and meister, only having to huddle a little, their knees touching.

"Girls, that was a gutsy move, and it paid off greatly. I want to congratulate you all." Natsuki whispered as she sat atop a large boulder smiling down to them.

For the time being though, she wanted a bit of time to herself… that whole episode had seriously exhausted her. Natsuki frowned, but only for a moment, drafting her focus between the students. "How about we take a well earned rest for now?" She suggested.

Her students only readily agreed, some of them piling their blankets and bedrolls out to lay. The Gakuenchou kept to her boulder, however, hands wringing together as she was pulled into her worried thoughts.

What had she done, just then? Crystals…? Her past self had never used it, at least she hadn't heard of anything, not even from Shizuru… Where was the elder, at that? She had thought the Archmeister would come to give aid…

Honestly she missed the comfort which Shizuru had been supplying her with. Perhaps it was more of a shock to be denied it…? But even so she hadn't expected her to team up with Mayha…

Thankfully the students were minding their own business for the time being and were generally pretty silent. Only the occasional shuffle or mutter being heard throughout the cave.

Naturally this lured the Gakuenchou back into her head, an abrupt memory filtering in, though hazy and confusing.

* * *

><p><em>Readying for this mission was unnerving, even after the nobles had left the Conference Hall. She was far from alone, however, as the epitome still stalked close, as well as the Archmeister…<em>

_Shizuru. Taking a breath, slow to reassure herself of her no doubt success soon to come, Natsuki clenched her shaking hands once to still them. There were crows in her ribs, picking away at flesh and replacing with stone and muscle._

_She was very nervous…_

_If not also afraid. _

_What had been discussed - it winded around within her mind, yet all those instructions passed along to her didn't solidify properly. Natsuki was left confused and unnerved at this mission - her first official one as Gakuenchou, and at this rate possibly her only one._

_The Archmeister's presence was behind her, a larger set of hands clasping delicately onto the Gakuenchou's shoulders, steadying her._

"_S-Shizuru…" Her throat was clogged with tension and she cursed, Shizuru gently spinning her around, not even registering Miss Maria who thought best to leave, dragging along anyone who hesitated. _

"_Natsuki… I know you are afraid." Shizuru seemed concerned as well; Were her eyes misty or was that the lighting?_

_She was speaking informally, quite the first time the Gakuenchou had ever heard her speak as such as well…_

"_It is welcome to be afraid, fear is what makes us human still… I am scared for you, Natsuki…"_

_The whole situation simply felt much worse for Natsuki upon even the Archmeister's tone; somebody she believed she'd never see so emotional, let alone those feelings of concern, worry and fear focused upon her._

_Natsuki didn't know what to do, too wound up into the words which had been drilled into her skull just those few minutes ago, Shizuru's touch doing nothing to help her out the situation._

"_But, I also know that Natsuki is strong, and this will become a distant memory someday for her to share, and me to poke fun at." Shizuru changed demeanor so quickly, it forced Natsuki to let loose a soft chuckle._

"_Mm, Shizuru… I'll be back soon. There's nothing in Altai that could dare to keep me from enjoying my new large office." She joked back, letting her hands drop from one another._

_As much as she despised the paperwork… she sure would prefer filing them right about now instead of having to do this…_

"_A little ice and snow never bothered me," she continued, trying to jolt the negativity from out of her system. It seemed to be working, the Archmeister's mere presence helping her to break it down into a more bearable sensation. "Hm… Shizuru," she murmured, drifting her eyes away from the older woman, suddenly feeling nervous for all the wrong reasons._

"_I think I know what she may be about to say… Wait." Shizuru spoke softly with a faint smile._

"_Wait, and come back to me."_

* * *

><p>"Shiz, hurry up and help me with this, you look like a pole in sand."<p>

They themselves had ventured away from their swarmed position, many of the students still damp from the ice and water upon the Kruger Clan's rescue party. Mayha was by the Archmeister some way off from the younger females who had grouped together, setting the tent up.

"You've been on the brink for the past two hours."

"A-oh?" Snapping out of it, the brunette forced her hawking gaze from away from the forestline they had recently trekked through, now situated upon a steep hill overlooking the whole of their surroundings.

It was a risky area, but it held advantage against a breach. They would instantly know whether another team was coming, whether it was Natsuki's or Sara's - or perhaps even both.

"You're not… whacked because of what Kruger said, are you?" She lifted a light brow, watching the Archmeister closely.

"Not what she said, though I feel a bit shamed about that, but what she did… She's never manipulated anything like that." Shizuru seemed worried, and more than a little stuck in her own head.

"It was very impressive… Especially her running on that leg. I wonder what exactly she did…"

"Perhaps she partially activated her GEM? Although that is impossible, it should cancel out for her own safety…" With an arm crossed around her stomach, the Archmeister posed an anxious and inquisitive expression, her palm against her jaw, covering her mouth as she frowned.

It almost sounded… like Rena Sayers.

But that would mean Natsuki overloading all GEMs...

"Don't worry on it, Shiz, but seriously." The Mauryan was becoming increasingly annoyed now, struggling with the object she was attempting to carry. And honestly it was beginning to get embarrassing.

"You are correct, let us forget." Shizuru waved a hand, coming to her side to help her. Though, her mind was still occupied by Natsuki and the odd display of cold power she had portrayed.

It made her… uneasy. No otome should have that sort of manipulation over their world like that…

Again her thoughts drifted over to the case with Rena Sayers, a crease marring her brow as she helped Mayha to lift the log of a fallen tree, balancing the weight of it between them so they could transport it to the front of the camp where a trench was being built.

Or even… why had they never even considered Shiho Huit either?

"Shiz, focus or get this dropped on your foot." Mayha dead-panned, the Archmeister haughtily tossing her hair back.

"I can carry this without your assistance, I hope you realize…"

"Sure you can."

If anyone had never seen the portrayal playing before them, which by around ninety-nine percent of their teams hadn't, then they would be surprised by such banter. Was this really how the columns' were on a personal level?

Nina and Nao had finished with their sections of the tent, moving over to join with Erstin and Irina, the latter two staring at their team leaders, whilst the Altains appeared either bored to their wits or broody.

"Why are you two just staring? They're not doing anything interesting." Nina huffed, crossing her arms and looking at Erstin.

"I wanted Sara's team."

"Sara's? Snooping around and hiding everywhere?" Nao arched a brow at her, jumping into the trench and grumbling when her feet met with mud.

"Why?"

Shrugging the fiery redhead snickered at her. "Sounds boring."

"Not everyone likes the same th-"

"Hush, Wang."

Pointedly Nina stared at her, Erstin and Irina awkwardly glancing between the two before the spiky haired Altain stormed off silently, expression stoic, instead heading towards the group of students digging out the trench.

"Someone is on their lady days." Nao studied her nails in an almost uncaring manner, lime eyes questioningly glancing over towards the blonde An Nam and spectacle-clad Aries native. "What?"

"You're far more antagonizing to her than normal, or rather, than anyone…" Irina smirked, wagging a finger.

"Get that finger out of my face."

"You like Nina." The redhead cackled softly, dodging to avoid a swipe from the agitated girl.

"I do not!"

"Altain love! The taboo love of students!"

"Please…" Erstin meekly spoke, trying to stop the Aries native weakly. "Everyone is staring..."

"Oh, come on, Ers, you look like you're going to faint," Irina laughed, directing her attention on the An Namian instead.

"And I, for one." Mayha appeared behind the Erstin who yelped, spinning around with her arms to her chest. "Help us with the logs, alright?" She directed a thumb behind her to the Archmeister, the tawny brunette finally appearing to be back into her usual personality, fitting the logs into place at the front of the trenches.

"Ah, yes…" Irina grinned, flushing as she wandered over to help.

Whether or not Nina heard the outburst from them, she didn't seem to give any clue either way. Heaving an end of the log, the Altain grumbled softly and dropped it towards the trench, dancing back to not hurt herself.

But either way… when or if they were found, they sure weren't going to go down this easily. Especially when they weren't near water or had the shelter of the trenches to hide into incase that cursed voodoo woman showed her face again.

Still… Mayha winced, heading towards the Archmeister. Those tornadoes had just been overkill.

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>I wish the ice would all just fade."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>COLLAB NOTES<strong>

About Letter of Marque.

"Is this ShizNat?"

I know it isn't supposed to offend us when you ask this, but we can't help but feel it, since LoM's focus isn't its pairing, but the lore we've been developing. We've worked pretty hard in developing this story along with Renascence and we hope to capture our audience's attention not with the pairings, but with the worlds we form to make the stories.

As for the mystery pairings we've chosen; that's simply what we like, and we're structuring it within LoM, because honestly? We want way more available than just ShizNatsu. Almost all of the Mai-Series archive consists of ShizNatsu. If you want to read a story similar to LoM you know exactly where to go, seeing as it is pirate themed.

**REVIEWS**

**Guest NO.1: **Here is your clue in Harmonium-Kruger's own words: "Unconventional and a different flavor, nothing more."

**Anne R: **Seems quite a good suspicion towards Sara. Not that I'd know whether it is true or not though *coughs*.

**Kutt: **Seeing as what we have planned for the upcoming chapters, well… it's all for your imagination for the time being.

**Y: **You aren't the only one for the long break from the series. We had almost two years away from the Mai-Series; but seeing as it is the Mai-Series tenth anniversary I personally thought it was time to return and see what it'd be like.

As always thanks for all the reviews! We've finally caught up with ourselves at the moment though, so updates might be a bit sluggish until we have more chapters reserved.


	5. Retrospective Reformation

**RENASCENCE  
>CHAPTER FIVE: Retrospective Reformation<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>by Harmonium-Kruger<strong>_

_**and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

><p><em>Quick Author's Note<em>

_We have officially increased the rating of Renascence to Mature! Retrospective Reformation is where Renascence is beginning to get dangerous, dark and even a little corrupt._

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the Survival Hike, Garderobe Academy: 26th March.<strong>_

"I can't believe she won…" Natsuki moped, leaning heavily against her returned cane with both palms just outside the entrance to the academy, stood beside Chie and Mayha.

She was exhausted and honestly a little annoyed over the ordeal. They had waited for just the right moment to capture the whole of the Plumerias and Mauryan Rose teams, yet out of nowhere during their take-down operation the Administar Lily team had swooped in and took them all off guard, essentially immobilizing them all into a stalemate.

So technically Sara had won.

The blonde was ever so happily celebrating with her team as well, rubbing all of their noses in it. Natsuki glared so fervently at her, that she heard a soft giggle at her side and turned, still glaring.

"Natsuki is like a baby!" Shizuru burst out with a full, hearty laugh at the Gakuenchou's incredulous expression.

"I am not a baby." Natsuki pouted, grumbling as she rubbed a hand over the crystal-covered splint on her leg. "I need a shower."

"Hmm?" Shizuru smiled, a faint hint of worry gleaming within her eyes when she remembered the crystalline splint, her eyes lowering to it before quickly retreating back into emerald eyes. "We have a good couple of hours until the next meeting."

Another meeting? Natsuki groaned disapprovingly.

"Alright, girls. Get some deserved rest and relaxation." Sara smiled and dismissed them, grinning towards Natsuki.

"Seems you've awakened something quite remarkable, Natsuki…"

"Not remarkable enough to beat you." The Gakuenchou sorely mused, the blonde chuckling softly.

"That's the element of surprise, for you…"

But to take such a big risk? After all, Sara had literally ambushed not one team, but _three_, two of them siding together no less. That was Aries prowess, Natsuki supposed.

The students began to filter through the gates of the academy, chattering among one another.

"...And you didn't even go invisible," Natsuki muttered, scratching her cheek unconsciously, glancing over to Shizuru.

Of course she wouldn't have, they had all been barred from their GEMs.

"Natsuki is so cute when she is jealous."

The younger huffed softly, limping forwards on her cane as she grumbled. "Come on, Shizuru… Perhaps we can put your smart mouth to better use."

Mayha snorted loudly, prodding at a crimson cheek of the Archmeister. "Someone's gonna get it!"

The Gakuenchou was walking away, and Shizuru had to hurry after her, ignoring Mayha for the time being who directed a smirk into her back, the notion burning into the Archmeister's form.

"Now… How did Natsuki use her crystal…?" Shizuru cocked her head once she met her side, curious.

"...I am unsure, I had a plan, and… it… just happened."

It was just an unconscious notion which had occurred, but Natsuki did wonder if she would be able to become adept at it if she was to… attempt to train it into her mind and body. Perhaps she could learn how to control it?

But she didn't really have anyone to go to for this… she cursed under her breath, Shizuru faintly tilting her head in response to the action.

"It seems to come to me willingly now, however…"

"I recall with her cheeky exit… You hurt my feelings, you know. Powerful enemy, and such…" The Archmeister halted, Mayha and the others floating past them and down the pathway, the Mauryan throwing a grin in Shizuru's general direction as her group entered the student dorms to reach the dining hall.

Natsuki flushed, clearing her throat and leaning on her cane, just inside the building's entrance-way. "You hurt mine as well." She pouted, noting the elder's change of speech.

Was she nervous or worried about something?

Minutes transpired and more students brushed past by, questions and answers being swapped between the two.

"What can we even do today…" She mused, the two of them trailing behind the herd of students. It was almost lunch, but seeing as the Amethysts and Diamonds had been lugged through three days inside that forest they deserved no lessons for today at least. Anyone would need to recover after something like that. "I am so hungry."

"Did you not eat during the entire trip?" Shizuru took her arm, facing her as she eyed her with concern.

"...Not the last day, I forgot. I made sure the girls had something, though." Natsuki blushed darkly, clearing her throat as she scratched her cheek again.

"...Let us find something for Natsuki's growling tummy."

She didn't want an ill Natsuki on her case, after all - anything but that.

The Gakuenchou was practically dragged to the dining hall and some of the students which made their way over snickered at her misfortune.

"Shizuru, don't drag me…" Natsuki made a bit of a fuss, huffing softly. She met the Archmeister's stride, keeping their hands clasped as she slowed them down. "I wonder what's on the menu today…"

"I was barely tugging you," Shizuru chuckled, fine eyebrows lifting slightly, her lips twitching in amusement. She slowed a little, however, the pair still lazily following after the students as they bypassed the student dorms, taking the inner-corridor which led to the dining hall. "I do not know."

"I still can't believe _Sara_ won. I worked so hard…" Natsuki sighed softly, a bit moody as she held Shizuru's hand. She wasn't seriously angry, just a bit irritated at the thought that the woman she had underestimated had trumped them so thoroughly.

Looking down to her leg, she mused softly to herself before looking back to Shizuru. "I should release the splint later in the bathroom…"

"Are you sure?"

Natsuki nodded, guiding her free, left hand towards her lips, brushing her index finger against them thoughtfully, her brow furrowing. "When will I be allowed to materialise…? I want to use my robe already."

"Not until you are healthy enough to use it full force. Not with a cane." Shizuru's change of speech made Natsuki bring her gaze to her, feeling the elder's grasp on her hand tighten.

It must take a lot out of someone… Shizuru was only worried, after all.

"Okay." She promised with a soft smile, tugging her hand playfully.

They entered the dining hall shortly after, and as usual it was overcrowded, most of the residents in the academy located there, littered among the tables they were familiar with. The more Natsuki observed this room, the more she noticed certain batches of students grouped together.

So for instance the Corals would only venture close to the Pearls, whilst the Amethysts and Diamonds were together on their own side of the hall. The Corals mainly kept to themselves though - they must be shy.

"Can you get me something to eat, I just want to sit down… Kind of exhausted from the walk." Natsuki flushed faintly, the Archmeister's lips quirking with a smile as she agreed.

"Natsuki needs rest, I shall get something to feed the bear in her tummy." Stomach poked and cheeks red, the Gakuenchou grumbled as she made way to one of the staff tables.

The main table for the staff members was almost full already; Yukariko, Miss Maria, Sara and Mayha gracing the chairs. The latter three of the staff peered up, the Mauryan-native snickering under her breath lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Natsuki suspiciously asked, eyeing her as she took a chair and sat with them. "You lost too."

"Oh," the fellow column shook her hand, "It is nothing, really."

This didn't help with the fishiness which heightened upon this remark, Natsuki narrowing her eyes. "...Whatever you say."

The Aries blonde was beside Mayha, Natsuki opposite her whilst Miss Maria was beside her to the right, the grey epitome absorbing her whole attention into what she was eating. There was a seat vacant, probably Shizuru's and then Yukariko.

Carrying the cane close, she tucked it under the table to hang on one of the grooves settled into it. "Have I ever thanked you; For the cane?" Natsuki cocked a brow at Mayha, the darker woman shaking her head with a shrug.

"It had been suggested I make it months before you even awoke," the woman tilted her head, clipping her fork between her index and middle fingers, tapping the end of it with her thumb mindlessly, the movement repetitive. "Mai and Shizuru ganged up on me to craft it," she lamented, prodding the Zipang redhead with the end of her fork, the royal jumping at the notion.

"Under attack there, Mai?" Natsuki teased her, looking back to Mayha with a chuckle. Making it in advance must have almost seemed a waste- Ow!"

Miss Maria had taken her ear between thumb and forefinger, squeezing. "Do not insinuate things as such!"

Oh, come on, this woman was no fun!

The strict teacher released her earlobe, and Natsuki huffed silently, side-glancing the woman in case Miss Maria attempted another sneak attack on her.

Mai grinned at her soundlessly, and Natsuki shot her a pointed look, sighing.

Where was Shizuru with her food…? Looking up to the line, she pouted at Shizuru obviously expecting a glance as the elder made sure to wink at her, a tray in each hand as she sauntered over.

"I hope Natsuki likes what I have picked…" Shizuru seemed to smirk, which cause Natsuki to worry she may not.

Alas, it was something she had wanted from the start of the survival hike…

The tray with the bowl atop it was placed down before her, the Archmeister setting to glide into her seat beside Miss Maria, Natsuki blinking after her. After a moment she brought her attention back to the meal at hand - porridge and fruit.

"Oh!" She eyed the wonderful gold of the porridge, the red and blue of the fruit nestled inside, and felt a warmth in her stomach before she even started to eat.

"Thank you, Shizuru… I was craving this."

Before she could even begin, her stomach rumbled, and she unconsciously sank within her seat. No one except the Zipang meister directed their gazes at her, Mai snickering.

"Not a thing from you." She stared at the younger otome. Quickly focusing her eyes on the other women - they didn't seem to react to it her growling gut, and she wondered why she was so embarrassed about it in the first place. "This is your fault," she grumbled over to Mai, "You… Zipang."

Grasping her spoon, the Gakuenchou heartily dug into the still steaming porridge. Reds and blues were becoming dyed into it from the heat melting the fruit, and her first bite was a bit hot for her liking, but she hungrily swallowed it down.

The second spoonful was much cooler, seeing as how she waited and gave a soft blow onto it. "Would Natsuki like me to blow on her porridge-?" "No!"

Stuck between the two, Miss Maria's eyebrow twitched. Oh, how she wished there were more otome her age… perhaps with her own generation she wouldn't feel so inclined to punishing these young meister for disrupting her peace...

Scarfing down the rest of her bowl, without looking like she was scarfing it as at the first noise the eldest of them gave her a look, Natsuki softly exhaled and cleaned her face. "That was good…"

Now how long did they have until they had to… what was it again? Meetings? Inwardly she groaned, momentarily glancing at Miss Maria; the stern epitome's emerald eyes met her own before settling back down to her almost finished meal.

The Archmeister was still eating, occasionally focusing onto Yukariko who would speak of something, which Natsuki assumed was related to teaching.

She fiddled with her cane here and there, trying to listen to the separate conversations as she sipped at her water. She was already itching to get back to combat and strategy forming; The hike had certainly woken that up for her…

Perhaps later she could convince Shizuru to allow a few more elements of her GEM to be unlocked…

Although which they were she wasn't entirely sure of, but heightened strength, agility, materialisation and flight were definitely out of the picture for now. Maybe instead she could request to… _see _some robes?

Preferably meister robes, perhaps even column?

If Natsuki remembered correctly the robes had also been adjusted… what did they look like now? Were those ridiculous discs and heels removed? Were… dare she say, otome _covered _properly?

She had never understood it; what was the point of being an otome if the whole section of your legs and head were on display?

Mulling this over, she noticed Shizuru looking at her with an amused expression. "What?" She blurted out, Miss Maria stiffening as she no doubt gave a soft glare.

"I mean… What is it…?" She cleared her throat, looking around the table.

"You were pretty impressive on the hike." Mayha spoke, rubbing her jaw. "Especially that crystal jazz. Shizuru said that Youko might want to see some of that."

"I don't want to be a guinea pig," she mumbled, moving her bowl away from herself.

Talking about experimentation… Natsuki's eyes trailed towards Shizuru again. How was she going to get to her mother…?

"I'm finished." Natsuki murmured, standing from the table and taking her tray up. She gave a look to Shizuru, nodding faintly to her before she did away with the tray and limped out. She needed to get word to her mother… somehow.

The media was completely cut… which meant the internet was at a standstill for connecting to other regions, the military had Aries locked down and if anything leaked…? Natsuki wasn't sure.

Honestly she simply didn't know what to do…

Drifting over to the serving area, she brushed past meister and student alike, handing the tray over and nodding over to the staff quickly.

Perhaps she would make a speech to address Aries? That would certainly spur a ton of the media to gather and alert to everyone that she was indeed alive and well…

But maybe after she lost the cane. Looking down to the ice-covered splint, Natsuki mused a faint idea as she headed toward the shared dorm. Maybe her leg would be better after it melted and she took the splint off?

Just as everyone had warned her before…

Being reckless wouldn't help anyone, especially not herself nor Garderobe. She needed to think things through entirely before she acted; because after all, that wouldn't make her the Gakuenchou then, would it?

They didn't need a re-enactment of what happened with Queen Sifr…

She took to the washroom, deciding to try and test it. If not, then Shizuru could help her…

Natsuki hummed lowly to herself, sitting on the edge of the bath and slipping off her boots. Easing her splinted leg into the tub, she took a moment to look around before placing a hand to the crystal covering it.

Slowly, it began to melt, and she hoped inwardly that it had indeed fixed her leg.

Nano-machines would sort that out fine enough though if it wasn't the case. She would prefer not using her cane at all whilst it healed though. Natsuki was sure that the hike had done some good though.

She heard the door click open and looked up, Shizuru giving a small smile as she approached her. "How is Natsuki's leg?"

"I am unsure yet." She answered with a small murmur, the last of the crystal melting away and down the drain. The splint was as clean as it had been when it was applied, and she slowly started to take it apart.

The Archmeister remained quiet for the time being, situating herself beside the younger woman, facing outside from the bath whilst Natsuki continued to sit the opposite way. A thought stealthed within her mind and the gears within her head turned, thinking upon the questions which highlighted themselves about the second column.

The splint was off and Natsuki slid a hand down her shin and ankle. "It doesn't feel weird, at least…" Natsuki continued, green and red meeting.

She didn't stand, but set her bare foot down on the floor of the bath and put weight on it. It didn't hurt, but it shook, clearly still a bit weak. Disappointed, Natsuki puffed a breath and settled back, crossing her arms.

"These nano-machines sure are very slow, Shizuru."

Broken from her thoughts, Shizuru blinked slowly, she wet her lips in thought, the slightly furrow to her brow. "You never reacted nicely to nano-machines. You collapsed in your coral year when you first received them. But a small boost should be fine."

"I did?" Natsuki flushed, taking a towel to dry her leg and foot with an odd expression. "Why would I collapse…?" She hummed, though shook her head. "When would I get that boost?"

"Everyone reacts differently to nano-machines." The third column hummed, smoothing her coarse palm along her cheek briefly and leaving it there. "...Some feel faint, others collapse, and some don't have the… ability to carry them." She paused, watching as Natsuki pulled the towel away from her limb, folding it up. "A check-up is in order anyway."

"Ah, I get it… Alright. Let her know we're on our way, then." Grabbing her cane, she stood with a slow push before looping her leg back onto the tile. "As soon as I… We have a shower and change."

Shizuru arched a brow, still seated upon the bath.

"What?" Natsuki asked, baffled upon the elder's reaction.

Silence between them permeated until Shizuru cocked a brow and gave a wink.

"O-oi! Not like that!"

The elder laughed heartedly, standing also, hooking her arm around the Gakuenchou's and pulling the shorter woman closer towards her. "Not like what?"

"I know what you were thinking with your… Filthy mind." Natsuki flushed and grumbled softly, resting her chin momentarily on Shizuru's shoulder.

"I have tainted Natsuki's mind, it appears," the Archmeister grinned, simply intensifying the blush along the fellow meister's cheeks. "Now come, I am unsure how long this will take."

The journey took a good ten minutes for them to reach the elevator which'd take them down to the underground laboratory and infirmary. It made Natsuki realise just how much the academy had altered within just a mere year; it was so much larger now and was going to be extended even further.

How different would the academy be in another three hundred years, Natsuki pondered? Surely it'd be even more advanced than it was currently? Then again technology was dramatically advancing this decade, so she supposed that future technology would be so alien it would terrify her if she was to ever see it.

"How did you come up with so many ideas to alter the academy?" She found herself blurting out suddenly, clearing her throat as she looked up to Shizuru briefly. Peering down in faint embarrassment, she shrugged it off and looked up to her again.

"If Natsuki thinks it was all my idea, then she flatters me!"

The Gakuenchou scratched her cheek awkwardly, wetting her lips in thought. "There were others? Who were they?"

She assumed it'd be Miss Maria, Yukariko and perhaps even Yohko. Maybe there were even more who had aided in the construction of this new Garderobe though?

"Well, Miss Maria looked up a business that could add in such renovations, they were called and hired to start. As for the plans and such, it was a mix, really…"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the answer, clearly having been expecting a more wordy explanation.

"They are a company who were connected with the renovation project of Windbloom Castle, just after the fire."

Ah, so… it was that one. Natsuki nodded slowly, frowning. What was the name of that company again? It was within the back of her mind, but refused to reveal itself. "Oh." She settled on murmuring, feeling the lift slowly come to a stop before the doors opened. "If I do collapse… Don't tell anyone."

If anything it'd just be embarrassing, and not to mention it'd cause a fuss - something which she didn't want at all.

The Archmeister simply smiled and then nodded, guiding the younger meister from out the lift and into the huge laboratory.

Amongst the chaos of the chamber, a faint humming emitted from the machinery which surrounded them on all sides. _What _was that doctor on with this time? Natsuki pondered, arching a brow as she peered around the place; some of these machines were bigger than a _house!_

"Gakuenchou, Archmeister?" Yohko cocked a brow, setting something heavy down on a table with a metallic clunk.

Trying to see the object, Natsuki huffed when the doctor drew a screen to block off that part of the room, the elder giving a smirk just briefly before she approached them.

"What's with all this?" Natsuki blurted, curiosity getting the better of her as she ventured through the laboratory, Shizuru unhooking her arm from hers, which confused her, glancing over her shoulder to the woman. "Shizuru?"

"What is it?" The tawny meister ever so faintly narrowed her eyes, but wandered her gaze towards the medical engineer. "We are here for Natsuki's nano-machine booster. Although…" She also puzzled over the clutter of machinery surrounding the large chamber, crimsons pinpointing each in wonder.

Most of it appeared… _old_.

"I collect things." Yohko waved off their odd looks, and Natsuki exhaled sharply through her nose.

"Why are they all running, though? Isn't that an energy waste in this… trying time?"

A look passing over the doctor's face, she hummed and slowly neared her computer typing in a few things. "So, that booster, hm?"

Ignored. Natsuki huffed, but nodded either way, her eyes momentarily meeting the Archmeister's from across the other side of the room.

There definitely was something… iffy about this woman. The clear incapability to give results for evidence, her suspicious behaviour when Natsuki had first awoken from her coma. And now… whatever this was.

Something was off.

By now she only had to press some of her weight against her cane as she limped over to the scientist, the elder female gesturing over to the medical chair which she had ventured over to, Shizuru trailing after her steadily.

She had already filled a syringe, tapping it and letting Natsuki see the swimming nano-machines within it with a magnifying glass. "Gross." The Gakuenchou huffed a bit, watching one crawl over another.

"They look like bugs…"

"And much more lethal than any bug," Yohko chuckled, placing the small circular glass down upon the small table beside the chair. "Now hand me your arm, if you don't mind."

Cautiously the Gakuenchou did so, the Windbloom-native standing close to her side, feather-light fingertips brushing against her wrist before clutching hold of her hand, the medical-scientist sinking the needle of the syringe into the opposite limb, just within the fold of the elbow.

The plunge hit, Natsuki made a face as if she could _feel_ the little buggies crawling into her bloodstream. "I hate this." She decided hastily, darting emerald eyes to Shizuru in an almost comical silent attempt to retrieve help.

"You can hardly feel it." Yohko assured, though the Gakuenchou was indeed sure that she felt… _something_.

Top lip curling into a sneer, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore it but no longer could. Dully, she felt the needle ease out and a bandage be wrapped around her arm, but she leaned onto Shizuru's shoulder, the disgusting feeling of the machines crawling inside of her making her lose consciousness.

"Oh," the taller of the three murmured, glancing towards the Archmeister. "She should awaken soon, after all she never did have a good resilience to it, did she?" Yohko studied the column, worry strickening across the brunette's features as she leaned down closer to the chair, the Gakuenchou's side dead weighting against her front.

Drifting away from the two, Yohko headed towards the sink with the syringe in hand.

"This is almost like her first time." Shizuru hummed softly, petting along the younger's coal hair. "Though she tried to run away that time…" She mused, remembering with a faint chuckle to keep from worrying _too_ much.

Shizuru wondered whether it'd spark a memory for the Gakuenchou. Surely it'd be related to nano-machines? Continuing to mindlessly stroke the long strands of the meister's dark hair, Shizuru paused in thought, her ears twitching upon the rattling and trickling of water radiating from where Yohko was.

She shifted, Natsuki's shoulder pressing against her front, halting her administrations on the Aries-native's hair.

Natsuki would be fine…

* * *

><p><em>Clutching at her arm as she sped through the thick trees of this forest, she leapt over a fallen log and fell, finding it hollowed and rolling into it to take shelter from the firing soldiers. She had sustained a harsh bullet wound to her upper-shoulder and i<em>_f she was unable to take it out herself, it would keep bleeding, and impede on any sort of healing from her nano-machines…_

_The shots rang overhead and vibrated harshly against her eardrums as they buzzed past, rocketing into the bark of trees, whipping back into the canopy._

_Never for a split second did the gunfire give, the Altai soldiers unrelenting, perhaps fearful that a robeless otome had single-handedly ambushed and took down a good portion of them. In their own base, no less._

_It was blisteringly freezing, and Natsuki's fingertips felt numb, holding her breath shakingly as she waited, the heat of her breath a mist against the icy temperatures._

_For a moment she paused in gripping down on the wound against her shoulder, wondering whether she'd get out of this alive._

_If she took the bullet out, the blood would flow faster unless she found a way to stop it… On the other hand, the heat behind the bullet was still burning, and it was so painful…_

_Biting her lip, Natsuki closed her eyes and tried to think, the gunfire slowly dying down before footsteps sounded out, getting closer. If they found her, she hoped she could dispatch them before they could reload…_

_Deciding against it, she sunk against the log, turning her head to scan the enemies behind her quickly._

_There were three. They were fully covered in their warm clothing, the gear heavy - although they had the disadvantage of movement, they had resistance against the harsh weather._

_She cupped the bleeding bullet wound, slinking downwards until she was within the hollowed out log entirely. She rolled her weight over, ever so mindful of the smouldering wound against her shoulder, gritting her teeth to hold her breath tensely as the soldiers neared._

_Snow covered the opening of the log quick with the help of the whipping wind, and the soldiers footsteps thunked further and further away. Thankfully, they didn't seem to notice…_

_Tch, of course not. Altain guards… They were lucky they had a shot on her at all… Now to go back to that base._

_Smirking to herself, she dug out of the log once she no longer heard the crunching of snow beneath boots. The wound bled still… Ripping her sleeve off, she would chance frostbite than to fully bleed out or leave a trail. Tying the fabric in a knot, with difficulty, she winced when she tightened it over the wound._

_Heading back towards the base, her awareness to every single noise protruded into her senses. She slinked forward, lowered slightly as she her eyes set back onto the disaster which she had caused those minutes ago, bodies scattered, soldiers lying dead among one another, a collection of bullet wounds impaled into their torsos, blood flowing freely._

_Admiring the sight, she cackled softly before taking one of the downed soldier's guns, checking it for ammo and taking more from another. Reloading, she tucked the rest into her makeshift bandage away from her wound, eyeing down the sights as she strode right in like she belonged._

_Honestly, although she had been terrified of this mission… something was changing. She had never liked the idea of killing, yet… here she was, taking __**pleasure **__in just that._

_Keeping the gun - a rifle to be exact - close to her form, she slunk into the nearby hangar, aiming the weapon around hastily with the red laser._

_Around the corner, she peeked and spotted three ratty looking jets. Altain style had them looking quite… Unflyable. But, she had no doubt it would get her back to Garderobe when her mission was done._

_In fact… She could use these to do just that. Natsuki quickly lifted her rifle and shot a soldier on the catwalk above her, a few making themselves known around one of the jets. She hit the floor, finding and firing at first their shins to drop them, then their heads to kill._

_Once the hangar fell silent, she strapped the rifle around her and chuckled softly to herself. This was easy…_

_Even though she was injured, the wound burning against the cold._

_She had all the delicate information as well… all she needed was to get one of these jets working…_

_Clutching the rifle against herself, she quickly slid her palm against the bullet wound against her shoulder. Shoving her gloved hand into the pocket of her thick, protective trousers; her cold digits touched the CDs inside, but only just, having jammed the pockets with the shredded material of the soldiers she had killed, keeping the sensitive knowledge as safe as she could._

_Deeper within the pocket was also a USB, the memory stick shoddy and partly falling apart. Natsuki was sure she would manage to rip all the files from off it though, besides, she had the whole of Garderobe behind her now._

"_This has been fun boys, but I've got a plane to catch…" She neared the corpses, rifling through their pockets to finds all three keys for each jet. Chuckling lowly, she read each labelled key and took more ammo for her rifle. She would keep this as a trophy…_

_She had a plan now, and a finite amount of time to complete it before more entered the hangar… though they would need to return from the woods, first. She grasped a large canister, taking it to the first jet and unscrewing the gas cap. Siphoning fuel from it, she let it drain as she copied the action for the second one, deciding the third one would be hers._

_It didn't look any different, though it did look a little better in condition to a standard. Although that gap in quality was extremely small._

"_Aa…" She murmured under her breath, frowning as she found one more canister and leapt up towards the cockpit of the jet, looking inside._

_Well, this was shoddy if she had ever seen it. Altai was definitely lacking in mechanics, but not in brains… But now, she could use the latter for her own use._

_Finding a toolbox, she eased a few items out and began to mount the last bit of metal onto the hull, welding it shut before checking on everything else. The console panel was loose, and she tightened it up before testing the buttons for stickiness or utter disuse._

_Everything checked out as best she could hope for now… Easing out, she slipped one full canister of fuel into the cockpit and slipped back out. Prepping herself, she lifted the other fuel canister and began to dump it across the hangar. The flames from takeoff would ignite it, and blow this place to bits._

_Now let's hoped she wouldn't get herself blown up inside the hanger or in the sky. Going down either way would be embarrassing, especially seeing as this was her first ever mission as the Gakuenchou._

_If she could remember correctly as well…_

_Natsuki vaulted back into the cockpit, rummaging around and eventually finding the helmet at the back of the pilot's seat. She carefully put the rifle down inside the jet and reached for it, holding it up to quickly study its condition._

_Unlike everything else, the helmet at least seemed new, or perhaps just clean… It had goggles attached, and flaps over the ears, no doubt to fight the cold even in the jet. Rolling her eyes, she set it away and rifled for more things around._

"_Oh, look… I might actually need this." Taking the parachute from under the seat, she slipped it on over the thick coat and slipped the helmet on as well._

"_Fuel, check, going to burn down the hangar and the other two jets, check…" Cocky, Natsuki took her seat and strapped herself in, tightening the helmet's straps under her chin._

"_Let's see if this can actually fly…"_

_After a few minutes of figuring out how to get the blasted engine working, the jet at last rattled into activation, the machinery loud and coarse._

_It wasn't a noise she liked…_

"_Altai to Windbloom… twelve hours."_

_Assuming her jet now had a full tank of fuel, and that her canister was indeed full, it should be enough…_

_The flames were too weak just yet to light flame to the fuel covering the hangar, but once she bolted out, it would no doubt explode. She just hoped to be far enough away to use that as a launch…_

"_Alright… Garderobe, here I come… Hopefully." Natsuki sucked in a breath, slamming her foot to the pedal and feeling the blast._

"_Natsuki."_

"_-tsuki."_

"_-ki."_

* * *

><p>"Natsuki?" The Archmeister worriedly manoeuvred the unconscious woman's weight against the chair, leaning forward and clasping Natsuki's cheeks between her palms delicately.<p>

"Hn?" Brows drawing together, the younger's eyes slowly opened… No heat from the blast… Because it hadn't happened, not again. It was a memory…

"...I remembered my first mission."

The Archmeister's eyes widened slightly, getting closer to the younger otome, ignoring the typing of keys as the scientist sat at her little holographic computer some way off. Brushing her rough fingertips along Natsuki's cheekbones, she inhaled. "Do you remember the whole of it?"

Shizuru's mouth felt dry abruptly and she wet her lips.

'_Surely not all of it? Natsuki hasn't returned to me yet.' _To… all of them.

"Not the first part… I remember being in the forest, and being shot. Going to the hangar, killing them all, blowing it to bits…" Natsuki darted her eyes away, seeming to think very hard.

"Did I… really act like that? So… Reckless?" Though she obviously did, she wanted Shizuru's view of things. Eyes back on the elder, she furrowed her brows in faint concern.

"You were… a handful at times," She responded slowly. "Reckless but calculating. You did calm once you were stacked with paperwork, however." Shizuru smiled, sliding her hands down to Natsuki's shoulders instead.

"That would calm someone down, I think… Do we still have that jet?" Natsuki smiled as well, placated by the answer. She reached a hand up, grasping onto Shizuru's own.

"It crumbled as soon as you landed." Shizuru murmured '_And then getting pestered by Wind's royal guard.' _But it wasn't like she was about to add that.

To remember such a negative memory and supply it with embarrassment was the last thing Shizuru wanted happening for Natsuki. The Gakuenchou didn't seem too… disturbed about it for some reason?

"It was actually… Kind of good to remember that. Gives me more of a sense of who I was, who I am." Natsuki softly murmured after a moment, rubbing her chin. "Oh, the nano-machines…" She remembered, taking her cane and easing from Shizuru's hold.

"You'll still need to use that for the next few days." She heard Yohko warn before she even tried, and exhaled noisily

The doctor hadn't even looked up at her, eyes locked onto the screen of the computer, dutifully typing away at whatever she was busy with.

"Figures…" Natsuki muttered, leaning into the cane and adjusting herself, standing beside the Archmeister. "...Shizuru, do you know anything about my first mission…?" Why did she have the feeling that the older woman wouldn't reply?

Surely that wouldn't be the case? She blinked, studying Shizuru silently, lazily scoping her eyes along the Archmeister's form, a brow furrowing with the notion. "Or should I try to remember on my own?"

The sensation of worry pitted itself within her stomach - confused, Natsuki hummed, swallowing the tense lump which had formed within her throat, pondering as to why she was feeling this all of a sudden.

Unconsciously her mind wandered back to the memory, green eyes glazing slightly, staring through the third column.

Shizuru had looked so scared back then, as scared as she was sure she had felt herself…

"Don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." She heard Yohko tease over the fact she lost touch with the room, a heat coming to her cheeks before she cleared her throat.

They could talk at a later time… "We have that meeting, don't we, Shizuru?" She looked to her, starting to lead the way out.

The elder confirmed with a nod, smiling slightly, leaning in closely to the Gakuenchou's side. "Do not worry, I will explain later," she hushed into her ear, Shizuru's breath hot as it made contact with Natsuki's skin.

"I hope so…" She flushed again, barely as she was still distracted. Natsuki entered the lift, letting Shizuru handle the control panel as she tried to think.

What could have caused such a scare for something that did turn out to be such a… Seemingly easy mission? Though she had been shot…

Had it been because it related to Altai? It wasn't the most richest of countries but nevertheless its military presence was notorious and corrupt. Had she been worried of the possibility of capture? Becoming a prisoner of war was one thing, but being so as the _Gakuenchou?_

"What are you thinking?"

"I still want to know what happened during that first bit of my… memory. That mission. You said I have to wait." So she was stewing in it. Puffing out her cheeks briefly, the Gakuenchou leaned into the wall.

Perhaps it was to do with the fact she had been shot? Natsuki wondered about this, mindlessly guiding her palm towards her right shoulder, pressing the heel of her hand onto the area where she had been shot.

She hadn't even noticed any scarring… maybe there was? Or had the nano-machines healed that up as well? Then again otome still gained scars if the wound was severe enough.

Shizuru noticed the action, remembering the area where the younger had been shot. It had been… Bad. Most of her nano-machines had been drained from the blood, but that hadn't seemed to slow Natsuki down.

After that mission, watching her come back was like seeing a fable come to life; A rise of warrior from Legend, and Natsuki had acted the part in every way. That was one of the first moments where Shizuru had confirmed her own theories that perhaps Natsuki would be an otome to rise above the rest in power and not just status alone.

There had been many famous otome throughout history. The Shinso and Rena Sayers just to add two… yet Shizuru couldn't help but notice their similarity compared to Natsuki.

But it was cloudy, Shizuru honestly wasn't too sure _how _they were familiar, but still she somehow _knew _there was _something_.

"I will tell you…" She spoke cautiously, lifting her eyes to meet with Natsuki's, attempting to read the thoughts and emotions which transpired within the fellow otome's mind.

Maybe she was making too much of a deal out of this, Shizuru wondered?

Tilting her head, Natsuki rose a hand and looked down. She had formed a small crystal ball, now playing with it between her fingertips as she started to speak. "Does it have to deal with my ability to do this?"

"The meeting may." Shizuru paused, watched the meister, eyes locked onto the crystal which neither melted nor warped under Natsuki's touch. She neared the Gakuenchou again, the lift droning silently and vibrating softly into the bottom of her shoes.

It was oddly soothing and private, and she clasped her hands around Natsuki's, the crystal cold, sticking to her palm as the skin covered it, securing the created oddity between her and Natsuki's hands, distracting the shorter woman. "This meeting has heavy reforming."

"I thought you were going to tell me about my mission?" The Gakuenchou tilted her head, now a little confused before she eased her hands from Shizuru's. "You might get frostbite. Hold on…" She chuckled to herself softly, playing a bit more with the ball of crystal before she offered it over.

Taking it, Shizuru realized it no longer felt cold, nor stuck to her skin.

"Patience, Natsuki," Shizuru grinned for only a moment up to her before evaluating the little ball of ice within her palm. If Natsuki was to know the reason why she had been so fearful of that mission… then it wouldn't be good. Just ever so slightly, Shizuru frowned, rolling the sphere within her palm only briefly before keeping it still.

"...You just said you would tell me. You're waffling, Shizuru." Natsuki made sure to make her tone a bit disdainful of the secretive motive, but shrugged once the lift opened.

"That meeting, then…"

Oh, had she? Shizuru followed after her as Natsuki made a move towards the exit of the classrooms, wondering what to do with the ice within her hand. "Ara… Natsuki, what shall I do with this?" She motioned to the unmelting ice, falling in step with the younger otome.

"You can keep it, but I suggest… planting it on Zhang, so I can make it seem like she wet herself…" Natsuki seemed to be in an impish mood, looking over her shoulder back to her with a quirked brow and a smirk.

"What are you planning…? Somebody does not like Zhang, does she, no?" An amusement filtered within Shizuru's tone, the younger meister shouldering one of the double doors open which led outside, sunlight gleaming over them.

"No, I don't." Natsuki confessed with little to no shame, shrugging. "She is… odd. And she torments Mai, and I don't want Mai to…" Leave? Again, like watching the students fight from her wheelchair, she gave blame for the Zipang's woman's absence on her own recognizance.

"I don't want her pestering Mai."

Much to the Aries-native's confusion, Shizuru simply chuckled, the elder lifting her hand, gazing down to the icy ball again.

"W-" "-Did she ever leave when you fought?" Shizuru interrupted, inquiring. "Your relationship was notorious as Corals."

"...No. She always stayed with me. Even after…" After what? Natsuki paused, leaning on her cane. "When she beat me in an arena match and hit me on the head very hard…"

Hadn't they even hated each other? The thought slipped into Natsuki's mind, but shook it off, absorbing in Shizuru's appearance who trailed ahead, purposely slow as for a means for her to catch up.

She had been an idiot. When Mai had gone missing… she had been so angry about it, selfishly accusing the redhead of abandoning Garderobe when in reality she should've blamed herself.

Shaking out of it, now a sour mood against herself, Natsuki hummed as she caught to Shizuru's side. "I want to talk to Mai again after this meeting." She informed her, looking down to her leg.

"How long was I out with those nano-machines, anyway?"

It had been a good couple of minutes, hadn't it? Shizuru pondered on the thought, tracing her fingertips with her free hand along her jaw, allowing the coarse padding to slide off from her chin. "Ten, fifteen minutes."

"Just that long?" Natsuki quirked a brow, rubbing her jaw after before she hummed. "Seemed so much longer because of…" She shrugged it off, shaking her head as she caught up again. "Let's hurry."

"Natsuki," the Archmeister murmured, touching the younger otome upon the shoulder with a free hand. "We have a while yet. The meeting won't begin until another few hour."

If it had been a few minutes before going to the lab, they wouldn't have even bothered getting Natsuki's nano-machine booster, after all. Seeing as there was the risk of Natsuki not feeling well afterwards.

But she seemed alright… Shizuru kept her palm against Natsuki's shoulder for a moment, but eventually allowed the padding of her fingertips to trail down her limb, capturing the meister's hand between her own.

"...Oh. Where are we going, then?" Natsuki flushed, holding the elder's hand with a faint squeeze. She was sure they had been heading to the conference room…

"Currently, out of the infirmary." Shizuru chuckled, making the younger flush a bit deeper. "Natsuki is a bit out of sorts from her booster, hm?"

"No! I thought you were taking me to that meeting… You said we were, you're confusing."

"But I never said what time," the taller otome grinned, her Windbloom accent melting through and forcing the Gakuenchou's ears to twitch in response, "Perhaps somebody requires their beauty sleep?"

This was a type of banter which Natsuki could… remember from them. That this was a behaviour which was stuck at the back of her mind, a memory which refused to reveal itself, but she _knew _was a typical side to their relationship…

Natsuki paused, opening her mouth and halting, Shizuru coming to a stop also, brunette eyebrows lifting in regard.

"No, I don't need a nap." Natsuki flushed, pouting again as she looked up to Shizuru. She shook her head, forcing the expression off before she turned fully to the Archmeister.

"But… Perhaps we could go back to our room. And talk."

Something shifted within Shizuru's own expression, Natsuki noticed, the emotions snapping away just as quickly as they formed, a faint smile taking its place afterwards upon the woman's lips. "Alright."

She couldn't refuse the Gakuenchou, after all. Natsuki had the right to know her own past, whether it'd possibly be damaging or not.

The minutes which passed were silent but comfortable, the pair occasionally bypassing students and a teacher or two. The greetings went as usual, although the presence of wonderment was hinted, the definite rumours of the Gakuenchou quietly flooding the grounds.

The eyes of these fellow meister and students all rang out familiar displays, many hopeful of the chance of knowing whether these rumours were indeed true.

"They stare at me like I'm some sort of… Well, you know." Natsuki limped a bit less, coming up on the dormitory. She heard the elder hum to herself, maybe a bit amused, before she shouldered the doors open.

Shizuru chuckled softly, surveying Natsuki and still holding the crystal ball within one hand. "How do you sustain this, Natsuki?"

Noting the change of speech, the Gakuenchou paused and stared a bit at their door. "I… I'm not sure. I'm not really focusing on it."

"No?" Shiuru tilted her head slightly, pondering.

Obviously it was connected to the nano-machines, but… how did the powers work without using a GEM? The Silver Ice Crystal had been deactivated for the past year for Natsuki's own protection and wellbeing. Could it be Natsuki was unconsciously manipulating it?

The idea broadened within Shizuru's mind, puzzling over the concept as Natsuki fuddled around in her pocket for their key, finding it eventually to slot the item into the lock of the door, a click softly responding as the mechanism was twisted.

Stepping in, the Gakuenchou hummed a bit lower than usual, perhaps a tune stuck in her head as she eased in and immediately took purchase on the settee, hooking her cane along the arm. "I want to know a bit about… that." She murmured after a moment, Shizuru having entered after her and pressed the door closed with her back.

The Archmeister remained silent, leaning her back against the door and wrapping her arms around herself. She stayed in this posture, staring down at the carpeted floor. "...Each column…" Shizuru started, her eyebrows threading, nipping the underside of her lips between her canines mindlessly. "...Has their own mission of… ah."

What was a good word…? "Proving."

"Proving. As in…" Natsuki quieted, and slowly nodded instead. "I understand… Now, what about that mission made it one of proving?" She noted the nervous look Shizuru had, and furrowed her brows. "Was it that bad?"

"I thought… Natsuki would die." To be whisked away to the Altai Principality, a corrupt and dangerous country which more often than not tortured and then killed their prisoners of war; and god help you if you were anything but Altain.

"...Isn't that funny, that most first missions are so… arduous, that you might die?" Natsuki quirked a brow, smiling faintly at the thought. "Not funny, more like very… ironic. Any case, what was it about that mission? I remember the soldiers, but they weren't the very dangerous part."

"Sergei August Taiki."

"...?" Natsuki tilted her head, wondering if that was supposed to… trigger something. "Who is that?"

"He… was a colleague of your mother's." Shizuru said slowly, carefully seeking the correct choice of words for her reply. She wracked at her brain, continuing to stare down at the carpet, mindlessly studying the detail. "Sergei had close ties with Schwartz and Altai at the time." Crimsons gazed upwards finally, pinning onto emeralds.

"He was your uncle."

"My uncle?" Natsuki made a face, cocking one brow up while screwing her top lip. It looked comical to Shizuru, who bit her lip to not say anything of the sort.

"...And I suppose I killed him, right?" She spoke softly again, slowly grasping the reality of the danger of that mission.

That was odd. How come she couldn't remember him? The only relative she could properly remember was her mother, Saeko… and Miyu… who might as well be an aunt of sorts to her.

"Sergei August… Taiki…?" Natsuki echoed, leaning forwards and propping her elbow to her knee, her knuckles and fingers supporting the weight of her head by the forehead. Her unweighted leg shook unconsciously and she was unaware of the Archmeister gliding over, Shizuru resting a hand against the knee to stop the limb, resting down in front of the Gakuenchou and onto her knees.

She smiled faintly down to Shizuru, obviously a little troubled as a few memories started to seep back. "Why did I have to kill him?" She murmured softly, slipping her hands the elder's and gently squeezing.

"He was…" Shizuru paused, thinking about the best way to continue.

"Carrying important information which… made no sense," Shizuru sustained, pressing the sphere of ice Natsuki had given her back into the Gakuenchou's hand, twisting her wrist around to do so as it lay atop the woman's knee. "By any means necessary we required this evidence else… Garderobe may have gone to war with the Schwartz Corporation."

"The information didn't make sense?" Brows screwing together, Natsuki played with the ball herself now, taking her hands from Shizuru to do so; Passing it back and forth between her palms, she hummed and closed her eyes. Something else that didn't make sense was that odd syringe object that Sara had given her…

What if they were connected?

The Schwartz Corporation had always been one who favoured shady technology. Whatever this Sergei had held at the time, perhaps it _had _been connected in some way? A syringe of such nature with mysterious liquid…

A liquid which didn't kill and was reportedly not used on her… what if…

Natsuki's expression twisted, and Shizuru continued to watch, tilting her head in wonderment.

… The liquid had been an agent of some form… to _override _the otome's nanomachines?

No, that would be barbaric… Natsuki closed her eyes, sighing faintly as she tossed the crystal ball into the air, the ice becoming liquid in a line as it fell, only for her to freeze it again.

Shizuru had leaned back at the toss, quirking a brow as the Gakuenchou's eyes opened once more. "Why did Natsuki do that?" Rather, how?

"The ball was annoying me." She murmured, as if that answered all questions. She smoothed the small structure in her hand, having now created a little tower.

Also this power thing… these… ice abilities of sorts. Where did they come from, why her and why now, precisely? There were so many questions which Natsuki wanted answering.

Who and what were the Schwartz Corporation doing? How was her mother? How were they going to infiltrate the Aries Republic? What was that syringe, why had Haruka lashed out?

The stress of thinking began to gather within her forehead, and she sighed again, evaporating the ice tower underneath her fingertips, watching it sparkle out of existence with a puzzled and disdained expression.

Shizuru watched her, tilting her head again as she did so. "Perhaps Natsuki should… rest? The meeting isn't for a few hours, still." She offered, standing and brushing her skirt off.

"...Alright, maybe that would be for the best."

All she wanted at this point was for her memories to return.

* * *

><p>"The reforming of Garderobe is as follows." Miss Maria paused, positioned within the centre of the circular table of the Conference Hall just like those months back, looming her hand over the holographic arch, an exact, transparent and 3D map of the academy flashing into life. "The Forbidden Library will be opened for the first time in three centuries-"<p>

The epitome fell silent, waiting for the murmuring of the otome to die down; the columns, teachers and many high-ranking meister cramped into the chamber.

Natsuki leaned into the table a bit more, seated next to Shizuru and Mai. She switched her gaze from the hologram towards the redhead at her side, puffing her cheeks out in a bit of restlessness as she tried to distract Mai to no avail.

"Ahem." Miss Maria glared over, the Gakuenchou pretending to straighten herself up as she was caught.

"The library was put under lock and key after the events of the Twelve Kingdom War and it is believed significant information regarding the otome and wellbeing of the academy may be held within those walls." Once saying this, Maria suspiciously glanced back to Natsuki, shifting her stern emerald eyes among the others. "As respect for trespassing within these chambers… the names of fallen otome within the Twelve Kingdom War and the Dragon King War shall be brought up to the surface."

"I think it's a good idea." Natsuki softly spoke, eyes set upon every detail now. She remembered something about those wars…

They were the most impacting wars to ever be felt by the otome. Barely any of the otome had survived the Twelve Kingdom War, and if she remembered correctly… nor had they from the Dragon King War.

Natsuki felt she knew where Miss Maria was coming from for this now.

"We are to give the students a… lesson." Maria started, pausing midway through her sentence to lean towards the table, reaching for her glasses to neatly slip them on. "Fifty chairs will be required, preferably old."

Old chairs? What sort of lesson was to be taught from that? Natsuki sat up straighter, noticing Mai's stiffness. Did she have an idea?

The Gakuenchou nodded to the request, though was it even a request, really? With the elder, it seemed always like an order. "Of course."

Many of the older otome seemed uncomfortable, it was almost as if they had an idea what Miss Maria was on about. But although she had _thought _she had known, Natsuki had definitely changed her mind.

"Their dates of death," Maria briefly added, transferring her attention over to Shizuru. "Archmeister." She nodded to the Windbloom-native, the younger woman easing herself from the chair on Natsuki's other side.

"Our students uniforms have gone through minimal changes, however, regarding class skill and rank, I suggest we reform them more." Shizuru started as she took over the meeting, control of the holographics transferred to her.

She rose a hand, bringing up a pre-loaded image of four uniforms, their year tagged above in large writing.

"As each month bypasses, Garderobe takes a step closer to military and law enforcement. Our academy is no longer young nor a school. A student is expected to take pride in their uniform which gives them identity to this organization."

Upon the Archmeister saying this, the imagery of the current uniforms came into appearance, the bland and green military uniform then shifting to the side, the new sets loading beside them.

Presentation wise, the uniforms were slender, the fabric white and smooth, so it would clutch to a student's body finely.

The shirt reached down to the curve of the hips, splaying just enough to curve slightly outwards, for tradition's sake there were also a pair of Garderobe wings gracefully etched into the material along the chest. Reaching upwards to the throat were one row of golden buttons, the metal thin and long as to keep the uniform together without fear of opening.

As for the collar, it lifted up against the neck to cover the student's throat. For the shoulders there were insignia straps declaring the student's rank within their year.

For the sleeves they smoothly looped the wrists, a band of red for Coral, white for Pearl, purple for Amethyst and finally silver for Diamond, these colours in the form of thin bands which curved around the sleeves.

Along the right upper-arm was an armband, these the colour of the student's year with the symbol within the centre of the soft material.

Natsuki blinked, absorbing in the uniforms. They were… strangely suiting to Garderobe, and so much more than the… originals. She cringed, pushing the thought aside.

Unlike the original "maid" uniform with the ridiculous stockings and chance of panty-shot, these uniforms sported trousers, their hue also consisting of white.

And finally, going up the shirt and to the shoulder of the right side, a border of - again, depending on the student's year - colour, this border ending as it met with a shoulder strap.

"With these adjustments…" Shizuru gestured to the holographic alter, the Diamond uniform centring into view and morphing onto the mesh of a 3D model. "We shall guide Garderobe into the future for this world which ever changes."

That had certainly been… detailed. Natsuki blinked, raising her hands to rub at her eyes a bit before she lowered them back, and stared. Did Shizuru come up with all of that on her own? She felt even more held back, and not just from her comatose state.

She did like them… But white? Wouldn't that color be a bit… embarrassing? Wait… Her brows screwed together, and she rolled her eyes at herself. The nano-machines suppressed that, surely. _She_ definitely hadn't had it happen, so surely they must.

She cleared her throat, hearing a few voices agree with the reforming. Shizuru looked to her, nodding her permission for the Gakuenchou to come up with her own stance.

"Now… I didn't actually have time to make any holograms for my idea…" Natsuki spoke as she limped over, Shizuru smiling at the boldness as she sat back down. "I do, however, have this…"

Once in the middle of the room where the others had stood, Natsuki leaned her cane away and held up her hands. Taking a breath, and hoping she wouldn't look foolish, she focused on the water in the air between her palms, ice slowly taking form into a humanoid structure, small but detailed. She sat it on the table, though Miss Maria stiffened at the thought of water leaking into the holographic system.

Natsuki stared at it for a moment before typing with the keyboard lit up at the side, and slowly the hologram took shape of the ice sculpture, and she beamed; Proud of herself to have figured out this system, at least. She heard Mayha snicker, but looked over to see Shizuru with the same level of pride in her eyes and a helpful smile.

A few others stared in disbelief that she so easily melded an element without using her GEM nor robe at all. Miss Maria seemed deeply unsettled; the eldest shuffling a bit and seeming very uncomfortable.

"Now…" Natsuki grasped her cane and leaned, directing the hologram to focus on the facial structure of the crystal statuette. "This is Robe reformation, an adding of necessary armor in a sort of exo-skeletal fashion. Each joint linked, it will be as if the robe and armor itself is your skin." The hologram drifted down to show chest and legs, an outer armor clear when Natsuki added a color tint so it wasn't purely incandescent.

For the time being the armour was a solid blue, the hologram zoomed onto the crystal figurine, the bumps of the armour extruding from the ice of the figure's "skin".

Along the torso the armour curved around the shoulders to the armpits, the assumed nano-tech material sloping up the chest but not back inwards.

Obviously those horrific designs of women's armour in the past was to be avoided at all costs. Following the breasts… one fall directly onto the torso then your own armour would thrust into your ribs, impaling your vital organs.

On this reference there was no shoulder-armour, but for example, if it was for Mai's then her ironic shoulder design would be there. Following the curve of the nape of the neck, armour angled upwards, encasing the neck entirely and curving away from the figurine's head, as to avoid any swipes made to the throat or skull.

Instead of the levitation discs around the wrists and waist there were none, instead of the bands of levitation were molded into the armour itself, almost alike to a chasm engraved into the earth.

Everything was tightly melded onto the body and nothing was clunky, all levelled out perfectly as to be practical and protective. Even right down to the hands were armoured, gauntlets looping around and up to the forearms, plated studs embedded into the knuckles to increase the damage of punches.

"I also think there should be a helmet for battles and when oxygen is low." Natsuki included, directing the hologram down to the figurine's legs which were encased within armour as well, knees padded and the levitation bands flowing around the ankles and legs, boots fitted to the feet snuggly.

"Perhaps with this, some day we might go into space as well…" Natsuki finished, leaning into her cane and staring at the figure. "Oh." She grinned, lifting a hand and focusing. The 'helmet' of the crystalline statuette melted away, the water transforming instead to be the likeness of the Gakuenchou herself.

Shizuru lifted a hand to hide a smile, enjoying the cheekier side of Natsuki coming back. She had missed that, with the years since that side of her had diminished.

"I think I'm done now." Natsuki spoke aloud again, garnering a few chuckles before she shut down the hologram for her statuette, taking it and gleefully holding it.

"Apart from further updates relating to the missions…" Maria began, standing and brushing past the Gakuenchou, watching after her momentarily before registering the rest of the otome. "The meeting is at an end. Another date for the next will be announced later this week."

Shizuru stood, sweeping her skirt in a faint motion to fix the creases from having been seated, easing close to Natsuki once more. "Natsuki is getting proficient at this…" She gestured to the statuette of the Gakuenchou's likeness, the younger smiling.

"Thank you, Shizuru…" Natsuki smiled, proud of having crafted something like this. Seemed it might have more of an advantage than just battle…

Well, whatever this ability even was.

Oh, hang on. '_The Forbidden Library… maybe that has something?' _Natsuki pondered upon the idea, stood stock still by Shizuru and never noticing Mai and Maria venture towards them, her hands delicately holding the small figurine of her look-alike. '_Surely I'm not the only one… right?'_

"Gakuenchou, if I may speak with you… in private?" Miss Maria stiffly asked, Natsuki turning in faint surprise and a bit of nervousness.

"Ah… Of course…"

She gave an apologetic glance to Mai who simply nodded, passing the gesture to the epitome before sinking into place beside Shizuru.

"Who is caring for Ribbon, Mai?"

"She's fine, Rosalie is actually taking care of her…" The meister smiled, waving it off. "I'll go relieve her. Meet me later though, Natsuki!"

Natsuki smiled, though drug her eyes slowly back to the eldest. Maria looked to Shizuru stiffly, and the Archmeister lifted a brow. "I must leave as well?"

The elder otome merely stared at her skeptically, causing the Archmeister to exhale from her nose. "I will see you later, Natsuki," Shizuru murmured, skimming her hand along the Aries-native's arm before Natsuki was guided away by Miss Maria.

"Am I in trouble?" She blurted out, flushing at having deduced the gesture to a juvenile reason.

"Not… As such, Gakuenchou. It is regarding your… new ability."

That still sounded like she was in trouble to her. Then again it was always a mystery with Miss Maria.

She was led all the way to the meister accommodation and towards Miss Maria's room, and she began to wonder why every meister loved to prefer taking her to their rooms. Sure there was the privacy, but still.

It seemed better to have just talked in the conference room…

"You are worried about the ability, aren't you?" Natsuki spoke once the door was closed, leaning into her cane a bit less than usual.

The layout of the epitome's room was much alike to Shizuru's, except there were a lot more bookcases - _a lot more _- the shelves littered the walls, and instead of a settee there was an armchair, this chair accompanied with a fairly large book beside the window. Right in front of her lay a desk which faced the window, paperwork neatly stacked and more than likely completely finished.

"Gakuenchou."

"Y-yes?" Distracted from taking everything into detail, the younger woman flushed and cleared her throat.

"Yes. I am worried, but not for the reason you may think." Maria still stood stiffly, though wandered towards one of the bookshelves, playing with the spine of a thick tome.

"Be careful, with who you demonstrate that ability in front of. We cannot have such information leaving Garderobe… It would make them take you as more of a threat than we already can afford for them to see."

Naturally the Gakuenchou underwent a high risk of assassination attempts throughout their years. Even when no longer part of Garderobe itself, there was always the looming danger that someone out there would give it a shot to take them out.

"Aa-of course," Natsuki frowned, confused as to why she was being told the obvious. She wasn't stupid… of course she would know to not allow anyone other than others within Garderobe to know?

Wasn't that common sense?

"Though I do admit, it is… something I have not seen since Rena Sayers two decades ago."

Natsuki's brows quirked up in interest. Was… Miss Maria _comparing _her to Rena Sayers?

"What was her ability…" Miss Maria wondered, skimming her fingertips along the spine of the book again, trailing her eyes along each separately. "...Duplication, Speed and… Strength." But no matter, the otome straightened, regarding Natsuki firmly. "I suggest taking caution once materialising, Gakuenchou." She looked at her, pausing. "If this is like Rena Sayers' case then you might overload your GEM."

"Well, I cannot even activate it yet." Natsuki smiled, though her mind was concerned with the consequences that the elder had listed.

"I will be careful… Thank you for your concern, Miss Maria."

"May I go?" She asked after a moment, seemingly startling the elder.

"...Yes, of course." Maria cleared her throat, nodding tautly. "Like I have advised… Be careful."

Natsuki nodded, holding her statuette still as she left the epitome's room and let the door click softly behind her. Just what would be done if her enemies knew about her powers? She would be feared more, and perhaps they would build themselves stronger…

She couldn't allow that.

Being an otome was already menacing enough as it was.

* * *

><p>Within the grounds just outside the student dorms, over fifty old chairs sat, their backs facing the walls of the building and the entranceway.<p>

There was the echoing of murmurs throughout the area, many students confused as to what was happening precisely, Miss Maria having been the only one to enter the Forbidden Library and the Remembrance Chamber, having returned only moments ago with a large stack of rectangular cards.

Carefully and steadily she placed each against a chair alphabetically by Coral, the Kohai sat beside their selected Oneesama'.

The students didn't know of the information on the cards, so they were none the wiser, many chattering amongst one another quietly. However the teachers and meister knew, rather solemn, knowing far too well of the impact which it would make.

Natsuki looked down the line at the others, a bit confused to this practice so far. She straightened and looked to Shizuru, noting the elder was already looking at her, trying to determine if she was feeling morose.

"Hm?" The younger quirked her brows up, unsure what that look was for. "What are we doing?"

"Natsuki will understand soon."

Soon? Natsuki sure hoped so.

The epitome paused, she noticed however, Miss Maria lifting two particular cards up close to her eyes, skimming the padding of her thumb against the smooth surface of the two before placing them down. Between these two a chair remained vacant of a note and Natsuki wondered why, the stern woman removing herself from that area to continue laying down the rest.

Sara seemed to understand as well; The Column stiff at her side as they all watched the eldest of them place. Natsuki furrowed her brows before smoothing them out, wondering if such a face would be determined as rude.

Whichever… Ceremony the elder was trying to recreate, it wasn't going to be very joyful.

It wasn't one she had never experienced, so this must be an extremely new mechanism Miss Maria was bringing into Garderobe, which was unlike the traditionist. But then again the Gakuenchou felt a… presence of… respect?

Much to Natsuki's confusion, the epitome abruptly sat upon the vacant seat and frowned. After a moment she realised what this was, and lowered her gaze, her eyes burning into the cement.

This was a mock-reunion of sorts, based on their photos at the end of their graduating years… and Miss Maria was the only remaining Otome from her generation still alive.

Biting her lip minutely, Natsuki let it go and rose her eyes again to take the powerful image in completely. Everyone was quiet now, the students no doubt realizing it at the same time as herself. It was… depressing, to say the least.

"In the spring of 281, fifty-two years ago, twenty-two Coral and twelve Pearl students lost their lives." Miss Maria spoke clearly and levelly, hands clutched together within her lap, shoulders straight as she digested each of the students and meisters attention, harsh viridian eyes scanning them for any sign of arrogance. "By autumn, my most precious of friends were dead along with my Oneesama, Monica Julen."

Natsuki silently clasped her hands together, fairly uncomfortable now as she listened and tried not to bury herself in raised shoulders. Everyone was silent just as herself, respectful to this demonstration of loss.

"Monica Julen was killed by her country's enemy, her best friend." The epitome halted before speaking her final sentence, shooting them a grave but firm look. "We're falling head-first into a war with twice the amount of nations involved than in the Dragon King War. I advise all of you to think of this reality. War brings sacrifice, death and consequence; one day in the early future you may be battling one another - and not within the arena, in the battleground."

Natsuki stood, proud with broad shoulders as she settled her cane in front of her, both hands planted atop of it. This exercise would prove a bit bitter, heartbreaking perhaps… But it would prove the point, and be humbling.

"Perhaps I am both unfortunate and lucky," the Old Lutecian murmured, "And although I have aged gracefully, I will have my regrets. This is why-" Maria narrowed her wise eyes at Nina, Tomoe, Mai, Natsuki, Nao and Shiho in particular, "-this is the reason an otome is to never be injurious to their fellow meister."

Swallowing in faint embarrassment, at least she darted her eyes to Mai with a smirk. She did remember that big bump the redhead had given her in their mock-butou… But now they were mature, and Mai even had little Ribbon to care for… She hoped she saw more of the little girl soon.

Directing her gaze back to the chairs, she noted Maria had stood again, and stood to the side. "I will call the names of your year and your kohai's respectively. You will come, and sit, and reflect for a few moments."

As the Corals and Pearls were directed to the chairs first, the tension which had been simmering simply boiled over, the heightened awareness to their situation finally impacting upon them personally.

Everyone of the Corals and Pearls were present, and not a chair was left abandoned, Miss Maria ordering the group to hold the cards within their hands, which were unknowingly from the graves of those dead otome'.

The atmosphere became ever more silent, if that was even possible, the unease of the ceremony augmenting to a higher degree as the students sat still, many staring at the names, births and deaths of these meister.

Some of these meister were in their history textbooks…

In fact probably all of them were.

Standing quietly, Erstin held her card and tried not to clench it in her hands. Nina darted her eyes over to her, a little concerned from her past outbursts at unlikely times. Especially since so many of the blonde's family had died in the Dragon King War…

Natsuki stared, reading every card slowly as she tried to imagine that many deaths. It was… unsettling.

It was humanities own fault as well, which made it even worse.

As the group of students lifted from the chairs and placed the cards back atop the seats, Nina glanced at Erstin quickly again. Wasn't this harsh enough? Especially considering Erstin's history?

But Nina knew it was futile to attempt, Miss Maria had always been merciless when it came to these things. It was an unspoken agreement that they would obey whether they liked it or not.

Tomoe stared, finding this exercise to be altogether a waste of time. Of course, that didn't stop her from marching forward at the first glance from Miss Maria. She chose her seat, taking the card and holding it up as she watched Chie grin to her, the elder woman taking her spot behind her chair and settling a hand atop of it.

Lugging behind them, Lillie followed, sitting herself down beside Tomoe, the three now gathered as Nao, Nina and Arika sat to their opposite right, Akane, Erstin and Irina doing the same, Shiho practically dragging Yayoi and Miya along with her.

Shiho lowered down onto the floor beside Chie's, and she glared at the bespectacled Aries-native.

Chie shrugged, not quite knowing what to do with this situation. Natsuki silently snickered, feeling Shizuru admonish her with a faint grasp on her elbow. She quieted, clearing her throat softly and looking them over once the group was seated fully.

Meanwhile, Erstin appeared to be taking it well, to say the least, staring down at the card awkwardly, sat between Irina and Arika. Thankfully she hadn't hadn't up with a name which she was personally familiar of… if it had been the case of her receiving the card of a dead relative she wasn't sure what she would've done.

Appreciating the full picture, Natsuki kept silent for the duration and only made a small exhale once they started to rise again. Chie helped Shiho up, the younger woman giving her another odd look and a haughty huff. She missed those two…

Shaking her head, the Gakuenchou stared until Mai brushed at her side in an attempt to beat her over towards the chairs, though the two disguised it as a brisk and respectful march. Mai won either way, standing behind one as Sara took her seat upon it.

Natsuki glared, standing behind one as Laura helped Rosalie down, the four a bit reluctant to look over to the Gakuenchou. Realizing why, when the chair in front of her remained empty, she slowly pulled her brows together, and remembered.

Of course… she had forgotten… somehow.

Her kohai was no longer with them, having been killed by the Schwartz Corporation by… was it five years now?

The memory of that phone call reporting her death abruptly smacked at Natsuki and her gaze lowered, instead focusing on the card set within her hands which felt no better, ironically sitting in Monica's chair.

Now she felt the true full weight of this demonstration upon her, and she cleared her throat, keeping her eyes to the floor before they rose and settled onto Shizuru. The elder gave her a soft, comforting smile, nodding her approval for how she was taking it.

After a moment, Rosalie and Sara stood as the elder women behind them took their spots in the chairs, Natsuki smiling faintly back to Shizuru as she took her seat. The Archmeister strode forward, brushing a hand across the Gakuenchou's shoulder before she stood behind her.

Alike to last time there was only one vacant spot, but the owner anything but dead, that seat radiating a jittering conflict, Shizuru beside the spot but never peering over, Mai in front of it.

Ah, that was right… Haruka. Natsuki furrowed her brows, that idea from earlier about that information from Altai and that odd syringe surfacing in her mind again. She needed to do her own research…

It clouded her mind and she didn't even realise everybody was standing, jumping as Shizuru gently tapped her against the shoulder, faintly flushing to move out the way, Shizuru now becoming the kohai as Anh strode forward, the An Nam princess not grinning for once.

Taking her standing area and leaning on her cane, Natsuki tried to remember when she and Shizuru were only students. Oh, maybe the elder have photos of them back then…? Maybe even footage too? She'd like to see that…

As time trickled by slowly, gradually the generations began to thin out amongst the grounds. By the end of it, it must have been a good two hours when Miss Maria at last lifted a hand, the still silent meisters and students adjusting their attention onto her.

"With this ceremony I pray that you have all realised the true cost an otome must pay in the acts of war. Never again must we stumble upon the same mistakes which the generations of past otome made. We're at war and we must prevent any disaster from striking no matter the cost."

They all agreed with a silent head nod, and the eldest bowed her head all the same. "I pray I will not have to see more empty spots the next time." She ended, and turned away.

Natsuki exhaled softly, turning to Shizuru before remembering something. "Mai, I wanted to talk to you earlier, but I couldn't find you…"

The Zipang royal cocked her head for a moment, registering the elder woman's words. That ceremony had been… draining.

Yet still Miss Maria was back at the chairs, gathering the cards up neatly.

"You wanted us to catch up, right?" The Gakuenchou asked, Mai smiling to nod in return. "When is… the best time?"

"Ah…" Mai gave a tired smile, and Natsuki chuckled softly.

"Not tonight, then. I also… want to get to know…" Her daughter? "Ribbon more, as well. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"I see someone has fallen for her," the redhead snickered, easily sparking a huff from the Gakuenchou. "Obviously you're both welcome, you and Shizuru are only a few dorms away anyhow."

"She is cute." Natsuki murmured softly, chuckling. "Then tomorrow… Have a good night, I have a lot on my mind." The younger nodded, walking off no doubt to find the blonde child as the Gakuenchou turned to Shizuru.

"Shizuru…" She uttered, her eyes following after the Zipang meister. The gears rolling within her brain as she thought, transferring ideas and memories to attempt to form a conclusion within her mind.

"Hm…?" The Archmeister regarded her, checking for the time.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll be meeting Mai and Ribbon… But tonight, I wondered if you had any photos when we were students?" Natsuki smiled, grasping onto the elder's hand.

Humming, Shizuru couldn't help but allow a grin to slip through, her lips wobbling. "Ara, even though Natsuki had such a hatred for her poor uniform?"

The younger's brow furrowed and she shook her head, but chuckled anyway. "Yes. Even still… do you maybe have footage of us?"

"My, Natsuki wants a movie date with me!"

"...Yes?"

The Archmeister settled into a quiet laugh, the two beginning to shift away from the area and towards the meister's dorms. "I am sorry, I know you dislike being teased so much. For Natsuki's sake I will relent."

"Mm… It isn't as if it is bad, I think I'm getting more used to it rather." Natsuki held her hand a bit tighter, face flushed.

"Really? You always said the opposite as a Coral," the Windbloom-native teased, but leaned ever so closer to the younger woman, knowing fully well some students could hear them who trailed in the same direction as they were doing.

"Well, I didn't seem too embarrassed when I had just become Gakuenchou. I seemed so cheeky…"

"Natsuki is becoming her cheeky self once more, and I am happy to see it coming back."

"Say, Shizuru… had I been… boring for a long time?"

The question was personal and Natsuki wanted it answering. It had been something which she had been worrying about. All of the memories she had currently had seemed so… upbeat, almost refreshing.

Yet as more recent memories pile into her brain of just before the… coma, she seemed so… dull?

"I wouldn't call Natsuki _boring_… More, reserved. She had been shy as a student, but so much confidence exuded once she became Gakuenchou… It took at least two years until it seemed she had the burden of the free world, and she had to be more… careful."

'_Let me guess,' _Natsuki mused. '_Assassination attempts and consequences of reputation and responsibility?' _Inwardly she groaned, knowing fully well it was unfortunately her reality. "Don't tell me," she huffed in response instead, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever she is thinking is probably right." Shizuru nodded, waiting for the Gakuenchou to unlock their door.

"Hmph… Well I definitely will not go that way again." Natsuki pushed the door open gently, settling herself at the settee and resting back.

"You certainly like that settee, do you not?" Shizuru leaned her back against the door once shutting it as always, threading her fingertips together behind herself, arching a tawny brow at the Gakuenchou.

"It's the first thing I see to sit in when I walk in… And I'm not going to sit in that chair and leave you alone." Natsuki grinned, watching a faint flush pass over Shizuru's cheeks.

"Well, seems she _is_ getting back to her cheeky self…"

"After the past few days I believe we require something lighthearted, yes?" The elder meister uttered in question, regarding the Gakuenchou who briskly nodded, Natsuki blinking as she removed herself from the room and into their shared bedroom.

Slipping the photo album from the bedside table, Shizuru paused.

It'd be a bad idea to allow Natsuki to see the photos from when she was a Pearl, wouldn't it?

Opening the album, she found the photos in which Natsuki's old Kohai were in and removed them, placing them back into the drawer.

It might even be a good idea to remove ones showing Haruka...

Wondering what was taking Shizuru, Natsuki tapped her cane mindlessly on the floor, noting her leg felt infinitely better.

After a few minutes or so, the elder meister returned, their eyes catching, just for Shizuru to smile faintly. "Unfortunately there are not too many photos of the first year."

"Ah, well that's okay." Natsuki smiled softly, offering the elder her hand to help her sit down. Winking, Shizuru accepted her hand and seated herself snug beside her.

"Let us see what we have…"

These photos were a decade old now, weren't they? Natsuki mused, flipping through the first few sluggishly, grumbling upon the awkward, stiff and shy attitude which she portrayed in the old pictures.

She was unable to stop a snicker from leaping from her throat though, catching sight of a befuddled past-Shizuru frowning into the paper which held up to her face with one hand, an arm characteristically wrapped around herself. "Is that… my writing?"

"It is." Shizuru tapped the photo softly, chuckling to herself. "That was when you sent me a letter revealing your feelings."

Noting her change in inflection, Natsuki felt heat rise to her ears. "Oh. Is it?"

Surely not? She couldn't swore they hadn't got together until… sometime after her first mission? Natsuki frowned almost cutely, staring at the older woman, "I don't belie-"

Shizuru had a hand over her mouth, eyes closed as she tried so hard not to laugh loudly and disrupt Natsuki's thought process, however long it would take.

"Shizuru!" The Gakuenchou flushed, all the way up to her ears and down her throat. "What is it, really?"

"Natsuki liked to write in a style which was not eligible. It was rather difficult to check her work," Shizuru replied after a moment, her hand still upon her mouth, opening gleeful eyes.

Natsuki gave her a weak glare and chuckled, shaking her head. "You will have to tell me how we got together eventually, you know…" The Gakuenchou turned the page, noting more photos, perking up at one that looked to be after her memory. It was of her, her arm wrapped up in a sterilized room.

Much to her horror however, it appeared she was rather happy for some reason, her shoulder bandaged and tucked under the tank top she wore, the bandages looped around her torso as a way to keep the fabric around her properly.

Shizuru was clutching hold of her, the two of them on the bed, arms delicately looped around her form as to not hurt her wound any further, she was also leaning against the younger otome.

It was an emotional picture, and she wouldn't have been surprised if there was a kiss exchanged at some point, before or after this image was taken.

The next photo, however, was altogether cringe-worthy, and for the both of them too! Natsuki had managed to notice the camera, and with a faint pull from Shizuru to show her full sobbing face; Tears and all, the Gakuenchou lifted her good arm from the elder to give a cheery thumb's-up.

"W-wha-"

"We shall… remove that." Shizuru winced at the personality she had long since abandoned, making a move to take the photo from its casing.

"Burn it!" Natsuki managed to yank the photo from out of her reach, arching her form up straighter with her arm raised, trying to keep Shizuru away with a hand pressed to the Archmeister's collarbone.

"Let's not burn it, Natsuki!" Shizuru childishly reached up for it, unable to capture it due to the younger pressing her back. "I still like it…"

"I like it too, but it's embarrassing! Just, stuff it back, turn the page!" Natsuki made a face, handing it over and watching the elder hold it gently. "...It's cute." The Gakuenchou admitted softly, looking down to it.

Least she'd find it so if she wasn't _cringing _at it so much.

The Archmeister placed the photo back into its casing, turning to the next one finally.

The next photo was the same setting, Natsuki having brought Shizuru close to her again and their lips pressed together in what seemed to be a passionate kiss.

Flushing deeply, Natsuki cleared her throat. "Tell me about that…"

"Mh?" Shizuru blinked, having been looking at the image. She refocused her attention upon her, wetting her lips in thought. "... It was after your mission." The Windbloom-native contently studied her, tilting her head. "It was what...hm… kick started our relationship."

Given the theme of what was happening that much was obvious.

"Ah… Had we said anything before that, or did I just… kiss you?" Natsuki flushed darker, staring at the image. It seemed to be taken right after that other cheesy one.

"Guess again." Shizuru laughed softly. "I felt ashamed at the time, neither was Natsuki helping with being oblivious to my mood."

"Ah… It looked like I pulled you into it." Natsuki flushed, chuckling softly. She liked this photo, much better than the other one at least...

"You look cute…"

"Natsuki is lying," the meister chuckled, pressing her palm to the Aries-native's mouth, silencing her. "You should know by default you are."

This was beginning to get extremely cheesy.

"I am not lying." Natsuki's nose scrunched and she smiled against Shizuru's palm, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "You look so relieved in that photo…"

"I was." Shizuru whispered the photo album laying forgotten on the settee, looking between her wrists which were captured by Natsuki then up into the Gakuenchou's eyes.

Natsuki let go of her wrists, tugging her sleeves a bit before she moved closer. "You've got me. I'm not going anywhere, least of all now when I can do this!" The Gakuenchou smirked widely, lifting a hand and making a crystalline image of the cringe-worthy photo from memory, snickering when Shizuru slapped it out of her hand and it melted on the floor.

"You are mean, Natsuki!"

She was going to have that image ingrained into her mind forever!

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry…" Natsuki snickered more, leaning in to give her a soft kiss. "Let's get to bed, it's getting late, and I am utterly exhausted from that exercise with Miss Maria…"

The whole _day _had been exhausting, nevermind just that event, although it had definitely been the most impacting…

"Alright, I agree." Shizuru didn't nod, gathering the album and standing, the Gakuenchou following after her closely.

Stretching, Natsuki smirked as she contemplated having another crystal photo waiting for Shizuru, but thought against it. In the morning, perhaps she would remember more about the past…

And gain more answers than questions...

* * *

><p><strong>COLLAB NOTES<strong>

GAGH! You would not believe how difficult this chapter was to write this time. Things kept getting in the way seemingly out of nowhere and not to mention we aren't too sure about the balancing of this chapter. Retrospective Reformation is a... heavy chapter to say the least, I'm not on about the number count either.

We felt it would be best to skip the survival hike, seeing as what we were planning would be a little too similar compared to Crystalline. Obviously there'll be more information regarding the hike between the characters but that will be sometime within the future.

**"FUN MORBID FACTS"**

1# Natsuki's unnamed kohai can be seen within the Otome Graph calender in a group photo with Natsuki, Mai, Laura, Sara and Rosalie. During the anime when Aswad are attacking the Chaldean Empire (Cardair) you see her briefly under attack. With the outcome of what happened, we all know she wouldn't have survived. Funnily enough though she is basically a Shizuru clone in appearance; but for personality? Who knows.

2# Most of Erstin's family were killed during the Dragon King War, being the reason why she became a spy for the Schwartz. A little known fact about Erstin is also her ancestor from a century back (Ayane Kourin Saga), Natasha Ho; Erstin and Natasha are practically the same in appearance and from what I've seen of Natasha's concept art she also has Erstin's personality to boot (or would that technically be the other way round?).

3# Monica and her fellow classmates were barely sixteen-eighteen when they died.

**REVIEWS**

**Lee Kun: **Thanks! But believe me on this, it has taken us years to get this good, I myself have been writing to this degree since I was sixteen and I'm almost twenty-two now. As for the digging around... Harmonium and I will practically talk for hours about the theme of each story before writing them down. We have plotlines ready in Renascence which won't appear for ages yet (spoiler?). We also try and keep the story in canon to an amount as well, so take the Dragon King War for instance, that is an highly important event, but other events which we have no available information for (Mai-Otome: Ayane Kourin Saga) are removed from the timeline.

**Kutt:** I hate cliffhangers as well, but they just... work so well when done correctly, I guess? You have your fine line of what makes a great cliffhanger, really. As for Natsuki going darker? Who knows what the future may hold, and in Natsuki's case it seems to be rather bumpy at the moment.

**lovelovedarknat:** Now that you mention it... we did merge Otome-Anime and Manga Natsuki together and even threw in some of HiME-Manga in there, so you never know. I don't know about you but I love Natsuki's personality in the HiME-Manga and especially when Manga-Kruger meets Dark-Natsuki, that whole scene was just hilarious.

Thanks, everyone! It is always nice to see what people think of Renascence! As we continue to build up Renascence and future stories we might consider something interesting (whatever that might mean).


	6. Enhance and Adapt

**RENASCENCE  
><strong>**Enhance and Adapt**

* * *

><p><em><strong>by Harmonium-Kruger<br>and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

><p>Turning, Natsuki opened her bleary eyes to stare in a fuzzy vision at the clock. It was still so late, and all she wanted to do was sleep. However, it seemed her body wanted the exact opposite.<p>

Sighing softly, Natsuki slowly turned over to face Shizuru's back, noting that the woman had changed into a lighter sleepwear. No doubt because of the wicked warmth that had appeared from nowhere when night fell. She hadn't changed as such, and was now feeling the sticky irritation of sweat from the heat.

Grumbling, she twisted onto her back and shifted a bit, starting to unbutton the night-shirt she wore. Now she was beginning to regret her choice in sleepwear.

Over the past week or so they had swapped positions within bed. Natsuki was now beside the door to the bathroom, Shizuru closest to the window. She wondered when it had happened, although she didn't mind.

Unconsciously she fidgeted, muttering under her breath as she rolled onto her side, facing away from the Archmeister, pulling the shirt away from her torso. She just wanted to sleep!

"Mn?" She heard the noise and froze immediately, a little embarrassed to have woken up Shizuru if that had been the case.

"Natsuki…? Why are you squirming so much?" There was a bit of irritation in the meister's voice, until it melted into exhaustion.

"Sorry… I was just trying to change out of my long shirt, it's… really hot."

The elder blinked slowly, groggily sliding her rough palm across her eyes, tussling her tawny hair. "...What time is it?" Shizuru closed her eyes, exhaling, stretching as she deeply yawned against the back of her hand.

"Two… In the morning." Natsuki answered back, watching her as she instinctively joined in the stretching. Shizuru was cute like this, and maybe a part of her had wanted to wake her up.

Shoving her shirt away and down to the floor, Natsuki rubbed her eyes and scooted a bit closer. "Sorry I woke you."

It was rather… awkward at times; Natsuki was such a heavy sleeper compared to Shizuru who could wake from just a drop of a pin.

The Archmeister was dazed and perhaps more so when the Gakuenchou clung to her loosely, arms wrapping around her waist. "I thought you were too hot…?" There was still fatigue evident within the older woman's tone, but amusement shone.

"I'm never too hot for you." Natsuki almost winced herself from spewing those words, and flushed darkly when she felt and heard Shizuru lowly laugh, the older woman covering her mouth before she could do it herself.

"So charming in the middle of the night." Shizuru chastised softly, but snuggled back into the Gakuenchou with a pleased hum.

"...I can't sleep." Natsuki confessed softly, pressing her brow into the nape of the elder's neck.

Shizuru was far too warm as well for any hope of falling to sleep either.

"Hmm… then Natsuki is lucky, tomorrow… or should I say today is Saturday?"

Naturally on the weekend there weren't classes. Of course this meant nothing different for the staff, but even so…

"Very lucky." Natsuki murmured softly, not drifting off but feeling so comfortable. She tugged closer, tucking her legs behind Shizuru's and making the elder laugh a little bit more.

"...Natsuki."

"Stop, you're embarrassing me," Natsuki mumbled against her warm skin, thoughtlessly breathing in the woman's scent. Natsuki buried her face into the nape of her neck further, and Shizuru grasped Natsuki hands clasped over her stomach to play with.

The Archmeister radiated a warmth. Naturally she was lured into this further, and Natsuki couldn't help but stay in this position.

"Natsuki is being so sweet."

Of course before the coma Natsuki would've burst a fuse. Yet here she was, merely grumbling against the taller otome's neck. Her hands tingled upon the gentle touches which the Archmeister notioned, Shizuru's fingers wrapping around Natsuki's own.

Shizuru's thumbs delicately skimmed across the heel of Natsuki's palm and the joint of the thumbs.

"Mn." Natsuki lifted her head, absentmindedly pressing her lips against the nape of Shizuru's neck in a soft kiss. "This is nice, even if I can't sleep." She uttered, feeling the elder laugh once more.

"I do not know what to discuss ," the Archmeister confessed, smiling faintly and releasing Natsuki's hands.

"We don't always have to talk." She felt Natsuki murmur against her neck, flushing softly as the Gakuenchou peppered another kiss there.

"We certainly won't if Natsuki keeps being frisky."

"Am not." Was muffled against her throat and Shizuru could've swore the Gakuenchou snickered, heated breath skimming across her skin.

"Not frisky?" Shizuru quirked a brow, twisting around to look at her slightly. Feeling Natsuki jab her in the side softly, she huffed.

"No." The younger mumbled softly, a breath exhaled from her nose as she wrapped her arms more around the elder's waist. "I just wanna hold…" Natsuki added after a moment, burying her face into mussed tawny hair.

Was she falling to sleep, Shizuru wondered? Her breathing was calming, falling into a relaxed manner as she leaned into Shizuru's back, unbothered by the lack of clothing, which in Shizuru's part surprised her.

Although then again… why was she still surprised whenever these feats occurred?

"I can hear you thinking." Natsuki softly murmured, lifting a hand from under one of the elder's to trace up to her face, covering Shizuru's eyes with her palm.

"Natsuki can read minds, now? Crystal powers and psychic ones too?" The elder teased, hearing the Gakuenchou groan softly.

"I wouldn't want to know what people are thinking," Natsuki muffled against her. "...I'd die from your dirty thoughts."

Shizuru flushed darkly, tapping the back of Natsuki's hand to punish her. "Bad Natsuki... " She eased the younger's hand from her face, holding and snuggling it.

Smirking faintly, Natsuki moved closer and buried her face more into tawny hair. "Mmph…"

"For someone who was complaining being unable to sleep, she is quite enjoying not doing so." The Archmeister arched a brow, shifting only slightly so she could peer over her shoulder to the bare-chested otome. She tucked her arm underneath her head and under the pillow.

"I enjoy all my time with you." Natsuki spoke, sleepily confessing as she curled closer against Shizuru's back, tucking her arm tighter around the elder's stomach.

The Archmeister smiled softly, closing her eyes. "I enjoy my time with Natsuki too." But…

Fidgeting, the older column turned around, which disturbed Natsuki who grumbled, opening her eyes with a stare of pondering upon her features.

"Shizuru?"

The meister in question said nothing, sinking against the mattress to face her, pressing a palm to the Gakuenchou's collarbone. "I would rather be this way," she breathed. Sliding her palm up Natsuki's throat to lean forward, her lips curling upon Natsuki's reaction.

Tenderly, the Archmeister brushed her lips to Natsuki's, bloody-crimsons filled with laughter, staring into forest-viridian. "...Goodnight, Natsuki."

"G-...goodnight…" Natsuki murmured, unconsciously flickering her eyes down to Shizuru's lips. Flushing, she gulped, a chuckle gently tingling her ears as the elder settled, the woman's nose meeting with her throat.

'O...oh...'

How was she supposed to relax now? Staring at Shizuru, Natsuki unconsciously fidgeted. Shizuru said nothing upon the staring she felt, simply wrapping an arm around Natsuki's waist instead.

Instead of worrying about it, she may as well think of something at this point.

Snuggling into Shizuru more, Natsuki sighed. Lying her head fully back into the pillows and closed her eyes. She was glad she felt no pressure in her head like this; Though the few months after waking from her coma led to a few nausea attacks when she had laid back.

As time gradually passed, and although she couldn't sleep, her mind drifted. She thought back to a time less…

Straining.

. . .

. .

.

_"W-what was that?"_

_"Uh… A kiss?" Natsuki stared at Shizuru, chuckling softly and far more than nervous now that she had actually done it. Not to mention the fact that there was one of Yohko's assistants… with a camera._

_"G-go away!" She shooed the assistant, the girl merely snickering and retreating._

_"I know what it was, Natsuki," Shizuru chuckled. She panted lightly, refusing to make space between them, wiping her tears from her cheeks. Shizuru sighed, sliding a palm down her temple._

_Natsuki stayed quiet, eyes tracing along Shizuru's face and watching her actions. "...I'm okay." She murmured after a moment, raising her hands to cup the elder's cheeks._

_"Ah?" The look Shizuru gave her was of both curiosity and exhaustion. Their eyes greeting, a shock meeting Natsuki's thumbs as she grazed them against Shizuru's skin. She brushed the padding of one thumb to Shizuru's lips, frowning._

_"I'm okay." She repeated, leaning in a bit closer. "I'm okay, and… I love you." Natsuki blushed, sheepish and waiting for a response._

_With her hand placed to Natsuki's bandaged shoulder, Shizuru froze. Her gaze sunk to Natsuki's torso, staying there until she slowly lifted. Crimson met with emerald once more, and a sensation pitted itself within her stomach. She was stuck - a mental block._

_"Wha-... Natsuki…?"_

_"I love you." The fresh Gakuenchou replied, swallowing back a lump in her throat. She stared back at Shizuru, the hand of her injured shoulder jumping against the bed she sat on._

_Shizuru cared not for the people around. Nor could she take notice of them for if they watched or not. She leant forward against Natsuki's hands, eyes half-lidding. "Why didn't you tell me?" She inquired, latching both hands against Natsuki's shoulders, this time._

_"We both know that I'm lucky to have gotten out of there alive." Natsuki murmured, petting gently along Shizuru's cheeks as she watched her. "I don't think I would forgive myself if I had confessed before the mission, and became… unable to come back to you."_

_"But you did." Shizuru breathed. Exhaling, she quieted, Natsuki moving her hands away as she leant into the Gakuenchou entirely. "...I wouldn't have known what to do." Propping her chin atop Natsuki's uninjured shoulder, she remained like this. Threading her fingers together once hooking her arms around Natsuki._

_Clutching the bedsheet below her with the hand of her injured arm, the free one wrapped tight around Shizuru and she buried her face into the side of the elder's neck. "I wouldn't know, either… So, that's why I'm telling you."_

_Swallowing hard, she placed a kiss to the side of Shizuru's throat. "I love you…"_

_Much to her surprise, the Archmeister lifted her head, she regarded Natsuki silently, opening her mouth. She appeared to be struggling with what to say, but that was soon replaced. Manoeuvring her arms to slide upwards, Shizuru curled them around Natsuki's shoulders. Pulling Natsuki closer to herself, she uttered softly. "Then… let's keep telling each other."_

_Via each word, Shizuru sank further forward. Her lips were deadly close to the younger meister's, and Natsuki thought she may die._

_"You're on, Viola." Natsuki grinned, leaning in to do her own teasing as she just faintly brushed her lips to the elder's._

_She would definitely have to get those photos…_

_How much embarrassment would entitle, she had no clue. But… they were important._

_Shizuru smiled against her mouth, tilting her head. "Really, Kruger? You sound like you are supposed to be my rival?" The elder's breath hit her lips, Shizuru chuckling lowly. "You will always be my kohai."_

_Natsuki would've protested, but her fight was instantly brought to a standstill. Whether to her misfortune or luck, Shizuru had decided to deepen their innocent kisses. She was now outright French-kissing her._

_"Mm!" Natsuki flushed darkly, returning the kiss with an enthusiastic vigor before she winced from it, cupping her bandaged shoulder. "Ah, sorry." She grinned, chuckling softly. Shizuru adored her, that much was obvious… The Gakuenchou gently cupped the elder's cheek again, bringing her close to kiss her brow softly. "Thank you for believing I could come back."_

_"And thank you for coming back." Shizuru smiled, the action transforming into a sigh. It was her turn to cup Natsuki's cheeks, pulling her towards her gently. "I truly did believe I had lost you for a moment."_

.

. .

. . .

Cut from the memory, Natsuki stared down at the sleeping Shizuru. She appeared so peaceful, and as ever believing of her. Just like that time, Shizuru had believed she wouldn't die.

Cradling the older woman against her, Natsuki kissed her head and softly murmured. "I love you, so much…" She whispered, hearing the elder murmur back even though she was asleep.

Smiling, the Gakuenchou's lids fell heavy over her eyes. Falling to sleep, she held Shizuru snug against her, hands burying into tawny hair.

* * *

><p>Awakening with less grogginess than the day before. But remembering what they were going to do, Natsuki excitedly rushed from the bed. The events of the early morning clearly forgotten for the time being. "Shizuru, we've got to have breakfast with Mai and Ribbon!"<p>

Blinking the sleep away from her eyes, Shizuru's crimson gaze followed after the usually stubborn otome. Eyebrows slowly lifted, regarding Natsuki. "...My." Somebody was enthusiastic to say the least.

Shizuru rose from her position, drifting the palm of her hand down her neck slowly. Allowing the fingers to sprawl down her collarbone for a moment, she observed the Gakuenchou running. The younger meister almost tripped out of the room, nudity forgotten.

"Hurry, Shizuru!" Why exactly was she so eager? Other than this being the first time she could converse in length with Mai…

Natsuki washed her face, a bit of sleepiness knocking away once the cold water shocked her fully awake.

"You should calm else you may collapse." Shizuru chuckled, though only lightly. Prying herself closer, she clasped a hand atop Natsuki's shoulder, nearing herself to the Gakuenchou's body. Standing like this for only a moment, she spun on her heel, departing from the bathroom.

Natsuki flushed softly at the hold, murmuring something about the elder's perfume. It was still prevalent from the bed. It grew stronger when Shizuru neared her, in and out of her nightgown…

"Ara, what could Natsuki be thinking to make her cheeks so red?"

Unable to help herself, Natsuki shifted her gaze from the sink and towards Shizuru. Her eyes widened, shooting back down to the sink. The curves of skin and slender toning of muscle still engraved within her mind. 'A-ah, maybe I'll stay here for a while.'

"Natsuki! It is not like you have never seen-"

"Stop it!"

With a blush and the interruption of laughter swarming the Gakuenchou, she was sure she truly would collapse. The tone of Shizuru's fine accent dipping into her ears with a change of pace and filtering. "Somebody requires to loosen up."

"I-I am fine!"

Soon, she looked more like a rabid dog as she brushed her teeth intensively. An action which would have snapped a lesser toothbrush. Shizuru watched from the bedroom, slipping into her uniform with a soft chuckle.

"Natsuki is so silly…"

She was only rewarded with a grunt, the flushing of cheeks never dying down. Natsuki prized her eyes to her for only a brief second. Shoving them back to the sink afterwards. An idea sunk into her brain and she glanced at the other again, frowning towards the giggling Shizuru. The Archmeister deftly covering her lips with the digits of her hand.

In confusion of the elder's staring, she peered down, an explosion of colour scattering across her cheeks. "Shizuru!" Covering her bare chest, Natsuki ducked into the closet while Shizuru indulged in heavy laughter.

With an awkward Natsuki, and an highly amused Shizuru. After some time, Natsuki finally managed to dress. Tugging on her shined shoes, the younger exited the bathroom and brushed her hair.

"Is Natsuki ready?"

"Yes…" Now she was nervous, fingers raking through a lock of hair in attestment to that.

The Archmeister simply smiled at her. Firing a deviant glance at Natsuki which was exchanged with a glare. Shizuru brushed past her and into the bathroom, laughing.

As Shizuru readied herself similarly to how Natsuki had, her perfume drifted into her nostrils. Natsuki twitched, apprehensively skimming her fingers through her hair. She shook her head, "Shizuru… do we have hairbands…?"

"Hairbands? Is Natsuki's hair bothering her?" Shizuru quirked a brow, padding her face with a wet cloth. Glancing over to her, the Archmeister hummed lowly. Stepping from the sink, she threw the cloth into a bin. "Natsuki did wear a pin, though she hasn't since she's woken."

"Right, I remember… You teased me because it elongated when I would… Do that robe thing." How eloquent. Natsuki reddened when she heard the elder snicker softly. Huffing, she crossed her arms in wait.

"We do," Shizuru spoke after a moment, sliding the drawer beside her open. Rummaging within the contents, clips, hairbands and different items were housed within it. Choosing a simplistic and black band, the Archmeister threw it - oddly gracefully - Natsuki catching it.

"Where is that hairpin?" Natsuki gave her an odd look. Easing the band onto her wrist and taking her hair between her hands. Smoothing it back and catching every strand, she slipped the band to wrangle coal locks.

Shizuru tapped her cheek in thought. "I kept it in a little box. It was a little damaged, of course."

Natsuki allowed the strands of hair at the front to fall, hanging loosely but with the back neatly tied. Keeping it just right to avoid tugging at her scarred scalp.

She touched along it, feeling the smooth bumps but with no faint spell cast.

"Does it hurt when she touches it?" Shizuru frowned, having failed at stopping Natsuki from touching the scar.

"Not anymore." The Gakuenchou smiled to her, fixing the lapels of her coat before she rolled her shoulders. Stretching and loosening her muscles.

She slept better with Shizuru by her side, that was for sure…

"Natsuki looks so cute with her hair up."

"Stop teasing me," the Aries-native muttered, grimace twisting her expression. But there was an amusement lined into it, and she laughed softly. She caught Shizuru's hand, which surprised the older woman. "I'm not a student anymore, I'm the Gakuenchou - I'm a big girl now," she grinned.

"Ara…"

"Not a word, Shizuru."

Natsuki knew all too well of what was probably floating around in Shizuru's mind.

The Archmeister smiled, leaning in to gently kiss Natsuki's cheek. "She is." Winking a russet eye, the elder guided her delicately towards the door.

"Is Natsuki ready?"

"Yeah… I'm anxious though, I know it'll be fine. It's just breakfast…" With her best friend who had been missing for years, who now cared for a little girl. At one moment she and Mai had been eighteen and seventeen together. Then out of nowhere they were almost twenty-seven and twenty-six.

A decade without her best friend had probably impacted her in ways she wasn't aware of. The redhead had always been her rock during their academic years together. They had been rivals and early on enemies, perhaps immaturely so.

What had they even fought over…?

She had utterly no clue, now. Natsuki blinked, feeling Shizuru gently tug her hand to get her attention. "Right…"

Natsuki opened the door and led the way a few spaces down the hall for Mai's door. Her hand hesitated and hovered before the wood before she gently knocked.

Movement betrayed the presence within the dorm, chattering evidently from Ribbon causing Mai to laugh. The shorter but stockier woman opening the door. "Ah, Natsuki, Shizuru," Mai opened the door wider for them.

The royal appeared tired, vermilion locks a little messy with the collar of Mai's uniform unhooked. Although it was usually like this, crumpled against her neck slightly. "Come in."

"Did we wake you?" Natsuki blurted, feeling Shizuru grasp her earlobe and tug softly.

"Forgive her, Natsuki is still adjusting to being around others." The Archmeister teased the Gakuenchou, coal hair being brushed from reddened cheeks.

"S-sorry…"

"No, no." Mai wafted a hand, a fully dressed Ribbon scampering into the room. Curious viridian eyes beamed up to the two newly arrived meister. "I've been up a while. Ribbon, come and say hello." Mai grinned down to the young girl, guiding her towards them with a hand.

The little girl was a bit shy, but quickly got over it. Running up eagerly, she seemed to change her mind and hid behind Mai's legs.

"Cute." Natsuki snickered softly, her nose scrunching up as she watched the child.

"I'm not cute, I wanna be an otome when I grow big!" The blonde peeped from between Mai's legs, furrowing her brows up sharply to the Gakuenchou before hiding again.

Snorting, the Gakuenchou knelt down. "She peeps." Natsui snickered again, looking at the girl. "You can be an otome and be cute."

"Just look at the Gakuenchou." Shizuru piped up, the younger sputtering as she stood once more.

Mai snickered under her breath also, tilting her head away from Natsuki once their eyes caught. Violet eyes capturing mature viridian, Mai shrugged at her in response.

"I am not cute." Natsuki puffed her cheeks out, Ribbon giggling madly in response. "Ah, so… Breakfast?"

"Growing Natsuki is hungry." Shizuru smiled at the sputtering again, and Natsuki gave a small smirk before she next spoke.

"Certain activities make one so, right, Shizuru?"

The Archmeister's jaw dropped a fraction as her cheeks flared, the elder covering her mouth up.

"You two really need to do it already," Mai rolled her eyes. Scooping Ribbon up, she headed further into the room, popping the child onto the settee.

Unsurprisingly this room was a little different compared to the more western otome. The table consisted of a kotatsu instead, and there was only a small bookcase. The kitchenette however was much more organised than the others Natsuki had seen before.

Natsuki supposed the meister was still enthusiastic about cooking.

Shizuru was still flushed, trying to think of a reply but it was far too late. Instead, she stewed behind her hand and gave little glares over towards Natsuki when she could. The Gakuenchou noticed, and grinned. Knowing that with her cheekier personality was returning, it meant more wins in the long run.

"What are you going to make?" Natsuki hopped onto a stool at the bar. Planting her cane against her thighs, Ribbon climbed into the chair beside her.

Although the small child had been put on the settee, this didn't seem to deter Ribbon, blinking up to the Gakuenchou before trailing after Mai, eyes pondering with her tiny hands patting against the counter, legs swinging to and fro, feet gently hitting the support of her stool.

"Ribbon, you could see us fine from there." Mai scolded with a smile, shrugging before she turned towards Natsuki, eyeing the elder in thought. "Definitely not that porridge you seem obsessed with lately, not enough calories."

Furrowing her brows, Natsuki grumbled under her breath. "You can have other things with it…"

"So stubborn-" the redhead propped her hands to her hips, drifting her eyes to Ribbon whom copied. "-Zipanese, and no, it isn't ramen."

"Then what is it?" Natsuki frowned, and Shizuru chuckled as she stood behind her,settling her hands atop Natsuki's shoulders.

"Natsuki is being a little rude, still."

"How is asking rude?" Natsuki huffed, but locked a hand atop one of the Archmeister's in silence. Quirking a brow at Mai who merely exchanged the gesture. "So not ramen?"

"Nope."

"...Udon?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Kabayaki."

"Kaba...yaki? That isn't noodles." The Gakuenchou stared at Mai, brows furrowing in confusion.

Shizuru covered her mouth to muffle an unladylike snort, much to Natsuki's embarrassment, and grumbled. "Natsuki is being so short today."

"Just because I am Zipanese doesn't mean I am obsessed with noodles." Flicking the Gakuenchou against the forehead, she was rewarded with a yelp. Mai narrowed her eyes at the elder, to then bring her attention to Ribbon. "Don't trust people from Aries, they're mean."

"Hey, not true!" Natsuki disagreed. But Mai was having none of it, taking the ingredients from her icebox, ignoring her.

Grumbling, Natsuki rubbed her eyes. "You just confused me with changes."

"Hmm mhh?" Mai hummed absently, "Shizuru, you may as well sit down, it'll be a while yet."

"Mm." The eldest eased into the stool on Natsuki's other side, teasing away at her even still.

"I didn't mean it like that." Natsuki growled to the elder, Shizuru chuckling and giving her a small kiss to the nose.

"I would've beat your ass if you did anyway." Mai snickered, "Tea?" She offered over to Shizuru.

"Fizzy orange!" Ribbon piped up, lifting her hands.

"I would love some tea, thank you." Shizuru smiled, noting that Natsuki was staring off once more. What was she always thinking of…?

Right now, the Gakuenchou was mulling over the possibility that she may not have such a close connection with Mai again. Like when they had been younger, and when there had been less things to separate them.

She supposed it'd naturally take time for things to settle back into place like they had been originally. She had a feeling that now Ribbon was in the picture, it wouldn't be the same.

"And… soda." The Zipang tilted her head at Natsuki, the elder jumping slightly in response.

"Err, yeah-thanks."

Time passed and Mai got to preparing the kabayaki, shifting between scolding Ribbon and Natsuki. She also tapped their fingers away whenever they ventured too close.

"But I'm hungry." Natsuki laid her head on the bar, perking up when her soda was placed in front of her, as was Ribbon's. "Thank you!"

Shizuru chuckled lowly, her tea steaming and relaxing her. "Natsuki and Ribbon are so alike."

"Now that you mention it…" Mai was almost finished with cutting the eel up. Angling the knife upwards within the flesh of it, she glanced between the two females. "Hey, Natsuki, are you forgetting to tell us something?" She snickered.

"I don't know Mai, Ribbon does have my eyes. Maybe Shizuru dyes her hair that dark." Natsuki shot back to the both of them. The Archmeister's jaw dropped again, and she covered her mouth, face red.

Mid slice, Mai paused, glancing between the two. "Since when did you two reverse roles…?"

Natsuki had always been submissive, right? Since when was…

Pushing the thought aside, the royal coupled the kabayaki together onto a tray. Sliding it within the oven to grill, she closed the oven door. "I heard Miss Maria is organising the Hexade."

"...What's that?" Natsuki blurted out, now confused as she drank a bit of her soda.

"Hexade was… or is a branch the columns of the Dragon King War had formed…" Mai murmured, rustling her hand through her short hair, her back facing them. "I think Miss Maria had something to do with it… I can't remember."

They could just ask the epitome. Then again, the reaction could be the opposite they would want.

"Did you ask for it to be reinstated?" Natsuki asked Shizuru, their eyes meeting as Mai glanced over her shoulder to the taller woman.

Natsuki blinked, sipping at her soda as she shrugged. "Oh right, I think I was there."

Ribbon sipped her soda too, trying to match Natsuki's pace without getting hiccups.

Was this a few days ago or was it in years, Natsuki wondered? But either way she let it slide, popping her hand atop Ribbon's head. "Don't choke," she grinned, "You only have ten years left to join Garderobe."

Though physically living here was a bonus… perhaps it could be considered cheating? Natsuki wasn't sure.

"Wait a minute." Natsuki pouted, just now getting the gist that Mai had suggested she should get intimate with Shizuru. "You stay out of my business!" She jabbed a finger, Mai blinking before she too remembered.

"Wow, Natsuki, you're very snippy and slow this morning. Maybe I should hurry and feed you before you just perish to dust."

With confusion, Ribbon glanced between the two. "Snippy?"

What was this all about? Had the Gakuenchou done something bad? The concept worked away within Ribbon's mind, her innocence unable to understand the notion. Her attention soon went to her drink, the green plastic cooling her hands.

"It means Natsuki is being grumpy because she hasn't been fed yet." Mai stuck her tongue out to the Gakuenchou, Natsuki pouting.

"They just think me snippy because they're knowingly irritating." Natsuki countered, smirking as she finished her soda.

"So mean," Shizuru murmured, her hands loosely cupping her drink still.

Time flowed by steadily and the kobayaki was soon being eaten. The three meister and young child were sat at the kotatsu. Mai and Shizuru were poking their fun at Natsuki.

"I can't believe you still don't know how to use chopsticks!" Mai snickered at Natsuki, easily holding the utensils between her fingers.

Merely huffing, Natsuki fiddled with her set, stabbing at a slice of eel.

"Rude," Mai muttered.

"Oi, you had offered a knife and fork, but did you give them to me? No!" Pointing a chopstick into Mai's direction, Natsuki shook her head.

"My mother would kick your ass for that." Mai shook her head almost sadly, staring at the point of the utensil aimed at her.

"Don't point them," Ribbon miffed. Natsuki peered down to her curiously. It appeared the girl was already evolving into a mini Mai...

"Mai…" Natsuki muttered, staring at the defiant Ribbon. "You have a mini-me."

"What can I say? Kids seem to love me." The redhead sighed, and brought her attention to Shizuru.

The elder of the room was contently eating. Scarlet irises glanced up, locking to Mai, and then drifting to Ribbon and Natsuki. "I gave up teaching Natsuki how to use chopsticks." She concluded, smiling.

"How does it taste?" Mai asked the two of them.

For Natsuki personally, she would've thought she'd take a dislike to eel. But apparently that wasn't the case. "It's good…" She murmured, nodding to the younger meister.

"Thank you for this," the Archmeister murmured over to the redhead, smiling. "I like it very much."

After some more time, they finished their meal. They chattered amongst one another, Ribbon slouched against Mai - asleep. Perhaps the warmth of the kotatsu had lured her unconscious?

Natsuki was slumped over as well, but she mumbled, occasionally sipping her drink which proved otherwise.

"They are very similar." Mai grinned at the two of them, shaking her head.

"I heard that," was huffed.

"Be careful, we have enough trouble with one Gakuenchou." Shizuru uttered, amusement carrying her along as the younger meister leant on her. "Now, Now, Natsuki. You have already slept today."

"No, I slept last night, not today." Natsuki sat up, rubbing her head before she softly yawned. "This kotatsu is nice, though… Maybe we should get one, Shizuru?"

"I am not sure we need one. Though, if we do not get one, I will start finding Natsuki here, will I not?"

"...Maybe."

"I'll just have to hide the heater," Mai bit, reaching underneath the kotatsu to flick the switch off.

"H-hey, don't do that, you'll wake the baby." Natsuki moped, the two of them laughing in response.

"You just want the heater to yourself, Natsuki." Mai teased, Shizuru pushing Natsuki upright.

"Fine, fine. I am up…" Natsuki sighed. She had a thought, however. "Ribbon is… How old again, Mai? Five?"

"Six." Mai smiled gently, peering down to the blonde girl and brushing hair away from the girl's features. "Nobody knows her birthday… give or take she is almost seven now. I figured her birthday should be on the day I found her."

"And which day was that?" Natsuki quirked a brow.

"The 5th May." Mai grinned, "A perfect day for her; the 5th May is National Children's Day in Zipang."

"Cheeser." Natsuki snorted softly, ribbing her gently. "Ah, I think we need to go. Thank you for breakfast, and for the conversation. I feel better now."

"Why, are we going somewhere?" Shizuru rose her eyebrows at the Gakuenchou. Finishing the rest of her tea, she slid it forward gently. Shizuru nodded to Mai in regards silently.

"I thought we could... um…" Self-consciously Natsuki scratched her cheek, "Combat training."

"Oh…?"

"Yeah, I need to learn a bit more, right?" Playing with her cane, Natsuki chuckled softly. "I hope I won't need this soon…"

"I'm sure you won't.

Maybe in a week or two she would be rid of it... ? Natsuki hoped so.

* * *

><p>"Only the best of students shall assign to the rank of Hexade once graduating." Miss Maria informed the amethysts and diamonds. Directing their attention towards a stack of paper which she held within her arms. Passing bunches of the paper to a few students who then shared it amongst the others.<p>

They had been cramped into the old coral classroom and perhaps some were even a little annoyed. It was eleven in the morning on a Saturday. But this… Hexade business seemed interesting enough to participate.

"The Hexade Renaissance Agency, or H.R.A is a rank from my time as a student." Miss Maria paused, surveying the students quietly who scanned the paper. Ever since yesterday they had been incredibly quiet…

Nao stared, a little confused before she perked up and read more thoroughly. "Does this mean with the recent events, this will be going into effect?" She looked up towards the epitome, excited to be a part of it.

"It does. Due to the recent events, it has been decided to solidify it." The elder woman replied slowly, carefully. She adjusted her glasses which were on the bridge of her nose, turning onto the second page of the notes. "The unappointed fourth column is Garderobe's investigation and surveillance meister. Logically they would be the leader of the H.R.A."

"Then…" Nao paused, frowning at Miss Maria then back down to the paper. "Here it suggests Hexade is technically a column group?"

"Is, but isn't."

Confusion was beginning to set in within the students and Miss Maria sighed. Planting the paper down neatly, she turned around, rolling the blackboard down to a clean spot. "The ranking system of Garderobe is old but structured." Chalk between her fingers she quickly and elegantly wrote upon the board. The chalk never faltering as she spoke.

"Garderobe has the Alpha, II, III, IV, V and Omega ranks, however." With a pointed look shot over her shoulder swiftly, Miss Maria continued. "Alpha represents foreign affairs and promotion. The second is leadership and tactics, third is diplomacy and politics. The fourth is surveillance and investigation, whilst the fifth is law and enforcement."

Naturally these were things which were taught to a student during their first week as a coral. But with so many things being reformed who knew what'd change at this point? Miss Maria still expected them to know the most basic of information, however.

If possible, much more than this.

"Hexade isn't a column position, but it is just underneath the rank and consists of six people." Miss Maria deftly drew a hexagon underneath the column ranks just after its title.

"But, a column will be leading it?" Nao pitched in again, and the elder drew her eyes to her.

"Yes. You seem especially fixed on that point, Zhang."

"It's… interesting. There isn't a fourth column yet… What if it's one of us?"

The epitome seemed to bite back a wince at the very idea, and cleared her throat. "That is an idea. However, it is up to the Shinso to name a column."

Nao quietened, whether satisfied with the answer nobody knew, eyes boredly scanning the other students with thought.

"It is unlikely the diamond year will take all the positions within Hexade, which is the reason why the amethyst year has been gathered." Miss Maria focused upon this group for a few moments. She glanced between the students whom she believed may be nominated.

"...Then, this talk of the Hexade being formed means that the fourth column will be called soon, doesn't it?" Nao grinned big, and the elder this time glared at her.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but if you would stop interrupting me…" The elder grasped her ear, twisting it as the redhead squirmed. Unluckily at the front of the classroom, Nao was in full firing range of the epitome. Rubbing her ear once the retired otome let her go, Miss Maria retreated.

Muttering under her breath, Miss Maria turned to the final page of the document. "As I was saying. It is encouraged more than ever that you see your classmates as rivals. We are in the midst of an unclear war. Do not force me to remind you that your friend may one day become your enemy."

Nao kept quiet this time, holding the paper a bit close. Right… That bit. She could easily be pit against one of the younger students, like Nina…

Though she definitely didn't want to go against her…

If anything to avoid it, they'd have to be directly working for Garderobe like the columns. Not flogged off to random masters who were probably greedy, selfish pigs.

"Trias," Miss Maria piped up, selecting Chie, Akane and Shiho from the mass of students. "I expect you to lead an example for the corals, columns, amethysts and diamonds."

"Yes, Miss Maria," they spoke in unison.

Nina was huddled over in her chair, contemplating much alike to Nao. This was starting to get a bit complicated and very annoying. She just wanted to get her rank and graduate, maybe with a better title…

She picked her head up, looking over at Tomoe. Unperturbed, the teal-haired girl was staring at her already, and they locked glares. Why did she even dislike Tomoe? All they had really done was knock each other out a few times. Then again… no, she couldn't quite place it.

Nina frowned at the Windbloom-native before rolling her eyes, directing her attention back to Miss Maria.

What had that been all about? Tomoe arched a brow. Whatever… Weird girl. Though, there was something… Tomoe narrowed her eyes faintly. Shaken out of her thoughts, Tomoe sat up straight as she gave the dossier another look over. "Hm…"

Joining the Hexade would be common sense. It wasn't like she was going to become the meister for some annoying man. Perhaps through Hexade she would be enabled with supporting her mother back in Zipang?

"Miss Maria," she spoke. "What are the duties of the Hexade?"

"The duties are almost that of the columns themselves. Information, espionage, and a number of duties that will be specified further once we have ourselves the agency."

The elder nodded, a few of the girls murmuring amongst themselves.

That would definitely do it, Tomoe reasoned. The gears within her mind clanked together, speculating who might become a Hexade.

Nao was an obvious one, the fourth diamond had practically flung herself at Miss Maria. But others…? She assumed Chie and Akane would be nominated, whether they would accept was another theory entirely.

She definitely wanted in on it, but to lead it? No. Tomoe hummed to herself, garnering Nina's attention once more, the younger student glowering before she looked off.

She herself was contemplating around the same way Tomoe was; No way was she wanting to be the leader, but to be a part of the agency? She wanted that. Nina was still unsure however. She definitely wanted to simply graduate, but… there was a war looming. She wasn't going to be able to just waltz out of this academy as if it was nothing.

Garderobe was nothing like it used to be and that was when she had started! In only a matter of months this organization had been flipped over backwards and reshaped like clay. There was no turning back now and Nina knew she couldn't plan into the future.

Maybe joining Hexade would really be her best bet?

* * *

><p>"Where should we go…?" Natsuki was unsure for this, and she didn't quite like the idea of people spotting them. Not that she was ashamed but… she just felt embarrassed about it for some reason?<p>

"The faculty arena, of course." Shizuru winked, carrying bags for the two of them with changes of clothing.

"Of course… and what is that?" Shizuru must have added it in?

"A small arena connected to the main one. Students and lower-ranking meister can only book eight hours in advance." Nobody would interrupt them there, and any fellow columns who were rummaging about would naturally skip to the event arena.

The arena was coming into view, the pillars not extended upwards for the time being. The oval building was abandoned of all noise and activity.

"Oh. Good… smart." Natsuki gave a soft grin, nodding as she admired the structure. "But eight hours? Isn't that too much?" She cocked a thin brow, leaning into her cane only minutely. She eyed the bags in Shizuru's hold, wondering just what sort of gear the elder had fashioned together for her… "What's in the bag?"

"Clothes of course, nosey."

Entering the large archway, the double doors opened automatically. There were two sets of stairs heading either side up to the stands. Natsuki wondered where the smaller arena was and how to get there. Everything in here looked to be the same as it had done before her coma.

Why was she embarrassed to change? No one else was around, and it was just Shizuru…

Then again, that might be exactly why, giving with what happened early that morning. Oh, right, that… Natsuki blushed.

"Over here, Natsuki." Shizuru had left her side, the Gakuenchou taking a double take before finding the elder over by a discreet looking door. "This was built under the foundations of the older one." Shizuru murmured, inputting the password upon the panel beside the door. Pushing the handle upwards, she slid it open.

Drifting in after Shizuru, the first thing which Natsuki noticed was the room itself. Huge supports protruded from out the ceiling, the ends of the pillars from above sticking through.

"Wow." Natsuki looked around, getting tugged a bit by the elder when she dawdled too long. It was all so odd. In only a year there had been so much change…

"This was implemented close to last, so they are fairly new." She heard Shizuru remark, emerald tracing over the walls curiously.

If anything the atmosphere felt as if it'd be freezing down here. But it wasn't, it was just right for somewhere for such physical training. Her eyes caught sight of equipment latched to the wall, harnesses and locks. Climbing gear, Natsuki pondered?

"There is a climbing wall in the arena." Shizuru confirmed, nudging Natsuki softly.

"Natsuki will have to wait to do that." She ushered, the Gakuenchou huffing as she took to a bench, sitting and tucking her cane by the side.

"Here is her bag, come, let us change."

With only her fingers, Shizuru caught her little digit, guiding the Gakuenchou over. Only did Shizuru halt when she was tugged to a stop. "Natsuki?" She peered over her shoulder to the younger otome questionably.

"What?" Natsuki cocked a brow. A little way behind Shizuru as she had left her cane on the bench. The location where she thought they were going to change.

It seemed the Archmeister had other plans at first, but settled. "I guess we are going over there." she chuckled. Still latched by the fingers to Natsuki, Shizuru floated after her towards the bench.

What had that been all about?

"A little confused there, Shizuru?" Natsuki snickered, sitting back down and taking off her loafers.

"Natsuki gets confused, not I." Natsuki heard the Archmeister retort, and sniggered to herself as she eased off her coat. "What exactly did you pack…?"

"Your usuals." The taller meister confirmed. Easing out the first neatly folded pile of clothes, shoes were nowhere to be seen. The mats would hold plenty protection to cushion their feet.

Natsuki took the pile of clothing. Lifting the tank top, she gave it a once over before placing it atop her thighs. Natsuki's hands nervously halted at the buttons of her uniform. Ah… she was stuck.

She heard a soft giggle, and looked up to see Shizuru already changed and smiling to her. "Is Natsuki stuck?"

Natsuki glared. "Um… Stuck." The Gakuenchou narrowed her eyes, huffing. "Hm." She looked away, fearful of Shizuru spotting any skin like she had earlier. With her back facing the older woman awkwardly, she shoved her mental barrier behind her. Quickly undoing her uniform and slipping it off, changing swiftly.

"Do not worry, Natsuki has privacy." She heard Shizuru laugh again, and patted down her shorts worriedly. At least she had gained her weight back… Not as much as she had lost, but she didn't look sickly anymore, at least.

Standing, Shizuru's back was to Natsuki, sweats reaching her upper knees in the colour of black. She wore a sleeveless tank top alike to Natsuki's but the colour red instead of purple.

Natsuki was staring, but looked away. Trying to pull the short hem of her shorts down more. As they were, they barely reached the middle of her thighs…

Did Shizuru do that on purpose?

Least it wasn't like that tacky old uniform… Natsuki cringed. To this day she still couldn't understand what its purpose had been; to be revealing? To make them more childlike? It was a creepy concept, and it made Natsuki all the more suspicious. Just what had been going through the Shinso's mind?

Shaking her head, slowly as to not rustle the hair band to scrape against her scar. Natsuki slowly stood. She would leave her cane here, and just bear with the slight pain for now.

"Shizuru? I'm ready." She cleared her throat, rubbing at her wrists a bit.

Quietly the Archmeister nodded, reaching into the bag and bringing out a collection of hand-wraps. Her hair was already tied back, and she neared Natsuki. Handing a pair over to Natsuki as she gripped the end of hers. Shizuru winded the material around her own palm, repeating the action with her other hand.

"Ah…" She mimicked Shizuru, some memory returning as she wrapped her hands. Crossing over the palms and backs of the hands leaving fingers and thumbs free. She wrenched them down to cover her wrists as well. Flexing and making a fist with both hands once she was done.

"I remember this." Natsuki murmured softly, bare feet a little cold on the hard ground.

Though it did help she had done such a thing those few months ago with Tomoe. But this was with Shizuru, another column, someone who had more experience than herself. Someone who she knew would have a much better impact upon recovering. It was true she was already recovering well, but… more was needed.

But more of what? Natsuki wasn't sure.

Exercise would be an easy guess, but also more… Remembering. Of her old self and her Gakuenchou self. She seemed to be taking more of her cheekier, older personality, and secretly she hoped that this would continue.

"Can we go out to eat after this? Wait, no… I can't be seen yet, can I?" Natsuki questioned, rubbing her stomach.

"Natsuki, we have just eaten." Shizuru prodded, leading her away towards the center. "But no, you are not to be seen, not yet."

Delicately gripping Natsuki's hands between her own, Shizuru halted them and manoeuvred Natsuki's arms into place. Having the Gakuenchou's limbs protect her torso. "Let us go over the basics."

"Basics…" Natsuki muttered. She wondered if there would come a time when she didn't need the beginning for everything. She held her stance as Shizuru fixed it for her. Arms were tight to her torso, but still in striking position.

"Remember that you want to knock your opponent out as quickly as possible." Shizuru murmured. Shifting Natsuki into a balanced position, she continued. "And to not fall over in the meantime."

"I don't want to hit you, though?" Natsuki furrowed her brow when Shizuru laughed, the older woman enjoying this greatly.

"Well now, Natsuki… who said you could?" The Archmeister gave a coy wink, fixing her stance more before backing away to admire her work.

"I am sure I can."

"Whatever you say, Natsuki."

The Gakuenchou would've grumbled, but she found herself unable to. Shizuru having grappled onto her arm, pinning it behind her before pushing her away. Shizuru laughed, Natsuki stumbling, barely managing to catch herself.

"O-oi!"

She spun around and faced Shizuru with a glare. "You caught me off-guard."

"Should I have warned Natsuki we were starting? Does she think an enemy will allow her the same pleasure?"

"No." Natsuki stared, and the Archmeister felt a bit of ice creep up her ankle.

"Ah-ah, bad Natsuki… This is close-quarters-combat. Do not make me use my own power."

"Own power?" She arched a brow at the elder. "What, do you throw teapots?" Natsuki snickered, barely dodging a surprisingly hard punch thrown her way. "N-not that it is a bad power!"

Perhaps she shouldn't have said that? Natsuki laughed nervously, throwing her weight downwards as the older female swerved forward.

Shizuru said nothing as she continued this barrage. But a flicker of amusement did cast. Bolting forward again, she latched hold of the fellow meister.

Natsuki gave a nervous squeak that made Shizuru pause before the elder laughed heartily. "I almost forgot that Natsuki has not seen a robe in person since her incident. Allow me rectify that."

She did not like that way that sounded. Natsuki was let go, pushed away rather, and Shizuru's hand rose to her GEM. The jewel immediately responded, flashing brightly.

"Materialise!"

Netting overlayed clothing, purple, grey, crimson and yellow morphing over the Archmeister's slender but toned form. What Natsuki noticed the most about this materialisation was the lack of heels and discs.

Instead of those heels which Natsuki had risked her neck with, they were replaced with boots. They melded into the robe well, reaching just under the meister's knees. For the disks along the wrists and ankles, the levitation bands were embedded into the robe.

To say the least it was much more practical and reliable. Natsuki believed once she was ready to materialise… she would at least not break her neck.

Of course, she noticed all these details in a matter of moments, luckily for her.

Shizuru's calling of her robe forced the wind to course. As well as a thrumming of power to emanate; Both forces of nature pushed the Gakuenchou off her feet and back.

"W-whoa!" Natsuki tried to stabilize herself, rolling on the mats, having been knocked across six of them. "Jeez, Shizuru…"

"Maybe we should rename the Gakuenchou, the Kite?" Shizuru suggested, unarmed. Her robe rattled as she neared the younger woman. "She did not hurt herself?" Her lips curled, nearing Natsuki closely. "No?"

"My pride, maybe, but not my flesh." Natsuki grumbled, standing and shaking herself off. She didn't seem keen on being near Shizuru while the Archmeister was in her robe, however. She darted her eyes to Shizuru and gave another squeak, giving a scattering step to the right before scrambling left.

Shizuru covered her mouth, trying not to laugh so hard as she watched the Gakuenchou panic and run. "Natsuki acts as if I will hurt her…"

"You're in your robe!" Natsuki barked.

"It would indeed appear so."

"Un...unmaterialise!"

Quirking a brow, Shizuru kept her palm to her mouth. She tilted her head, watching the Gakuenchou stop by the wall, staring at her suspiciously. "My…" Removing her hand, she allowed it to drop by her side. "That is not a word, Natsuki."

"I don't care!"

"She is too cute." Shizuru watched Natsuki for a bit longer, dancing a step forward and almost heartily bursting into laughter as the Gakuenchou tried to scratch up the wall.

"Fine, fine…" The Archmeister sighed, GEM glowing once more as she dismissed her robe.

"Now, will Natsuki stop being fussy, and finally let me teach her?"

The Gakuenchou relented, exhaling. "I suppose."

But this was Shizuru. Whenever it came to these things… she remembered them. "Our training had always been… intimate."

"If Natsuki thinks getting intimate with the wall counts-" _"-Shizuru!"_ The Gakuenchou huffed before slowly starting to laugh, coming closer to the elder and giving her a smile.

"Fine. No cheating. No powers from either of us…" She imitated with ease the stance Shizuru had put her into, and the elder's eyes lighting up happily.

Although honestly she was sure that'd be ruined soon. They were both infamous for cheating every so often. Especially Shizuru…

This time when Shizuru striked, Natsuki saw it coming, avoiding it.

Shizuru danced after with another strike, one that the younger ducked to evade. She took a jab at the Archmeister's stomach with enough impact to cause the older woman to suck in a breath.

Backing off with her arms tucked in front of her, Natsuki grinned as she watched Shizuru recuperate. "You aren't good at dodging, are you, Shizuru?" Her grin widened.

"On the contrary… Natsuki has gotten faster."

"...How? I've got a bum leg, how could I have gotten faster?" Were the nano-machines speeding up? Natsuki wondered?

They continued with this. Shizuru dodged the next few hits Natsuki did manage to throw in. But the feat was difficult.

Natsuki couldn't ever remember Shizuru being so… fluid. The Archmeister had understandably been graceful, but this…

The Windbloom-native had perfected it into an art.

Natsuki started to sweat before Shizuru did, one aspect that apparently would never change. Wiping her brow the Natsuki gave a small chuckle and grinned.

The Archmeister smiled, a bead of sweat trailing over her cheek as she drew near once more. "Natsuki is doing well… How is her leg?"

"I haven't noticed any… pain. Stiffness, but not pain." Natsuki smiled back, stilling to give a firm rub to her calf just to make sure.

"That is good to hear."

Maybe at last she would be able to walk normally? Least she wasn't about tripping over herself like she had when duelling the student. Tomoe…? Wasn't it?

Thinking back on it, Natsuki remembered the grapples. Musing, she wondered if she should attempt one.

Shaking out her arms, Natsuki kept her gaze steady on Shizuru as the Archmeister diminished the distance between them. It seemed the elder had the same idea, and she could use that to her advantage…

When Shizuru tried to grab onto her, Natsuki dodged the other way and knelt like she had with Tomoe; One arm crooked between the older woman's legs, and hooking with the one around Shizuru's waist. Pushing off with a foot flat on the mat, the Gakuenchou lifted and slammed the surprised woman down, lying an arm over her collarbone to secure her.

Startled, Shizuru seemed to just stare at her for a moment. A bead of sweat rolled from the tip of Natsuki's nose and onto the mat beside Shizuru's face. They paused in this position, Natsuki keeping her arm barred across Shizuru's chest.

She had seen the elder's smirk before realizing her mistake; She'd left Shizuru's legs free!

They wrapped around her waist and soon she found herself on back. Air burs from her lungs as Shizuru sat atop her stomach, pinning her wrists down with one hand. The other tenderly cradled her head so it didn't smash into the mat below.

Even in combat to teach her a cheeky lesson, Shizuru made sure not to hurt her… Too much, anyway.

"There's no winning against you," Natsuki huffed. She flushed, this notion simply multiplying as Shizuru grinned. "Not a word." She looked away from the older woman, trying to ignore the heat of the woman against her.

"Now, that is not true… 'You win, once you remember all elements of combat and use them efficiently.'" Shizuru quoted, and Natsuki gave a scowl.

"What kind of idiot said that?"

"Natsuki did. After she won her battle with the Shinso gynoid."

"...Oh."

That was a little awkward. "Err. Can you let me go?" Natsuki tried.

"No."

As she thought. Great.

* * *

><p>Running the towel through her hair to thoroughly dry it, Natsuki let out a small puff of breath. It turned to frost in the steamy locker room, spreading as it converted heat to cold.<p>

She was playing with the clash of temperatures.

For a moment, she thought of giving Shizuru a bit of an ice shower before the thought left her mind.

That would just be mean… The Gakuenchou chuckled softly, dressing back into her uniform as she heard the elder's water stop.

"By Natsuki's laughing, I assume she had a mean thought?" How could Shizuru read her so easily?

"No…" Natsuki badly lied, rubbing her hands together as she turned towards the elder.

The elder had wrapped a towel around herself, hair darker due to the water. The strands of hair clung to her wet skin, and Natsuki flushed, the Archmeister smiling. "However I am sure I may need a cold shower. Especially wh-"

"No, Shizuru."

Shizuru was the one to give a huff this time, to Natsuki's amusement. The Gakuenchou clasped her hands behind her back, and turned around once more.

"Let me know when you get dressed… And don't you sneak up on me."

The Archmeister smirked, quirking a brow as she turned to one of the multiple lockers. "Natsuki is starting to get brave, again."

"...I'm sorry?"

"I like it."

Maybe one day their roles would reverse? The thought was a perverted one, though the Archmeister didn't care. She was sure that Natsuki could feel her eyes burn into her back. But either way the Gakuenchou took no mind.

Gradually Shizuru brought her attention to changing, the training still on her mind.

Natsuki's thoughts were on their training session as well; The Gakuenchou taking her seat once more on a bench. Shizuru in her robe had frightened her, even if she knew the elder wouldn't hurt her.

Perhaps it was because of the incident, or a more sinister problem?

She hummed to herself in thought. Rubbing slowly at the nape of her neck before raising fingertips to touch the scar at the base of her skull. If she could activate her GEM, and robe… would she be just as afraid?

Perhaps she was afraid of that power? Many otome in the past had been. Hadn't Miss Maria been afraid of such power…? But asking her such a question would reward her without her ear…

How would she ask such a question without Shizuru and the others worrying? She paused her fingertips, the healed wound only tingling.

Lowering her hand, Natsuki cocked her head and stared at a spot on the floor. She hadn't been afraid of her crystal power… Perhaps because the GEM and robe was… made?

Brows furrowing, she jumped straight off the bench when a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"It is only me," the Archmeister chuckled, but softened. Shizuru kept her hand against Natsuki's shoulder, waiting. "Natsuki?" Shizuru had already got fully dressed, although her hair was still wet. "Is there something the matter?"

"Oh…" Natsuki laughed softly, clasping a hand to her chest to settle her heartbeat. "Ah… I was just thinking of you, and your robe…"

"And in the bedroom-?" "-Shizuru, this is serious!"

Cupping her mouth and snickering, the elder sobered herself up. "What is it, really?"

"I feel like I would be too… afraid to use my robe, or GEM, when I can…"

The amusement filtered from the woman's features, an almost scary expression taking hold of Shizuru. Slowly, she sat herself down next to the shorter female, momentarily studying her. Before long, she fixed her gaze upon the floor, much like how Natsuki had.

"It is a terrifying power. Not many otome can truly harness it, even ones who have been meister for decades."

"No matter how… cocky I used to be, or am returning to be, I do not think I will be able to… control it." Natsuki rubbed at her brow, tweaking the tip of her ear after.

"Well, that is all for debate. Once we get past Natsuki's mental block, perhaps she will be able to overcome it? Once her leg is all better, we will slowly work back into using her GEM."

They couldn't just expect to throw her into the deep end of an ocean. Shizuru frowned, and lifted. "Tomorrow I shall be busy. Most of my day will consist of being in the office."

"Mm, alright." Natsuki smiled up to her, standing as well. There was a noise of a scuffle, and she looked in confusion towards the door.

"Why are we here?" A muffled voice complained, and Natsuki panicked, taking Shizuru by the arm and dragging her around the corner to hide.

"Ah-?" Clasping her hand over Shizuru's mouth, Natsuki stared at the door.

The door creaked open, and not two, but three people popped in. Natsuki instantly spotted Nao leading the two students and glowered.

"Why me. Why her?" Tomoe accused bitingly, glaring at the fiery redhead. The teal-haired amethyst dodged away from Nina, narrowing her eyes at the petite Altain.

Both Nina and Tomoe took opposite corners, and Nao sighed.

Really?

Shizuru made a noise, to which Natsuki hissed at her ear. "Quiet Shizuru, we're sleuthing…"

"Whatever you are trying to do, I suggest you don't." Nina glared blankly at Nao, looking over to Tomoe briefly. "And what is stopping us both from beating you up and leaving?" She gestured to Nao, staring at her.

"Admit it, you couldn't write an essay together." Nao sniggered, crossing her arms. She leant on one leg in the meantime, tilting her head. "Get your act together - the whole academy knows. Hell, fuck each other, I don't care how."

Nina gawped, face slowly turning crimson before her brows turned up in a surprised look. "What are you even talking about, Nao?"

Natsuki quietly snorted, watching them closely.

The whole room was lit with surprise upon the next feat however. Tomoe laughed, if not a bit boisterously and cockily before it transformed. Suddenly she halted, hissing. "Touch her?! I'd rather screw a pencil!"

"Don't you already?" Nao grinned, studying her nails.

"Why are you so obsessed with your nails?" Nina huffed, crossing her arms tighter over her chest.

"Because if they're too long, I can't fuck your moth-"

A punch was thrown by the fellow Altain, but Nao barely dodged. Gloating a laugh she pointed. "Don't get angry now!"

"Zhang." Nina growled. Tomoe peering over with disinterest.

"You know my mother is dead, why would you bring it up like that?" Nina scowled strongly, Natsuki peeking over a little more. They should move to a better spot… quietly.

Though they were already trapped in here anyway. Which Natsuki found convenient for irony. Weren't rooms supposed to have two exits?

"And if so?" Nao smiled deviously. "Oi, Marge."

"My. Name. I-"

"Come here a second."

"Wait, now what are you…?" Nina trailed off, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing sharply. "We're leaving."

"A'-ah, I don't think so. The password is to corporate."

"Are you kidding me…" Tomoe grumbled, features twisting into bafflement.

"You can't do this, Nao. Why are we not beating her up?" Nina directed a bored gaze towards Tomoe, deciding to put her rivalry and hatred aside.

"You two are completely hopeless, huh?" The redhead inquired. "Seems even with a push you can't be persuaded."

What was she even on with?

"Until you make up, you're stuck!" Without a moments notice, the Altain fled, and locked the door. "Ciao!"

"...She locked us in." Nina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose tighter.

"She locked us in, too!" Natsuki hissed into Shizuru's ear, as if it had been the elder's idea to stay.

The Archmeister's mouth was still covered, so it wasn't like she could reply. She simply glanced up to Natsuki, tawny eyebrows quirking.

"It's not my fault." The Gakuenchou growled, peeking back into the main room. Wait, Shizuru could just get them out… No doubt she had a key, right? Or blast a hole in the wall!

Nina stared at the locked door, then looked to Tomoe. Shaking her head, the younger girl grumbled and took a seat on the bench, silent.

This was only continued with a twitch from the shorter amethyst however, glaring as Tomoe yawned.

Leaning against the wall, Tomoe rolled her eyes at Nina. "What? Did you really think she had an actual reason to bring us here? She does it all the time with that Spiral."

"Well, then why did you follow her?" Nina cocked a thin brow, crossing her arms and appraising her.

"Good question…" Natsuki hummed, feeling Shizuru shake a bit. She looked up to her, noticing the elder laughing silently. "Oi…"

"To see you humilated of course." It was so characteristic of the Windbloom-native, it made Nina cringe. "Somebody sure feels the burn about the mother she never met though." Tomoe eyed her, playing with the threading of her uniform absentmindedly.

"I'm sure you would have reacted the same if she would have mentioned your mother… or perhaps, your father?" Nina haughtily glared, rotating a wrist to ready for a fight.

Oh brother… Natsuki inwardly groaned.

"Father? Barely knew him." Tomoe shot. "You're low on insults today, Wang. Oh, sorry, you never have insults."

"You're a real big bitch." Nina spat, causing Natsuki to silently giggle this time.

"How's that for an insult?"

"That's an insult?" Tomoe practically cackled. "But yes. I am."

Nina huffed, crossing her arms again. "...Why? Why are you always so mean?"

"Because I want to be, you idiot. You sound like a two year old asking multiple questions and nothings." The teal student sighed, brushing her hand down the green fabric of her uniform. These uniforms were… distasteful. But she supposed they were better than those horrors.

Could anyone disagree that those skimpy maid uniforms were?

"So, you're a bitch, because you want to be a bitch?" Nina blinked, shaking her head. "No wonder." She stood, making her way to the locked door. Grasping the handle, she jiggled it before trying to wrench it clean off.

"Trying to destroy property now? You do know the outcome of that?" Tomoe arched a brow, folding her arms. She watched the fellow student frail at the door, but after a few seconds became bored.

At this point of watching Wang be a failure - as usual, mind you - Tomoe wanted to put her out of her misery. Not that she wanted to help her.

Growling softly, Nina threw a hard punch at the door. Of course, it didn't have the desired effect. She sighed, cradling her bruised knuckles close to her chest.

"So, any ideas, Queen Marguerite?"

For some reason that sounded pretty good. An undesired outcome which had backfired. Nina pushed it aside, rubbing along her bruises. "Well?"

"Let's see…" Pushing her fingers towards her lips, the Windbloom-native paused. She studied the younger student, steel-grey trailing across bodily details. "...Hmm…"

"..."

"Nope."

Rolling her eyes, Nina huffed and pressed her back against the wall. "Of course you don't. You just piggy-back on the ideas of others. All you're good for is throwing a winning strike in a fight." She spat out, lip curling in a snarl.

"I am the top at combat and grades in the amethyst year. What are you, Wang? Oh, right, just that." Tomoe hissed. "You humiliated me on the first day. I'm going to make your life hell."

"...You have been hounding me because I did something to embarrass you on the first day?" Nina stared, blank and silent. She shook her head, crossing to the sinks as running a cold tap over her hand.

"That's a little pathetic, really."

"Haa? Pathetic? Of course it wasn't just the first day."

Not once did the student move. Whether more content or lazy, no one was sure. But all in all, Tomoe held her position. "Tck."

"Still… pretty pathetic." Nina shut the cold water off, examining her bruises. They would fade away, with the nano-machines no doubt.

Natsuki watched closely, wondering just what would happen.

"Whatever you say, Wang."

The pair seemed to finally fall into a silence. And Natsuki relaxed, but only slightly. She felt a tapping against her palm, and blinked. She forgot about Shizuru…

"O-oh, sorry." Natsuki flushed, letting her go. "What should we do?"

Shizuru gave her a look, clearing her throat loudly enough to be heard. "Natsuki, that was a very beneficial training session." She silently opened the door to the main arena and closed it hard.

Oh… Oh! Shizuru was acting as if they had just come back, and hadn't been eavesdropping at all!

"S-so beneficial that we didn't even need to change… H-ah…" She was really bad at acting… Natsuki gave a panicked shrug, pleading the Archmeister for help.

"Such a shame," Shizuru sighed. She nudged Natsuki, notioning the other into sight. "...Girls?" The Archmeister masked a look of confusion, glancing between a truly confused Tomoe and Nina. "What are you doing here?"

"...Uh…" Oh, they could finally get Nao into trouble! Nina turned to them, sharing a quick glance with Tomoe.

"Nao locked us in here."

"Juliet Zhang?" Shizuru arched a brow, the pair nodding. They were non the wiser…

Floating over towards the door, Shizuru delicately took the handle. Playing out what Nina had done those two minutes ago. Relenting soon after, she sighed. "Yohko," she uttered, clipping her fingertips against her GEM intercom.

"You don't have a key?" Nina asked Natsuki softly, brows furrowing.

The Gakuenchou parroted a bit, mouth closing before she closed her throat. "Well, this is the faculty arena. Private; No students are supposed to just rummage about inside. We'll be punishing Zhang."

"Falling for her trick was quite unfortunate," Shizuru murmured in response.

"Archmeister?"

"Ah, Yohko." Shizuru smiled, which for some reason disturbed Natsuki a little. Seeing what their situation was like. "It appears myself, the Gakuenchou and two students have become trapped."

Shizuru did have a key though… Why was she doing that? Natsuki watched her, a little wary over the ordeal.

"Oh, that is too bad." Yohko spoke over the link, stifling a faint chuckle. "Would you like me to send assistance?"

"Please. Might you also send Juliet Zhang over to the laboratory?"

Now that Natsuki thought on it… she did have an idea where Shizuru was going with this. Smirking faintly, Natsuki admired the way Shizuru took control of a situation. It was really… inspiring.

Turning, Shizuru caught the look and fought back a flush, smiling serenely to the two girls. "We will be rescued shortly."

To her word, this was indeed true. The four remained quiet within the room, but sure enough noise sounded from behind the door.

"Rescue mission complete." The sure sign of rattling sounded, a key being slot within the lock. Sure enough the door opened, and Irina appeared. "Really guys? Nao?"

"We were training, in the arena. Seems Marguerite and Wang were the ones who Zhang wanted to lock in." Natsuki made sure to point out, clearing her throat and flushing.

The Altain was going to have a field day when she found out this. Irina grinned either way. "She hates cleaning the Shinso's stairs." She hinted.

Didn't everyone, though? Those stairs went on forever!

"Then that will be her punishment." The Gakuenchou rose a fist to her chin, resting it with a hum before she remembered. "Oi, where did my cane go…?"

Nina cocked a brow, looking towards the benches. "How did you not notice it missing…?"

"Perhaps the shock upon Natsuki seeing me rose her nano-machines…" Shizuru pondered, the Gakuenchou stiffening.

"Shizuru! Not now!" She turned to the elder woman, the brunette turned with her fingers to her lips, snickering. Much to Natsuki's further embarrassment, Nina and Tomoe merely stared unblinkingly.

Clearing her throat, Natsuki simply turned around and grasped her cane from being hidden along the length of the bench where she had left it. Leaning into it as she looked back to Irina.

"Now then, let us get out of here." Shizuru faintly smiled, tossing a wink back to Natsuki before leading the way out.

The columns exited first, the students following afterward. Once Tomoe and Nina did so, Shizuru smiled between the two knowingly. They simply glanced at each other, confused.

"Meister Viola…" Tomoe murmured, Nina, Irina and Natsuki trailing further in front. "Can I speak with you, for a moment?" The question was soft and silent, the amethyst appearing worried for a brief moment.

Turning, Shizuru regarded her, waving Natsuki off. "I will be there soon," she notioned to her, directing her attention to Tomoe. "What is it?"

"My mother has spoken with officials... " Wetting her lips, Tomoe paused, shooting a glance towards Nina, Irina and the Gakuenchou. "Our contacts informed us Altai want an alliance with Zipang. The emperor is refusing it however." Halting again, she didn't look up to Shizuru, but instead focused upon her shoulder. "The Hinagiku clan can't move, I think the emperor figured us out."

Natsuki shot a look back at them, furrowed brows born of curiosity and not eavesdropping. She couldn't hear, but she doubted she would understand if she did. Marguerite seemed a complicated student…

Nina looked up to the Gakuenchou, subtly fixing her uniform and her collar to lay flat. She hoped the elders didn't get the wrong idea about her and Tomoe… Not like she would willingly choose to be in a locked room with her.

Her and Tomoe? The mere idea of touching the other made her skin crawl.

"Nobody knows of my Zipang nobility." Tomoe quickly spoke again. "But if the Royal Guard catch my mother the whole of Garderobe will."

Shizuru nodded mutely, carefully listening.

"I will also join Hexade." The student added.

"You volunteer?" Shizuru softly asked, brows rising as she appraised the younger girl.

Natsuki leaned into her cane, a little… restless now. She had got a taste of combat, and now eagerly wished to be completely stable on her feet.

She was physically almost there, but for the mental side… Natsuki was unsure. There was no saying what would happen when she finally materialised. The Ice Silver Crystal may have changed, hell, it might not even work!

"I should have more information soon." Tomoe concluded.

"Shizuru, what do we have to do next?" Natsuki softly called over, not wanting to be teased or scolded over interrupting. She was sure she had an idea, but now she didn't remember… Maybe that small hit to the mat was to blame? She would keep that to herself… No need to worry others over something she wasn't even sure of.

Would that even take affect? She had touched it earlier and it hadn't given her any negativity.

Smiling, Shizuru nodded to Tomoe, who ventured away at last. Regarding Natsuki silently, she trailed over to her side. "Remember we have a free day?"

"Ah, right… Just in case anything had come up." Natsuki chuckled, Irina leading them out onto the grounds.

"Alright! Now, don't you get locked anywhere else, Gakuenchou…" The young student sniggered, causing Natsuki to flush brightly.

The transition of what happened next almost made Natsuki jump out of her skin. Her GEM buzzed, the same happening for Shizuru's. Confused, she peered over to the Archmeister, the elder doing the same.

"Gakuenchou, Archmeister. The Shinso is asking for you."

"That… was frightening." Natsuki murmured quietly, lifting a tentative hand to her GEM to touch it, memorizing the surface. "We will be right there…?"

* * *

><p>She was super nervous… Especially with her cane. What if she messed up and the Shinso attacked her as such? Would Shizuru save her?<p>

Natsuki grumbled, standing before the door to the catacombs. She did need to talk to her-wait, since when would the Shinso attack her? That had just been a gynoid disguised as her. But it did have her AI…

Shaking the thought off, her thoughts sank back into the memories which were slowly returning of the Shinso.

Hime no Fumi's personality and wisdom had been injected into the artificial intelligence of Garderobe's technology itself. So although Natsuki was going to be speaking to the grave of Earl's most famous otome. She was technically going to be conversing with Fumi herself also.

It was… unsettling to say the least.

She still didn't understand most of it, to be honest, but she wouldn't dare let anyone know. She jumped when Shizuru laid a hand onto her shoulder, the elder squeezing gently to give her comfort.

"Natsuki is taking a while." She teased, though pressed a bit closer. "Are you sure you are up to it?" She whispered this time, the Gakuenchou slowly nodding.

"Mm… Let's get down there."

With the keys, Miss Maria brushed past them. "The Shinso's decision was out of the blue, Gakuenchou." She uttered over to Natsuki, only briefly catching similar emerald eyes before slotting the key into the lock. Twisting it open, Maria then skim her fingertips quickly over the keys of the password panel.

Honestly Natsuki was surprised there wasn't more security like fingerprints, eye scanners and cameras. But who would even hope to break into Garderobe and not be caught?

An abrupt memory of Yumemiya Arika running through the halls half naked came to mind, and she cringed. Oh, right… perhaps she should discuss security matters with Shizuru and the other columns at some point?

"I'm surprised she didn't want to see us earlier." Natsuki murmured, Shizuru nodding to her in agreement and taking her hand from her shoulder. The two followed the eldest in, studying over everything and trying not to be a bit too… spooked.

"I kind of imagined cobwebs- Ah!" Miss Maria grasped her ear, but surprised them all by letting out a soft chuckle.

"That's what you said the first time, as well, Gakuenchou. That's always been funny to me…"

Wh-Miss Maria? Finding something funny? Natsuki gaped at her for a moment, closing her mouth dumbly once realising and forcing her gaze away. Muttering, she scratched her cheek unceremoniously which yet again, she became aware of. Natsuki cursed under her breath.

"My…" Shizuru began, partially covering her lips before chuckling also. "But I must agree. No one ventures into the catacombs often, yes?"

"Not often, no. But I take a day every month to clean it." The eldest nodded, leading around the corner. Natsuki worried a bit either way now, a little on edge as she followed, Shizuru behind her.

"This is still spooky…"

This also led into the Remembrance Hall, so the old pillars of dead otome were littered about the place. Having ran out of space long ago, which was all the more disturbing.

Natsuki's eyes were pinpointed to the different plaques of the pillars. 259-283, 260-281, 309-328…-wait, Frowning at that one plaque, Natsuki's eyes were pulled to the name and then widened. Her gut sunk before she quickened her pace, quickening her way to Maria.

Her kohai was down here… though she supposed she was lucky. Many of Miss Maria's friends were probably here.

Shizuru noticed the plaque Natsuki had stared at and bit her lip softly. It seemed the Gakuenchou was remembering more of her fallen friend and kohai…

Miss Maria strode on stoically, her own eyes drawn to plaques in remembrance. It was sometimes hard to come down here, but she needed to for more reasons than she could name.

Perhaps one day these chambers would be open to all otome, but not yet. It was far too fragile - too… dangerous, especially with their resting place so close to the Shinso.

And not everyone knew how to… Deal with the Shinso. Certainly not even Natsuki remembered, though the Shinso herself obviously would. No doubt she remembered the cheekiness of which Natsuki had fought the gynoid version of her as well…

They ventured further within the catacombs, the deeper they went the more important the pillars seemed to become, that of royal otome and nobility.

Natsuki paused awkwardly, the soft hue of yellow contrasting with the narrowing corridor above their heads. The area was completely pitch black before them except for a bright, lone light centred upon thirteen pillars and a tall statue.

"We are directly under the lab and infirmary," Miss Maria reported, drifting into the chamber, a trail of lights clanging into activation from high above in the ceiling. The lights shone down against the metallic floor, each following the path which the epitome took.

"Do we… bow?" Natsuki whispered over, to both the eldest and Shizuru as she followed closer. She hated not being able to remember things such as this…

The light was almost annoying, it made her aware of everything in this chamber; And that was not what she was expecting. Hypersensitivity? From the lights? Or… from the chamber itself?

She dared not look up at the lighting, else it'd make her nauseous and instead tried to focus on the cool air of the chamber. She jumped when Miss Maria propped her hand atop her shoulder, lowering her down.

Stiffly Natsuki observed the two, Shizuru and Miss Maria sinking onto one knee which she curtly copied. Natsuki wondered whether her hesitation and nerves were already being processed by the Shinso.

It was more than likely that the Shinso had been scanning them before they had even entered the catacombs. But… Natsuki frowned, placing her cane before her neatly and peering up to the towering statue of their founder.

"Maria Graceburt, Natsuki Kruger, Shizuru Viola." The chamber filled with the sound of the voice from the statue. Natsuki narrowed her eyes in an attempt to block out the noise before realizing that action in no way would help.

She instead stared up at the statue, mesmerized by it. What exactly could it do…? That scythe sure led her to believe it could defend, and did.

"I understand why you are present." The statue was unmoving, almost as if it disregarded life itself. Taking no mind to activate its body which the meister knew Fumi could do. "Maria Graceburt; condolences to you and as always I and the others thank you for your hard work."

Natsuki breathed slowly before smoothing her expression out; She certainly did not want to appear angry or hostile in any way in front of the founder.

"Shizuru Viola." The statue focused upon the Archmeister. "Although I may not agree with some of the past annexes to Guadeloupe-"

'Guadeloupe?' Natsuki frowned within confusion.

"-my calculations suggest a steady escalation to the Valkyrie Surrogate Unit, KEY, Shinso System and other miscellaneous technology."

Natsuki stared, utterly confused. She dared not to speak her mind, not yet, and certainly not down in this place in front of the Shinso. "...Meaning, upgrades, right?" She finally spoke softly, towards Shizuru at her side though she was looking up at the statue.

"Alterations," the Shinso responded, Shizuru only glancing to Natsuki, keeping silent.

The Gakuenchou supposed she should do the same.

Oh, she hated this, most definitely… Restless, now, the Gakuenchou placed a hand over her lain cane and shifted her weak leg to give it a bit of relief.

She heard a few… gears? More like a whirring of a powerful machine, and darted her gaze back up to the statue. A dread pitted into her stomach, the Shinso's gaze directed solely onto her; The statue's body warped and twisted to be closer without leaving the pedestal.

Shizuru glanced over, towards Miss Maria, as this was an unnerving behavior. She certainly didn't want Natsuki to break it…

"Injury; Rectify, weakness." Contorting the form given back to normal, the Shinso held her scythe aloft before placing the staff straight onto the pedestal, giving herself the appearance of using it as Natsuki had used her cane.

That was… creepy. Transfixed in almost a horror, Natsuki, if she hadn't been staring hard enough already, definitely was now. The marring of her eyebrows thickened with her eyes widening. Was the Shinso… mocking her?

"Gakuenchou, Second Column, Countess, Aries Otome. Natsuki Kruger has displayed great power; Far more than any otome at present. Rectify; More than any otome currently in a space of power."

Natsuki was brought into a greater confusion, a slight ache forming within her head. There was at least one other that could… Wield a power like she had?

"Upon the awakening of the Gakuenchou at present I had detected alterations in her nano-machine status. The DNA and nano-machines do not match that of otome structure and essentially match that of Highly Materialising Equipment."

Highly… what…?

It was now Shizuru's turn for bafflement, and she exchanged a glance with the epitome. Russet holding confusion before a glimmer of understanding escaped. "As such with Rena Sayers?"

"Correct; Rena Sayers and Natsuki Kruger share similar structure; that of Highly Materialising Equipment."

What did that mean? Because Natsuki was certainly fuzzy on some of these details…

"Highly Materialising Equipment; HiME, draw their power from a source unknown. GEMs may be locked to this power source; If it is down, they can defend with their own powers."

Natsuki gawked, sitting up on her knees to better address the Shinso, though the other women tried to subtly signal her to bow back down. "Then… My power isn't something most have?"

"Correct. Unique, powerful; Natsuki Kruger is able to use HiME powers without a GEM, without this source, without warning."

The Shinso tilted her head, another sound of whirring before it quieted. "Shiho Huit displays powers as such; I would like to see her."

Shiho?

Although now that the Shinso mentioned it, the student did indeed give off a presence as such. Natsuki's gaze drifted to the floor and the realisation of sitting up impacted her. Hesitantly lowering back down, much to the relief of Shizuru and the pointed glance shot at her by Miss Maria.

Natsuki cringed, but this soon faded, her ears twitching upon the statue addressing them.

"Gakuenchou, Archmeister, Maria Graceburt. I would like to confirm that these numbers as of recent decades have been increasing. As of now there are currently four HiME across Earl."

"Four?" Herself, Shiho… Who were the other two, Natsuki pondered? This could be dangerous… She herself could be dangerous! It wasn't just a cute little parlor trick, or something she should take lightly…

Natsuki bit into her bottom lip, too lost in thought to respond at the moment.

The statue didn't regard her question, and Natsuki wondered why. Did this mean that the HiME who existed were outside the grounds…? Or perhaps there was something that the Shinso wasn't telling them?

"I have also detected a disturbance within the nano-machine field. Someone, or something is modifying the build of nano-machines. Unfortunately I am unable to process anymore than this; For where these issues are being created and how to address it I would require more resources."

Shooting her gaze up to the Shinso, Natsuki instantly thought of the odd crystal capsule that Sara had given her. Could it have something to do with that?

If it did… She hummed lowly in her throat, shifting her weak leg again. This was confusing… She hoped Shizuru knew more.

Or if not Shizuru, Miss Maria. Side-glancing over towards Miss Maria, the woman was still bowed low, unmoving and almost unresponsive.

By now Natsuki assumed much didn't shock Maria. Not after the horrors of the Dragon King War. Nor the Assassination of King Bruce and Queen Sifr, or… Rena Sayers.

In reality the Old Lutecian was one of Garderobe's most important assets and probably always would be.

"...I need to stand, my leg is hurting." Natsuki whispered over, wondering if they could leave now. Shizuru glanced to her, then up to the Shinso.

"If Maria Graceburt would escort Shiho Huit here after, you are dismissed."

With relief Natsuki quickly leaned up and planted her foot to the floor, flopping down onto her backside. The movement in itself was ungraceful, but at this moment she cared not, Maria elegantly lifting her weight from the ground to bow waist-down.

Rubbing at her leg, the Gakuenchou shifted her gaze between the Shinso and Archmeister, worried that the statue would move again.

That… Founder of theirs was terrifying. If she had been younger Natsuki was sure it would've given her nightmares.

Then again, she pondered, brushing her jaw. Perhaps she had nightmares upon her first time meeting the Shinso? Another question to ask Shizuru in private.

The Archmeister slipped Natsuki's cane into the younger's hand, giving a soft smile before she turned to the eldest of them. The Gakuenchou, having such a power, it could be a great weapon, or their own destruction.

This was a kind of power which either terrified you, or motivated you. Many of the otome had stumbled upon this reasoning and in response had sometimes retired early.

The light which centred upon the Shinso snapped off, the noise radiating from the chamber. One lonesome light was directed onto Natsuki and Shizuru. Once they got going, the lights followed them, each deactivating once losing their sense of movement.

"...I don't like her." Natsuki murmured in uneasy, walking steadily but slowly beside the Archmeister.

Shizuru softly chuckled, leaning closer to whisper back. "Natsuki said the same thing upon meeting her for the first time." She was smiling; Remembering it? Natsuki watched her curiously, the lights following them out of the chamber.

Rushed footfalls headed towards them, and they glanced upwards and down the dark corridor. "Gakuenchou! Archmeister!" It was Yukariko, a stoic Miss Maria following her lead quickly, probably having been caught by the teacher just moments before. "You must come to the lab quickly! Schwartz is broadcasting across the world!"

"Across the…?" Seemed it was not a time for questions, Shizuru grasping her sleeve to spur her forwards. Natsuki stumbled a bit, catching herself on her cane before the four started to hurry towards the lab.

* * *

><p>"The otome are worthless!" The footage leapt across the super-computer of the lab.<p>

Yohko worked frantically at the keyboard as Natsuki, Shizuru, Miss Maria and Yukariko hurried inside. "We have planned and constructed this for decades!"

"What is this?" Natsuki stared at the screen, trying to rapidly catch up with the situation, as of with her breath. She stared at the man talking, and cocked her head to the side. Was this…?

"Propaganda?" She breathed, panting.

"Seems like it." The doctor swiftly swerved her chair to the side, typing away at another keyboard. A set of menus popped up beside the footage of the blonde madman. "columns, teachers." She shot a quick look towards the group, the women blinking. "Garderobe is about to go into Blackout."

"A Blackout? Do you think they'll be attacking… Here? Shortly?" Natsuki found the idea, and insinuation, ridiculous. She crossed her arms, brows furrowed as she stared at the medical doctor. "Are you suggesting, or telling?"

"This is to protect the students." Yohko inputted a command of some sort, a hatch within the console opening. Within this small compartment was a lever - she pulled it.

"The Schwarz Valkyrja are our creation!"

At once as the words poured from the man's mouth, the laboratory flooded black. It took a few seconds for the hum of the lights to reboot. But upon doing so, their eyes quickly adjusted.

"Everything is down." Yohko reported to them. "Power, the network and internet. However the security is up and running." Skimming her eyes along the menus upon the smaller laptop atop the console, Yohko frowned. Directing her eyes up to the super-computer. "This is John Smith, the CEO of Schwartz Corporation."

When the lights had gone out, Natsuki lashed out and gripped hard to Shizuru's wrist. The two women stayed silent before the adjustment and the regain of light. Natsuki didn't let go, the Gakuenchou staring hard towards where Yohko was concentrated.

"Valkyrja…?" She murmured softly to herself, shaking her head. "Can you send out a bulletin for everyone to remain inside and hunker down?"

"Already well ahead of you." The scientist was rolling her way to the other side of the console. Leaning over to the intercom, she activated it, ignoring the irritation of the madman. "This is Helene Yohko from the science branch. Garderobe is currently undergoing a Blackout; please rest assured the matter shall be taken care of swiftly."

"You didn't tell them…-" Natsuki closed her mouth, Miss Maria glaring at her.

"Of course not. The students would flip the academy."

"...And a Blackout, that lets them know not to go out, and to be safe in a safe area, right?" Natsuki questioned further, catching a hint of impatience with Yohko before the doctor turned her attention towards the laptop again.

She glared at the back of the older woman's head, not liking the tension being made.

She already felt like she should step down; She didn't need pushes.

"Allow me to introduce the Schwarz Valkyrja…" The glasses-clad man spoke on screen, snatching the women's attention. "After all, my dears have awaited this moment."

Miss Maria was the first to react to this, aged features marring with unease.

In the live video the man stood, the camera centred upon him within an empty room.

"History will forever retell itself. No matter what, humanity shall never learn upon their consequences."

The Schwartz representative paused, sliding his glasses up his nose. "...Please, Rena, come here a moment."

"...Did he just say 'Rena'?" Natsuki asked, stepping closer to see as she narrowed her eyes. Hair on the nape of her neck bristling when a woman came into view; Dress the same as photos she had seen.

Even the style of her hair was the same… Which was odd in and of itself. The pale blue of Rena's dress turned to a wicked black instead.

"What the…?"

"Let me introduce myself." The woman softly spoke, smiling. The feat only made the atmosphere sink further, Natsuki glancing at Miss Maria quickly. The older woman was completely stiff, staring at the screen, viridian irises contorting slightly. "My name is Rena Sayers of Galleria. I am the first Schwarz Valkryja."

Mutely the woman adjusted herself, clasping her hands before her.

"This is…" Natsuki stared, hopping up and startled as she backed away from the screen. Shizuru would have found it amusing, if not for the situation that preceded it.

"Isn't she a doll?" The man spoke again, his voice as grimy as his intentions. "But I have more surprises!"

He motioned his hand upwards and off to the side, flicking his fingers. "Ayane! Come here, princess!"

"Princess?" Natsuki sneered harshly at the pet-name, cocking her head. "Is he… Treating them like… Pets?"

The women never answered her, and Natsuki felt rather stupid. Instead she decided against speaking.

The beckoned woman strode forward, but she was dressed so differently to Rena that Natsuki visibly reared back once more.

She was dressed in the royal clothing of the east. Details were focused upon the red hakama, and a long, white haori wrapped over her shoulders. The sleeves were also long, but thick, crimson thread holding it to the jacket. Oddly enough the old otome tabard was pinned to her front. The Garderobe wings were nowhere to be seen, however.

Natsuki stared at the eldest in the room, urging her to speak or make sense of this in any way. What was going on? How were these women… There? Alive?

She frowned, the others doing much of the same. Yukariko was mumbling to herself, attempting to make sense of the situation. As for Shizuru, she was uncharacteristically silent.

"I do not understand…" Miss Maria slowly responded.

"I feel we chose them a little muddled." John Smith continued suddenly, snatching back their attention. "Ayane is from the Dragon Tears era! Not Queen Sifr's!"

The slimy man propped his hand to the eastern Valkyrja's shoulder, the woman appearing unimpressed.

"Now we have our baby experiment! She is quite important to us, isn't she girls?" He remarked down to the two. Ayane grunted, but Rena tilted her head.

"She is from the… Dragon King era! Monica!"

Each staff member within the room shot their attention to Miss Maria. A fully robed woman floating onto the screen, long blue-silver hair floating after her. Abruptly, the greying otome collapsed, the Archmeister barely catching hold of her. Miss Maria continued to stare at the long since dead otome, not registering Shizuru.

"Rena Sayers, Princess Hazakura Ayane and Monica Julen! These are our Schwarz Valkryja!"

This might be too much.

* * *

><p><strong>COLLAB NOTES<strong>

Perhaps this was a little too... slice-of-life? The darkness is finally coming in however, and this will merely continue.

I only have a few scans and a bit of concept art of Ayane Kourin Saga. But what I do know of Ayane, she is basically Otome-Mashiro (anime) in personality. It will be difficult writing her, but I believe we'll be able to pull it off, just like Monica.

The Schwarz Valkyrja was an old idea of mine. It derives from my first ever story of the Mai-Series, Valkyrie Saga. It was a cringe worthy story, but it is in the works for being rewritten. I am unsure when it shall be uploaded, but it definitely won't be under its old name. Instead? Cyne Valkyrja.

As for the next chapter? We already have a few scenes planned, and perhaps this time there might be something of a... _rush._

On another note... Fumi is terrifying and needs to stop.

**ELEGANCE OF REQUIESCAT**

You might want to read this. It is a oneshot I recently released which is directly connected to the previous Renascence chapter!

**REVIEWS**

**Lee-kun:** You can never quite tell what Shizuru is thinking and/or planning. Personally I think this is why she makes such a good protagonist, especially an antagonist. We both love a cheeky/cocky Natsuki, though it can get annoying when it isn't done right. There is a fine line when it comes to characters in the Mai-Series. You either characterise them perfectly... or terribly.

**Zero Gravity: **A dark Natsuki who freezes people to death? You never know.

**Guest 1:** Trust me, we're working towards Haruka appearing, but we need the right moment for the best impact. We can't have Haruka giving off an anti-climatic stand off, can we?

**Guest 2: **I never managed to find out the name of Natsuki's kohai. But these days I just call her Shiz. Lame right?

**OTHER REVIEWS**

Thanks for all the reviews! These have helped us stay motivated in these past weeks! This chapter was such a pain in the backside, and at points we were actually stuck with what to put.


End file.
